Unleash the Beast
by BringMeBackToReality
Summary: Jessica McCall has always had a normal life, well normal for a 16 year old teenager in high school. Until one night looking for the other half of a dead body her life gets turned upside down once her brother gets turned into a teenage werewolf. Dealing with werewolves, hunters,crazy teenagers and kanimas, Jessica still has to try and survive being a teenage girl in high school.
1. Wolf Moon (1)

Jessica McCall rummaged through her closet in search of the perfect outfit to wear for the first day of her sophomore year. She desperately wanted to make a good impression, determined to make this year a good one.

It was a part of the resolution, both her and her twin brother, Scott made. His was to make first line on the school's lacrosse team and hers was to make friends with people that weren't her brother and her brother's best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

Jessica finally pulled out a pink dress with white spots dotting the fabric, a belt was attached around the middle and she accessorized with a short denim jacket and black boots. Setting the outfit onto her desk, she sighed contently hands on her hips before hearing a loud noise.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion realizing the noise came from outside. Who would be here at this time of night?

Jessica exited her bedroom and looked down the hall, only to meet the eyes of her brother coming out of his own room, bat in hand. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded, following after him as they silently made their way down the stairs. The thoughts of a predator breaking into their house was on both of their minds as they walked outside and looked around the porch for any sign of life.

Scott walked up to the railing but the minute he did a body dropped, hanging from the roof. Three yells of alarm echoed throughout the night, Scott brandishing the bat in his hands as he yelled.

Jessica felt an overwhelming sense of annoyance the minute she recognized the boy hanging from the roof, so did her brother. 'Stilinski!' 'Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!' the McCall twins shout at the honey, brown eyed boy hanging from their roof.

'You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?' Stiles asked in confusion, changing the direction of the conversation, seeing the bat in his best friend's hands.

'We thought you were a predator!' Scott yells in his defense, lowering the bat to his side.

Stiles stares at him disbelief 'A pre...' He laughs mid-sentence before continuing 'Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police.'

'For what?' Both twins asked in unison and Stiles stared at them before getting down from the roof.

'You know it really creeps me out when you two do that but anyway two joggers found a body in the woods' Jessica looked at him exasperated, wondering what he was getting at and if he would get there quick. She wanted to get a good night sleep so she wouldn't look like a zombie on the first day of school.

'A dead body?' Scott asked and Jessica raised one eyebrow in disbelief, he didn't just ask that did he?

'No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body' Stiles exclaimed, climbing over the rail, landing next to Jessica and in front of Scott.

'You mean like murder?'

'Nobody knows yet just that It was a girl, probably in her twenties...' He shrugged but Scott interrupted.

'Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?' Stiles grinned at that and Jess shook her head, knowing that smile all too well.

'That's the best part... They only found a half.' He nodded at Scott surprised expression 'We're going.'

'Whoa hold on! You want us to go into the woods I'm the middle of the night to find half of a dead body?!' Jess questioned in disbelief.

'What wrong Jess? Scared?' Stiles teased and she glared at him. If there was one thing Jessica McCall was not and that was scared.

'Just let me grab my jacket' she spoke, walking back into the house and up the stairs. Jess quickly grabbed a hoodie, her phone and an extra inhaler just in case Scott's ran out (it wouldn't be the first time).

'Lets go' she said, hopping into the backseat of Stiles' blue jeep.

* * *

The three of them sat in silence as Stiles drove towards the woods, only stopping when they reached a chained gate. Two signs hang together on the chains, the larger one reading ' **Beacon Hills preserve** ' and the smaller one read ' **No entry after dark'.** The three of them piled out of the jeep, Stiles turning on the flashlights as he did.

'Are we seriously doing this?' Scott asked pulling up his hood, protecting his head from the cool night air.

Jessica grinned, climbing over the chain with the help on Stiles 'come on Scott, your the one who's always bitching nothing happens in this town'

'I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow...' Scott groans following after his sister and best friend.

'Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort' Stiles says sarcastically, walking ahead of the McCall siblings.

'No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line...' Scott speaks up confidently.

'Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one.' Stiles laughs.

Jessica hits his arm 'Don't be mean'.

'Just out of curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?' Scott asks from behind.

'Huh... I didn't even think about that.' Stiles says pausing mid-step before continuing to walk, Scott on his left and Jessica on his right.

'What if the one who killed the body is still out here?' Jess asked, the thought hitting her as they walked.

'Also something I didn't think about!' Stiles says as they emerge from some trees and begin the ascent up a small hill.

'It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details' Scott panted, his asthma getting the better of him.

'I know' Stiles says continuing. Jessica stopped looking concerned at her brother who leaned against a tree pulling out his inhaler, panting for breath.

'Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?' He calls, puffing a few breaths of air into his lungs before catching up quickly.

Reaching the top of the hill, the trio immediately fall to the ground, catching sight of several officers in front of them. The sounds of dogs barking being the only noise echoing through the trees.

'Hey come on' Stiles encourages, jumping up and beginning to run.

'Stiles!' 'Wait up!' The twins yell, Jessica stumbling to her feet chasing after him, Scott following after a puff later.

They both run after him, only a few paces behind him. Jessica could have easily caught up but would rather stay by her brother's side just in case. She did not want to experience another asthma attack.

'Stiles!' Scott yells and Stiles slows down just a bit before the sounds of a dog barking make him jump and fall to the floor. Scott and Jessica quickly hide behind separate trees, trying to not move an inch as it begins to rain down on them.

'Hang on, hang on..' A familiar voice rings out throughout the night interrupting the officer. Sheriff Stilinski walks up to his son 'This little delinquent belongs to me'.

'Dad, how you're doing?' Stiles says, acting nonchalant. Like it was complete normal for him to be wandering around the woods at night.

'So you're listening all my phone calls?' The sheriff sighs.

'No!' Stiles yells in his defense before shrugging 'not the boring ones'.

Sheriff nods like he didn't expect anything less. 'So where are your usual partners in crime?' He asks looking around the woods for a sign of Jessica and Scott.

'Who Scott and Jess? They're at home. They said they need their beauty sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. There's just me... In the woods... Alone...' Stiles pants, trying to catch his breath from the cold rain and the shock of the dog barking so close to his face moments before.

'Right' he says disbelieving 'Scott! Jess! You out there?!' The sheriff yells, shining his flashlight out into the woods, in search for the McCall twins.

Both Jessica and Scott hid behind their trees, not moving, knowing that if the sheriff found them their mom would kill both of them and that was after the sheriff had finished dealing with them.

'Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called invasion of privacy.' He says, taking his son by the back of his neck, dragging him out of the woods. The rest of the police force had already left as soon as the rain began to fall.

Jessica sighs, brushing several wet strands of her hair out of her face 'I'm going to kill him' she states.

Scott nods 'I'll help'.

They both begin the track out of the woods, thunder crashing above them. Jessica moves closer to her brother at the sounds of a wolf howling, freaking her out.

They both pull up their hoods to avoid the rain. Smoke blowing out of their mouths with every breath due to the cold. Several animal sounds freak them out as it was dark and they were now alone in the woods at night.

Scott stops at the sound of a noise. 'What is it?' Jessica asked but Scott shrugged, pulling out his inhaler.

Before he could take a puff a herd of deer jump out at the twins. Jess squeals jumping to the side as her brother falls to the ground, the herd jumping over the top of him. Fortunately none of them touch him.

'What the hell?' They both breathe out, getting to their feet after the herd goes deeper into the forest.

'You alright?' Scott asks his sister and after she nods 'help me find my inhaler'.

The McCall siblings pull out their phones and use the screen light, kneeling to the ground in search of Scott's inhaler. They move leaves and sticks but can't seem to find it anywhere.

'AH!' Jessica hears Scott cry out in alarm and she snaps her head around just in time to see her brother tumbling down a hill.

'Scott!' She yells, rushing forward but stops dead in her tracks, the sight of half a girl's body freezing her in place.

Taking a few steps backwards, Jess stumbles to the ground and begins to scramble away from the body only to freeze hearing Scott howl in pain.

'Scott!' She calls, moving to her feet, her concern for her brother overwhelming her fear. She looks over the edge but she couldn't see her brother anywhere in the darkness. Yet she could hear the sounds of growling over her brother's yells.

'Scott!' Jessica calls again to no answer. She just manages to hear her brother's running footsteps and she quickly runs after him, hoping to catch him at the edge of the woods.

The sounds of growling rings in her ears and she looked behind her, only to see glowing red eyes in the trees behind her. Fear setting in she doubles her speed, knowing that it was the same thing that had attacked her brother and rushes away, bursting through some bushes at the end of the woods and onto a road.

'Scott!' She screams once she sees her brother emerge out onto the road a car swerving just in time to miss him.

She runs up to him 'are you okay?!' She yells, checking her brother over, protective instincts kicking in.

He shrugs her off 'I'm fine'. Scott's next action contradict his words however as he winces in pain, pulling up his hoodie, revealing a large animal bite on the side of his stomach. Before either of them can say anything, they hear a wolf howl into the night.

* * *

'Jessica!' Jess jolted awake up at the sound of her mom's voice and she lets out a groan remembering last night events. She had hoped it was all just some seriously messed up dream but noticing the first aid kit on her bedside table was proof that it wasn't.

She had cleaned up Scott's bite to the best of her abilities the minute they got home (after she sent a rather threatening message to Stiles). It sure was handy being a nurse's daughter.

Jessica let out another groan of irritation before climbing out of her bed and into the shower for a quick wash before school. Brushing and blow drying her hair, she left it in its natural wavy state before putting on the outfit she choose last night. She added a pair of silver earrings and a long silver necklace. She put on some mascara and eyeliner, using concealer to cover up the dark circles under her eyes from walking through the woods most of the night.

Jess headed downstairs after pulling her bag from the back of her door, kissing her mom's cheek goodbye she headed for the front door. 'Scott, hurry up!' She called and after hearing the sounds of her brother stumbling down the stairs she went outside, grabbing her bike. She was saving up for a car by babysitting a few of the neighbor kids a couple nights a week.

Pulling out onto the street. Her brother quickly grabbed his own bike following after her, his lacrosse stick attached to his bag. 'How's the bite?' She called over to him as they rode to school, on separate sides of the road and each on a pathway.

'Fine, I guess' he replies, shrugging as they turn into the parking lot of the school.

The twins pull up to the bike racks and both of them jump off. Taking off her helmet, Jessica flipped her head upside down, hanging her hair out like dead Mary and she ran a hand through it before flipping her head back, to get rid of her helmet hair. Rearranging her dress, she looked up as a familiar Porsche drove up next to Scott.

The driver door opened and hit Scott in the side. Jessica immediately glared at the gelled head of hair climbing out of the sports car. Jackson Whittemore, captain of the lacrosse team and all around jackass.

'Dude, watch the paint job' he warned Scott glaring and Jessica walked forwards to give him a piece of her mind but Scott stopped her. Her movement caught Jackson's eye and he stared at her, looking her up and down before one of his friends called his name and he left, glaring at the McCall twins.

They both made their way towards the school and as soon as Jessica spots Stiles she goes over and punches his arm hard. 'Ow!' Stiles cried, grabbing his arm in pain, 'what the hell was that for?!' He demanded rubbing it.

'You know what that was for Stilinski. If you ever leave me in the woods, at night, during a thunderstorm, I will personally hunt you down' she threatens, glaring at him.

'My god your scary when your angry!' he exclaims before looking at Scott 'Okay let's see this thing' He says, expression turning into an eager one. Scott lifted up his shirt revealing the large bandage on the side of his stomach, covering the bite.

'Whoa' Stiles says in admiration and he goes to touch it but Scott flinches, pulling down his shirt.

'It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf' He explain his theory to Stiles as they began to walk towards the school.

'A wolf bit you? No, not a chance' Stiles denies automatically, disproving Scott's theory straight up.

'I heard a wolf howling' Scott protests.

'No you didn't!'

'Yes we did' Jess chimes in on the other side of Stiles.

'No you didn't' Stiles argues turning on her as well.

'What do you mean we didn't, how do you know what we heard?' Scott asks his best friend, confused.

'Because California doesn't have wolves not in like sixty years' he explains, standing in front of the twins.

'Really?' They both ask in surprise and Stiles gives them the same look he always does every time they speak in unison.

'Yes, really. Look, there are no wolves in California', he assures.

'Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you I found the body', Scott says and Stiles' face lights up in excitement.

'Are you kidding me?'

'I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month' Jessica complains and Stiles holds back a laugh.

'That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin' They all turn as a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair passes. 'Hey, Lydia You look...' She walks right past him 'like you're gonna ignore me!' He sighs, watching her enter the building with a wistful expression.

'You're the cause of this, you know?' He accuses, turning around on his best friends.

'Uh-huh' Scott replies with a smile.

'Dragging me down your nerd depth!' The school bell rings and the three turn to walk into the building.

'Uh-huh' they both nod.

'I'm a nerd by association. I'm Scarlett nerded by you' Stiles accuses and both Jessica and Scott laugh as they make their way towards English.

* * *

Jessica takes a seat in front of Stiles, next to Scott facing the front as their English teacher writes on the board before talking to the class 'As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night'. The trio glance at each other with small smiles on their faces.

The whole class looks increasingly more bored as the words continue to leave the teacher's mouth. Some of the girls were filing their nails down and some boys were tapping their fingers against the desk.

'And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody' the twins looks at Stiles, whom shrugs not knowing anything about a suspect.

'Which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk for this semester' everyone groans as they pull out their programs.

Jessica watches in confusion as Scott flinches at something. She raises an eyebrow at him as he looks around confused before she rolls her eyes at her weird brother and his strange behaviors, looking down at the paper in her hands.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. The vice principal enters, a girl with long curly brown hair entering behind him. 'Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome', Allison smiles before making her way to the empty seat behind Scott.

Jessica hears 'thanks' from an unfamiliar voice and she turns to see Scott smiling at the new girl, handing over a pen. Jess furrowed her eyebrows, not having heard the girl ask for a pen. She couldn't ask Stiles if he did either as the teacher began talking at that moment.

* * *

The school bell rings signalling the end of the day and Jessica makes her way to her locker, putting her books away. She was going to head straight for the lacrosse field to watch both Stiles and Scott try out afterwards.

She closes her locker and leans against it, looking around at the students. Jess spotted a couple of girls from her classes nearby and her resolution began pounding in her ears.

She bit her lip, taking a step forward before her nerves got the better of her. Tightening her grip on her bag, she headed straight for the field.

Jessica took a seat on the bleachers only to be joined by Allison and Lydia a moment later. She looked around seeing plenty of empty seats so it puzzled her on why they decided to sit right next to her.

Allison smiled at her warmly though so Jessica smiled back politely while Lydia completely ignored her. Jessica watched as Scott had stuff thrown at him by coach Finstock. They conversed before Scott made his way over to the goal.

'Who is that?' She hears Allison ask in reference to her brother.

'Him? I have no idea, why?' Lydia replies and Jessica rolls her eyes in annoyance because of course Lydia Martin would not know who her brother is.

'He's in my English class' Allison shrugs.

'His name is Scott McCall and he's my twin brother' Jess speaks up turning the two girls attention to her. 'Fraternal of course' she adds as an afterthought.

'Oh' Lydia says before 'and what do they call you?'

'Jessica' she replies and Lydia nods, though it looked like she didn't actually care.

'I'm Allison' Allison says smiling, politely holding out her hand.

Jessica shakes her hand in greeting 'I know' Allison blushes. Coach blows the whistle before anymore words can be exchanged.

Jessica watched in confusion as Scott grips his head as if the noise was actually hurting him and before he knew it a ball was hurled at his face, knocking him backwards.

The team laughs along with some of the students in the stands whilst Jessica winces in sympathy and Stiles shakes his head sadly. Scott gets up thankfully and readies himself for the next shot.

The next team member runs to the left before hurling the ball towards the goal. Scott catches it in the lacrosse stick's net and everyone looks at him in stunned surprise.

'Yeah!' Stiles shouts after getting over his shock.

'Come on Scott!' Jess claps in encouragement, smiling proudly.

The next player runs up and Scott catches that as well, causing several students to cheer. Scott catches shot after shot with ease, 'He seems like he's pretty good' Jess hears Allison comment impressed.

'Very good' Lydia agrees.

'Go Scott!' Jessica cheers, proud of her brother.

The field goes quiet however the minute Jackson steps forward. 'Oh god' both Jessica and Scott mutter, because even though he was a major jackass there was a reason why Jackson was the captain of the lacrosse team.

Jessica bites her lip nervous as Jackson runs up to the goal. He jumps mid-air, hurling the ball straight for the goal. Scott moves to the left and catches the ball with ease. The crowd immediately begins cheering and Stiles jumps up in the air shouting 'that's my friend!'

'Woo! Way to go Scott!' Jess yells, standing up and clapping for her brother. Lydia joins her while Allison just grins from her seat. Jackson looks over and glares at his girlfriend, Lydia only shrugging.

Scott hurls the ball over to the ref, whom only just catches it, more people to cheer on the field as Scott smiles.

* * *

Jessica manages to avoid splashing in the water as she walks along the rocks in a stream. The trio were back in the woods in effort to search for Scott's missing inhaler now that it was light out.

'I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things...' Scott continues to ramble on about what was happening to him.

'You smell things? Like what?' Stiles smiled.

'Like the mint gum in your pocket' He says and Stiles looks at him in confusion before checking his pockets.

'I don't have any mint gum in my...' And sure enough he finds a mint gum in his pocket and Scott shrugs, continuing to walk forward.

'So all of that started with the bite?' Jess questioned, stepping over an overgrown tree root.

'What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something...' 'You know what, I actually think I heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection' Stiles nods seriously and the other two turn to stare at him confused.

'You have?' They both ask in unison making Stiles sigh exasperated.

'1, it still freaks me out and 2, I think it's called 'lycanthropy' he smiles, proud of his joke. Jessica only rolls her eyes and shoves him lightly.

'What is that? Is that bad?' Scott asked oblivious, making them stare at him in disbelief.

'Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month' Stiles explained, continuing with his joke.

'Once a month?'

'Uh-huh. On the night of the full moon' Jessica adds and her and Stiles look at each other before howling together. Scott rolls his eyes, catching onto the joke and shoves Stiles back, making them laugh harder.

'You're the one who heard a wolf!' Stiles cries out in his defense.

'It's not funny, there could be something seriously wrong with me!'

'I know! You're a werewolf!' he imitates growling and Jessica laughs while Scott glares at the two of them and angrily. 'Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon'.

Scott looked at the ground in confusion 'I could have swear it was there. I saw the body, the deer running... I dropped my inhaler'. Jess nods as well as she looks around her in search for the body. Why? Because Stiles was a nut-job and wanted to have nightmares.

'Maybe the killer moved the body' Stiles assumed, shrugging.

'If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks...' The twins look around for the inhaler while Stiles looks up and spots a man in a leather jacket, walking towards them.

'Scott, Jess' he warns and they both stand up in alarm watching as he comes closer, and boy he did not look happy.

'What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!' He says, sounding really pissed off.

'Sorry, man, we didn't know' Stiles apologizes immediately.

'Yeah we were just... looking for something..., um forget it...' Scott shrugs, only to have the guy throw something at him before stalking away. Scott looks down to see that it was his inhaler.

'Okay come on I have to go to work.' Scott says, not sounding bothered at all but Stiles' hand stops him.

'Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us'.

'Remember what?'

'His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago', Jessica explained.

'What is he doing back?' Scott wondered.

'Don't know... Come on.' He says before walking away. Jessica grabs Scott's arm and drags him away as he had gotten lost in his thoughts again.


	2. Wolf Moon (2)

It was Friday and the tryouts for first line for the lacrosse team continued. Not as many people showed up like they had done for the last tryouts but that didn't bother anyone. Jessica sat in her regular spot on the bleachers and was surprised when once again Allison sat down next to her.

'Hi' Allison smiled and Jessica smiled back politely after all this was the girl her brother was crushing on. They even had a date going tonight for the party. Coach finished giving the team a speech about making it on first line and soon the scrimmage began.

Jessica clenched her hands together in nerves when Scott finally got passed the ball however the minute he turned and ran he was pushed down by Jackson. She winced and and glared at Jackson, 'Jackass' she muttered under her breath but Allison heard her and giggled.

Jackson and Scott went up against each other, the ball in between their sticks. The minute the whistle was blown and Scott dashed off with the ball leaving Jackson in the dust. He dodged every player that came up to him. When three players stood in his way, he jumped and flipped over them before making the shot.

The crowd cheered and the team huddled around Scott, Jessica however remained seated. She knew Scott had put in a lot of practice over the holidays and no offense to her brother but there was no way he learned how to flip over three rather large players just like that.

Scott walked up the coach and the minute he found out he was on first line the crowd cheered loudly. Of course Jess was extremely happy for her brother but this whole thing just didn't make any sense. She caught Stiles' eye and he seemed to be on the exact same page as her.

Something was wrong with her brother.

After tryouts Stiles caught Jessica as she was leaving the field. She had somehow managed to get caught up in a conversation with Allison, not that she was complaining of course. It was good to get to know the girl her brother was desperately crushing on.

'We need to talk' he said and dragged her over to his jeep. Stiles had given her a ride this morning because she wanted to go into the art room and begin her project before school began so she didn't need to worry about her bike.

The ride was in silence even though Jessica continually asked Stiles what was going on. They pulled up to his house and headed straight for his bedroom and onto his laptop like he had forgotten she was even there.

Jessica sat down on his bed, knowing he would talk when he was ready. So instead she pulled out her art notebook and continued a drawing she had started at the beginning of the week. A drawing of a wolf.

Finally she had enough of Stiles consistent typing and the minute he began printing things out she slammed her book shut, startling him, 'Okay Stiles, enough said enough. What's going on?'

After a moment of silence, he replied 'I think Scott's a werewolf'

Before Jess could ask what the hell he was going on about, there was a knock on the door. Stiles jumped up to answer it, only to reveal Scott on the other side. 'Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading, websites, books, all those things...' Stiles says, quickly sitting down in his desk chair.

'How much Adderal did you take today?

'A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen' Stiles shrugs him off, grabbing multiple sheets of paper from the printer.

Scott takes a seat on the end next to Jessica, who smiled at him briefly 'Is this about the body? Did they find who it is?'

'No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale' Stiles tells him.

'Oh, the guy on the woods that we saw the other day' Scott nods, remembering the leather jacket clad man.

'Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!' Stiles yells jumping slightly in his seat, the sound of ruffled paper echoing through out the bedroom.

'What then?' Scott asks confused on what had his best friend so riled up.

'Remember the joke of the other day?' Stiles huffed 'Not a joke anymore' Scott looked at him confused while Jessica simply grabbed some papers from the floor and began reading about a werewolf's mannerisms.

'The wolf, the bite in the woods! Do you know why a wolf howls?' Stiles says, jumping out of his seat.

'Should I?'

'It's a signal. When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack' Jess explained reading the text off a piece of paper.

'Exactly! So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a all pack of wolves' Stiles said, adding onto Jess's explanation.

'A pack of wolves?' Scott questions but Stiles shakes his head.

'No, werewolves...'

Scott stood up then, looking rather annoyed 'Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour'.

'Seems as you never stopped talking about it, I'm pretty sure it's branded into into our brains' Jess muttered, making her brother glare at her.

Stiles however just put his hand on Scott's shoulder stopping him from leaving 'I saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!' Jess couldn't help but agree with Stiles' words.

'I just made a good shot' Scott shrugged like it was no big deal.

'No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that over a night! And then there's the vision and the senses and you don't use your inhaler anymore...'

'I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow' Scott interrupted Stiles' rambling but it only increased it.

'Tomorrow! What? No! The full moon is tonight!'

'Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?' Scott accuses him while Stiles shakes his head, sitting down to his desk, filing through his papers.

'I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know the full moon won't only make physical change, it's also when your blood lust is at its peak' Stiles explained, making Jess sit up from her laid out position.

'Blood lust?'

'Yeah, the urge to kill'.

'I'm already feel the urge to kill Stiles' Scott stated angrily.

'Scott!' Jess reprimanded but the two boys paid her no mind, almost forgetting she was there.

'You have to hear this' Stiles grabs a book 'The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse' he slams the book shut 'Alright I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now' He states, moving past Scott to grab his phone from his bag.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm cancelling the date' Stiles mutter, grabbing hold of his phone but the minute he did Scott went crazy.

'No! Give it to me!' He pinned Stiles to the wall, raising his fist but instead of punching Stiles, he pulled back and toppled the desk chair over with an angry shout.

'Scott!' Jessica yells, standing up but Scott ignores her, slowing down his breathing while Stiles looks down.

'I'm sorry... I gotta get ready for that party...' He takes his bag but before he leaves he apologizes again 'I'm sorry...'.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Jessica says going over to the boy. He merely nods and grabs the desk chair.

He stops and stares at the back of it 'Jess?'

She grabs her bag and looks at him. He spins the chair to face her and she see three lines ripped into the fabric of the chair. 'You were right' she breathes out in shock and Stiles nods.

'Just keep an eye on him tonight at the party' Jess mentally groaned as she previously had no intentions of going to the party whatsoever but if her brother really is a werewolf, it looks like she's got no choice.

'I'll see you at your place to pick you up' Stiles says.

Before she leaves, she hugs him, 'You know he didn't mean it Stiles' she whispers into his ear and she feels him nod.

'I know, it's the full moon' he reasons and she nods before leaving with a shouted goodbye.

Jessica rummaged around in her closet, looking for clothes appropriate to wear to the party. This was exactly why she needed girlfriends so she knew what was good and what wasn't. She didn't want to look too slutty but then she didn't want to just rock up in a shirt and jeans.

She moved each hanger along the rail until a red dress with a black lace neckline caught her eye. She pulled it out and pressed it against her body, looking into the mirror.

The dress came a little bit above her knees and looked good against her tanned skin. So after a quick shower she got changed into the red dress , adding black heels and a few bracelets.

She left her hair out and put on some red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes look darker, the brown popping. She also pulled on a black blazer so she wouldn't get too cold.

'So I'm guessing from the way your dressed up your going to the party as well' Melissa McCall said from her daughter's doorway. Scott had already left to pick up Allison after a long lecture from their mom.

'Is it too much?' Jessica asked worried looking over at herself in the mirror.

'No honey, you look beautiful' Melissa reassures her daughter, knowing that teenage girls can be very insecure about their appearance.

'Thanks mom' Jess smiled, grabbing a small handbag to hold her phone and wallet.

'So do you have a date as well?' Melissa asked hopefully but Jessica shook her head.

'No, I'm just going with Stiles. Keep an eye on Scott' she winked and Melissa thought it meant spying on her brother during his date. Really though the two of them were watching out for Scott, just in case he turned into a big hairy monster that wanted to kill everyone.

'Okay, well have fun and don't annoy your brother too much. It's his first date and he seems really excited about it' Melissa warns and Jessica nods.  
'Is she nice?' Melissa questions before she leaves.

'Allison? Yeah she seems harmless enough' Jess shrugs and Melissa nods.

'Be careful, I love you'

'Love you too mom' Jessica calls back, running a hand through her hair before she heard the familiar jeep horn blare outside.

She left the house walking outside and climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep only to turn and see Stiles, staring at her wide eyed, jaw dropped. 'What? Is it too much? I can run back in and change' she said, going to open the door.

'No!' She released the handle at Stiles' outburst and looked at him slightly alarmed. 'I mean you look incredible' he compliments and Jessica was glad at that moment that her skin was so tan so her blush wasn't too evident. If it wasn't, her cheeks would probably match the color of her dress.

'Thanks, should we go?' She says and Stiles gets knocked out of his trance and nods, starting the jeep's engine and driving away from the McCall house.

Once they enter the party, both Stiles and Jess are immediately separated by the many bodies, moving and dancing along to the music. Jessica feels her nerves slowly getting the best of her so she goes and gets a drink, making sure it wasn't alcohol, you never know with teenage parties.

She leans against one of the walls watching the crowds and soon catches sight of Scott and Allison dancing together. Jess smiled happy for her brother but then again with a glance at the moon above him, she was worried also worried.

'Oh my god, I love your dress!' A high pitched squeal brings Jessica away from her thoughts about her twin becoming a werewolf.

She comes face to face with Lydia Martin, who's looking at her dress with absolute admiration. 'Thanks' Jess replies back, watching her warily.

'Where did you get it?' Lydia immediately asks and somehow Jess finds herself being brought into a conversation about clothes with Lydia Martin.

The conversation quickly turns to other things, like boyfriends, parties, school and finally Scott and Allison. 'I mean yeah they're cute together but they seem like total opposites. Then again if Scott is really as good as he plays on the lacrosse field, then they might might be on equal playing fields' Jess grits her teeth as the hidden meaning behind Lydia's words.

The strawberry blonde didn't think that Scott was good enough for Allison. What did she know anyway? There was no way she knew Allison that well after a week and she only knew Scott because he was now a frigging werewolf and had become good at lacrosse, above Jackson's level and he was the captain.

With the excuse to go to the bathroom, Jessica enters the house and breaths in a sigh of relief. Lydia seemed like a nice person underneath the whole bitchy queen bee persona. Yet she was just a little too much for Jessica to handle right now.

She exited the bathroom and entered the hallway only to have to move to the side as someone comes barreling past. 'Scott?!' She calls out, recognizing her twin immediately but Scott continues to hurry outside. Jessica didn't notice Allison hurrying past as she goes to look for Stiles to tell him that it was happening.

Scott was changing.

'Stiles!' She calls seeing the familiar buzz cut and t-shirt she had seen Stiles wearing earlier that night.

'Jess thank god, I've been looking for you everywhere. Scott's in trouble' Stiles tells her, grabbing the brunette's arm and tugging her out of the house.

They both stop at the top of the stairs, eyes widening when they see Allison getting into a car with none other than Derek hale.

'Something tells me that's really not good' Jess mutters before Stiles tugs her into his jeep and they drive for her house to find Scott.

'Scott!' Jessica yells as soon as she enters the house. She hears the shower running in Scott's bedroom and they both hurry up the stairs and bang on Scott's door as it had been locked by the werewolf inside.

'Go away' they hear him shout.

'Scott, it's us.' Stiles yells, banging the door again.

The door opens but only slightly 'let us in Scott, we can help!' Jess calls, trying to force the door open but it stayed the way it was.

'No! Listen, you gotta find Allison.' Scott's voice says and Jess rolls her eyes because only her brother would worry about someone else while he turning into a friggin werewolf.

'She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?' Stiles lies.

'No, I think I know who it is'

You just let me in. We can try-' 'It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods.'

Jessica and Stiles look at each other in alarm, if Derek really was the killer then Allison was in big trouble.

'Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party.' Stiles says quietly but as soon as the information hits Scott, he forces the door shut.

'Scott!' Both Jessica and Stiles yells banging on the door.

A few seconds later they hear a loud growl come from outside and the panic set in even more.

'Okay, I'm going to go and try and find him you go make sure Allison's okay' she tells Stiles not even giving him time to argue as she races out of the house. She can distantly see her brother running and she immediately grabs her bike and as she has a dress she's forced to ride standing.

She chases after her brother narrowly seeing him run into the beacon hills preserve. She ditches her bike and heels for that matter but by the time she looks up, Scott's long gone.

'Damn it Scott' she muttered under her breath before climbing over the chained gate and runs into the woods, trying to hear something, anything that would tell her where Scott was.

The shout of pain is enough for her 'Scott' she whispers before racing off in the direction of the cry. She kept running, the fear for her brother so overwhelming that it enabled her to run faster then usual.

She finally caught sight of Scott with Derek standing in front of him. 'Get away from him!' Jessica yelled pushing Derek away from her brother. She stood in front of Scott protectively glaring at the man in front of him.

'You son of bitch, what the hell did you do to my brother?!' She demanded getting up into the man's face anger coursing through her veins.

'Jess. Jessica. it's fine!' Scott finally yelled getting his sister attention, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away from Derek.

She caught sight of his arm and her eyes widened when she saw the blood. Jessica immediately grabbed his arm and checked over his wound. Derek had left not like she cared.

'How did-?' "Hunters' was Scott only explanation as he stood holding his hand over his wound. 'Come on' he said, pulling Jessica along, ignoring her concerned gaze.

The twins walk along the road, heading back into town when they hear the familiar sound of the jeep's horn. Jessica sighed in relief as Stiles pulled up beside them, hopping into the car and into the backseat. Scott hopping into the passenger seat.

'You know what actually worries me the most?' Scott says after a few minutes of silence between the three.

'If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head' Stiles sighed exasperated and Jess nods her head in agreement.

'She probably hates me now.'

'Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf!'

Both Scott and Jessica stare at Stiles, giving him a look and he nods 'Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it.'

Scott huffs a laugh and Jessica smiles 'you may be a hairy wolf monster but your still my brother and I'll always be by your side' Scott turns and smiles at his sister in thanks.

'The twin, the human and the werewolf, sounds like the start of the worst joke ever' Stiles states making the other two laugh.


	3. Second Chance at First Line (1)

Jessica made her way to the bleachers, she never missed a game or practice ever. Even last year when Scott and Stiles were benched the whole normally didn't have anything else to do, so it worked out perfectly.

Jessica pulls out her notebook while waiting for the team to exit the locker rooms and continued the drawing of a wolf she had begun.

'Let's go! One - on - one from up top! Jackson - Take a long stick today.' Coach yelled out as the team ran out onto the field. Jackson grabbed a long stick from the bucket and ran to stand in front of the goals in defense. 'Atta boy'.

The practice began, each team member going against Jackson in hopes to score a goal but every time the captain managed to block them 'That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go.'

Jessica watched confused as Scott seemed to be staring out into the distance. Something was on his mind, what though? Jessica had no idea. "McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go.' Coach yelled and Scott ran up to Jackson only to get shoulder checked into the air and hitting the ground.

Jessica winced in sympathy knowing that had to have hurt.

'My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?' Coach yelled at Scott as he stood up.

'Yes, coach'

'I can't hear you!'

'Yes, coach' Scott repeated through gritted teeth.

'Then do it again' Scott made his way back to the line at coach's taunts 'McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!' The coach yelled but the way Scott stood back in line just from his posture Jessica noticed there was something wrong. She shared a worried glance with Stiles as Scott began to ran straight for Jackson.

Scott shoulder checked Jackson but a hell of a lot harder then what Jackson did sending him to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. Scott fell to the ground straight after, clutching his head. Jess stood up hurrying down the bleachers before running out onto the field towards him, Stiles already there. The rest of the team was crowding around Jackson.

'Scott? Scott, you okay?' Stiles was asking him concerned.

'I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening' Scott groaned.

Both Stiles and Jess share a worried glance 'What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on' Stiles urges and they both help Scott to his feet and off the field, not noticing Derek Hale watching from the sidelines.

They run into the locker room, Scott falling to the floor the minute they do. 'You okay? Scott, you okay?' Stiles asks him while Jess closes the door to avoid eavesdropping teenagers.

'Get away from me!' Scott screams at Stiles, whom falls back as his best friends eyes burn a bright gold and his teeth become into fangs. Jess's eyes widen the minute Scott starts growling and chasing after Stiles. The werewolf jumps up on top of the lockers, climbing to the banisters growling angrily at a terrified Stiles.

'Stiles!' Jessica calls in alarm, worried that her brother was going to try tearing him apart. Stiles scrambled towards her and Jessica looked around for something, anything to snap her brother out of it.

She caught sight of a fire extinguisher on the wall to her left and she ran for it, pulling it off the wall and setting it up.

The minute Stiles scrambled past her, she blasts the Fire extinguisher at her brother, making him thrash around at the smoke.

Stiles grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her outside of the locker room and they both pant against the wall, Jessica still holding the fire extinguisher tight to her chest.

'Stiles' they hear Scott mutter from inside and Stiles cautiously looks into the room to find a sweaty Scott staring up at him in confusion from one of the benches.

'What happened?' He asks and the other two sighed, Jess dropping the now empty fire extinguisher, listening to it clang against the concrete floor and Stiles pulling off his gloves.

'You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger.' Stiles explained sitting down in from of him while Jess sat next to her brother rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

'But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed.' Scott spoke defeated.

'Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field.' Stiles said sarcastically.

'Scott, you can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game.' Jess sighed giving her brother the cold hard truth cause really seeing her older brother go all monster and kill people wasn't on her to do list.

'But I'm first line.' Scott pointed out.

'Not anymore.'

'Alright. Come on we better get out of here before the team or coach come in' Jess said pulling her brother up from the benches. 'Get changed' she said to the two of them and once she received two nods she left.

She ran outside noticing that there was no an ambulance on the field and Jackson was being brought inside it. 'How bad did Scott hit him?' She wondered and noticed Danny, Jackson's best friend walking towards her, probably to he locker rooms.

'Danny!' She called out and he looked up at her and stopped walking so she ran towards him.

'is Jackson going to be okay?' She asked wanting to know the damage.

Danny shrugged 'they don't know yet something to do with his shoulder but I'm sure he'll be fine. What's up with Scott I've never seen him that aggressive towards someone?'

Jess tried to avoid the deer in headlights expression while she quickly thought of an excuse that wasn't my brother was recently bit by a werewolf so it's hard for him to control his anger around people.

'He's just been stressed a lot lately, guess he just let it get the best of him' she lied, even though she knew herself that it was a terrible lie but somehow Danny bought it.

'Right, well I'll see you around Jess'

'Bye Danny' Jessica waves before going back to the bleachers grabbing her bag from underneath the seat. Standing back up she sees Derek hale standing near the field. She narrows her eyes at him, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

He simply stares at her and Jess swore she see his eyes turn a bright blue before he stalks away. There was something about that guy that Jess really didn't like, something that she didn't trust.

Loud music blared throughout Jessica's room as she sat on her desk researching everything she could find about werewolves, trying to find something that would show her how to help Scott control his shifts. So far no such luck.

With a knock on her door she closed her laptop, stopping the music. She looked up to see her mom standing in her doorway wearing her nurse uniform. 'Doing the late shift again?' She questioned her mom whom nodded.

'Make sure you eat something' her mom reminded her and Jess nods going back to her laptop but her mom remained in her room.

'Mom are you alright?' Jessica questioned, noticing the look on her mother face.

'Is everything okay with Scott, he just looks really tried today?' Melissa asked and Jessica quickly nods.

'Yeah I think it's just stress' she lied, silently hating herself for it. She hated lying to her mother. Melissa McCall was literally the best mom in the world so Jessica always felt an overwhelming amount of guilt whenever she had to lie or keep something from her. This situation however called for it cause Jessica was sure she wouldn't take it as well as bother her and stiles did.

'Oh okay, I gotta go or I'm going to be late' Melissa nods, believing her daughter after all that was the exact same thing Scott had told her.

'Night mom' 'Night Hun'

Jessica groaned to herself, letting her head fall onto her arms lying on the desk. She rested there for a little while longer before she heard yelling coming from Scott's bedroom. She rose off her desk chair and padded down the hall.

'Scott?' She knocked on his door only to hear two voices in his room. 'Scott! Is everything alright?!' She banged on the door, yelling.

She finally just pushed open the door to find Scott panting against the wall between his closet and ensuite. She noticed his window was open and she could only guess what had happened. She hurried over to her brother, immediately checking him over for any injuries.

'Jess, I'm fine, I'm fine!' He yelled pushing his sister away though he still wasn't used to his new strength so when he shoved her to the floor she crashed and hit her head against the edge of his bed.

'Ow!' She cried out, her hand going straight to her head as her head began pounding from the pain.

'Oh god' Scott gasped in horror in what the gad just done 'Jess I'm so sorry' he immediately rushed to his sister's aid. 'Are you alright?' He said checking to make sure there wasn't any blood or anything.

Jessica waved him away 'It's fine Scott, there'll probably just be a bump for a few days it's fine I swear' she assured 'Anyway what happened?'

'Nothing, just I really can't play on Saturday' he spoke sounding defeated, sitting down next to his sister on the floor.

'Oh Scott I'm sorry' Jessica sighed resting her head on his shoulder in comfort 'it'll be okay, we just need to figure this out'.

'Yeah' he sighed, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder and resting his head on hers. The McCall twins sat together in silence trying to figure out what they were going to do.

The next day Jessica sat in the art room alone, finishing off her wolf drawing, earphones blasting music into her ears. Due to the music she didn't hear Stiles walking in until she felt a tap on her shoulder but the action caused her to freak out thrusting her elbow backwards into his gut.

'Oh my god' Stiles gasped, keeling over and his face screwed up in pain.

Jessica yanked her headphones off and her eyes widened in alarm 'oh my god, Stiles I'm so sorry' she apologized out jumping off her chair.

'I'm fine, I'm fine' though the way he continued to wince in pain said otherwise.

'Stiles, I'm so sorry, if I knew it was you-' 'you still would of done it' he huffed out a laugh and Jessica shook her head 'no, of course not'.

She helped him stand up and he quickly got over the pain and excitement overcame his features 'Scott thinks he's found the body!' He yelled.

'What?'

'The body, the other half of the body he thinks he found it, come on' he said and gave her just enough time to grab her notebook and bag before dragging her out of the art room and into his jeep. With her bike already thrown into the back, Stiles drove straight towards the McCall house, his hands fidgeting with his excitement.

He slammed Scott's door open 'What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so-' he shrugged.

'I found something at Derek Hale's' Scott said finishing retying the strings on his lacrosse stick.

'What?'

'There's something buried there - I could smell blood' He explain, getting up from his chair tying off a knot.

'That's awesome!' Jess gave Stiles a weird look and he backtracked quickly 'I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?'

'I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you two can help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.' He says, throwing his stick onto his bed.

'That's the spirit bro! But shouldn't we make sure it's the same before we go stalking off to Derek Hale's house?' Jess asks and the two boys nods.

'Wait how do we do that?'

Stiles clicks his fingers 'the hospital, my dad said the half they found is in the morgue. So you go sniff it out and see if the blood is the same'.

The twins nod 'Sounds good' let's go'

The trio arrive at the hospital and go straight to the door leading into the morgue. Jess kept a look out while Scott disappeared inside to check out the body. Stiles joined her not a moment later but he quickly caught sight of a certain strawberry blonde and became a stuttering mess.

'Oh god it's Lydia' he said quickly looking the other way while Jess chuckled. He had been madly in love with Lydia Martin since third grade. Jess and Scott were the ones who had to endure the constant fawning over the strawberry blonde for the past 7 years.

'Go talk to her' she nudges him and he looks at her like she's crazy 'Stiles go!' She whisper yelled and Stiles sighed before walking over to Lydia trying to act as casual as he could.

'Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better.'

'Hold on, give me a second' Jess hide her smile as Lydia pulled out a Bluetooth from her ear 'Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?'

'No. Sorry. I'll just sit. You don't care.' He muttered walking back over to Jessica.

'So Stiles how did it go?' she wondered with a bright smile Le causing Stiles to glare at her angrily.

'You knew didn't you?' He accused and she nodded proudly, laughing.

'Why would you do that?!'

'Think of it as payback for the 5 hour lecture about the colour of her eyes the other day' Stiles glared at here while she smiled innocently, happy to get some revenge. A girl could only hear so much about another person before it got extremely irritating and annoying. She still had no idea how he could go on about her eyes for five hours.

They both listened in as soon they heard Lydia talk to Jackson, Stiles had grabbed a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle so they wouldn't think he was listening, honestly it was not going to help his reputation or his chances with Lydia at all.

'Did he do it? Lydia asked.

'He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me.' Jackson voice filled their ears and Jess rolled her eyes. Man that guy really would do anything to stay captain wouldn't he?

'You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or - do you want to go - pro?' The sounds of the two kissing had Jessica stop listening immediately.

Stiles held up the pamphlet even more once they passed, Lydia gave Jessica a bright smile as they passed and she returned it politely. Ever since the party Lydia seemed a lot more interested in Jessica, cornering her at her locker and in classrooms just to talk. It creeped Jessica out slightly on how the girl could literally just appear out of nowhere but she didn't mind too much, glad to have a girl to talk to instead of Stiles and her brother.

After all there are some things a girl can't talk about with a guy.

Scott came out of the morgue soon after and gave Jessica a look as soon as he saw the pamphlet in his best friend's hands. She could only shrug. With a sigh, Scott walked up and ripped the pamphlet out of his hands.

'Holy god!' Stiles cried out obviously shocked out of his thoughts.

'The scent was the same'

'You sure?' Jess asked, standing up in between the two boys.

'Yes'

'So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?' Stiles resolved and Scott nodded.

'Which means we have proof he killed the girl'

'I say we use it.' Stiles starts walking away.

'How?' Scott wondered following after his friend who stopped turning back around.

'Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?' He asked Scott, wanting to know the real reason why Scott was suddenly so determined to put Derek behind bars.

'There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - bite marks.' Scott said and stiles nodded as it made it clear Derek had killed the girl.

'Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel.' Stiles says, patting Scott's shoulder and the twins follow after him into the jeep and to Derek's place.


	4. Second Chance at First Line (2)

'This is so boring' Jessica whined from the back of the jeep as well they waited in the woods by Derek's house for the man in question to leave. The jeep was hidden by multiple tress so they were not seen.

'Sshhh' Stiles shushed. 'Werewolf hearing remember' Jessica rolled her eyes at him.

Finally they spotted Derek coming out of his house and into his Camaro and drove away from the burned away house. Stiles drove the jeep out of the tree and out the front of the house. The trio piled out of the car, Stiles and Scott carrying shovels while Jessica carried the flashlight.

'Wait, something's different.' Scott said stopping for a moment.

'Different how?' Stiles asks but Scott shakes his head 'I don't know. Let's just get this over with'. With that they begin to dig, Jessica lighting the ground with the torch.

'This is taking way too long.' Scott complained after a while.

'Just keep going' Stiles pushed as he continued to shovel dirt out of the hole.

'What if he comes back?'

'Then we get the hell out of here'

'And what if he catches us? I don't think he'll take this too lightly' Jess asked looking around worried.

'I have a plan for that.' Stiles shrugs before going back to digging.

'Which is?'

'I run one way, Jess runs one way and you run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad.'

'I hate that plan.' 'That's a horrible plan' the McCall twins say and Stiles shrugs, putting his shovel to the dirt once more but a loud clang follows.

'Oh, stop, stop, stop' Jess leans over more shining the torch onto the dozen ropes that the two boys try to untie.

'Hurry up!' She says looking around after she swore she heard something.

'I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?' Stiles retorted annoyed.

They both manage to untie the knots and pull back apart of a jacket only for the three of them to scream, the boys jumping out of the hole as a dead wolves head lies in the dirt.

'What the hell is that?' Jess yells in alarm whilst Scott leans over the edge of the hole.

'It's a wolf.'

'I can see that' she snaps looking over at him annoyed at his obvious statement.

'I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood.' Stiles adds

'I told you something was different.'

'This doesn't make sense.' Stiles exasperates, running a hand through his hair in confusion.

'Does it matter? We gotta get out of here.' Jess tells them, picking up the torch and straightening up.

'Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up' the trio lean down to cover up the wolf but Stiles stops as a purple flower catches his eye.

'What's wrong?' The twins both ask noticing his expression.

'You see that flower?'

'What about it?' Scott asks as Jessica moves the light over to see the flower better.

'It looks like-' 'wolfsbane' Stiles finishes her sentence.

'What's that?'

'Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?' Scott shakes his head, 'Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?'

'No!' Stiles and Jessica stare at Scott in disbelief 'What?'

'You are so unprepared for this.' Stiles shakes his head before getting up to get a better look at the purple flower. He pulls it up from the ground only to find that it was attached to a rope. He begins to pull up the rope, pulling up the ground moving around in a circle. The ground lights up showing a red spiral. Jessica looks around in confusion as it fades away, what the hell?

'Stiles' Scott tries to get his attention looking down into the hole and Jessica looks down, her eyes widening covering her mouth in shock as wolf head turns into the top half of the girls body, her eyes and mouth open wide in shock.

'Whoa!' Stiles cries out as the three of them stare down at the grave in horror.

The next day several officers surround the burned Hale house. Scott leans against the front of Stiles' jeep while Jessica sits on top of the hood, both of them watching as Derek was lead out of the house in handcuffs. He glares over at Scott whom looks away. Jessica however just continues to stare at him not caring when his eyes met hers. Man that guy gave a really good death stare.

The sounds of leafs crunching underneath someone's shoes catches the twin's attention and both snap their heads to the side. Their eyes widen as they see Stiles heading for the police car holding Derek.

'What the hell is he doing?' Jess asked Scott who shrugged. When Stoles looked over at the two of them, they both shake their heads warning him not to do what he was doing but he merely winked at them before climbing into the front seat of his dad's car, where Derek was.

'Is he insane?!' Jessica asked her brother, jumping down from the hood of the jeep as their best friend remained in the car with a killer.

'Apparently' Scott sighed and they both climbed into the jeep, watching in silent amusement when Stiles was dragged out of the car by his dad. The two Stilinski's share a quick conversation before Stiles hurries over to his jeep climbing into the driver's seat.

The jeep zooms down a forest road, Scott on his phone and Jess on her laptop trying to find something about wolfsbane. 'I can't find wolfsbane being used for burial' Scott sighs.

'Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn' Stiles wonders.

'I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.'

'Maybe it's different for girl werewolves.'

'Okay! Stop it!' Scott yells and Jessica looks up from her laptop screen, noticing her brother's irritation.

'Stop what?'

'Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much!'

'Scott, are you okay?' Jessica wonders, closing her laptop as he started to fidget violently.

'No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!' He snaps at her.

'You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later.' Stiles glances at him once before looking back at the road.

'I can't...' 'Well, you're gonna have to'

'No! I can't breathe. Aah!' He yells banging his hand against the roof and Stiles swerves the car in shock at his sudden outburst before regaining control.

'Scott calm down' Jessica speaks but Scott ignores her as he begins to thrash around in the car.

'Ah, pull over!'

'Why? What's happening?' Stiles asks confused but instead Scott leans down and unzips the bag revealing rope and purple flowers.

'You kept it?' He yells accusingly, glaring up at Stiles.

'What was I supposed to do with it?!' He yells in his defense.

'How about keeping it away from a werewolf!' Jess scolds him as Scott cries out like he was in immense pain.

'Stop the car!' He yells his voice suddenly deeper then before and his eyes glowing a golden yellow.

With a screech of the wheels, Stiles pulls over. Scott clutches his head almost like he was attempting to rip his hair out as Stiles grabs the bag of wolfsbane scrambling out of the car.

'Scott' Jess says moving closer to console get brother but the minute her hand touches his shoulder he jumps out of the car. 'Scott!' She yells after him but he had already run off into the woods. 'Stiles!' She shouts, climbing over the seats into the passenger 'he's gone'.

Stiles hurries back to the car and drives off quickly 'what happened?!'

'I don't know! He freaked out the minute I touched him!'.

'Pass me my phone!' He yells and Jessica grabs his phone from his bag and passes it to him before looking out the window in search for her werewolf brother.

'Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty.' An operator's voice echoes throughout the jeep as Stiles puts the call on speaker.

'I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls.' Stiles asks, making Jessica look towards him, wondering exactly what he was doing.

'Odd how?' The operator questions.

'Uh, like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets.'

'I'm hanging up on you now.' He says annoyed and Stiles protests loudly 'No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait!'

'Good bye!' With that the phone goes dead and Stiles throws his phone down on some papers in frustration.

'Okay Stiles you need to calm down. We won't find him if you don't clear your head' Jess tells him as calmly as she possibly could.

'Calm down?! Scott's gone all werewolf and is God knows where and your telling me to calm down?!' He yells at her, obviously not calm,

'Hey! I'm worried too but there's no need to yell!' She screamed back, annoyed at him for yelling at her like Scott going crazy was her fault.

'Your yelling!' 'You started it!' The both shout at the other before groaning loudly in frustration turning away from each other, Jessica to her window and Stiles to the front. Both glancing at the flying scenery in hopes to catch sight of a dark haired werewolf.

They looked around for Scott but it got dark quickly and Stiles eventually just dropped Jessica home as they had a few hours to spare before the game started. She was going to ride with her mom to the game.

Jessica sat in the living room, eating a bowl of two minute chicken noodles. She was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S reruns, trying to get her mind off her brother. It wasn't working very well. She could barley understand what Chandler and Joey were arguing about, thoughts swirling in her head about what could happen to Scott.

She snapped out of her thoughts the minute she heard the front door close. Jessica turned her head and jumped up to hug Scott the minute he stepped through the door. It shocked him as he really wasn't expecting to receive an armful of his sister. She pulled away and hit his arm repeatedly scolding 'I'm going to kill you! Never ever do that again!'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he apologized, grabbing her arms so she would stop hitting him 'get I get my stuff now?'

'Fine' she sighed, letting him go upstairs and get his lacrosse stuff. He had to get there earlier to get changed and everything.

'I'll see you there' he calls as Jess had disappeared into her room to get changed.

'Okay!' She yelled back and seconds later she heard the front door close.

Jessica quickly got changed into a cream sweater, ripped jeans with a green winter jacket a fur hood attached to it. She pulled on some light brown boots, wrapped a light brown scarf around her neck and slipped on some cream gloves.

Jessica and her mom made their way onto the field, waving as soon as they caught sight of Scott, who waved back though Jess could tell his nerves were getting to him. They both took a seat on the bleachers near the aisle, Jessica purposely sitting on the aisle seat so she could hurry down to the field if something goes wrong.

The whistle was blown and the two teams rushed out onto the field. The game began with Jackson taking the ball. Jessica could see that Scott was clearly open but the team members avoiding passing the ball to him, even if it meant losing the ball.

As one of the players was tackled by the other team the ball went flying and landed close to Scott, whom ran towards it. Out of nowhere Jackson ran up and pushed Scott to the side making him roll and fall to the ground. Melissa covered her mouth with her hands while Jess winced.

The game continued, Jackson taking the ball. He zoomed past the other players and threw the ball into the goal, scoring a point. While the crowd cheered, Jessica didn't even bother standing and clapping, pissed off at the captain for hurting her brother, werewolf or not. Her mom got up however and clapped though her face didn't show any happiness.

He's watched as scoot looked at the bleachers and Jessica looked over to see Allison holding up a sign with Lydia, the sign reading "we luv u Jackson".

'Oh god' she cringed in sympathy for her brother but once she saw his posture change, she moved so her head fell into her hands 'this is so not good'.

'Don't worry sweetheart, it's only the start of the game. Scott will turn it around' Melissa reassured her daughter, thinking that was the reason she was shaking her head.

'I don't think we'll like the way he turns it around' she mutters to herself watching as Scott crouched down, clearly pissed off at something. Jessica guessed that Jackson had told the team not to pass to him, just cause he didn't want to be showed up in front of anyone.

Jessica put her hands together and pressed them to her mouth in anticipation, waiting for the game to resume. The whistle blew and the two players fought over the ball before it was thrown up into the air. Everyone's head went up watching the ball fly into the sky.

Scott raced forward and used one of the other team's shoulder to catch the ball. As soon as he landed on the ground he sped off towards the goals, dodging player after player easily, like they weren't even there. He took the shot and scored the goal, the crowd cheered, Jessica and Melissa jumping up and cheering loudly.

The next play continued and one of the team members got the ball but stopped frozen once he was in front of Scott. The next second later the player simply passed the ball to Scott, who raced off once again dodging the other team. He ran up to the goal and threw the ball with so much force that the ball went straight through the goalies lacrosse stick. The crowd cheered again.

'Go Scott!' Jess screamed while her mom looked on in shock that her son was playing so good. She watched as the coach and Stiles got into an argument with the ref before coach blew his own whistle, declaring that Scott had scored the point.

The players went back to their starting positions, one of the refs blowing the whistle and Scott got passed the ball immediately. He ran forward but suddenly stopped and looked between one member on the left, the goalie and another on the right.

Jessica stood up, easily recognizing that Scott was in the exact same position he was in the locker room right before he attacked stiles.

'Come on Scott, come on' she muttered to herself, watching worriedly. The opposite team members ran for him but Scott somehow gained control over his actions and threw the ball into the net scoring the winning goal just as the timer ran out and e ref blew the whistle.

Everyone screamed happily, running off the bleachers to congratulate the team. Melissa hugged Jessica as they both jumped up and down happily before her mom left to go and congratulate Scott, not having realized he had run off. Jess ran down and found Stiles.

'He controlled it!' He shouted happily the minute he spotted her.

'I know!' She yelled as well, hugging him in happiness. They both pulled away and stared at each for a moment in silence. Stiles looked away when he saw his dad on the phone standing on the now empty bleachers.

Jessica looked over as well once she saw Stiles' head turn, 'Dad what's wrong?' He asked but the sheriff just held up a finger telling him to wait a minute.

After the talk with the sheriff both Jess and Stiles hurried into the locker room looking for Scott. They stopped once they saw Scott kissing Allison and both looked away, waiting for them to finish.

Allison pulled away 'I better get back to my dad' she said and Scott nodded and watched dazed as she walked away 'Stiles, Jess' she smiled at them and they both nodded and waved as she left.

'I kissed her.' Scott with a dopey expression on his face.

'We saw' they both replied.

'She kissed me.' He continued, happily.

'Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?'

'I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad.' Scott said, and Jess bit her lip noticing how happy her brother was, knowing that the information they just received would destroy that happiness in a second.

Both Stiles and Jess looked at each other both deciding the same thing, 'Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then.'

'What?' Scott questioned, noticing that there was something they weren't telling him

'We've got to tell him' Jess said to Stiles who sighed in resignation.

'The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.'

'And-' Scott pushed on.

'Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.' Stiles finished

Scott looked at him in disbelief, 'Are you kidding?'.

'No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.' Stiles added.

'Hale?'

'Derek's sister.'


	5. Pack Mentality (1)

Jessica woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She rolled over in bed and raised her head to look sleepily at her alarm clock resting on her bedside table. It read 3:05 am and she groaned, head falling back onto her pillow only to jump at the sound of someone knocking on her door again.

She grumbled to herself, staggering out of her bed and to the door. Jessica swung it open and glared at her bed-head brother, 'What?' She snapped annoyed staring at him with tired, angry eyes.

'Have I been in the house all night?' He quickly asked and Jessica narrowed her eyes at him in confused irritation.

'Yeah I'm pretty sure, why?'

'Just had a bad dream' Jessica's eyes softened at his scared tone and she sighed, moving to the side so Scott could enter. It wouldn't be the first time the siblings came into the others room after a bad dream. Though the visits have become rare ever since they entered high school.

Jessica closed her door softly not to wake their mom before she walked back over to sit down on her bed next to Scott. 'So what was the dream about?' She wondered, rubbing her eyes getting rid of the sleep because by the looks of Scott's face it was going to be a long explanation.

'Well I was with Allison and we were at the school at night but on one of the school buses. So we started kissing and-' 'Okay Scott I'm going to stop you right there' Jessica interrupted, holding up her hand 'Can you skip the part where you make out with Allison. I'm happy for you both but your still my brother and it's gross'.

Scott nodded understandingly before continuing 'Okay well I started to lose control so I stopped and told her to get away but she didn't listen and I shifted, like completely shifted ... and as soon as I looked her I felt this overwhelming feeling to kill ... She started running but I grabbed her by the ankle and started dragging her backwards ... I could hear her screaming, trying to grab one of the chairs. She managed to kick me back and run to the front of the bus. So I ripped one of the seats and threw it towards the front before I began stalking towards her ... She screamed louder and louder, trying to get through the bus door but before she could I grabbed hold of her and ... Jess I think I ... I think I killed her' Scott finished, burying his head in his hands as he shook.

Jessica really had no idea what to say, there was nothing she really could say. He had just dreamed of losing control and killing the girl he really likes. As much as she hated to admit that situation was a possible one until he learned control.

Instead of bringing that piece of information to light, Jessica put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a comforting matter, 'it was just a dream Scott, you didn't really kill her'

'I know it just felt so real, like unbelievably real' he muttered out through shaky breathes.

Jessica nodded understandingly 'Yeah I've had dreams that felt real at the time but they are just dreams Scotty'.

Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before nodding 'your right. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you get back to sleep' he said, standing up.

'It doesn't bother me' she assured 'Goodnight Scott' he smiled at her before opening and closing the door behind him.

Jessica let out a sigh, falling back against the bed, rolling herself over the mattress so she was covered in her covers before falling back asleep.

'So you killed her?' Stiles spoke as he pulled open the school doors, opening it for the McCall twins. Scott had just finished telling him, his dream from last night.

'I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before.'

'Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently' Stiles shrugs.

'Eww Stiles, way too much information' Jessica cringed, face screwing up with disgust not even wanting to think about their best friend doing "that".

' "A", I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again.' Scott ordered, agreeing with his sister.

'Noted. Let me take a guess here -' Stiles started but Scott interrupted, 'No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out.'

'Nice image bro' Jessica spoke up, making him glance at her.

'No, of course not' Stiles shook his head before nodding 'Yeah, that's totally it.' Scott sighed loudly and Jess gave Stiles a pointed look.

'Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take.' Scott shrugged at Stiles' words.

'Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.' Both stopped and stared over at Scott in shocked disbelief at his words.

'Who, Derek?' Stiles slapped him upside the head for his stupidity and Jessica did the same action right after. 'You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?' Stiles announced as Scott rubbed the back of his head in pain, glaring at both of them.

'Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.' Scott sighed.

'How real?'

'Like it actually happened' Scott explained as they opened the doors leading outside. They came to a stop and stared frozen at a blood covered bus. Police officers surrounded it, one inside taking photos for evidence. The back door almost completely bent away from its hinges, claw marks across one of the panels.

'I think it did.' Stiles breathed out and the two of them stared over at a horrified Scott.

Scott immediately began panicking pulling out his phone, texting Allison as they entered the school again. 'She's probably fine' Stiles tried to reassure his best friend who has getting more aggravated and horrified by the minute.

Jessica said nothing, freaked out of her mind. It wasn't everyday your brother had a nightmare about killing his crush on a bus only to come to school the next day to see a trashed, blood covered bus.

'She's not answering my texts, Stiles.' Scott said, his breathing picking up as he began to panic.

'It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence.' Stiles said while Scott looked around at each dark haired girl he saw, hoping it was Allison and every time it wasn't he got more and more panicked.

'Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?' He asked but both Stiles and Jess shook their heads. Turning around Jessica completely lost sight of Scott as he was lost in a crowd of students.

'Where did he go?' She asked Stiles whom shrugged not knowing either.

'He probably just found Allison' he suggested and Jessica nodded until she caught sight of Jackson's bent as locker door.

'Why do I have a feeling that was Scott's fault' she pointed out the locker to Stiles, who, laughed loudly at the sight of a confused Jackson.

'Attention, students, this is your principal' a voice began over the speakers 'I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled.' Students all around Stiles and Jessica groaned loudly in annoyance.

Sitting in chemistry class, Jessica tried to write down the formula that Mr Harris was writing but Scott's voice next to her caught her attention. 'Maybe it was my blood on the door.' He was looking behind him at Stiles.

'Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something.'

'And did what?'

'Ate it.' Stiles shrugged.

'Raw?' Scott asked freaked out.

'No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything.'

'Guys' Jessica tried to warn them but it was too late as Mr Harris turned on Stiles annoyance flashing in his eyes behind the glasses.

'Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?' His monotone voice filled the classroom and everyone turned to look at Stiles.

No.' Stiles protested but Harris gave him a look and they both sighed collecting their books and bags. Stiles going to the back and Scott going to the front.

'Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.' Harris and Jess hid a smile noticing Stiles mocking the chemistry teacher. She also saw Jackson staring at the back of Scott's head and bit her lip, slightly worried about his new found interest in her brother. If Jackson ever found out about Scott's secret ... let's just it'd be a nightmare come true.

'Hey, I think they found something.' Harley yelled from the front of the class and everyone climbed out of the seats, rushing over to the windows immediately. Three paramedics and sheriff Stilinski were pulling a gurney towards an ambulance.

'That's not a rabbit.' Scott whispered to Stiles and Jessica horrified. In the next second though the guy on the gurney jumped up screaming, covered in blood. The whole class jumps, Jessica muffling her scream with her hand, not expecting it at all.

She thought he was dead for gods sake.

She backed away from the window after her brother and Stiles, not drawing any attention from their classmates. 'Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that.' Stiles tried to reassure Scott.

'Stiles - I did that' Scott spoke in a hushed whisper, completely horrified. neither Stiles or Jessica knew what to say next.

The trio move through the cafeteria, each holding a lunch tray. 'Scott, dreams aren't memories' Jessica pointed out to her still freaked out brother.

'Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what.' Scott sat down, the other two sitting on the opposite side.

'What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers? Stiles asks, picking up his fork ready to tuck into his lunch.

'Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy'

Jessica protested quickly 'You don't know that.'

'I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel.' They both shook their heads at that, knowing how much this date meant to Scott.

'No, you're not cancelling, okay?' Stiles told him determinedly 'You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out.'

Jessica wasn't about to say something else when a new voice spoke up from behind 'Figure what out?' All three turned shock to see Lydia sitting down, dropping her tray on the table.

Stiles choked in shock at the sight while Scott quickly came up with an excuse 'Just, uh, homework.'

'Yeah' Stiles nodded before turning on both Scott and Jessica 'Why is she sitting with us?' both shrugged just as confused as he was. The confusion grew as more kids from the popular table came and sat down including Allison, who, took a seat next to a suddenly love struck Scott.

Jackson entered the scene and ordered Jeremy 'Get up.'

'How come you never ask Danny to get up?' Jeremy protested.

'Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot.' Danny smiled making Jessica huff a laugh. Jeremy rose out of his seat pouting and Jackson quickly took over.

'So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar.' Danny suggested.

'I heard mountain lion.' Jackson argued.

'A cougar is a mountain lion.' Lydia spoke up but when everyone stared at her 'Isn't it?' She asked, trying her best to look like she wasn't sure but Jessica rolled her eyes. Lydia Martin was smart as hell but she kept up the stupid act to keep up her popularity or something.

'Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.' Jackson spoke and Jessica glared at him.

'Don't be such an ass' she scolded him and he glared over at her, though it didn't bother her at all.

'Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.' Stiles said, moving his phone so everyone could see the report on-screen.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition" Both Scott and Jessica glanced at each other when a picture of Meyers came on screen.

'I know this guy.' They both spoke in unison, making everyone stare at them in surprise while Stiles just shook his heard 'they do that a lot'

'It's a twin thing' Jessica shrugged when Allison asked 'You do?'

Scott turned the conversation back to topic 'Anyway when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad. He was the driver.'

'Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?' Lydia rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide her boredom 'Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?' Jessica and Stiles shared a wince at the words "hanging out", knowing that would hit Scott hard.

'Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do 'Allison shrugged while Scott stared at her in disbelief. Jessica shook her head, knowing exactly where this was going.

'Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.'

'Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?' Scott asked Allison whom nodded.

'Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun.'

'You know what else sounds fun?, Jackson spoke up and held up his fork 'Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.'

'Ooh can I do it?' Jess asked sweetly and Jackson glared at her, while Lydia took the fork away. Jessica smiled at him innocently and he rolled his eyes, looking away.

'How about you and Stiles join us Jess, it'll be like a fun little outing?' Lydia suggested to Jess whom laughed.

'Surrounded by two lovey dovey couples?' She asked in disbelief before laughing 'No thanks' Stiles nodded agreeing.

'Oh your not a couple?' Allison questioned with a confused frown. Both Jessica and Stiles looked at each other alarmed before looking away shouting 'no!' at Allison.

'Oh my bad' she apologized before taking a bite of her food. Jessica ignored the sudden and unexpected tension between her and Stiles and stole some of his chips to break it.

'How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl.' Lydia announced to Jackson, whom laughed. Stiles continued to eat his chips, knowing this was definitely not what Scott had in mind when he got a date with Allison.

'Yeah, with actual competition.'

'How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?' She asked Scott, whom shrugged 'Sort of.'

'Is it sort of, or yes?' Jackson asked Scott.

Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler.' Scott said, obviously irritated by Jackson's cocky attitude. Jessica hit her forehead at the lie though, that idiot.

'You're a terrible bowler!' Stiles yelled as the trio made their way down a flight of stairs.

'I know! I'm such an idiot.' Scott agreed.

'God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase...' 'Hang out.' Both Scott and Jessica announced.

'You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out.'

'I don't think Danny would like that very much' Jess muttered and Stiles shrugged.

'How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't.'

'I don't think Danny likes me very much' Stiles contemplated, completely off topic.

'I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out.'

'Am I not attractive to gay guys?' Stiles wondered aloud.

'I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-now I'm gonna be late for work.' He said running off down the hall.

'Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question. Jessica am I attractive to gay guys?' He asked the remaining McCall.

She huffed a laugh, patting his shoulder 'Sweetie, I really don't think I'm the girl to ask. I've got to pick up Lucy from day care, I'll see you later' she walked off down the corridor and out to the parking lot to pick up one of the regular kids that she babysits.

Sitting in the McCall living room was Jessica and Lucy. The two were coloring on the coffee table, some little kids showing playing in the background. Jessica had been babysitting for a while now, just to earn a bit of extra cash here and there. 'I like green do you like green?' The little blonde haired two year old asks, looking up at the older girl.

'Yeah, is green your favorite color?' Jessica asked Lucy, whom shook her head frantically, curls flying.

'No I like pink' she protested, picking up the pink crayon to prove her point.

'Oh well pink is a very pretty color' Jessica agreed and the two year old nodded happily, putting the pink crayon against the paper.

Jessica look up as Scott entered the house. 'Guessing the idea didn't work?' She guessed, making him sigh sitting on the couch, 'no but that wasn't the only thing'

'Hi Scotty.' Lucy waved excitedly at the teenage boy, whom waved back less enthusiastic.

'What happened?' Scott looked pointedly at the little girl by the coffee table and Jessica rolled her eyes 'Scott she's two, she won't understand'.

'Okay well I went into Meyers hospital room-' 'Why?' Jess interrupted, wondering exactly what was going through her brother's head that would make him go into a dying man's room.

'I just wanted to see him. Turns out he recognized me, he looked so terrified Jess' Jessica's expression went wide at that new piece of information.

All the evidence was seriously piling up against Scott right now. 'Scott, I'm sure it was-' 'I've gotta go' Scott stated, standing up abruptly.

'What? Scott!' She called after him but the front door slammed shut.

'Scott! Scott!' Lucy yelled too, copying the older girl whom looked down at her, 'he gone?' She asked looking confused at what was happening.

Jessica nodded with a sigh 'yeah he's gone. Come on I think it's time we get you home' she helped Lucy grab her things before walking her down the street to her house.

All the while wondering where her twin brother had disappeared off to.


	6. Pack Mentality (2)

Turns out Scott had disappeared to go talk to his newly released werewolf mentor, Derek Hale, about the bus incident. After a promise to help Derek out with whatever he wanted, he told Scott to go back to the crime scene and remember what had truly happened. That's where they were heading now.

It was late at night and the regular trio, the McCall twins and Stiles, pulled up to that gate, the other side containing the school buses including the one from the attack. Jessica stayed in the jeep on her laptop finishing off a report for her history class, not too keen on seeing a blood covered bus in the middle of the night while both Stiles and Scott climbed out and headed for the gate.

She looked up seeing they were in the middle of an argument and she rolled her eyes, only Scott and Stiles would get into an argument about going to see a crime scene. Jessica watched as Stiles grumbled to himself walking back to the jeep whilst Scott climbing over the fence with ease.

A few minutes later, Stiles was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel before turning on Jessica whom looked up at him curiously, wondering what the honey eyed boy could possibly want now. 'Who do you like better Batman or Robin?' She raised her eyebrow at the weird question before sighing, realising there was no point in asking why.

'Neither, I like Ironman'

'What about from the DC comics, Iron Man is marvel' Stiles questions and Jessica looks at him with a raised eyebrow before closing her laptop.

'Stiles you do realise I don't read comic books right?'

'Just answer the question Jess!' Stiles snapped and she raised her hands up in surrender.

'Okay, okay, geez calm down' she sighed before thinking 'Well I always liked the Flash, super speed would be such a cool power to have' she shrugs and Stiles nods.

They sit in silence for a while before Stiles suddenly starts honking the horn really loud, scaring the living daylights out of Jessica.

'Jesus Christ Stiles!' she yells clutching a hand to her chest in attempt to calm down her racing heart, 'are you trying to give me a heart attack!?' She screams before Stiles grabbed her arm and used it to pointe at something outside of the car. Jessica quickly spotted a flashlight coming close to the bus that Scott was in.

Jessica immediately slammed her hand down on the horn along with Stiles. Both of them honking the horn, telling Scott to get the hell out of there.

Scott indeed did come scrambling out of the bus and ran towards them jumping on top of a car and flipping over the fence. He rolled across the ground before racing forward and climbed into the jeep screaming 'Go! Go!'

Stiles quickly put the jeep into reverse and with a screech of the wheels he turned the jeep around on the road and sped away. 'Did it work?' 'Did you remember?' Both Stiles and Jessica asked Scott as soon as they were far away enough from the parking lot.

'Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine.' Scott answered sitting down in his seat.

'So you did attack him?' Stiles concluded but Scott shook his head frantically.

'No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek.' Jessica's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a thought struck her.

'What about the driver?' she questioned, sitting back down in her seat.

'I think I was actually trying to protect him.' Scott answered.

'Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?' Stiles wondered and Scott shrugged 'That's what I don't get'.

'It's got to be a pack thing.' Jessica suggested and Stiles nodded in agreement while Scott looked between the two of them in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'Like an initiation. You do the kill together.' Stiles explained.

'Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?' Scott asked sarcastically.

'Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that -' 'I can go out with Allison.' Scott interrupted Stiles' speech.

Stores sighed before nodding 'I was gonna say it means you won't kill me.' 'Or me' Jessica added from the backseat.

Scott nodded 'Oh, yeah. That too.' He agreed as an after thought making the other two roll their eyes in frustration. His mind was always on Allison these days, you know when he's not worried about losing control and killing someone.

The next night while Scott was out on his date, Jessica took her bike and headed for the place she considered to be her second home. Leaving the bike on the grass outside, she knocked on the front door of the Stilinksi household. The door swung open revealing a very confused looking Stiles. 'Jess what are you doing here?' He asked as she walked past him into the house.

'Well I wasn't too keen on sitting at home alone, so I thought of the perfect idea. A Star Wars marathon with my best friend' as if remembering something she paused and dug into her bag 'oh and I brought popcorn' pulling out some microwave popcorn from her handbag, she grinned up at him brightly.

'Well you know me, I'd never say no to Star Wars' Stiles grinned back just as bright.

'I'll do the popcorn and drinks, you get the movies, laptop and blankets' she ordered.

Stiles saluted 'yes ma'am' before marching up to his room, making Jessica roll her eyes fondly at his dramatics.

Throwing the popcorn into the microwave, Jessica pulled out two bottles of soda from the fridge. As soon as the popcorn was done she poured it into a bowl before entering the living room.

'Ready?' She asked Stiles, whom was surrounded by blankets and pillows by the couch. He gave a quick nod and they immediately began putting together a blanket fort. They had done this for their first sleepover when they were 7 and it quickly became a tradition that whenever they were to have a Star Wars marathon they would do it in a blanket fort.

The two teens hung some blankets over some of the dining room chairs and put some blankets down on the floor, tossing in some pillows as well for extra comfort. Stepping back, they both admired their handiwork before crawling eagerly inside, making sure not to spill any popcorn or soda. They both laid down in their stomachs, having the laptop in front of them. 'Ready?' Stiles asked, finger hovering over the space key to play the movie.

'Always' she grinned before grabbing some popcorn and popping it into her mouth.

The familiar Star Wars theme song echoed throughout the fort and the two of them began watching, quoting some of the parts to each other, (you could tell they've both watched the movie way too many times).

'Stiles catch.' Jess warned, grabbing a piece of popcorn and sitting up.

'Alright I'm so going to get it this time' he stated determined, sitting up as well. Jessica tossed the piece of popcorn and Stiles moved so he could catch the piece in his mouth. 'Oh! Yes!' Stiles cheered loudly as he caught the piece and ate it. He repeatedly pumped his fists into the air happily.

Jessica laughed at his enthusiasm clapping 'congrats Stilinski it only took you what? Five years?' She teased and he glared over at her for ruining his moment.

'Let's see you do it then' he challenged with a mischievous going in his eyes that Jessica didn't catch.

'Your really going to challenge the champion?' She asked in a disbelieving tone.

'Oh yeah, let's go. You ready?' He questioned and she nodded with a smug smirk. Stiles tossed the popcorn and Jess opened her mouth to catch it only to have four pieces hit her face.

'Cheater!' She exclaimed at the laughing Stiles and she began to throw pieces of popcorn at him, beginning a popcorn fight which only ended when Stiles pinned Jess down tickling her sides and making her laugh loudly.

'Will you two keep it down!' sheriff Stilinski's voice filled the living room, stopping the laughter immediately.

The two offenders pulled up the sheet and look sheepishly up at the older gentleman. 'Sorry sir' 'Sorry dad' they both apologize before smiling their best "innocent" smiles.

The sheriff's expression softened, a weird glint in his eyes that Jessica didn't get before he smiled 'It's fine, just quiet down a bit okay?' They both nod before disappearing under the sheet again.

'Fight scene, fight scene!' Stiles whisper-yelled once he looked back at the laptop screen and they both immediately dropped back down and watched the fight.

They got through another two movies before Jessica reached over and checked her phone 'oh shoot I've got to go' she sighed exasperated.

'So soon?' Stiles questions disappointingly.

'Yeah, the whole curfew thing remember? Mom made me promise to be home before it' she explained and Stiles nods understanding.

'I'll help you clean up' she stated straightening up. Soon the blanket fort was taken away, the extra pieces of popcorn were cleaned away and the empty soda bottles were tossed into the recycling.

'Want me to give you a ride?' Stiles offered but she declined easily 'no I'll be fine. See you later Stiles' she hugged him before throwing on her jacket, leaving the Stilinski household.

Jessica sat at her desk, finishing off another drawing, it was another wolf. The whole "my brother's a werewolf" thing seemed to be really influencing her drawings lately. She jumped out of her seat the minute she heard her mother and someone else screaming. Jessica bolted to Scott's room, catching her mother holding a baseball bat and Stiles sitting on Scott's bed. 'Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?!' Melissa questioned her kid's best friend with an annoyed look.

'What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?!' He yelled as it was the second time he had been threatened with a bat in the past two weeks.

Scott arrived not soon after and stood next to Jessica whom had switched on the lights. They both looked over at their mom who looked at Stiles in confusion 'What?' She turned towards her kids instead 'Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?' Melissa asked.

'But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in.' Scott pointed out.

'Yeah, exactly' she nods causing the teens to frown 'And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?'

'No' they all said together causing Melissa to sigh exasperated.

'No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.' She said, tossing the bat on the bed.

'Night mom' 'Good night' the twins called out after her together before Jessica took a seat on the bed next to Stiles, whom had a weird expression on his face.

'What?' Scott asked noticing it as well pulling his desk chair away from the desk sitting in front of her best friend and sister.

'My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago? It's the bus driver.' Stiles explained sombrely.

'What happened to him?' Jess asked though she was already dreading the answer.

'He said he succumbed to his wounds.' Stiles told them both sadly.

'Succumbed?'

'Scott, he's dead.' Jessica explained quietly and they all looked down before Scott stood up determined.

'I'm going to go talk to Derek' he stated and before the other two could say anything he had already fled the room.

The remaining two sighed sitting back down on the bed defeated before Stiles stood up, 'I better get back before my dad does'

'Right, good night Stiles'

'Night Jess' he calls before disappearing out of the room.

Jessica sighed falling back against her brother's bed, wondering what was going to happen next and if it was possible for things to get any worse.


	7. Magic Bullet (1)

Jessica woke to the sounds of a shotgun going off and a moment later a loud howl echoed throughout the night. Thoughts racing, she rushed out of bed, her panic pushing her to run faster.

Running down the hall she was about to break down Scott's door when it opened revealing her alert brother, whom looked shock seeing his twin sister right outside his door.'Oh thank god' she sighed out in relief hugging him tightly, having feared the worst.

'Um, what's wrong with you?' Scott asked, pulling his sister away from him, escaping her tight grip.

'I heard a shotgun and then a howl. With everything's that been happening lately you can't blame me for being worried' she stated.

'You heard it too?'

'Yeah, the whole damn town probably heard it, it was that loud. Whoever it is really needs to buy a silencer' she exclaimed crossing her arms.

'Come with me' he said, grabbing a jacket and some shoes before tossing her a hoodie and a pair of her own shoes that had somehow ended up in his room.

'Why? Where are we going?' She asked, catching them before throwing the hoodie on over her tank top and lacing up the shoes.

'We are going to go check it out' she shrugs not bothering to argue and followed after him, out of the house and into the night.

They both ditch their bikes and hid behind some pillars the minute they spot a woman with blonde hair carrying a rifle. 'This looks really bad, is she another hunter?' Jessica whispered only to have Scott cover her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet as another car drove up to the blonde woman.

Chris Argent, Allison's father climbed out and stalked right towards the woman and grabbed her arm 'get in' he ordered sternly.

The woman pulled her arm out of his grip 'Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?' She questioned staring up at him in disbelief.

'All I've got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." ' Chris commanded glancing around cautiously.

'That's the brother I love' she smiled teasingly before her look became serious 'Chris, there were two of 'em.'

'The Alpha?' Chris asked

'I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me -' 'One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead.' He stated matter of factually.

'Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first.' She shrugs.

'How long will it take?'

'Give him 48 hours - If that' she shrugged before both of the Argents disappeared into Allison's father's car while the twins glanced at each other.

'She shot Derek, it's the only explanation' Jessica said as they grabbed their bikes (It really sucked how Stiles was the only one with a car).

'If that's true where is he?' Scott asked, looking around him as they rode away.

'No idea' she shrugged. They rode in silence and climbed into their respective beds the moment they got home with a whispered 'goodnight' to each other.

The next morning Scott had already disappeared probably to talk to Stiles about what happened last night and yesterday, so Jessica had the house to herself for the 30 minutes she had before school. She turned up her stereo, blasting loud music throughout the house as she got ready.

Jess grabbed a green sweater, denim shorts and light brown boats. She also threw on a red beanie and some necklaces and bracelets. Just as she was grabbing her bag she heard a car horn out the front of her house. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she opened her curtains and looked out only to see Allison's car with Allison and Lydia inside.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it, not bothering to look at the number in her confusion. 'Hurry up loser, we're taking you to school' Lydia's voice came through the speaker before the line went dead.

Jessica stared at her phone in her hand for a while in shocked disbelief. How did Lydia even get her number? She thought in confusion before shrugging and hurrying downstairs.

Sliding into the backseat of Allison's car, she smiled at the two girls in greeting despite how weird the whole thing was. 'So how are you Jess?' Allison asked starting a conversation and effectively breaking the silence in the car.

'Okay, extremely confused but okay' she spoke with a confused smile, making the other brunette grin.

'Right well Scott texted me saying you were still at the house earlier when we were talking. So Lydia came up with the idea of coming to get you, I agreed of course' she explained and Jessica nodded, happy to finally understand why the hell they pulled up to the front of her house. She still didn't know how they got her number or even her address for that matter but she guessed maybe Scott told her (she hoped Scott told her).

The three girls quickly got lost in a conversation about a whole number of things, clothes, boys, movies, celebrities, lots of things. So by the times they pulled up into the school's parking lot all the previous tension between the three girls was completely gone. They even had plans for a shopping trip on the weekend. Jessica wasn't complaining at all, happy to finally have some girl friends.

'Scott's coming over? Tonight?' Lydia asked Allison, making Jessica look up. Her brother definitely did not mention he was going over to Allison's, where her crazy werewolf hunting family lived.

'We're just studying together' Allison shrugs it off like it was no big deal, the smile on her face says otherwise.

' "Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel' Lydia explains and Jessica screws her face up in disgust.

'I really don't want to know about what you and Jackson get up to when your alone.' She told her and Lydia shrugged.

'Well, so what are you saying?' Allison asked Lydia.

'I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up' at Allison's blank face, Lydia sighed exasperated 'Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom.'

'Eww, Eww, Eww' Jessica cringed in disgust at her words 'he's still my brother you know. Twin brother, I really don't want to think about him doing- ew' she was ignored.

'Are you kidding?' Allison gaped at Lydia in disbelief 'After one date?'

'Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste.' Lydia says walking up the steps.

'Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?' Allison asked.

Jessica blocked her ears 'lalalalalala!' She sang loudly, covering up their voices until both girls pulled her hands away.

'You really like him, don't you?' Lydia asked after Jessica stopped.

'Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it.'

'Oh believe me he feels the same way' Jessica muttered before covering her mouth up, knowing she wasn't meant to say that, especially to Allison. Scott was going to kill her with his new werewolf powers.

'Look it's just your brain flooding with phenylethylamine.' Lydia said, noticing Jessica's deer in headlights expression.

'What?' Both Allison and Jessica asked with a laugh.

'I thought you only did that with Scott?' She questioned the speaking in unison thing.

'It's a natural talent' she shrugged making the others laugh.

'Anyway I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?'

'Right after school.' Allison told her and she nodded.

'Okay, I'm going to go because I really don't want to hear what your going to do with my brother. I'll see you guys later' Jessica waved before disappearing upstairs towards her class as the bell rang loudly, she mentally prepared herself for another boring day of school.

Walking out of her last class she was surprised when she came face to face with one Stiles Stilinski. 'Hey, thought you might need a ride home' at her confused look he continued 'Scott told me Allison picked you up this morning so you wouldn't have your bike with you'.

'Oh right, then yeah a ride would be great' she said, tightening her bag strap over her shoulder.

'Great, lets go' he said and the two of them left the school building heading for Stiles' jeep, talking about their days. Jessica was telling him about one of her new art pieces when they climbed into the jeep.

'So your doing a drawing of a wolf pack?' Stiles questioned pulling out of the parking spot.

'Yeah, with everything that happening to Scott, I'm just going all this new inspiration revolving around wolves mostly' she explained.

'Won't your teacher think it's a bit weird?'

'No way, i draw animals all the time besides I'm not going to show her all of my drawings' she shrugged.

Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek Hale stumbled out in front of the jeep holding up his hand. Stiles slammed down on the breaks, jolting the jeep forward. Jessica had the wind knocked out of her as her seat belt constricted her from going flying.

'You got to be kidding me. This guys everywhere' Stiles sighed exasperated and Jessica nodded as cars behind them began to honk their horns.

Scott came running up to them 'what the hell?' He asked Stiles before hurrying to Derek. Piling out of the car the trio stood around a pale and sickly Derek hale. 'What are you doing here?' Scott questioned.

'I was shot' Derek explained and Jessica remembered the sounds of gun shots last night and the blonde hunter.

'He's not looking so good dude' Stiles observed, pointing out the obvious.

'Why aren't you healing?' Jessica wondered with a confused frown.

'I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet.' he panted out of breath.

'A silver bullet?' Stiles questioned.

'No, you idiot.' Derek glared at him angrily and even those liked like he was dying he still pulled off a mean death stare.

'Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.' Scott remembered and Jessica nodded, thinking back to what they heard last night between the Argent siblings.

'What? Who - who said 48 hours?' Derek questioned immediately.

'The one who shot you.' The McCall twins said together in unison as if it was obvious.

Derek cringed in pain, his blue eyes flashing 'What are you doing? Stop that!' Scott yelled as car horns continued to off around them.

'I'm trying to tell you, I can't!'

'Derek, get up!' Scott ordered but his eyes just continued to flash and Jessica started to see his teeth starting to lengthen and point.

'Help me to put him in your car.' Scott said lifting Derek up and Jessica immediately grabbed the older man's other arm and helped him into the passenger seat.

'I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.' Derek said, looking through the window at Scott.

'How the hell am I supposed to do that?' He asked, looking around seeing Allison coming towards them looking at him very confused.

'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them.' Derek explained.

'Why should I help you?' He asked, glaring at the man slightly.

'Because you need me', Stiles let Jessica climb into the backseat first before hopping into the drivers.

'Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here.' Scott said to Stiles, whom glared hard at his best friend.

'I hate you for this so much.' He scowled before driving out of the parking lot.

'What the hell are we meant to do with an out of control werewolf?' Stiles asked, looking at Jess through the rear view mirror.

'How am I supposed to know? I'm just as clueless as you right now' she glanced at Derek 'he looks like he's dying though'

'No kidding.

'I may be dying but I can still hear you!' Derek yelled glaring at both of them.

'Least his sour attitude is still in place' Jessica shrugged making him glare at her before turning back into his seat in pain.

'I'm calling Scott' Stiles said but Jessica easily stole his phone out of his hand 'hey!'

'Focus on driving' she snaps and he shrugged looking back at the road.

She texts Scott **_'Have you found it yet?',_** wanting to know exactly what to do with the now sweating werewolf, whom was taking off his leather jacket.

 ** _'Need more time_** **'** was Scott's reply making her glare down at the phone. Jessica glanced back up at Derek who had slumped against his seat, breathing ragged and heavy, beads of sweat pouring down his pale skin.

 _'_ ** _Derek doesn't look like he's got much time left. So hurry the hell up!'_** she texted back angrily before handing Stiles back his phone.

'Try not to bleed on my seats. We're almost there.' Stiles warmed the werewolf next to him.

Derek blinked up at him in confusion 'Almost where?' He wondered.

Stiles huffed in frustration, still not entirely happily with the whole situation before answering 'Your house.'

The words had Derek jolting in alarm 'What? No, you can't take me there' he exclaimed causing both teens to stare at him like he was crazy.

'I can't take you to your own house?!'

'Not when I can't protect myself.' Derek stated seriously and with a sigh and a shake of his head. Stiles glanced at him before pulling the jeep over to the side of the road with a yank of the wheel.

'All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?!' He questions the werewolf while Jessica leaned forward to look at Derek.

'Not yet. I have a last resort.' He panted, being as brief and as vague as possible.

Stiles glanced at Jessica for answers but d brunette merely shrugged in the same boat as he was. 'What do you mean? What last resort?' He questioned but his eyes widened the minute Derek began pulling up his sleeve, blood everywhere and a hole in his arm where the bullet went through.

Jessica's eyes went wide while Stiles looked like he was ready to puke, 'Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.' Stiles breathed out looking away and sounding disgusted.

'Start the car. Now!' Derek ordered with his usual glare.

'I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?' Stiles countered angrily 'In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead' he stated pointing outside of the jeep. Jessica hid her smile behind her hand at his threat, that would be something she'd love to see.

'Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth.' Derek threatened and by the look on his face Jessica knew he meant it.

'Stiles start the car' she told him and he quickly nodded and started up the engine and drove away.


	8. Magic Bullet (2)

Scott finally answered his phone after like a million calls, 'What am I supposed to do with him?' Stiles asked Scott glancing between Derek and the road ahead. Jessica couldn't hear Scott's reply but by the look on Stiles face it wasn't what they wanted to hear 'And, by the way, he's starting to smell.' Stiles added 'Like death' He said a second later.

Jessica rolled her eyes and took the phone from Stiles' ear, 'Scott where can we take him?' She asks her brother, looking over at the werewolf whom seemed to be getting more pale by the minute.

'The animal clinic'

'What about your boss?' She questioned confused.

'He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.'

Jessica frowned before replying 'So let me get this straight your telling me to bring a werewolf into an animal clinic' Stiles chuckled at the irony of it.

Derek took the phone from her this time, getting annoyed with the teenage antics 'Did you find it?' He questioned Scott. After a moment he answered 'look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?' There was a pause as Scott answered 'Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.' He orders before hanging up the phone and passing the phone back to Stiles, whom starts up the engine and drives for the animal clinic.

Jessica grabbed the spare key from the box behind the dumpster and opened a roller door. Derek walked in clutching his arm before collapsing against some sacks of animal food. Stiles checked his phone 'Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?' He asked looking over at Derek.

The werewolf cringed in pain before answering in heavy breaths 'It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.'

'Why exactly?' Jessica wondered standing next to Stiles, looking down at the man.

'Cause I'm gonna die without it.' He said and Jess whistled lowly before looking over at Stiles 'yeah he's got to get that bullet'.

'Really? I mean can't we just let him die? Wouldn't be a huge loss' Jessica punched Stiles' arm at that comment making him cry out in pain.

'Jess what the hell?!' He yelled at the brunette next to him.

Don't be so mean' she reprimanded him and he glared at her, rubbing his shoulder in pain before pulling out his phone and texting Scott to hurry up. Jessica went over and helped Derek stand up and lead him into the animal clinic, Stiles sidestepping past them and opening the double doors.

Derek let go of Jessica's shoulder, pulling off his shirt and going over to the table. Jessica couldn't help but let her eyes drift down his chest be cause holy hell was he built. 'Jess!' Stiles snapped his fingers in front of her face.

'Yeah?' She questioned looking innocent. Stiles rolled his eyes before joining the older werewolf at the table, eyes widening at the wound which now included black veins coursing through his arm.

'Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some medicine and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of.' Stiles shrugged, not wanting to get close to the injury.

Jessica glared at him in disbelief, 'are you crazy? He needs help!'

'When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.' Derek stated, looking around the room before going towards a shelf. Jessica's eyes narrowed in curiosity at the tattoo on his back, three spirals joining together in the middle.

' "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?' Stiles asked sarcastically while Derek shuffled through the draws.

'If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort.' He explained out of breath whilst pulling something out of the draws.

'Which is?'

'You're gonna cut off my arm. ' he states holding up a hand saw causing Stiles to go speechless for once.

'Let's hope Scott get here in time then' Jessica wishes eyes not leaving the saw and Stiles nods quickly his head bobbing up and down frantically.

Derek sighed at the teens before he slid the hand saw across the table and grabbed a roll blue tape. He glanced over at Jessica 'can you tie it around my arm where the veins stop?' She nods grateful she wouldn't have to be the one cutting off his arm, she was leaving the building, if that became the case.

She circled the blue tape around his arm, making sure it was tight enough to cut off the circulation while Stiles had a freak out the second he pressed the power button on the hand saw. 'What if you bleed out?'

'It'll heal if it works' Derek spoke as Jessica tied off the knot.

'Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this.' Stiles muttered, putting down the hand saw.

'Why not?' Derek questioned checking over the tape.

'Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!' Stiles yelled.

Derek slammed his injured arm down onto the table 'You faint at the sight of blood?'

'No' Jessica scoffed and he glared at her before confusing 'but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!'

'All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.' Derek threatened.

'Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any' Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar, dragging him forward and over the table 'Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it.' He stuttered out quickly before Derek started looking really bad.

'What? What are you doing?' Derek leaned over the table and spat out black blood, making Jessica cover her mouth in disgust.

'Holy God, what the hell is that?' Stiles asked looking disgusted once more.

'It's my body - Trying to heal itself.' Derek sighed, breathing more heavily then before.

'Well, it's not doing a very good job of it.' Jessica pointed out and Stiles nods in agreement.

'Now. You gotta do it now.' Derek told him resting his head against the cold table, exhausted and in pain.

'Look, honestly, I don't think I can...' 'Just do it!' He yelled and Stiles grabbed the hand saw, panicking the whole time.

'Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!' Jessica covered her eyes with her hands, really not wanting to see a chopped off arm.

'Stiles! Jess!' Scott's voice suddenly entered the animal clinic and Stiles looked up so very very thankful Scott?'

Scott entered the room and his eyes widened almost immediately when he caught sight of the hand saw on Derek's arm 'What the hell are you doing?!' He yelled in alarm.

'Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.' Stiles let out a huge sigh of relief dropping the hand saw to the table.

'Did you get it?' Derek breathed looking over at him. Scott quickly handed him the bullet.

'What are you gonna do with it?' Jessica wondered as Derek looked down at the bullet in his hands.

He began to sway however 'I'm gonna - I'm gonna -' Derek passed out collapsing to the floor at that moment as the pain overwhelmed him and the bullet slid out of his grasp rolling down across the floor and fell into a grate.

'Derek!' Jessica yelled in alarm and both her and Stiles hurried over him.

'No. No, no, no, no.' Scott chanted racing over to the grate to get the bullet

'Derek. Derek, come on, wake up' Stiles shook the unconscious werewolf 'Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?' He asked, tapping the unresponsive Derek's face trying to get him to wake up.

'I don't know! I can't reach it' Scott groaned.

'He's not waking up!' Jessica yelled, beginning to panic as she shook him.

'I think he's dying. I think he's dead!' Stiles yelled over to Scott in alarm.

'Just hold on!' Scott shouted back at gem reaching into the grate with his claws 'Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!' he cheering retracting his claws, bullet in his hand.

'Please don't kill me for this' Stiles sighed before punching Derek in the face wincing in pain a moment later 'Ugh! Ow! God!' but it worked as Derek opened his eyes.

"Give me-' he said to Scott who, quickly passed him the bullet before the trio helped the man stand up. Derek bit off the top of the bullet before shaking out the gun powder into the table. He pulled out a lighter and lit the wolfsbane up, causing it spark high before smoking out blue smoke. He scooped the ashes up and shoved it into the hole in his arms. He screamed out in pain, the teens watching his actions horrified.

He fell to the floor the writhing and yelling in pain, his cry becoming a loud roar. As soon as he stopped yelling and spazzing out on the floor, the wound began to heal: the black veins, bullet hole and blood disappearing.

'That - Was - Awesome! Yes!' Stiles cheered causing Jessica and Scott to look over at him like he was absolutely insane.

'Are you okay?' Scott asked once Derek sat up.

'Well, except for the agonizing pain.' He spat out, his sour attitude back at full speed as he stood.

'I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health' Stiles muttered making Derek glare at him before ripping the tape away from his arm.

'Okay so we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -' Derek interrupted Scott's speech with an angry glint in his eyes 'You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?' He scoffed in disbelief.

'Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are.' He accused and Derek got an odd glint in his eye, to Jessica it looked almost murderous but there was something else ... it looked like grief. She wondered why Scott's words triggered those emotions in Derek.

'I can show you exactly how "nice" they are.'

'What do you mean?'

After Stiles dropped them off before heading home himself, the McCall twins got into Derek's Camaro. The drive was silent until they pulled up to ' **Beacons Crossing Home'. '** What are we doing here?' Scott questioned confused but Derek remained silent as he entered the home walking down several halls until they came to a room.

A man sat in the dark in a chair, staring into space, not even moving when they entered. Derek continued to stare at the man in front of him so Scott spoke up 'Who is he?'

'My uncle. Peter Hale.' Derek answered.

'Is he a werewolf?' Jessica wondered curiously.

'He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor' Jessica looked down immediately feeling horrible for Derek, to lose your whole family, she couldn't even imagine of life without her mom and Scott. She couldn't even begin to understand how Derek must feel.

'So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?' Scott asked referring to the Argents.

'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us.'

'Well, then - They had a reason' Derek looked at him in disbelief and Jessica sighed sadly, her brother was being so biased right now just because of his feelings towards Allison.

'Like what? You tell me what justifies this.' He turns Peter's chair around and Jessica gasped in horror, seeing that the other half of Peter's face was horribly burnt and scarred. 'They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do.' Derek told Scott matter of factly.

'What are you doing? How did you get in here?' A nurse suddenly spoke from the doorway causing the three to look over at her.

'We were just leaving.' Derek said, pulling Scott out of the room. Jessica followed with one last glance at Peter.


	9. The Tell

Jessica turned a corner on her bike riding up to the local video store. She had officially run out of movies. The McCalls didn't have a large movie collection, it was sufficiently small so here she was at the video store.

Walking inside, she began to browse through the stacks and stacks of videos. Looking around there didn't seem to be anyone at the store not even an attendant at the counter. Jessica's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion before shrugging if off thinking that they must just be in the back room or something.

Jessica was deciding between Iron man or Thor crouched down by the shelves when she heard the door open and a familiar voice call out 'Can somebody help me find The Notebook? Hello? Is anybody working here? You gotta be kidding me'.

Jessica let out an exasperated sigh because of course Jackson had to walk into the video store at the exact same time as she did. She stood up but her sudden appearance caused him to cry out in alarm and she had to laugh at his terrified expression.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' He yelled, angry at the girl standing in front of him doubled over in laughter.

'I was just looking for a movie' she shrugged after she stopped laughing, smiling innocently making him roll his eyes and shake his head in exasperation.

'Is there anyone working here?' He asked her, changing the subject.

'I don't think so, I mean there was no one when I came in' she shrugged before remembering what he yelled out. 'The notebook huh?' She smiled and he turned to her looking annoyed.

'Its for Lydia not me' he argued but she kept on smiling cheekily.

'Uh-huh whatever helps you sleep at night pretty boy' she winked, walking out into the long aisle between the shelves. A ladder standing abandoned catching her eye along with the flickering light above. Jessica made her ways towards it only to stop dead when she caught sight of legs behind one of the shelves. Jackson however merely went around her and walked towards the legs. 'Jackson, wait' She warned quietly but he continued walking ahead so she doubled her steps to catch up with him.

Looking around the shelves, Jessica only just managed to stop a scream as the sight of a throat slashed employee laid dead against the shelf. Jackson however immediately jumped backwards, forcing her to do the same. She crashed into the ladder behind her, sending the flickering light down and the store to go dark after the lights flickered twice. Only a red light stayed, but it just made the store look a lot worse. It reminded Jessica of the old horror movies she used to watch.

'Jackson?' She called out looking around blindly in the dark from the floor only to feel him pull her up a second later so she was standing next to him. 'We should get out of here' she told him quietly but noticed how Jackson seemed to freeze in place.

That's when she heard the growling. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened, knowing that it was the alpha after Scott.

Jackson gripped her wrist and as soon as red eyes emerged from the darkness he yanked her down with him, behind one of the shelves.

The teens were both breathing hard, fear coursing through their veins and when Jackson went to look around the corner, Jessica dug her nails into his arm trying to tell him not to. He obviously didn't listen and did it anyway only to jump back against the shelf when he saw a black figure run across the floor of the store.

The teens exchanged a fearful glance the minute they heard dvd's begin to fall off a shelf not far away from them. Jessica rested her head against the shelf closing her eyes, absolutely terrified that she was going to die.

Jessica didn't see Jackson looking at her but she did feel it when he grabbed her hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort. She glanced at him and he looked just as terrified as she did, probably more so because he didn't know what it was that was attacking them. Jessica squeezed his hand back gratefully.

Suddenly loud bangs filled the air and the shelves began to fall like dominoes. Jessica felt Jackson tug on her hand violently but at that moment she felt pain rush through her head and everything went dark.

'Lydia just try and keep the shelf up while I crawl out or it'll crush Jess' the sound of Jackson's voice woke Jessica slowly but she could barely keep her eyes open a wave of exhaustion and pain overwhelming her. She only caught sight of a brief light before it went dark.

It was silent before she heard Jackson speak again 'I got it. Reach in and grab her' she then felt two hands grip holds of hers and felt herself being pulled out from underneath the shelf and into the light. Jessica groaned out in pain before hearing the shelf being dropped back to the ground a moment later.

'Jess? Jessica are you alright? She heard Lydia demand fearful and felt someone tapping her face lightly. The action irritated her enough to reach up and grabbed the hand, stopping the movements 'Lydia, I'm fine, stop hitting me' she told the strawberry blonde opening her eyes,to see her and Jackson hovering above her.

'But your bleeding' the girl protested and Jessica's face contorted in confusion before she lifted her hand up to her forehead. She felt something wet and warm coat her fingers and bringing it back down she caught sigh of the red blood dripping down her fingers. 'That's just brilliant' she tried sitting up only for Jackson to help her up, she looked at the boy 'are you alright?' Jessica quickly asked worried. After all if she was bleeding out don't Jackson be injured as well?

'I'm fine' he assured and by the tone of his voice she could tell he was slowly drifting back to jackass Jackson.

She looked around at the wrecked shop, seeing one of the windows smashed as well. She wondered what had happened to make the alpha leave but when she saw the look in Jackson's eyes, she had a feeling she would never know.

'Did someone call the police?' She wondered and Lydia nodded. Jessica looked over at the girl more closely and saw her hands were actually shaking, she quickly guessed that Lydia saw the alpha when it jumped out of the window.

The paramedics and police showed up a moment later, along with several other people, officers keeping them back. Both her and Jackson were looked over thoroughly, her so more then him when they found out she had been trapped underneath one of the shelves and was bleeding.

Jessica sat next to Lydia on the ambulance steps, Jackson in front of his girlfriend arguing with one of the medics wanting to go home, probably just to forget this night had ever happened. She looked up when another car pulled up and spotted the sheriff hopping out. She could all see Stiles sitting impatiently in the front seat.

'Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine' Jackson immediately yelled at the sheriff when he came up to him. Lydia had caught sight of her mother and with a goodbye squeeze to Jessica's hand, she hurried towards her.

'I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion' sheriff Stilinski explained to him calmly.

'What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home.' Jackson argued, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

'And I understand that.' The sheriff began but Jackson stopped him 'No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!'

'Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?' The familiar voice of Stiles echoed throughout the parking lot and Jessica's attention was brought to the gurney coming towards her, containing the body of the video store attendant.

'Everybody back up. Back up' the sheriff ordered everyone before turning to Jessica 'Come on sweetheart' he helped her up off the steps and away from the ambulance while they loaded the gurney up. 'Are you alright?' The sheriff asked her the minute the ambulance left, checking her forehead where a bandage was plastered and she smiled a small smile.

'I'm fine sir, I just want to go home' he nodded understandingly.

'Go to the car and I'll take you home. I've just got to talk to some officers first' she nodded before walking towards the car. As soon as she was in the backseat, Jessica let her head rest against the window exhausted.

'Are you alright Jess?' Stiles immediately asked worried and she smiled slightly at the concern heavily laced in his voice.

'I'm fine, just want to go home and sleep. Please don't ask me anything, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow okay?' She begged, really not wanting to relive that terrifying experience anytime soon.

Stiles nodded understanding 'I'm just glad your okay' she smiled at him before closing her eyes to rest blocking out everything else.

The minute got home she was immediately fussed over by her mom, going through a full checkup before she was finally allowed to sleep. She probably got about an hour before she was being shaken awake by Scott.  
'Are you okay?' He immediately asked once he saw her eyes blink open.

'I'm fine, now go away!' She growled at him, annoyed that once again her sleep was being interrupted. She wanted to sleep was that really too much to ask after what she had been through.

'What did you see?' He asked ignoring her second comment.

Jessica glared up at her brother's lack of sensitivity, 'I see you lying dead on the floor after I kill you for waking me up' she growled out and Scott quickly understood that as his sign to leave.

As soon as the door closed Jessica let out another groan and rolling her eyes before closing them again, not feeling even a twinge of guilt. She was tired as hell, she had almost been killed by a frickin werewolf tonight. She didn't want to answer any god damn questions.

All she wanted to do was sleep, so that is exactly what she did.

Jessica woke up the next morning a little later than usual but she was sure she could use the "I almost died" card to get out of detention. She got changed into a white button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves and wrapped a beige scarf around her neck. Press pulled on some jeans and tied up the laces on some light brown boots as well.

Jessica rode towards the school and stopped at the bike racks pulling off her helmet and shaking her hair out, running a hand through it she felt the the bump from the previous night.

Jessica jumped out of her thoughts in shock when she heard someone call out to her, 'McCall!'. She turned to see Jackson walking up to her and she sighed, wondering what now?

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Let's just promise not to tell anyone about what happened last night in the store' he spoke and she went to protest 'no Jessica, just ... just promise me you won't tell anyone, not your brother, not your brother's spastic friend, no one. Promise me' he told her looking down sternly.

'One his name is Stiles and two...' Jessica caught sight of an almost desperate and pleading look in Jackson's eyes she nodded '...I promise'.

He offered her a small smile, like an actual smile instead of the usual smirk but it disappeared quickly and he headed inside. She followed after him. 'So ready to be questioned like hell?' She asked and Jackson scoffed a laugh.

'Already been questioned, quite a lot'

'Me too. So what do we say it was?' She wondered curiously after all there was no way she could tell the truth that it was a psychotic werewolf killer.

'Mountain lion' Jackson said almost immediately and at her surprised look he explained further 'that's what Lydia told the cops she saw'.

Jessica nodded in understanding 'That makes a lot of sense seems as that what the cops are saying the rest of the attacks have been' she was glad they had come up with some sort of story, saved her the trouble of making one up.

'Exactly' he nodded, opening the door to the chemistry lab, their first class of the day. The entire class went silent staring at the two of themes they entered. All of a sudden Jessica felt extremely uncomfortable and seriously just wanted to run for the hills. Glancing at each other they both just avoided eye contact and took the last two seats at an empty desk.

'Jessica, Jackson.' the two looked up at the mention of their names. Jessica leaned a bit backwards seeing mr Harris, the chemistry teacher by their desk 'If either of you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.' They both nodded and he walked to the front of the class.

'Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book' Jessica watched as Stiles threw his head back spitting out the highlighter lid and catching it before looking back down at her book and started reading.

About two minutes later she heard a loud bang and jumped looking around only to see that Stiles had fallen out of his seat from leaning to the side way too frowned but looked away before catching his eyes.

Jessica was going to keep her promise even if it was to Jackson, a guy she's literally never liked at all. If that meant avoiding her best friend and brother for a while, she could do that.

So as soon as the bell went, she grabbed her books and hurried out of the classroom, ignoring Stiles when he called her name, feeling absolutely horrible as she did so.

The day went by quickly, Scott seemed to have ditch school for the day she only had to avoid Stiles, which wasn't that hard as she didn't have any other classes with him that day.

What she's didn't expect was to be corned by Derek Hale in the art room. Honestly how the hell did he even get into the school without being caught? 'Can I help you? Your not dying again are you?' she asked sarcastically but he remained emotionless.

'No, I just want to know what you saw last night' he told her, running his hand over the wood of her desk.

'A dead employee' she shrugged, not lying so he couldn't detect anything going on with heartbeat, (Scott had already caught her out way too many times with that new handy little trick).

'What else?' He asked stepping close trying to be intimidating. Jessica wasn't one to be intermediated easily, quite frankly it just pissed her off.

'How about if you don't leave in the next 10 seconds I scream and you go to jail for attempted rape on a minor' she smiled innocently but with a deadly, pissed off glint in her eyes.

Derek glared down at her before shrugging 'Fine, don't tell me' he glanced down 'Nice drawing' he commented before leaving.

She breathed in a sigh of relief before glancing down at her wolf drawing with a frown.

Night fell quickly and Jessica stayed away from the school, not seeing any reason to be there as she was passing all her classes with flying colors. Parent teacher conferences were the only times you could be proud about being smart especially when her brother was the one failing.

Instead she decided to go for a run out in the woods with her earphones in. It was quiet and peaceful just the way she liked it.

So you can understand her confusion when she spotted headlights up ahead. Jessica pulled out her earphones and heard the sounds of a ball thumping against something hard. She jogged up and her eyebrows furrowed even more when she recognized the familiar silver Porsche. What the hell was Jackson doing out here?

She walked up only to have a stick break underneath her shoes and for Jackson to turn on her. Her eyes widened when she saw how watery his eyes were like he was going to cry.

She noticed a lacrosse stick in his hand and caught sight of a cylinder cup attached to a tree, also she saw smashed pieces of glass around the tree. The stench of alcohol hit her like a wave and a sigh escaped her.

'What are you doing here?' He asked and she raised her eyebrows

'I could ask you the same thing. Drink this' she instructed handing him her bottle of water. He stared down at it, not moving 'drink' she ordered and he unscrewed the bottle cap and took several long gulps. 'That'll sober you up soon enough' she nodded and took the offered bottle back.

Jackson tried to walk but he stumbled a bit. Jessica hurried over and caught him just before he collapsed and helped him lean against his car. 'Forget your underage?' She wondered with curious sarcasm.

He scoffed unamused, 'Doesn't matter' he went to grab his lacrosse stick again but Jessica snatched it before he could and twirled it out of his reach. 'Give it to me.' he ordered, trying to glare but she simply raised her eyebrow 'no'.

'You don't understand ...' He muttered 'I have to practice ... I have to ... I have to be the best or else they won't want me anymore ... just like the others' Jessica's heart clenched hearing the pure desperation in his voice and felt a wave of sadness for the boy in front of her crashed over her.

She knew Jackson was adopted having overhead a particular conversation couple of years but kept it quiet, a secret for his sake. His words made complete sense to her. Jackson didn't feel good enough, it's why he felt like he had to be perfect at everything, had to be the best at everything to prove to himself that he was good enough, that he was worth it. It was a desire he must of gotten when he found out he was adopted, believing his real parents didn't want him because he wasn't the perfect son.

Jessica held back her sadness and sympathy knowing it would only make Jackson pull away,s he rested a hand on his shoulder gently 'Take a break for one night, take a break from trying to be perfect and just be you. Just be Jackson'. He stared at her for a while before he sat down on the forest floor and laid back staring up at the sky forlornly.

Jessica joined him a minute later and the two teens remained in silence for a while before Jessica spoke up quietly, her curiosity getting the better of her 'how often do you do this?'

'More then you'd think' he answered vaguely.

Jessica leaned up on her elbows turning her body to look at him 'okay how about instead of doing this until you drive yourself mad, you give me a call and we'll go do something' she suggested and Jackson stayed in silence for a while.

'Do what?' He finally asked looking over at her a curious glint in his eyes.

'I don't know, see a movie, play laser tag, go see some sports game, anything's better then throwing a ball at a small hole while drunk' she pointed out laying back down next to him and she saw him nodding in agreement from the corner of her eye.

'Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but a jerk to you and your brother for years' Jackson wondered sitting up and looking over at the brunette in curious confusion.

'Everyone needs a friend' she spoke truthfully looking over at him.

'I have friends' 'he protested 'and do they know about this?' She retorted and by the way he gritted his teeth, she knew that they didn't.

'Alright then, what should we do?' He asked, standing up and pulling her to her feet as well.

'Hmm, I'm kind of hungry' she contemplated before an idea hit her 'Oh I know this great diner they have the best milkshakes' a smile already on her face remembering the milkshakes.

'Alright McCall, lets go' he nodded and the two teens piled into his car.

'You call my brother McCall just call me Jess'

A/N Okay just to clear up any confusion this is not a Jackson fic, and Jessica and Jackson will not be romantically involved in anyway, just friends. Jackson was always one of my favorites and I wanted Jess to have a good relationship with him. Also sorry that this is only one part. It was actually really hard to incorporate Jess into this episode but I think I made it work. Please comment and vote, would mean the world to me. Thank you for reading! xx


	10. Heart Monitor (1)

'So he attacked you and then claimed it was training?' Jessica questioned in pure disbelief. The McCall twins were in the kitchen unpacking groceries while Scott told Jessica about what had happened with Derek in the building's parking lot.

'Yeah' Scott shrugged, tucking the milk away into the fridge door.

'Is he crazy?!' She yelled opening up a packet of chips, sliding up on to the counter.

Scott merely shrugged again, stealing some of the chips 'I don't know but he said I have to stay away from Allison'

'Are you going to?' She asked, already knowing how much they that would kill her brother and Allison for that matter. Jessica had gotten to know the dark haired girl a lot better over the past couple of days, along with Lydia and Jackson.

However she couldn't really mention her friendship with Lydia, without Stiles bugging her with like a million different questions about the strawberry blonde and every time she brought up Jackson she would get a lecture from Scott about how he is Scott's enemy and hates him and how she should to because she's his sister.

It was all very tiring.

'I lose control almost every time I'm around her' Scott points out sadly 'if avoiding her keeps me from mauling her to death and learning how to control my shift then that's what I have to do' .

Jessica nods her head understandingly 'fair enough' before she looked at her brother more closely 'your seeing her tonight aren't you?' She guessed.

'What? No!'

'Scott'

'Yeah but only to explain to her why I'm not answering' She looked at him, knowing he was lying but she ignored it, eating more chips. Scott glanced at the chips before snatching the packet out of her hands and bolted out of the kitchen.

'Scott Jason McCall, give those back right now!' She screamed, chasing after him.

'No way Jessica Rose McCall!' He yelled back, locking himself in his room, leaving her to bang on his door while he sat on his bed eating the chips.

An hour later Scott left to go meet Allison and Jessica snuck into his room, happy to see that he was kind enough to leave her some chips. She took the chips before disappearing back into her room, switching on her laptop and gave Stiles a call on Skype.

He answered after a few minutes, 'hi Stilinski' she waved happily.

'Hey McCall, long time no see' he replied making her laugh

'We saw each other this morning' she points out.

'Exactly it's been like 6 hours' he acted like it was a lifetime and had her chuckling at his dramatic antics.

'How's your dad?' She heard what happened to the sheriff the night of the parent teacher conference along with Chris Argent shooting the mountain lion in the parking lot.

'Yeah he's fine' he assured and Jessica smiled happily.

'Well that's good then but let me guess your still not talking to Scott?' Stiles hadn't said a word to her brother since that night.

'Nope' he popped the "p", and when she opened her mouth to argue he intercepted her protest 'don't even start Jessica or I won't be talking to either of you' he threatens raising a finger in warning.

She raised her hands up in surrender 'okay, okay fine let's talk about something else then' she offered and he nodded. They were soon lost in an argument about the avengers when Jessica heard her brother stumbling back up the stairs.

'Hey Stiles I'll talk to you tomorrow' she waved goodbye and he nods goodbye before she ended the call and closed her laptop lid. She padded down the hall and knocked on Scott's door, only for it to open quickly and for her to be yanked inside by her shirt.

'Whoa!' she cried out in alarm at the suddenness as Scott closed the door behind her and rushed over to the open window, 'Scott what the hell is wrong with you?!' She questioned as he tried to close the window only to give up when it got stuck and closed the blinds instead.

He peeked through them cautiously before reached his hand out and turned off the lamp only to jump in shock, Jessica let out a small shriek in Hale sat in the chair in the corner or the room not amused.

'You seriously need to stop doing that!' Scott yelled at him angrily whilst Jessica glared over at the older man, holding a hand to her pounding heart.

'How the hell-I didn't even-how long have you been there?!' She shrieked angrily only to have Derek to ignore her and turn to her brother instead.

'So what happened? Did he talk to you?'

'Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather' Scott said sarcastically before scoffing 'No, he didn't talk.'

'Who?' Jessica questioned confused, not having a single clue on who they were talking about.

'The alpha' Scott supplied.

Her eyes widened in alarm almost immediately 'You ran into the alpha, are you alright?' She asked worried visually checking him over for injuries, thinking back to the video store.

'I'm fine' Scott reassured his sister noticing her look.

'Anyway did you get anything off of him? An impression' Derek questioned, getting seriously impatient.

'What do you mean?' Scott wondered confused.

Derek sighed before standing up out of the chair 'Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?'

Scott thought about it for a second before answering 'Anger'

'Focused on you?'

'No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral.' Scott explained, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion remembering the scratched spiral on his window from the alpha's claws.

'Wait, the what? What'd you just say?' Derek questioned alarmed, making Jessica look at him with a raised eyebrow, why is he freaking out over a spiral?

'He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means.'

''No, it's - it's nothing.' Derek assured, looking down before walking past the twins to the door but Scott reached out and grabbed his arm 'Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself'

'Doesn't mean anything.' He shook him off, unlocking the door when Jessica remembered something from a couple of nights ago.

'You buried your sister under a spiral' Derek froze at the mention his eyes snapping to her 'What does it mean?' She questioned and Derek looked between the two teenagers.

'You don't wanna know.' He spoke almost sadly, patting Scott's shoulder before exiting through the bedroom door. Leaving the siblings to look at each other in confusion.

The next morning Jessica woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She groaned in irritation at the noise before blindly reaching over for her bedside table to shut it up. 'What?' She demanded her voice laced with sleep and annoyance.

'You have 10 minutes before I'm at your place to pick you up' Jackson's voice rang out through her phone. 'Be ready or I'm eating your bagel and drinking your coffee' and with the that he ended the phone call.

Jessica groaned knowing his threat was real so she climbed out of bed and stumbled over towards her wardrobe. She threw on a white and green striped sweater over a pair of ripped jeans and added a pair of brown lace-up boots.

Jessica just managed to finish brushing and straightening her hair when she a car horn blared outside. She hurried downstairs, bag slung over her shoulder, kissing her moms cheek on the way. 'Bye mom!' She called out closing the front door behind her before hurrying over to Jackson's Porsche and climbing into the passenger seat.

'Here' he passed her a bagel and a cup of Starbucks coffee before driving away from the McCall house.

'Hi Jackson, nice to see you too' she greeted sarcastically, taking a sip.

He rolled his eyes 'Hi Jessica' he greeted her after her comment, making her smile.

'How are you?' She asked, taking a bite out of her bagel.

'Fine' he shrugged and Jessica took notice of the dark circles underneath his eyes.

'You look tired' she observed and Jackson sighed 'just stayed up late that's all'

'Jackson' she warned with narrowed eyes.

'I didn't go out and practice lacrosse okay, I got into a fight with Lydia'

'Good you practice too much anyway during the day and what did you do?' She asked making him stare over at her.

'What's make you think I did something?'

She scoffed 'Because you most likely did'

Jackson sighed, most likely in frustration but who knows with him, 'I don't even know. We were talking and I must of said something wrong because she went off her head at me'

'Well I'm sure you'll both work it out' Jessica reassured as they pulled up into the school's parking lot.

'Yeah whatever. How's the art project coming along?' He asked changing the subject as they both got out of the car, carrying their bags over their shoulders.

'Great! Actually I'm almost finished. I might stay back after school, just so I can get it done' she thought aloud and Jackson nodded.

'Well if you ever need a model I'm there for ya' he winked and she laughed.

'Thanks but I don't really do portraits or anything, I can never get the facial features right, it's always one eye is smaller than the other or the nose is too long. It's horrifying it really is' she explained as the bell rang. The two teen said their goodbyes and hurried off to their classes.

It was second period and Jessica slipped into her English class and smiled taking the spot next to Stiles. 'Hey Stiles' she greeted happily.

'Hi Jess' he greeted the brunette. A second later Scott entered the room and Jessica watched as Stiles' face changed to a blank canvas.

Scott took the seat behind Stiles and leaned forward 'Still not talking to me?' His best friend remained quiet, staring blankly ahead but Jessica knew he was listening. Scott sighed at the silence 'Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?'

She watched as Stiles clenched his jaw at the new information and tapped his pencil before finally replying 'If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you', with that he clicked his tongue and the bell rang.

Jessica turned to a new page in her notebook and hid a chuckle when Stiles turned around abruptly facing Scott 'What did he say?' making Scott smile.

The trio exited the class of hushed whispers about what had happened yesterday so when they exited the class. Stiles was confused and questioning what Derek had said 'he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?'

'Yeah' Scott sighed before readjusting his bag's strap on his shoulder.

'All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me.' Stiles pointed out, flashing back to the locker room when the guy next to him tried to rip him apart.

'I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.' Scott stated determined.

'How's he even gonna teach you how to do that?' Jessica asked from her brother's left side.

'I don't know. I don't think he does either.' Scott shrugged while Stiles narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head a little.

'Okay. When are you seeing him again?'

'He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day.'

'A bit late for that now' Jessica pointed out with a smile.

'When?' Stiles questioned again, hitting Scott's shoulder so he stopped walking.

Scott shrugs 'He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work.'

'After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then.' Stiles said casually while the two siblings looked at him confused.

'To do what?' They both asked.

'To teach you myself' He said before disappearing leaving the twins in the hall, more puzzled by their best friend's actions then ever.

'The what of who?' Lydia questioned twirling a fork in her hand. Jessica sat next to her looking just as confused at Allison in front of them, her head buried in an old book. Supposedly it was research for her family ancestry project.

'The beast of Gevaudan' Allison repeated 'Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it'.

Jessica clenched her hands together, figuring out that it was a story about a werewolf and with the daughter of werewolf hunters. She already knew that it was not a good thing that Allison was reading it. Lydia however had a completely different perspective.

'Boring.' A bored one.

Allison continued the story however despite Lydia's boredom 'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'

'Still boring'

'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid'

'Slipping into a coma bored.'

'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster.'

'Does any of this have anything to do with your family?' Jessica asked, curiously wanting to get as much information as she could.

'This. It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent.'

'Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?' Lydia asked not seeing the big deal and why Allison was telling them this.

'Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?' She asked turning the book around to show the two girls a picture of a wolf with glowing blood, red eyes standing in a could of smoke with bones as his feet.

Jessica stiffened almost immediately, remembering that night in the woods with red eyes staring over at her through the darkness. Feeling the strawberry blonde stiffen as well, she turned and looked towards her, wondering just how much of the alpha Lydia actually saw.

'Lydia' both her and Allison called snapping her out of it but she played it off easily.

'It looks - like a big - wolf. See you in History' she smiled before rising up from her seat.

'Where did you get the book from anyway? Jessica asked trying to keep the conversation going and keeping Allison's eyes away from her idiotic brother whom just happened to be sitting at the table over with his world history book in front of him, an annoyed Stiles opposite him. He's definitely not doing a good job at staying away from her.

'From my aunt Kate' Allison answered.

'The blonde one right?' Jessica guessed though she knew very well who Kate was seems as she was the one who put the bullet in Derek that almost killed him.

'Yes the blonde one' Allison giggled.

'Hey can I see the book?' She asked and Allison nodded handing it over. Jessica flipped through the pages until she landed on the wolf picture. The red eyes haunted her more than anything. She had seen Derek's eye but they were blue and Scott's were gold so why were they red? Must be an alpha thing, she guessed before handing the book back over.

'Scott?' Allison suddenly called and Jessica looked up to see her brother retreating while Stiles stalked away, holding his books.

'Jess I'll see you later' Allison told her while collecting her books before following after the boy 'Scott?'.

Jessica sighed banging her head against the table, knowing this whole avoid Allison thing was not going to end well at all, for any of them.

The trio had free period after lunch and were walking out onto the lacrosse field, Stiles' big plan to control Scott's heartbeat about to be set in motion as he carried a mysterious gym bag.

He unzipped the bag and handed Scott something, 'Okay. Now - put this on.'

'Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?' Scott asked looking down at the device in his hands.

'Yeah, I borrowed it.'

'Stole it.' Jessica corrected from her seat next to him on the bleachers.

'Temporarily misappropriated' he corrected giving her a look, Jessica backed off with her hands in the air but a smile on her face. He turned back to Scott 'Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day'

Stiles held up a mobile and Scott frowned 'Isn't that coach's phone?'

'That, I stole.' Stiles admitted with a shrug and not an ounce of guilt.

'Why?'

'All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?' Scott nods 'When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate'

'Scott smiles happily 'Like the Incredible Hulk'

'Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.' Stiles shrugs

'No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk.' Scott's smile grows wider and Jessica rolls her eyes.

'Would you shut up and put the strap on?' She snapped after Scott continued to grin for like a minute. He quickly tied the strap around his waist to avoid his sister's wrath.

Stiles grabbed a roll of duct tape and tapped Scott's wrists behind his back 'This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.'

'All right. You ready?' Stiles asked walking backwards.

'No.'

'Remember, don't get angry.' He warned, turning the app on before picking up his stick. Jessica twirled Scott's stick in her own hands beside him.

'I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea.' Scott admits making Jessica grin a smirk that could only be described as evil after all if you got the chance to throw lacrosse balls at your sibling and they could do nothing about it, you would take the opportunity and enjoy it too.

Stiles threw the first ball making Scott groan in pain when it hit. Jessica threw the next one, hitting him right in the chin 'Okay, that one - kind of hurt.' He groaned out, making Jessica chuckle under her breath.

'Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.' Stiles warned him before throwing again.

'Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face-' Stiles' ball hit Scott in the shoulder interrupting his monologue.

Jessica threw the next one hitting him right in the gut 'Aah! Son of a bitch!' He cried out, doubling over.

'You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.' Stiles mused after throwing another one.

'Wonder why.' Scott spat out, his face contorted in pain

'Don't get angry.' Jessica reminded, lining up the next shot.

'I'm not getting angry.' Scott muttered. Jessica and Stiles continued to throw the balls, hitting him almost every time. 'Stop. Just - can we just hold -' Scott stammered out before falling to the ground groaning in pain.

Jessica heard the heart monitor begin to beep like crazy and quickly hit Stiles in the stomach gently to point it out.

Scott tore off the paper as the heart monitor beeped louder and louder as his heart rate increased. Jessica dropped her stick and both her and Stoles walked over to the angry werewolf cautiously. She caught sight of claws starting to grow from his fingertips.

They waited with bated breath watching him to see if he could regain control. So a sigh of relief escaped both of them when the beeping began slowing down until it went back to normal. 'Scott?' Jessica called quietly and her brother looked up at her.

'Scott, you started to change.' Stiles pointed out.

'From anger' Scott nodded before a thoughtful look crossed his face 'But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.'

'So it is anger, then. Derek's right.'

'I can't be around Allison.' Scott concluded.

'Just because she makes you happy?' Stiles questioned in disbelief.

'No, because she makes me weak'.

The trio dispersed, the boys heading to the locker room to put back the equipment while Jessica went by the art room to talk to her teacher about staying after hours to finish her project.

Clutching the her art teacher's classroom and school door keys, she put them away in her pocket. She was lucky she was Miss Morgan's favorite student.

Jessica took a seat down in economics! Listening in to coach 'Sit we have a lot to cover today'

Jessica's attention drifted away as Scott, Stiles and Allison all entered. 'Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude.' Scott called over but Allison slipped into the seat before he could.

Stiles shrugged at him before sitting behind Jessica.

'I haven't seen you all day.' Allison said sitting down looking over at Scott.

'Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy.' Scott lied.

'When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you.' Allison wondered. Both Jessica and Stiles glanced at each other, seriously wondering how Scott was going to get out of this one.

'Uh, soon. Real soon.' Scott lied again and Jessica's eyes rolled. Her brother really was a horrible liar.

'I changed lab partners, by the way.' Allison informed him, leaning forward on her books.

'Oh. To who?' Scott questioned dumbly.

'To you, dummy.'

'Me? I mean, are you sure?'

'Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study' she smiled before frowning when she saw how awkward he looked 'You don't mind, do you?'

'I just - I don't want to bring your grade down.' Scott told her.

'Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up'

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper to Jessica 'I don't think it's his grade that she will be bringing up' Jessica let out a chuckle but quickly hid it as a cough when Scott and Allison glanced at her.

Allison turned back to Scott 'Come to my place tonight. 8:30?'

'Tonight?' Scott asked and Allison nodded '8:30'

'Let's settle down' Coach called silencing the class. Allison caught Jessica's eyes silently asking why Scott was acting so strange. Jessica merely shrugged acting oblivious before facing the front of the class.

'Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading' coach began before frowning 'Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall.'

'What?' Both Jessica and Scott look up and coach sighed 'Scott' he clarified in and Jessica nodded in relief, she hadn't done the reading however she glanced at her brother in worry knowing he hadn't done it either.

'The reading.' Coach reminded, leaning against his desk

'Last night's reading?'

'How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?' Some people in the back laughed while Scott looked confused 'What?'

'That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?'

'Very.' He nodded glancing to Stiles, who smiled proudly with a thumbs up making Jessica giggle.

'Did you do the reading or not?' Coach asked.

'Uh - I think I forgot.' Scott muttered, flipping through the book pages.

'Nice work, McCall'. Coach began sarcastically 'It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?' Coach went on and on, making fun of Scott.

Jessica gritted her teeth in annoyance at coach for picking on her brother. It was then she heard the familiar beeping sound looking behind she saw Stiles was holding out coach's phone the heart monitor app showing that Scott's heart rate was picking way up.

'I-I, uh -' Scott stammered not sure how to react to the coach's words.

'No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down.'

Jessica looked behind her and Stiles showed her that Scott's heart rate had gone down before pointing over to the couple next to them. Jessica sighed when she saw that their hands had become intertwined underneath the desk.

This definitely ruined the plan of staying away from Allison.


	11. Heart Monitor (2)

'It's her' Stiles announced almost immediately after the three teens exited their economics class. Scott frowned over at him, wondering what he meant by that.

'What do you mean?'

'It's Allison. Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her.' Jessica explained.

'Okay' Scott nodded still confused on what Allison had to do with anything.

'And Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.' She added as another example.

'Yeah, I did.'

'Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what we're saying.' Stiles concludes but Scott shakes his head.

'No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -' 'No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex you know?' Stiles corrected.

'You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?' Jessica guessed, seeing the dopey look over her twin's face.

'Yeah' he nods a sheepish look before shrugging 'Sorry'.

'That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control.' Stiles explained his theory.

'She's kind of like an anchor' Jessica announced and Stiles nodded agreeing.

'You mean because I love her.'

'Exactly' Stiles nods but the words had Scott stopped in his tracks.

"Did I just say that?' He questioned in shock looking over at the other two.

'Yes, you just said that.'

'I love her.' He stated with a smile.

'That's great. Now, moving on -' Stiles tried to start continuing the conversation but Scott continued with his revelation 'No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her.'

'And that's beautiful' Stiles nods patting his friend's shoulder 'Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time.' Stiles protested snapping Scott out of his little love trance.

'Aw my little brother's in love' Jessica awed but Scott glared over at her.

'I'm like two minutes older then you' he corrected but she merely shrugged uncaring. 'So what do I do?' Scott questioned turning to Stiles.

'I don't know' Scott gave him a look 'Yet.' He sighed before turning around. He began stepping back and forth eagerly his facial expression changing with every step.

'Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?' Scott guessed, already knowing the look on his best friend's face all too well.

'Yeah.' He confirmed, still with a thoughtful face.

'Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?' Scott asked.

'Maybe.'

'Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?'

'Yeah, definitely' he nods happily before dragging Scott along 'Come on.' Scott sighed in resignation while Jessica chuckled as they headed out for the parking lot.

'What are we doing?' Scott asked as they came to stand between a wall and a truck. Jessica caught sight a couple of guys talking while leaning against a nearby wall.

'You'll see. Hold on. Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys?' Scott pulled them out of his pocket and Jessica hid a small smile catching onto what Stiles was going to do.

Scott was definitely not going to like this.

'Perfect. Hold 'em up like so.' He indicated, raising the key in Scott's hand. 'Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?'

'Okay.' Scott nodded.

'Just - keep holding it right there' he told him and Jessica stepped away to lean against the wall ready to watch this plan unfold. It was not going to end well, that she could already tell.

Stiles walked up to the car before pulling out his own keys and scratched the paint, Scott's eyes widened almost comically but he still stayed rooted in the spot.

Stiles quickly pocketed his own keys before sending the still frozen Scott a thumbs up. 'Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?' Stiles yelled out, alerting the four guys to look over.

'What the hell?' The guy yelled and Scott immediately tried to deny it only to get punched in the face.

'Ow! My God. Wow.' Stiles breathed out, cringing in sympathetic pain as they four guys began to beat Scott up. Jessica hurried over to stand by Stiles, wincing at every hit but the teens still watched as the monitor began to beep louder. 'Ah, come on, stay calm. Stay calm. Oh, that's not okay.'

'This is a horrible idea' Jessica whined, watching her brother getting punched and kicked.

Stiles shrugged in agreement 'definitely not one of my best'

'Stop! Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?' Mr Harris showed up then and the four guys disappeared while Stiles grinned happily holding up the phone showing a regular heart rate.

Jessica sat down in between the two boys, annoyed and bored out of her mind in detention with probably the most boring teacher in the whole school. 'Excuse me, sir?' Scott spoke up 'Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired.'

Mr Harris merely glanced up at him before looking back down to his papers making Scott groan out in annoyance before he turned accusingly to the teen next to him, 'You knew I would heal'.

Stiles nodded his head 'Yep.'

'So you did that to help me learn?' He guessed still in a state of confusion.

'Yep'

'But partially to punish me.' He added.

'Yeah. Well, that one's obvious' Stiles nods and Scott frowned at him.

'Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me.' Jessica was beginning to feel awkward almost like she was intruding on a moment between the two.

'I'm not angry anymore' Stiles assured looking over at him 'Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something.' He says making it final and finally getting through to Scott.

'I know. And I will.' He promised.

'All right, all of you, out of here.' Harris called and the trio quickly grabbed their bags and disappeared out of the classroom as fast as they could.

Scott quickly disappeared down the hall, hurrying to work hoping Deaton wouldn't be too mad that he was late again. 'Need a ride?' Stiles offered Jessica but she shook her head.

'No thanks, I'm staying back to finish my art project' she explained, pulling out the keys to the art room from her jacket pocket. They jingled around in her hands.

'Alright see you later' he waved before disappearing through the school doors.

Putting her headphones on, Jessica blocked out the world and got lost into her painting. Night fell quickly, the only light emitting from the school was a lamp on in the art room.

When the clock struck 7:30 pm, Jessica finally sat back happily, having just finished her painting. A pack of wolves played in a snow covered wood, the only colour being their fur coats, all different.

Jessica removed her headphones, the music still blaring loudly from where they laid on the wooden desktop. She moved across the class to put her painting away for safe keeping when she heard it, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing around her.

Turning around she scanned the art room with a cautious frown 'Hello? Is anyone there?' Jessica called when the footsteps suddenly stopped. She sighed almost disappointed in herself 'nice one Jess, say the one line everyone says before they're killed' she scolded herself. Jessica quickly shrugged the sounds off to her imagination and began packing up her bag, ready to head home.

She turned only to stop frozen when she came face to face with the blood red eyes that had haunted her dreams since the night in the woods and video store. A blood curdling scream escaped her while the alpha growled menacingly down at her.

Thinking fast, she threw her bag at the werewolf before bolting towards the door. She could hear the loud growling jump right behind and felt a piercing pain split through her ankle, the ground falling out from underneath her. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth when her head hit the concrete floor hard.

The alpha began dragging her backwards flipping her over. Jessica let out another scream, louder than before in horror of seeing the ugly face right in front of her. She tried punching, kicking, screaming anything to get him off her.

It didn't work

His jaw came down to clamp right onto her shoulder, his fangs ripping through her skin, followed by a piercing, blinding pain that had Jessica screaming louder.

The pain was growing to be too much and she felt light headed but her raw stubbornness refused the safety of unconsciousness. Still on the thoughts of escaping, Jessica aimed a kick to his gut before punching his face, the force knocking him right off her.

She quickly scrambled away, hiding behind the teachers desk, her entire body shaking in an overwhelming sense of fear. Her hand moved slowly to her bloody shoulder, feeling so close to tears as dread filled her entire being. She knew exactly what being bit by a werewolf meant.

Jessica heard the sound of a desk chair go flying against the blackboard and she snapped her hand across her mouth to muffle her terrified scream. It went quiet and without thinking Jessica tried to bolt for the door again only to be grabbed roughly by her bleeding shoulder, a loud cry of pain echoing after.

The next thing she felt had to be the worst pain she had ever felt as the alpha's claws scratched across her face, her eyes taking the brunt of the painful hit. Her scream was inhuman as she plunged into a world of absolute darkness.

Jessica felt herself crumble to the floor the cold concrete beneath her being her only indication. She tried her best to crawl forward and towards the door but the task seemed near to impossible, now her eyesight had been ripped away.

It was too late to do anything when she heard the heavy breathing of the alpha come up behind. Jessica felt completely helpless as he lifted her body up like a rag doll before sending her flying across the room.

Jessica was frozen in terror, her body closing down on her. The last thing she felt was her head crashing against something solid and hard. The roar of the alpha following her as she fell into unconsciousness.


	12. Night School (1)

Scott and Stiles burst through the art room, running from the school doors and away from the alpha that had been preoccupied with flinging Derek far off to the side blood gurgling out of his mouth.

The art room had been the closet room with it's door unlocked and was quickly the best choice to hide. Both boys breathed heavily, the pure panic and absolute fear etched on their faces. Scott went to say something when he picked up the sound of music and a too familiar smell. 'Stiles?'

'What?' His friend demanded after pushing a chair underneath the door knob, knowing it wouldn't stop the alpha but it would slow him down.

'I smell blood' Stiles froze almost immediately at the mention of blood whipping around to look at him. Scott began walking towards the back of the class, the smell and sound getting stronger with each step. Stiles looked after him then at the door before hurrying after Scott.

The two boys reached the end of the classroom and froze in place, staring in horror at the sight before them. There laid Jessica swimming in a pool of her own blood. Deep claw marks were scratched across her eyes, blood covering almost her entire face because of them. Her head was bleeding her brown hair matting together along with 5 deep marks on the side of her ankle.

'Jess!' They both shouted finally getting over their shock and rushed forward. The boys landed on either side of the unconscious brunette.

'Is she dead? Scott, is she dead?' Stiles demanded, his voice hysterical as panic overtook his emotions.

Scott however listened intently and waited. A sound of relief escaped him the second he finally caught her heartbeat. It was faint almost non-existent but it was there.

'She's alive but barely. Stiles, we have to get her out of here' he stated, looking up at his best friend only to see his eyes were locked on something else.

Her shoulder.

'Scott, she's been bitten' he whispered in horror and Scott scrambled over to look at his sister's exposed shoulder. Sure enough a bite, identical to the one he had, marked her tanned skin.

'Oh my god' he whispered leaning back in horror as well. Yet before the boys went silent the minute they heard several loud bangs outside. Their hands snapped around and they. Waited with fearful bated breaths until the noises stopped. 'It's got to have been from the alpha' Scott concluded.

'But if that's true, that means he was already hear when you called him, which means' Stiles started but Scott interrupted 'He was watching us'. Terror gleamed in their eyes knowing that alpha could of been watching their every move.

Stiles glanced back down at Jessica and immediately hit Scott's arm the minute he noticed something, 'she's healing' he whispered in silent awe as the bite mark on her shoulder closed up slowly not leaving a trace on her skin. The claw marks across her face healed quickly along with the indents on her ankles.

'She's a werewolf' the second the words escaped Scott's mouth, Jessica's eyes snapped opened, the brown replaced by a bright beta gold, her fangs lengthening to a sharp point, her claws scraped across the stone floor as a loud roar echoed from her mouth.

Scott and Stiles both jumped back in precaution unsure if she was going to go full wolf and try to kill them both. Fortunately that didn't seem to be the case as she began blinking, the gold fading to brown and her fangs and claws retracting.

'Scott? Stiles? She called in confusion, looking up the two boys and around the room. Before any more words could be said, flashes of what happened zoomed through her mind, the screams, the pain and those blood red eyes haunted her vision and panic rose within her. 'The alpha! He-he...' she began in a panic but Scott quickly spoke up 'we know, he's here'.

Jessica was unsure how to react wanting to curl in on herself and cry. The experience had terrified her and she was petrified that she would be experiencing another encounter with the monster. Too scared to speak , Jessica merely nodded.

'Wait you can see us?' Stiles suddenly questioned in confusion, his mind flashing back to the claw marks ripping across her eyes. It was definitely blow that should of blinded her.

'Clear as day why?' She wondered looking up at him question fly. The two boys looked at each other both displaying confusion on their faces before Scott shrugged it off.

'Must be the healing' he suggested and Stiles nodded accepting his guess, it was the only solution that made any sense.

'Healing' Jessica muttered her eyes widening as she reminded the sharp pain from her shoulder as the alpha's fang ripped through the skin. 'He turned me didn't he?' She guessed, glancing up at them for clarification.  
Both boys nod slowly in confirmation. Jessica sighed, her eyes closing once again unsure how to react. She quickly deciding not to dwell on it at the moment and simply accept it, knowing there was absolutely nothing that she could do now.

'I swear I'm going to be the only human in this town' Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit, the two McCalls chuckle quietly at the joke, appreciating the attempt. 'Glad your okay though Jess' Stiles admitted throwing an arm over her shoulder and squeezing her to his side in a one armed hug.

'Yeah, never ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack' Scott reprimanded before pulling his sister in for a hug.

'I'll try' she nods, not promising anything after all she couldn't. She was now involved in the situation more than ever, she couldn't back out now but she would definitely try not to die.

The somewhat happy atmosphere quickly disappeared when a loud roar echoed from outside the building. 'We can't stay here' Scott states and the other two nod agreeing easily.

Scott glanced out the door before nodding that it was clear and they hurried out into the halls. 'Should we try and make a run for it?' Jessica suggested but the others shake their heads almost immediately.

'It's out there and it'll grab us faster then we can blink' Stiles turned on the flashlight and shined the light down the hallway.

Before another word could be spoken between them, the trio spin at the sound of thunderous howl emitting from outside. They all glance at each with terror branded across their faces before bolting down the hallway, sliding into an open classroom.

The trio hurried towards the teachers desk at the front of the room and begin sliding it towards the door when Stiles suddenly stopped 'Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out.'

'I know' Scott panted

'It's your boss'

'What?' Both Scott and Jessica look over at him in disbelief at his accusation.

'Deaton, the alpha? Your boss.'

Scott shook his head in denial 'No'

'Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.'

'That can't be.' Scott declined the theory again while Jessica continued to look between the two boys sensing that something else had happened while she was unconscious.

'Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?' Stiles argued pointedly.

'It's not him', Scott protested.

'He killed Derek' Stiles stated and Jessica's eyes snapped to him in shock.

'He killed Derek!?' She questioned, wondering what the hell she missed out on, especially if it lead to Derek's death.

'No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead.' Scott argued.

'Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.' Stiles confirmed, pointing between the three of them.

'He's got a point there, I mean the thing has already tried to kill me before' Jessica spoke up and Scott looked between them in disbelief before sighing in resignation.

'Okay, okay, just - What do we do?' He asked Stiles looking for a plan.

'We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?' Scott nods in agreement and with that the trio hurry over to the windows of the classroom.

Scott immediately tried to open them but Stiles paused his movements with a shake of his head 'No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled'.

'Then we break it'

'Which will make a lot of noise.' Jessica points out as their eyes begin to scan the parking lot for signs of movement.

'Then, uh, then we run really fast.' Scott looked to see how far away the jeep was and added 'Really fast.' Something caught his eye seeing the jeep's hood looked seriously bent 'Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?'

'What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.' Stiles shook his head.

'It's bent.' Scott says and the other two look back out the window to get a better look.

'What, like, dented?' Stiles asked suddenly alarmed, leaning over Scott to see his jeep.

'No, I mean bent' Stiles brought the torch back towards his face, his expression forming into shock 'What the hell -' before he could finish the sentence the window above them shattered as something was thrown inside the classroom.

The trio quickly took cover, protecting each other from the falling glass. Something slid across the classroom floor roughly scrapping across the tiles. The three teens looked up from where they were leaning against the wall, Stiles shining the torch on the object.

'That's my battery.' Stiles exclaimed before trying to get up only for Scott to stop him.

'Dont' Scott warned.

'We have to move.' Stiles stated, thinking logically.

'He could be right outside.' Scott protested.

'He is right outside.' Jessica argued pointedly.

'Just let me take a look.' He said before moving up slowly and peaking over the window rail out at the parking lot.

'Nothing?' Stiles hoped.

'No.' Scott replied after a second, doing one more quick scan over the parking lot, seeing no sign of the alpha.

'Move now?' Jessica suggested and Scott nodded 'Move now.'

The three of them stood up avoiding the broken glass and exited the classroom. 'This way.' Scott said but Stiles stopped him from moving.

'No, no, no, no.'

'What?' Scott questioned looking back at him in confusion.

'We need to go somewhere without windows' Stiles reasoned.

'Every single room in this building has windows.' Scott argued.

'Or somewhere with less windows.' He shrugged.

'The locker room.' Jessica suggested with a click of her fingers when the idea came to her head.

'That works' Stiles agreed before the three of them quickly hurried down the hallway towards the boys locker room, the flashlight leading the way.

'Call your dad.' Scott told Stiles as soon as they entered the boy's locker room.

'And tell him what?' Stiles questioned as they leaned back against the lockers.

'I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off.' Scott explained.

'What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?'

'They have guns.' Jessica supplied helpfully.

'Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?' Stiles argued.

'Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it.' Scott suggested but Jessica shook her head.

'There's nothing near the school for at least a mile.'

'What about Derek's car?' Scott asked.

Stiles nodded 'That could work. We go outside, we get the key off his body, and then we take his car.'

'And him' both Jessica and Scott said and he sighed 'fine. Whatever.'

They walk towards the door both Scott and Jess grab stiles' arm before he opens the dorm hearing a noise from outside. 'What?' He asked confused on why the twins had stopped him.

'I think I heard something.' Scott mutters and Jessica nods, agreeing while trying to listen harder. This whole heightened senses thing was really new to her and she didn't have any control over it anymore.

'Like what?' Stiles questioned again and they both shushed him. That was when they heard the sounds of footsteps.

'Hide' Scott says and Stiles jumps straight into the locker next to him despite Scott's protests 'No, no, Stiles. No.'

Jessica doesn't hesitate as she hides inside another locker, hearing Scott jump into the one beside her. Hearing footsteps walk into the locker room, Jessica quickly covers her mouth to prevent any noises escaping.

She hears the sound of a locker door opening and a voice cry out 'Son of a bitch!' knowing that it was not the alpha, she climbs out of the locker seeing the janitor clutching at his chest.

'Quiet!' Scott snaps at him as the janitor continues to make noises that will surely alerting the alpha of their location.

'Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out!' He yelled angrily at the three teens.

'Will you just listen for half a second, okay?' Stiles snapped at him but the janitor shook his head, not listening.

'Not okay. Get the hell out of here right. Now.' He grabbed Scott and dragged him forward before grabbing the other two as well, kicking them all out of the locker room.

'God, just one second to explain' Stiles argued annoyed, but the janitor merely glares at them from the doorway, 'Just shut up and go.'

The minute the words leave the janitor's mouth, he's dragged back into the locker room and the door slams shut with him pressed against it blood splattering against the door. Jessica screams as he's continuously bashed against the door.

Scott rushes to get the door open but both Stiles and Jessica come back to the senses, grabbing his arms and pulling him down the hall. The sound of the door crashing to the floor echoed throughout the corridor.

The trio race down the hallway to the back door of the school and push against it only to be met with resistance against the door. 'What the hell?' Stiles questioned confused, banging against the door.

Scott managed to peek his head through the tiny gap in the door, 'It's a dumpster' He sighed moving his head back into the school.

'He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me' Stiles realised pissed before banging against the door, creating a lot of noise. Too much noise.

'Stiles!' Jessica tried to get him to stop only for him to continue banging on the door.

'Stop!' Scott yells grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from the door.

The trio begin walking down the hallway, 'I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school.' Stiles states defyingly.

'We're not going to die.' Scott reassures him.

'God, what is he doing? What does he want?'

'Us' Jessica admits and Scott adds 'Derek says it's stronger with a pack.'

'Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's - that's beautiful.' Stiles speaks sarcastically before Scott stops him looking out the window. Jessica glances out to see what he was staring at, only for her body to freeze in place.

On the roof the alpha stands against one of the school vents. The minute he catches sight of the teens he runs across the roof on all floors. The three of them race back down the hall just as the werewolf smashes through the glass windows. They bolt down the hall and crash through two doors, hurrying down a stairwell and through another door to escape the alpha werewolf.

They run down the corridor stopping only to hide behind a line of lockers. Each of them hold their breath in fear as they hear growls echo through the hall. Jessica watches terrified as Scott leans around the edge to check if the alpha was heading their way. He caught sight of the bulking grey figure and he snapped back out of sight, breath caught in his throat as he leaned against the locker. Stiles asked if he was coming or not through a jumpy movement. Scott nodded his head "yes".

Quietly as they could possibly move the trio hurried down the hall away from the werewolf. They turned and walked backwards, Stiles shining the torch to see if they could see the alpha. 'All right, we have to do something' he whispered over to the other two.

'Like what exactly?' Jessica wondered, trying to control her breathing absolutely terrified that those red eyes would appear in the darkness.

He shrugged unknowingly 'I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something.' Scott bangs into a door and the trio jump in fright before looking in, seeing that it was a small contained space.

The growls started up again and Stiles got an idea pulling out his keys from his pocket. 'What are you doing?' Scott whispered but Stiles didn't reply instead he throws the keys into the room.

As soon as the alpha roars, the trio back away. The second the alpha runs into the room both Stiles and Jessica slide towards it, grabbing the edge of the door and slam it shut, trapping it inside.

'The desk. Come on, the desk!' Stiles yells and the three quickly moved the desk in front of the door. Jessica and Stiles push it on one side and Scott does the same on the other.

In the next second the door rattled as the alpha banged against it. All three of them held their breaths as he continued to bang against it, all hoping that the desk would hold up.

The rattling finally stopped and they all breathed a small sigh of relief, glancing at each other. 'Come on, get across' Stiles motions to Scott whom glances at the door cautiously 'Come on!' both Stiles and Jessica call to him and he quickly slides across the desk to the other side.

Scott and Jessica go to leave before they notice Stiles looking around the corner at the door. 'What are you doing?!' Scott yells in alarm, hitting his shoulder.

'I just wanna get a look at It' Stiles explains before moving back to look at the door only this time Jessica hit his arm.

'Are you crazy?!' She yells at him in disbelief.

'Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out.' He shrugs off their protests and climbs up onto the desk to took through the window in the door, shining the torch into the darkened room. 'Yeah, that's right, we got you-' he began to taunt but Scott interrupted 'Will you shut up!'

'I'm not scared of this thing.' He says but in the next second a clawed hand bangs against the grate of the door making him jump and scramble off the desk. 'I'm not scared of you!' Stiles yells out 'Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any -' before he can finish his taunts, a loud noises rips through the room and they see parts of the vent fall to the floor.

Their gazes flit upwards when they hear noises above them. The vent panels begin to bend under the pressure of heavy weight. As soon as one of the panels falls to the floor the trio bolt away as fast as they can.

'Great job Stiles, you pissed him off!' Jessica shouts over at him angrily as they turn a sharp corner.

'I didn't mean to' he defends as they walk through steam of smoke.

'Sshh' Scott shushed the both of them and the two looked over at him. 'Do you hear that?' He asked and Jessica strained her ears for the sound her brother was referring to.

'Hear what?' Stiles questioned.

'It sounds like a phone ringing.' She mutters, hearing the sound of a familiar ringtone.

'What?' Stiles questioned in disbelief.

'I know that ring. It's Allison's phone.' Scott says and the other two look at him confused.

'Why the hell is Allison in the school?' Jessica wondered looking over at Scott in confusion.

'I don't know give me your phone' he says to her but Jessica shook her head.

'I can't the alpha bastard, smashed it' she said, presenting the smashed screen, irritation rang clear in her voice,

'Here' Stiles said pulling his own phone out of his pocket. Scott grabbed it and began dealing Allison's number before putting it on speaker phone.

'Stiles?' Allison questioned.

'No, it's me, where are you?'

'I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?' She asked.

'Where are you right now?'

'On the first floor'

'Where? Where are you exactly?' Scott asked.

'The swimming pools' she replied.

'Get to the lobby. Go now.'

'Okay, okay, I'm coming.' She said hanging up.

Scott handed Stiles back his phone 'let's go' with that the three teens headed for the lobby.


	13. Night School (2)

The trio opened the lobby doors seeing Allison walk in at the same time.

'Why did you come? What are you doing here?' Scott immediately questioned.

'Because you asked me to.' She said.

'I asked you to?' He says confused and she holds up her phone showing a message saying 'Meet me at the school. URGENT -Scott'.

The three of them glanced at each all thinking the exact same thing, that the alpha sent the message. Why he wanted Allison here though was the thing they didn't understand.

'Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?' She said, looking freaked out by the expressions of their faces.

'Because I didn't.' Scott said and her eyes widened.

'Did you drive here?' Stiles asks, thinking her car might be the best way for them to get out.

'Jackson, did.' Allison said.

'Jackson's here too?' Scott said exasperated, knowing this was not going to end well I there was more people in a school, with a psycho werewolf.

'And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?' She asked but her phone began ringing so she answered that 'Where are you?' The other doors opened at that moment and Jackson and Lydia waltzed in.

'Finally. Can we go now?' Lydia asked. As soon as the words escaped her lips however they heard noises above them. All their gazes drifted to the ceiling.

'Oh shit' Jessica whispered

'Run!' Scott yelled and the six teenagers hurried out of the way just as the vents collapsed the alpha hitting the ground, growling. They all bolted down the hallway, the alpha right on their heels. They smashed through the cafeteria doors and Scott immediately closed them, locking them. Stiles and Jess stood a bit further away.

Scott ran over to the fridge for the milk cartoons 'Help me get this in front of the door.' and Jackson ran to help.

'Scott, wait, not here.' Stiles said but they didn't hear him. Jessica did and she glanced at him. He pointed out the windows and her eyes widened.

'What was that? Scott, what was that?' 'What came out of the ceiling?' Allison and Lydia asked, clearly freaking out, Lydia sounded almost on the verge of tears.

'Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs.l Scott said and the two girls hurried to grab the stacks dragging them across the floor.

'Guys stop' Jess said but was ignored.

'Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second?' Stiles tried but the other four were still to concentrated on stacking the chairs against the door.

'Hey, guys stop' Jess ordered but nothing.

'Guys? Stiles and Jess talking. Can we hang on one second, please?' He tried while Jess gave an annoyed sigh

'OI!' She yelled and the four finally turned to the look at the pair.

'Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?' Stiles said pointing to the windows behind him.

'Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?' She asked Scott who walked over to the desks, freaking out not knowing how to explain this without giving him and his sister away. He glanced at Stiles and Jess. Jess looked just as lost as he did.

'Somebody killed the janitor.' Stiles said when the other three turned to look at him.

'What?' Lydia asked.

'Yeah, the janitor's dead.'

'What's he talking about? Is this a joke?' Allison asked.

'What, who killed him?' Jackson asked glancing between stiles and Jess, who had began to bite her lip with nerves. They couldn't tell them the truth

'No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed' Lydia began but Jackson cut her off.

'No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion.'

'Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!' She yelled at her boyfriend who had remained silent the entire time.

'I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.' Scott stuttered pretty much freaking them out even more.

'Us? He's gonna kill us?' Lydia asked confused and scared.

'Who? Who is it?' Allison asked and the three of them turned to Stiles and Jess, who had no idea what to say so they looked over at Scott.

'It's Derek. It's Derek Hale.' Jess grit her teeth the name passed her brother lips. Is he crazy, blame everything on Derek?! If he's still alive he's going to kill him

'Derek killed the janitor?' Jackson asked confused.

'Are you sure?' Allison questioned.

'I saw him.' 'The mountain li -',Lydia started but Scott but her off 'No, Derek killed them'

'All of them?'

'Yeah, starting with his own sister.'

'The bus driver?'

'And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too.' Scott finished turning around to face all of them.

'Call the cops.' Jackson immediately stated but stiles refused 'no'

'Wh - what do you mean "No?" 'I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with.' Stiles said and Jessica shook her head, gritting her teeth.

Sure she never liked the guy but throwing him under the bus, the minute you think he's dead. That's just wrong and she continued to let scoot know of her feeling towards this whole thing by sending him a death glare.

'Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him.' Jackson said annoyed.

'I'm calling.' Lydia said pulling out her phone and dialling the number.

'No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -' Jackson stopped him and Scott finally came out of his reverie and stopped Jackson 'Hey.'

'Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me.' Lydia said and all of them stared confused.

'The police hung up on you?' Jess questioned.

'She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested.' Lydia explained

'Okay, then call again.' Allison demanded but stiles shook his head.

'No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.'

'What the—what' Allison but her hands over her face freaking out and not knowing how to handle this situation, '- what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?'

One by one everyone's eyes drifted to Scott who looked around confused 'Why's everyone looking at me?'

'Is he the one that sent her the text?' Lydia asked.

'No. I mean, I don't know.' Scott shook his head.

'Is he the one that called the police?' Allison asked

'I don't know!' Scott yelled at her and she immediately turned away and Jessica felt like pulling her hair, the last thing they need right now was a lover's spat

'All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?' Stiles said leading Scott away and Jessica quickly followed not wanting to be stuck with the other three who were freaking out even more.

'Derek really? Are you absolutely insane?' Jess asked annoyed and hit his arm while she spoke.

'I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off.' He said and Jess rolled her eyes because of course he would worry about what Allison thought right now instead of the fact there was a killer werewolf right out those doors.

'And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?' Stiles said handling that situation a lot better then Jessica would have.

'But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.'

'So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?' Stiles asked and Scott shook his head.

'No! Derek said it wants revenge.'

'Against who?' Stiles asked and Jessica got an idea.

'Allison's family? It's the only explanation why else would he send that text to her?' She asked and neither of them could answer, knowing that it was the best explanation they could come up with right now.

'Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?' Jackson and Jess couldn't help but glare at the insult towards stiles dad, the man who was pretty much her own father.

'He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him.l Scott said taking Jackson side making the other two look over at him in disbelief.

'I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive.' Stiles said to Scott.

'All right, give me the phone.' Jackson spoke stepping forward but before he could grab anything stiles turned around and punched him across the face sending him sprawling tot the ground, everyone's eyes widening.

'Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?' Allison said rushing straight over to Jackson, while his girlfriend just continued to stand still. Jessica narrowed her eyebrows glancing between Jackson and Allison, when the hell did they get so close exactly? The last thing she knew was that didn't like each other at all because of the way Jackson treated Scott.

Stiles didn't look guilty at all and dint move to grab his phone. So Jess put her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. 'Stiles, I don't like it either but we have no choice' she spoke softly and gritted his teeth together before sighing and pulling out his phone.

'Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now.' The minute he finished his sentence the cafeteria door began to rattle loudly. Lydia ran forward and clutched to Jackson arm as the teens backed away from the door.

'We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school' the door hinges began to rattle more and one by one the nails began to fall out 'Oh my god.' Lydia gasped his

Ding her face in Jackson's shoulder.

'The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.'

'Which only goes up.' Scott protested.

'Up is better than here.' Jess stated as the door began to rattle, more the stacks of chairs falling away. The six of them began running backwards, hurrying through the kitchen door hearing the alpha roar as he burst through the doors. They clambered up the stairwell, hurrying down the hall.

Most of them went for the door on the right while Lydia and Jessica went to the door on the left opening it. They all piled into the chemistry room. Scott sliding one of the chairs underneath the door knob.

Everyone had their breath as they heard growling, Jess immediately covered her ears the sound of the growls pounding in her head, making her wince. This whole heightened senses thing was not fun at all. She felt stiles grab hold of her arm in comfort as a dark shadow passed by the door.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when it left 'Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?' Scott whispers.

'Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap.' He says but 'Five? I barely fit in the back.' Allison retorted.

'It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention.' Stiles said but something had caught Scott's eye.

'What about this?! He said rushing over to a doer that Jess had never noticed before 'This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds.'

'That's a deadbolt.' Stiles pointed out.

'The janitor has a key.' Scott said.

'You mean his body has it.' Stiles corrects.

'I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood.' Scott whispers.

'Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?'

'I'm getting the key.' Scott says and that's when Jess pipes up 'im coming with you'

'No your not' 'Scott I can help' she protests but he shakes his head.

'You were only bitten a couple of hours ago, you have no control' he speaks in a voice lower then before so the other can't hear 'like you do' she retorts.

'Scott right, it's too risky to have both of you out there' stiles says taking his head making Jess grit her teeth in frustration. She hated when they treated her like a baby just cause she was the youngest out of them and probably because she was a girl. It annoyed her to no ends.

'I'm getting the key Scott states again walking forward.

'Are you serious?' Allison whispers shocked at his words.

'Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here' he explains.

'You can't go out there unarmed.' She says and Scott looks to his left grabbing a highly flexible pointy stick. Both stiles and Jess roll their eyes.

'Well, it's better than nothing.' He shrugs and Allison sighs in frustration.

'There's gotta be something else.' Jessica speaks up.

'There is.' Lydia says nodding towards the chemistry cabinet, where Harris keeps all the dangerous chemicals.

'What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?' Stiles speaks sarcastically but Lydia shakes her head.

'No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail.' She says and everyone stares at her.

'Self - igniting -' 'molotov cocktail.' She finishes before shrugging as everyone continues to look at her 'What? I read it somewhere.' She shrugs.

'We don't have a key for that either.' Jess points out and Jackson sighs before slamming his elbow into the cabinet, shattering the glass.

Lydia begins making the Molotov cocktail while everyone watches. 'Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid.' She says and Jackson hands her one of the larger bottles of liquid. She mixes the beaker around, putting on the cork before handing it to Scott.

'No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there., Allison protests.

'We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages.' Scott points out.

'You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people.'

'And we're next. Somebody has to do something.' Scott says walking toward the door but Allison stops him, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night.' Jessica winces from where she's leaning against the blackboard looking away from the conversation, she catches a smirk on Jackson's face however and she narrows her eyebrows, wondering exactly what's going through his head.

'Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please.' She begged and Scott looked down thinking before 'Lock it behind me.' Just as he was about who walk away Allison grabbed him and kissed him onyx for a few moments before they pulled apart and he walked out.

Jessica tried to hear his footsteps for as long as she could before they disappeared and she was left filled with anxiety and worry for her brother. Everyone was silent in the classroom with nothing to do but wait.

Allison sat on one of the desks 'I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking.' She said looking down at her shaking hands.

Jackson out his over here 'It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay.' He said reassuring Her. Stiles and Lydia looked away while Jess merely narrowed her eyes at his action, getting an idea of exactly what Jackson was trying to do.

'Okay.' Allison said with a weak smile accepting the comfort. Jess caught Jackson's lip quirking into a tiny smile, quickly disappearing though so no one saw.

Jessica cocked her head slightly when she heard the faint sounds of a machine almost a clacking sound and it reminded her of the bleachers in the gym and she bit her lip hard close to tearing her hair out in worry, straining to hear what was going on.

'Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.' Lydia asked glancing over at the bottle on the table.

'I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight.' Jackson spit out

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did.' Lydia said p, not fully believing. Jess rolled her eyes, he's her boyfriend he should be offering comfort to her not some other girl instead if biting her head off. Jessica grasped one of Lydia's hands in her and gave the strawberry blonde a small smile. Lydia squeezed her hand back, thankful for the comfort.

Jess caught stilesKa eye and he glanced at the bottle and Jess gave a small nod, thinking the exact same night, Jackson didn't actually give her the sulphuric acid and Scott was in big trouble.

A second later Jess heard another faint sound of a bottle smashing but when their we're no screams or cries of agony, her suspicions were confirmed. Before she could say anything a loud roar erupted and she fell to the floor in pain, crying out, trying to block out the noise.

Stiles face appeared in front of hers and his eyes widened when he saw her eyes flashing from brown to gold and her fangs starting to grow. 'Jess calm down, you've got to calm down' he whispered as the other were focused on Jackson who was clutching his neck pain written all over his face.

Stiles glanced over and his eyes widened when he caught sight of something on the back of Jackson's neck before he turned his attention back onto the girl in front of him.

Jessica vision switched from normal to red, as she started screaming from the pain 'Jess, you can control it' he whispered again before clutching one of her hands in his own.

'Just focus on my voice and control it' he said an that's exactly what Jess did. She continued to stare at him, her vision flashing back to normal, her eyes turning back to brown and her fangs retracting.

'You okay?' he asked and she nodded as he helped her up the other two girls helping Jackson up.

'No, I'm fine.' Jackson protested pulling away, 'Like, seriously, I'm okay.' He said holding his neck.

'That didn't sound okay at all.' Allison protested her gaze shifting between Jackson and Jessica wondering what set them off.

'What's on the back of your neck?' Stiles asked reaching out only for his hand to get slapped away by a pissed off Jackson.

'I said I'm fine.' Jackson protested again.

'It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened.' Lydia says.

'As if you actually care.' Jackson spat out at her and she had a look of jury on her face for a second before she turned to Jessica.

'Are you okay?' Jessica nodded 'yeah, I just have sensitive hearing is all' Jess said, not exactly lying but it was the best thing she could come up with.

'Sensitive hearing?' Jackson scoffed.

'Yeah it's a thing what's your reason for why you were yelling out as well' she bite back, pissed at the boy, knowing exactly what he was trying to do by giving Lydia the wrong bottle and being all buddy buddy with Allison. She didn't like it one bit.

'All right, can we not argue for half a second here?' Stiles said and Jessica caught the sounds of heaving breathing out in the hall and she froze, it was either the alpha or Scott yet by the intensity of the breathing if it was Scott , it was full on werewolf Scott.

She heard the sound of clicking like a key entering a lock. 'Where's Scott? He should be back by now.' Allison said sounding worried as she ran a hand through her hair. The clicking stopped and she couldn't hear the door knob turning anymore. Except for one more and that alerted everyone.

'Scott! Scott!' Allison shrieked trying to open the door.

'Where's he going?' Lydia asked but only Jess heard her over Allison screaming

'Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!'

'Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!' Jessica yelled picking up the sounds of police sirens. They all ran to the window seeing police cars pull up in the parking lot. Jessica winced slightly at how loud the sirens were but her relief overcame it quickly.

They hurried back to the door, seeing it was now open and hurried out Allison, Lydia and Jackson bolted out of the school towards the front entrance.

'Scott?' Jessica calked and her and stiles waited before Scott came around the corner sweaty. Jess sighed in relief racing forward and tackling her brother in a hug.

'Are you okay?, he asked pulling Jess away from him.

'I'm fine, are you?' He nodded. They turned as soon as they heard the sheriffs voice and Jessica grabbed both Scott and stiles's hands tugging them along as she ran down the hall for the front entrance.

'You sure it was Derek Hale?' Sheriff Stilinski questioned as the three teens followed him out of the school.

'Yes.' Scott said 'I saw him too.' Stiles added while Jess merely nodded, still not liking the fact they were putting all the blame on Derek but knew there was nothing else they could have done.

'What about the janitor?' Jessica asked.

'We're still looking.' The Sheriff answered.

'Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?' Scott asked Sheriff.

'Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing.' He said.

'I'm not making this up.' Scott protested.

'I know, I believe you, I do.' Sheriff said but they all knew he didn't really.

'No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't.' Scott pointed out as Jess and stiles leaned against the rail of the stairs.

'Listen - We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise.' He say deforestation he's called away by the deputy.

'Stay. All of you.' Sheriff says pointing at stiles in particular who raises his hands wondering why him specifically before sighing.

'Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?' Stiles said.

'When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?' Scott protested.

'Well, then how come we're still alive?' Stiles questions.

'It wants me in its pack.' Jess cleared her throat 'us in its pack, Scott corrects before continuing "But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack.'

'What do you mean? What old pack?' Stiles questioned confused.

'Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You. Jess.' Scott sighed and they both understood what he meant and Jess shook her head.

'The alpha doesn't wanna kill us.' 'It wants us to do it, both of us' Scott said looking at his sister.

'That's why I started to shift in the chemistry room' she says and he nods.

'That's not even the worst part.' Scott sighs.

'How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?' Stiles asks.

'Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you.' He sighed and Jess shakes her head.

'Did you feel that way?' Stiles asked her and she shrugged 'I felt anger but the pain from a forced shift suppressed it quite a bit'.

Scott noticed some,thing then and began walking away. Both stiles and Jess turned 'no way' she whispered out before following after her brother. Deaton sat on the stairs of the ambulance, a paramedic tending to him.

'There you are.' Seaton smiled the minute he saw Scott.

'How - ? How did you -' 'Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise.' He says smiling.

'Guys, come on' the sheriff says, leading the trio away 'let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later.'

'Allison!' Scott yells catching sight of the girl walking away and he runs up to her, leaving the other two.

'Hey Stiles' Jess calls and he stops 'yeah?'

'Thanks for what you did in the chemistry room without you I probably would have killed everyone' she spoke bluntly and he chuckled a bit.

'No worries, just glad I could help' he said and she smiled.


	14. Lunatic (1)

When Jessica woke up, she immediately felt the effects of the full moon (even though it was still morning). She felt irritated and angry all at once and felt her wolf pounding against its restraints. Jessica's eyes widened in alarm when she glanced down at her hands to see her claws shooting out of her fingertips.

Jessica closed her eyes and took in multiple deep breaths, reeling her wolf back in. When she opened them, she gave a small sigh of relief, flexing her hand seeing that her claws had retracted.

She fell back against her mattress, hearing the sounds of her mom and Scott talking in his room. She easily blocked out their conversation instead stressing out on how she was going to control the shift today and tonight.

Rising out of bed when her second alarm went off, Jessica stumbled toward her closet pulling out random pieces of clothing and ended up with a baggy blue top, black skinny jeans and a pair of brown ankle boots. She threw the outfit on and tied her hair up into a rough ponytail before leaving the house, climbing on her bike and riding away, not waiting for Scott like she usually would.

~*~*~

Arriving at school, Jessica pulled up to the bike rack and climbed off. She walked towards the familiar blue jeep in the car park, banging on the driver door causing the boy inside to groan loudly, clutching at his head.

'Bit hung over there are we Stilinksi?' She teased, causing Stiles to glare up at her angrily.

'Why, just why?' He questioned.

'Payback for calling me at 2 am, yelling about how your hand went missing when really it was just in the sleeve of your jacket' She informed only for Stiles to groan again.

'I am never taking Scott out drinking again, break up or not' he stated, climbing out of the jeep, making her chuckle.

'Here' she said, passing him 2 tablets of Advil and a bottle of water to wash them down. He took them gratefully with thanks.

'So how you feeling, full moon and all?' He asked as the pair made their way into the school.

'Okay, better then this morning' she shrugged.

'Why? What happened this morning?' He asked immediately looking concerned.

'Nothing horrible, don't worry I just lost a little bit of control when I woke up but I handled it and I didn't hurt anyone Stiles' she added the last comment when he had a questioning look on his face. 'Anyway what's the plan for tonight?' She asked, quickly changing the subject as she opened her locker to grab her books.

'Chains, handcuffs, everything needed to stop two werwolves from killing me' he answered, smiling proudly.

'Great I seriously hope it can hold us, especially Scott with the break up and all' she said and Stiles nodded in agreement. The bell rang loudly then and the two waved goodbye, heading to their respective classroom.

~*~*~

Halfway through the day, Jessica sat in one of the desks mentally preparing herself for the test. She was looking for a pencil when she heard a deep growling. Her head snapped up and she looked around quickly recognising the growl but those red eyes were no where to be seen. 'Hey you okay?' Stiles asked sliding into the seat next to her clearly seeing the panicked and terrified look in her eyes.

She glanced over at him before quickly checking her hands, no claws, 'Yeah I'm fine' he nods and grabbed out his own equipment.

Harris stands up from behind his desk to address them all 'You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book' The corner of Jessica's mouth quicker up in a smirk as Stiles immediately scrawled out his name. 'However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin.' He began the timer before relaxing back at his desk.

Jessica flipped over to the front page and stared down at the questions. She didn't notice she had begun tapping her finger until she heard a familiar clicking sound and she glanced to the side seeing her claws were out. Jessica quickly pulled her hand away, hiding it under the desk.

The sounds of pens clicking, erasers rubbing out incorrect answers and Stiles' foot tapping against the floor made her quirk her head to the side, clenching her jaw as she tried to block out all the noise.

Looking down, she freaked out when everything went red. Quickly shutting her eyes, she clenched her hands around her thighs, digging the nails into the skin. Jessica winced however when she felt her claws pierce the skin. Her eyes flung open and she removed her hands, watching as the wound healed slowly.

Jessica brought her hands up and watched as they shook violently before they flashed to having blood covering them. The red substance dripped down get skin in long streams.

She let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes, scrunching them tight as she tried to calm down her racing heartbeat. "Not here, not here'' she continued to plead in her head.

When she peaked an eye open, Jessica saw her hands were blood free. She picked up her pencil after breathing in a small sigh of relief and tried to put the pencil to the paper only her hands began to shake so much that the pencil snapped in her hands.

You could say Jessica was extremely glad when Scott raced out of the room, cause it gave her a reason to as well. She ignored Harris' yell of her name and left the class room walking down the hall before she heard the loud growl of her nightmares and she collapsed against the wall, curling up in a ball panicking.

'Jess? Jess!' She heard Stiles call worriedly and she looked up seeing him kneeling there.

'Get away Stiles before I hurt you' she warned, clenching her fists together as her chest tightened and her vision bled red. She felt the warm trickle of blood running down her arm as her claws dug into the skin of her hand.

'Jess, listen to me your stronger than this. If anyone can control the shift its you' he tried to tell her but a sigh escaped him as her fangs popped out. 'Remember when we were six, we were climbing that tree in the woods when I fell and broke my arm. Do you remember that?' Stiles asked, trying a different tactic.

'Yeah' she whispered out, still shaking like crazy.

'Remember how scared I was? You made me feel better. You grabbed a joke book and read out like a million jokes just to try and get me to laugh. You stayed with me the whole time, being my own personal nurse' he said remembering the memory with a small smile.

'We watched Star Wars like 30 times' she spoke, her breathing slowly going back to normal.

'And you drew all over my cast' 'Scott was so upset when I didn't leave any room for him' she remembered causing both of them to chuckle. Jessica's vision slowly returned back to normal as she regrouped her humanity.

'Thanks Stiles' she whispered out gratefully and he smiled, 'no problem, lets go get your brother' he helps her up, the skin on her hands already healing over the nail indents.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott's number. Jessica was already on the way towards him the minute she heard the first ring, leaving Stiles to grab Scott's bag and follow after her.

~*~*~

They entered the locker room, hearing one of the showers running. Both Jessica and Stiles turned the corner and saw Scott leaning against the wall, water running down his body. He turned the water off, leaning against the wall but span around to look at them both. 'Stiles, Jess, I can't...' he began in short panicky breaths.

'What's happening? Are you changing?' Stiles asked immediately.

'No. No, I can't breathe.' He wheezed out and Stiles immediately began shifting around in Scott's bag, pulling out his old inhaler.

'Here, use this. Come on, do it.' He said and Scott grabbed the inhaler. Jessica watched on in confusion, he was a werewolf, he shouldn't need his inhaler.

Scott puffed a few breaths before calming down slowly 'I was having an asthma attack?' He asks confused looking up at Stiles.

'No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony.' He explained and Jessica nodded, agreeing with the fact it was incredibly ironic.

'How did you know to do that?' She asked.

'I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?'

'I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.' He explained slowly.

Jessica nodded understandingly. 'That's heartbreak bro'.

'Yeah, theres about 2 billion songs written about it.' Stiles adds.

'I can't stop thinking about her' Scott sighed defeated, running his hands through his wet strands.

'Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful.' He corrected when Scott glared at him 'Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck'.

'No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions.'

'It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you both up in your rooms later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either', Stiles shrugged.

'I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room'

'What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?'

'No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone' He explained gravelly and Jessica gave a small unsure nod, 'hate to pile on the bad news but I feel that way too' .

'That's just great' Stiles sighed sarcastically as the lunch bell rang.

Jessica sat down at one of the lunch tables with a tray of food in front of her. She was immediately regretting it though when she picked up on every noise in the room. Though she refused to leave, not letting this whole werewolf thing get to her.

She glanced around and caught one conversation in particular between Jackson and Allison. 'Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him.' Allison's voice echoed.

'Probably a good idea.' Jackson replied and she couldn't help but grit her teeth.

'You don't think I made a mistake, do you?' She asked.

'No. In fact, I think he got - Exactly what he deserves.' She growled at the last comment flashing back to what happened the other night. So the minute Jackson got up, she quickly followed after him.

'I don't like what your doing Jackson!' She called out after him when they entered an empty corridor. The boy in questioned turned around, glancing at the brunette acting confused.

'What are you going on about?' He asked giving her the familiar raised eyebrow.

'Don't pretend like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about' she snapped, making his blue eyes widen in alarm, never seeing Jessica look so pissed off before.

'I know you gave Lydia the wrong bottle on purpose. I know your just getting close to Allison to get into Scott's head' 'but-' 'no, don't you dare ever try to deny it!' Jessica yelled cutting off his protests.

'Look I get it, the whole "I have to be the best" believe me I do. I'm a twin for gods sake. I know exactly how it's feel to live in someone else's shadow. You think I don't get sick and tired of everything constantly being about Scott?' She snapped, her anger slowly turning into something more. ' "Scott's failing his classes", "Scott made first line". Scott this, Scott that, Scott, Scott, Scott!' She yelled, Jackson's eyes widening even more at the brunette's confession.

'But let me tell you something' she raised a finger at him to prove her next point. 'I would never ever try and purposely hurt him because no matter what he's still my brother' Jessica unaware that as each word passed her lips she took a step closer to Jackson in an intimidating fashion.

'So listen closely, you better stop what your doing or I swear to god I will personally show you what real pain feels like and believe me you won't have to worry about being perfect any more!' she threatened angrily.

The only sound that brought her out of angered state was the sound of Jackson slamming against the lockers behind him. She blinked and stared at him in horror realising what she was doing, glancing down she felt her claws elongating, vibrating from the anger raging inside her. Without another word, she quickly bolted down the hall.

~*~*~

Breathing heavily, Jessica crashed through the door of an empty bathroom. She stumbled towards the mirror and stared at herself in the glass. Her eyes were burning a bright gold and her fangs had dropped.

Jessica couldn't but let out a low growl at the sight, smashing her fist against the mirror, the glass shattering everywhere. She glanced down at her bloody hand, coming back to her senses.

Jessica crumbled against the wall to the side of her, feeling tears well in her eyes. Helpless, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. She hated this, being so out of control. It made her feel weak and useless, a feeling that she hated.

Jessica flashbacked mentally to her threat to Jackson and guilt quickly overwhelmed her very being. She felt horrible. They had just started to get along so well and she just ruined it all because of the god damned full moon.

Jessica was snapped out of her thoughts when the door swung open. 'Oh my god' she heard someone gasp and mentally groaned when she recognised the voice to be Allison's.

'Jess, are you okay?' The brunette asked, glancing around at the destruction of the bathroom. Jessica glanced up and took it all in. The mirror was merely a frame hanging on the wall, the glass being shattered into tiny pieces scattered across the the sink and on the floor.

'I'm fine, just had bit of a meltdown. It ruins in the family as I'm sure you've noticed' Jessica tried to reassure and make a joke out of it while standing up.

'A meltdown, this seems a little more then a meltdown' Allison corrected.

'Breakdown then' Jessica snapped 'It's no big deal trust me' she walked towards the door, glass clenching underneath her boots.

'Jess, are you sure your okay?' Allison stops her spinning around 'I know things are awkward between Scott and I but you can still talk to me. I'm still your friend' she assured, concern clearly shining in her eyes.

Yeah except your family hunt and kill my kind, Jessica thought bitterly but quickly hid that feeling in her expression. 'Thanks Allison but I'm fine. I've got to go' she stated before leaving the bathroom door, ending the conversation between the two.

Jessica let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the door, knowing her voice had sounded harsher then intended. Yet there was nothing she could do about it now.

She walked down the corridor and turned a corner only to bang into Stiles. 'Hey Jess' he greeted her cheerfully with probably the biggest smile she had ever seen.

'Hi Stiles, what's up?' she questioned, hiding her bloody knuckles, not wanting to ruin his good mood as they walked towards the lacrosse field.

'I'm first line' he announced happily and proudly. Jessica smiled for the first time all day, pushing the Jackson and bathroom incident to the back of her mind.

'That's awesome Stiles! Congratulations!' She congratulated and if possible his smile got bigger at her comment.

'Thank you!' He did a mock bow making her chuckle. 'Oh and Scott got made co-captain' he added and Jessica's smile almost immediately became more strained and forced then genuine. Of course she was happy for her brother but something inside her wanted to snap because of course Scott got made co captain, because Scott got everything. the thought had her jaw clenching tight.

~*~*~

The pair reached the field! Stiles lost in a conversation so much he hadn't even noticed Jessica was not responding. Instead she stared out at the players, practically smelling the jealousy and anger radiating from most of the team. Guess not everyone was happy with the new arrangements.

'How you doing, full moon and all?' Stiles suddenly asked and she turned back to him fake smiling.

'Fantastic, absolutely fantastic' she answered rather sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed slightly when her brother walked out onto the field, 'I'll see you Stiles' she waved, walking up the bleachers to her spot at the top.

Jessica sat in her regular seat, bored as she watched the players train. Let's go!' Coach yelled blowing the whistle and Scott ran up only to be pushed back to the ground by two of the players.

Jessica didn't even realise she was smirking until coach's laugh snapped her out of it 'Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. Who's next? Let's go'. She's hook her head slightly frowning, seriously what the hell was up with her today?

Coach turned around and blew his whistle, not knowing that Scott had jumped up and grabbed his stick 'You have a problem with that, Bilinski?'

'What? Yeah, no.' Stiles replied back. Bilinski?

'All right, you're up, big boy.' Scott stops Stiles from moving forward with his stick however and Jessica gritted her teeth together, knowing this was not going to end well.

'Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!' Coach encourages while Jessica moves down from her spot in the bleachers.

Scott barrels into the two players before moving past Danny, whacking his helmet with his stick and getting the goal. Danny fell to the floor quickly and everyone quickly crowded around him.

Jessica checked that he was okay before storming up to her brother. Rage shining in her eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' She yelled at him and he glared down at her.

'Nothing'

'Bullshit! They didn't even hit you that hard Scott! You need to learn how to control yourself!' She screamed at him, the anger intensifying between the two McCalls.

'I need to learn control?!' He laughed sarcastically. 'Your not an angel either Jessica!' He yelled back.

'At least I don't go taking it out on my friends!' She shouted. Both of the werewolves got into each other faces, heartbeats rising as anger took over their senses. Honestly if it wasn't for Stiles cutting in they probably would have tried ripping each other apart then and there, screw the witnesses.

'Hey! Guys cut it out both of you!' Stiles yelled, getting in between the siblings, separating them. Scott simply growled low before storming away leaving a very pissed off sister glaring at his retreating back.

'Jessica calm down' Stiles spoke quietly to her and Jessica glanced over at him. Just like before when her eyes locked on his a sense of control washed over her and her anger dulled.

'I'm good, I'm good' she reassures him and he nods before turning to look back at the team to check on Danny.

'Is he okay?' Lydia wonders, suddenly bursting through some of the team members, standing next to Jackson.

'It looks like he just has a bloody nose -' Jackson begins to answer before stopping and looking at her closer, noticing something on her lips.

'What?' Lydia questioned seeing his stare turn cold.

'Your lipstick.' He pointed out and she pulled out her compact, seeing her lipstick was smudged.

'Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened.' She tried playing it off.

'Yeah. I wonder.' Jackson scowled and she tried smiling innocently.

Jessica looked up at Stiles who had an open mouth turning to look at the retreating form of his best friend. It clicked in her head pretty quickly. 'I'm gonna kill him' she growled and began to walk in the direction her brother had disappeared only for Stiles to reach out and grab her arm, stopping her from murdering her brother.

'It's fine, don't worry about it' 'but Stiles-' 'I said it's fine Jessica' he stopped any more argument before stalking away from her. Jessica let out a sigh at his slouched over form retreating. The sigh turning quickly into a low growl, her eyes narrowing at the thought of Scott before she too left the field.


	15. Lunatic (2)

'Hey sweetie, how was school?' Melissa McCall called to her daughter as soon as the front door closed behind the brunette. The older McCall sat on the living room sofa watching her daughter concern in her eyes. Jessica seemed to freeze at her words before a shrug escaped her.

'It was fine' was all she replied.

'Really? Just fine?' Her mom questioned disbelieving. Her kids hadn't been the same since that night at the school and it worried her. Scott yeah she could understand he was going through heartbreak just like every other teenager on the planet. Jessica however, she was acting differently. She was more closed off, spending most of her time locked away in her room when she was home. It was different, strange behaviour especially since she was the one that was the most open between the two.

'It's school mom, do I have to say anything else?' Jessica snapped angrily. Melissa was about to say something else when she quickly added 'I'm going up to my room, might take a nap'.

'Oh okay' was all Melissa was able to get out before Jessica disappeared upstairs closing her door behind her.

She collapsed against her bed and pulled the blanket over her head, seriously wanting to disappear from the world. She wanted this day to end, she wanted to feel in control again. Though that didn't seem to be a very likely possibility tonight.

Jessica rested her head against one of her pillows, grabbing the other one and pulling it over her head, managing to block out the noises of the world as she drifted off to sleep.

Jessica woke to the sound of her bedroom door swinging open. She rose from underneath her covers, glancing up to see Stiles entering cautiously.  
He glanced over at her 'am I going to have to trick you too?' He asked, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Jessica glanced out the window seeing that night had fallen, the moon beginning to rise through the dark, whispy clouds. With a defeated sigh, she shook her head climbing off the bed.

She took a seat down on the floor at the end of her desk and Stiles stepped forward handcuffing her around one of the legs of the frame. It was probably safest after all the desk had been bolted to the floor a few years ago. Her mother had gotten sic and tired of her constantly moving her furniture around. The fact that she was almost crippled underneath the huge piece of furniture while trying to move it might have also factored into the decision.

A thought struck her as he closed the cool metal cuff around her wrist. 'Stiles?' She whispered as he tested the strength of the desk for precautionary measures.

'Yeah?' He asked, looking back up at the brunette.

'I need you to promise me something okay?' She began, her voice drifting into a whisper.

'Yeah, sure anything' he answered, continuing to kneel down in front of her so they were face to face.

'If I break free, promise me you'll run' she asked softly.

Stiles immediately shook his head. 'I'm not going to leave you, Jess. You can control it, you have already a couple of times' he assured her but Jessica shook her head.

'Stiles I don't want to hurt you' her voice was almost a whimper as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. The thought of hurting him practically killed her inside. Stiles was her best friend as much as he was Scott's and she would never forgive herself if she hurt him.

'I don't think you will, you haven't the last three times' he pointed out but Jessica swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head.

'Just please, promise me Stiles. Please promise you'll run' she begged desperately. Stiles gave a quick nod, the second as he caught sight of the tear streaking down her cheeks.

He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb 'I promise'. Jessica gave a realised sigh through shaky breaths, content now that he had promised her.

Stiles stood up but when he reached the door frame, he looked back at her. Jessica smiled up at him weakly, and he returned it before he disappeared behind the door into the hall.

The moon had risen higher up into the dark night sky. Moving ever higher above the dark clouds of the night. Self control had completely left the brunette as her wolf began pounding against its restraints. Jessica continued to struggle against the cuffs, much like her wolf struggling against its cage in her head. Continuous low growls of frustration escaped her lips when the cuffs just wouldn't come loose.

'Stiles, please let me out, please' she begged for release but the boy didn't move trying to block out her pleas and Scott's mindless taunts.

Suddenly Jessica felt her eyes burn a familiar bright gold and she glanced up seeing the clouds had disappeared, the full moon shining bright against the dark sky. She began struggling harder as the moonlight crept slowly into her room.

Painful screams ripped from her throat as her fangs dropped and her claws grew from her fingertips as the moonlight fully covered her. Her vision turned red and she glanced around the room, breathing heavily.

Jessica looked behind her seeing the cuffs around her wrist like it was the first time. She moved her hand so the tip of her claw was against the lock. Skilfully she twisted and turned her clawed finger, ignoring the pain shooting up her arm as her wrist was bent at an odd angle.

When she finally heard the satisfying click, she ripped her hand free of the chains. Jessica didn't notice that her brother had stopped yelling as well as Stiles fearfully calling out his name. As soon as she was free, she leapt out the window, bolting down the street into the darkened woods.

Jessica found herself in the middle of a small clearing out in the preserve. Looking up, she could see the full moon shining above the trees. A low warning growl past her lips as she heard the sounds of sticks snapping from behind her.

She turned around, her gold eyes narrowing at those familiar red eyes shining as the creature leaned against a tree almost casually. 'I must admit' the alpha began to speak his voice rough, deep and teasing all at the same time. 'Between you and your brother I didn't expect you would be the one to seek me out'.

'Why are you doing this? Why are you killing?' She quickly questioned, holding her ground against the alpha. Jessica felt strong, powerful a dark contrast to the weak and pathetic girl she had been during that night at the school. The night he changed her.

'Come on Jessica, we both know that is not the question you really want to ask?' The alpha taunted sounding so human it caught her off guard for a split second before a small growl passed her lips.

'Why me? Why Scott?' She questioned, keeping a keen eye on the alpha's movements. She refused to turn her back on the beast, well aware of what the creature was capable of.

'Call it fate of you want but you and your brother were simply in the right place at the right time'. She watched as he stepped closer, flexing her claws and baring her fangs, preparing for a fight knowing that it was bound to happen. 'I do wonder how long it will take you before you and your brother simply give in' he taunted slowly moving around her in a dizzying circle, Jessica moved with him. 'Then again, I wonder who I'll have you kill first'. She growled warningly. 'Perhaps I'll start with that boy from the video store. Jackson is his name isn't it?' Another warning growl escaped her at his threats. 'Scott will of course kill off the Argent girl, but the one I think that will hurt you two the most is that boy Stiles' a snarl from Jessica had his red eyes glinting in amusement. 'Killing him, well I do believe it will destroy any humanity either of you have left.'

Before he could continue, Jessica leapt at him, claws and fangs extended in a deadly swipe. The alpha was fast and easily dodged her lunges. He by rasped her arm and threw her backwards, making her slide against the forest floor.

Jessica flicked her head back, her hair following in a graceful move as she roared angrily. She jumped towards him again, fists at the ready

However she only just managed to get one good solid punch in before he slashed at her face. The impact sent her sprawling across the clearing.  
The feeling of warm good trickling down her face changed something inside of her. It snapped a predatory instinct inside of her.

Jessica rolled out of the way of his attack, just in time as his giant grey fist clashed against the spot her head just was. She scrambled up spinning, sending a kick straight to his face, the impact sending him helplessly to ground. The alpha growled out angrily, spitting out the deep red blood in his mouth before charging at her.

Jessica dodged his arms, side stepping one before grasping hold of the other, sinking her claws into the ghastly flesh. With her new found strength, she flung him across the clearing much like he had done to her.

Jessica stalked towards the sprawled alpha, unfortunately she missed timed a blow, grabbed and tossed against a tree. She groaned aloud before her breathing was cut off as he grasped the flesh of neck, lifting her up. Jessica lost her footing and began scrambling, gasping for air.

'You really think you can defeat me?' The alpha taunted with a laugh as she struggled. 'I'm the alpha and your nothing but a scared little wolf trying to be something she's not'.

Jessica glared and with fire flaring up in her golden irises, she sent a hard kick to his gut. The alpha lost his grip in her neck from the blow. Jessica felt the ground beneath and she slashed his face with her claws, sending him reeling away.

Angry as the fires of hell itself, the alpha charged at her again. The teenage werewolf managed to duck under most of the blows. Unfortunately she was forced to ignore the pain when he got one in. The hit sent her sprawling to the ground.

He grasped hold of her ankle an action all too familiar for Jessica but she managed to spin across the ground, twisting his arm and loosening his grip.

Circling each other dangerously the alpha let out a tremendous roar, answered only by her Jessica's one ferocious roar, the sounds echoed throughout the silent preserve. The two wolves clashed again, claws ripping and fang tearing against each other's flesh.

Each of them stopped on opposite sides of the clearing, glaring at each other, drenched in blood some of it their own, the rest from their opponent. With a final growl, the alpha limped away running deep into the woods.

Jessica collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. She felt her claws retract back into her fingertips along with her fangs. The world changed back to normal as the gold in her eyes burned out. Jessica felt the wounds across her face slowly heal along with the claw marks down her arms.

However her head snapped up when she heard more twigs snapping fro, behind. The wolf turned ready for another fight only to relax at the familiar face of Derek Hale. 'You were in control the whole time' he muttered, a confusion front etched across his face.

Jessica frowned at his words. 'What? No I wasn't' she disagreed quickly, wondering what the hell he was going on about?

'You weren't fighting like a wolf, especially not a bitten wolf on a full moon' he explained slowly. 'It was when he slashed your face' he realised slowly and Jessica merely shrugged just as confused as the older man.  
'What's your anchor?' He quickly asked her and she looked at him.

'I don't have one'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that' he told her, causing her forms to deepen as he begun to walk off into the night.

'Derek!' She called out after him and he stopped mid-step. Though he didn't turn around, 'I'm sorry for what Scott did, throwing you under the bus like that. It wasn't fair and it shouldn't of happened. I'm sorry' she apologised.

'It wouldn't be the first time' Derek muttered confusingly. 'Your brothers at home' he finished before he disappeared into the woods, leaving the confused wolf standing in the middle of the clearing, moonlight bearing down on her.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest trying to stay warm as she made her way out of the woods. Thankfully she came across a road only to blink blearily as the police lights blinded her. 'Jess? Jess!' She heard Stiles' shout from nearby. In the next second she found herself locked within the boys arms in a deep, tight embrace.

'Thank god' he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled away though his eyes widened, spotting the blood she was covered in. 'Jesus Christ Jessica! What the hell happened?' He shouted, leading her a bit backwards so she wouldn't be in the sight of any police officers. He pulled off his jacket hastily and wrapped it around her, covering her blood soaked shirt.

'Don't worry Stiles, it's not all mine' she tried to reassure him though it simply made the situation worse.

'What?!' He yelled, his eyes almost bugging out of his sockets, 'who's blood is it?! You didn't kill anyone did you?!' He shouted accusingly, suddenly looking very fearful.

'Stiles, cool it.' Jessica snapped softly 'It's the alpha's blood' she told him, shutting him up for about five seconds before he exploded.

'You went against the alpha! Alone? Are you completely insane?!' He shouted loudly.

'No, he found me Stiles' she told him, casting a cautious glance to the officers nearby. 'I didn't go looking for him at least I don't think I did' she muttered trying to remember what had happened. After the promise made between the two of them, every thing had become very fuzzy to Jessica.

'Stiles!' She suddenly heard the sheriff yell from behind them. Stiles' dad walked towards them, looking quite confused when he saw Jessica standing there beside his son.

'Late night run' Jessica lied quickly as an explanation sensing his confused state.

'Right well you might want to stop that' he warned her. 'The amount of murders in this town, I don't think anyone's safe anymore' she nods, looking past him to see a gurney being put into the ambulance. With the smell of death and ash hitting her nose, she understood what had happened. Someone had been burnt alive.

'You two better head home' he instructed the, both and the teens nod bypassing the sheriff, Stiles in front of Jessica so his dad wouldn't catch sight of the blood on the girl.

They climbed into the jeep and Stiles drove away from the crime scene. 'Did you see Scott?' Stiles questioned as they drove down the desolate and dark road, leaves blowing around them as the jeep drove.

'No' Jessica shook her head. 'But Derek said he was at home' she explained, remembering the older wolf's words back in the clearing.

'Derek? You saw Derek?' Stiles questioned in disbelief before shaking his head with a sigh. 'Thought he would have left town, being a fugitive and all'.

'No' Jessica shook her head. 'I don't think he'll leave when the murderer of his sister is still loose' she guessed and he nods understandingly.

The jeep pulled up to the McCall house, stopping in the driveway. Jessica shrugged off the jacket, passing it back to Stiles with a thankful smile. It would have been disastrous if the cops had seen. 'I'll see you at school then' he said and she nodded before a worrying thought crossed her mind.

'Stiles I didn't come after you did I? She questioned quietly, her voice going as soft as did when she begged him t promise her to run.

Stiles shook his head. 'No. Both you and Scott kinda just left' he told her and she nods happy to know she didn't hurt him.

'See you at school' she waved, hopping out of the jeep. Jessica watched as the car pulled away before she sighed, trudging inside for a much needed shower. She checked on Scott on the way to her bathroom. She was glad to see him sleeping, safe and sound.

The next day at school, Jessica walked towards Jackson's locker, determination pushing her forward. 'Jackson!' she called out to the blond teenager. He closed his locker, trying to stare at her.

'What? More threats?' He questioned with his famous raised eyebrow and if possible Jessica felt even more guilty then she had been before.

'No, more like an apology' she corrected. 'I'm sorry for yesterday. I wasn't myself and I shouldn't of taken it out on you. Can you forgive me?' She apologised, hope shining in her eyes for forgiveness.

Jackson stared at her, his blue eyes flashing between her brown before a smile crossed his face. 'Don't worry about it, it's forgotten' he said and she smiled happily, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

'Great!' She cheered, grinning, 'so I'll see you around?'

'Yeah' he nodded.

Jessica was beginning to walk away when he called out to her 'did you mean it?'. She froze knowing instantly what he was talking about. He was wondering whether she truly felt second best to Scott.

'I don't know' she muttered honestly without turning around before disappearing down the hallway towards her next class.


	16. Wolfsbane (1)

'I swear to god if you both don't shut up, I'm kicking you out of the car!' Jessica threatened, silencing the two boys from being backseat drivers. She pushed her foot down on the accelerate as she hit a straight. The car behind her matching the speed of Derek's Camaro.

'Jess, you need to go faster' Stiles warned, looking behind him at the car, still following them.

'If I go any faster I'll kill us' she argued.

'Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!' Stiles yelled back.

'Touché' she shrugs before slamming her foot down on the accelerator, increasing the speed feeling and hearing the rev of the engine. The minute she did however, the other car turned off down another corner.

'They're gone' Scott points out and the other two glanced behind the car, seeing only open road.

Stiles pressed the button to his police radio 'All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works.' The sheriff's voice instructed over the radio.

Jessica made a sharp turn at his words, causing the boys hit the side of the car, multiple groans echoed.

Jessica drove right into the ironworks, skidding to a stop right next to Derek who was being chased not only by the police but hunters as well. Stiles threw open the passenger door 'Get in.' He yelled to Derek as he climbed into the back of the car.

Derek ran for the car, avoiding the bullets raining down on him from Argent's gun. As soon as he closed the passenger door, Jessica sped off out of the ironworks, bullets hitting the car until they were out of range.

'What part of laying low don't you understand?!' Scott yelled as both him and Stiles leaned forward in the backseat.

'Damn it, I had him!' Derek cursed.

'Who, the Alpha?' Stiles questioned.

'Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up.' Derek  
scowled, extremely pissed off.

'Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs -' Stiles interjected only to be silenced by Derek's death glare.

'Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!' Derek said, turning his glare onto Scott.

'Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.'

'All right!' Jessica snapped silencing all the boys. 'How did you find him?' Jessica asked but Derek stayed silent, 'Oh my god! Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?' She added.

'Yeah, all of us' Stiles inputted 'Or just them. I'll be back here.' Stiles backtracked when Derek glared down at him.

'Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.' The three teens turned to look at him and Stiles leaned forward.

'Our chemistry teacher?' He asked.

'Why him?' Scott and Jessica asked confused.

'I don't know yet.' Derek sighed.

'What's the second?' Jessica powdered and Derek pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket unfolding it.

''Some kind of symbol.' Scott looks like he immediately recognised it, making everyone turn to look at him 'What? You know what this is?'.

'I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace.' He sighed and Jessica shook her head because of course it would relate back to the Argents, the people trying to kill them.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off down the road.

Jessica walked through the school doors wearing a white laced cardigan over a white tank that was tucked into some brown printed shorts. She had accessorised the outfit with an owl necklace and some boots.

'This is gonna be impossible, you know.' Scott complained for the tenth time looking at his sister and best friend as he entered behind her. The plan was to get the necklace and to see if it held any clues on to who the alpha was and what his plan was exactly. It was rather far fetched and had like a million things that could go wrong with it.

'Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?' Stiles suggested.

'How?' He questioned.

'It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?' He said and Jessica chuckled under her breath at his sarcasm.

'You're not helping.' Scott snapped looking over at him angrily.

'Why don't you just talk to her?' Jessica suggested.

'She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?' He said ,getting a dazed look on his face.

'That's why you ease-' Stile spa used and turned around to face him. 'That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?' Stiles added, hitting his shoulder when he noticed the dazed look.

'Yeah.' Scott admitted and Jessica slapped him upside the back of head making him glare at her 'Hey!'

'Don't want to get slapped, don't think about your naked ex-girlfriend' she told him with an innocent shrug.

'All right, stay focused, okay?' Stiles said to both McCalls, focusing their attention back on him. 'Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?' Stiles asked and Scott nodded.

The trio dispersed heading to their respective classrooms.

Jessica left her English classroom and was immediately dragged away by Scott before she could even put her bag over her shoulder. 'Scott, what the hell?! A closet really?' she asked when her brother shoved her into the closet and closed the door.

'Jackson knows' he told her quickly and her eyes widened in alarm.

'What? What do you mean he knows?' She asked.

'He knows about me being a werewolf' her mouth dropped in shock.

'How-just how?' She stuttered out, panic clearly expressed on her face.

'I don't know, but he want the bite or else he's going to tell Allison and if he tells Allison then her family will find out and if her family finds out then I'm dead' he panicked.

'Okay Scott calm down okay?' She tried to calm him. 'We'll figure something out. Wait if he knows about you does he know about me too?' She questioned.

'No idea, maybe' he shrugged but it alarmed her even now. She liked living and personally she didn't a whole bunch of arrowheads sticking out of her body.

'Okay we gotta go find Stiles' she announced, opening the closet door and pulling her brother out.

The twins found Stiles rather quickly and told him their dilemma. 'How the hell did he find out?' Stiles questioned as the trio walked through a door.

'I have no idea.' Scott shrugged.

'Did he say it out loud - the word?' Stiles asked.

'What word?' Scott wondered confused.

'Werewolf.' Both McCalls stared at himim disbelief, he seriously didn't not just say that out loud in a crowded school corridor! 'Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?'

'Say it louder Stiles, I don't think the students in the gym heard you' Jessica hissed at him.

'No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.' Scott told him, glancing around cautiously.

'Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?' Stile tried to be the voice of reason against the two panicking wolves.

'How about Allison's father?' Jessica said, knowing that he would definitely be the one to believe Jackson and would be the first to hunt me down.

Stiles nodded finally agreeing 'Okay, it's bad.'

'I need a cure. Right now.' Scott demanded.

'Does he know about Allison's father?' Stiles asked.

'I don't know.'

'Okay, where's Derek?' Stiles questioned, getting that look on his face when he has an idea.

'Hiding, like we told him to. Why?' Scott wondered confused on how Derek would fix this situation. What were they going to do, set Derek after him?

'I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though.' Stiles spoke.

'We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game.' Scott interjected.

'I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?' He asked.

'She's in my next class.' Scott pointed down the hallway to the classroom.

'Get the necklace' Stiles orders before disappearing down the hall, leaving the twins standing there confused. Jessica patted her brothers shoulder in good luck before she walked down another hall to get to her class.

The minute Jessica arrived in the cafeteria, she whacked her brother upside the head. 'Ow! What the hell Jessica?!' He yelled as she sat down in front of him with a glare.

'Do you know absolutely nothing about girls?' She questioned and he looked at her confused. 'Allison told me what happened. Sending her pictures of your relationship Scott? Really?mare you a complete idiot?!' She questioned harshly and he sighed, catching on to what she was talking about.

'I thought she would like them' he protested.

'By showing her the relationship that she ended. Real smooth bro, real smooth bro.' she spat out sarcastically, uncapping her bottle of apple juice.

'What am I supposed to do? She doesn't even want me to talk to her anymore' he sighed absolutely defeated.

'Can't say I blame her' Jessica muttered making him look up and glare at her. Jessica sighed 'Look no girl wants to be reminded of a relationship especially after a break up. Looking at pictures makes them cry, seeing the guy makes them feel awful because it reminds them of what they had and how happy they were'.

'How do you even know this stuff? You've never been in a relationship' Scott interjected, looking at her in confusion.

'Hey! I watch movies' Jessica defended herself 'and in all of those sappy romance movies mom has, whenever there's a breakup the girl is always crying and hates being reminded about the breakup' she explained her reasoning. Scott rolled his eyes because of course his sister would base true fact off a movie.

Stiles joined the two of them with his own lunch, taking his place next to Scott asking 'Did you get her to give you the necklace?'

'Not exactly.' He mutters making Jessica scoff.

'Ah. What happened?' Stiles asked.

'It's more like what didn't happen?' Jessica inputted.

Scott glared at her before promptly ignoring her comment, 'She told me not to talk to her. At all.'

'So she's not giving you the necklace -' 'She's not giving me the necklace!' Scott cut him off angrily.

'Well, did you find anything else out?' Stiles asked.

'Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic.' Jessica threw a chip at him at the "psychotic" comment.

'Rude!' She snapped. 'But yeah he knows nothing about girls' she added with a laugh, making Scott throw the chip back at her.

'Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened.' Stiles began ignoring the twins banter, used to it by now.

'What's plan "B"?' They both asked, focused on him now instead of glaring and throwing food at each other like a couple of five year olds..

'Just steal the stupid thing.' He stated making Jessica laugh.

'Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?' Scott asked.

'My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you.' Stiles said, returning to his food.

'He's watching us.' Scott suddenly speaks and the trio look around to see Jackson staring at them, well more specifically at Scott.

'Just act casual, honestly' Jessica sighed once she saw Stoles alarmed expression. Then she heard the sound of an apple crunching. She saw Scott wince and she glared at him, knowing he just gave away the fact he could hear Jackson.

'Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?' She heard Jackson say.

'What's wrong?' Stiles asked, seeing the expression on the siblings faces.

'Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening.' Scott said trying to cover it up.

'Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?'

'Say something. Talk to me!' Scott said to Stiles who kept opening his mouth but nothing was coming out.

'I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank.' Stiles said and the twins stared at him in shock.

'Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?' Scott said in shock.

'First time for everything' Jessica muttered, grabbing another chip off her plate.

'Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore.' Stiles pointed out and they look over to see Jackson was gone.

'Where the hell is he?' Scott asked looking around the cafeteria.

Jessica shook her head 'I don't know'

'Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?' Jackson taunted.

'Yes.' Scott spoke with a clenched jaw. Jessica glared over at him for responding.

'I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her.'

Jessica watched as Scott looked over at Allison, 'Scott don't listen to him he's just trying to get into your head' she whispered to her brother but he wasn't even listening to her anymore as Jackson began talking again.

'I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body.' God Jessica wished she didn't have heightened hearing right now knowing exactly where Jackson's taunts where going.

'Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?' Sites tried speaking to his best friend but he was ignored as well. Both Stiles and Jess shared a helpless look while Jackson's taunts continued.

'I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?' Scott snapped the tray in half at Jackson's comment, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

The sound of a crunching apple was heard again and Jessica glanced up seeing Jackson smirking against one of the wall before he disappeared. The trio looked at each other, Stiles rather confused as he didn't hear what Jackson was saying.

Jessic sighed loudly before she got an idea. 'I'm going to go talk to him' she announced and the boys looked over at her like she was crazy.

Stiles actually voiced the words 'Are you crazy?!'

'Just trust me' she told them before climbing out of her chair and walking out of the cafeteria quickly.

Jessica found Jackson at his locker and leaned against the one behind the door so when he closed the door, he jumped at her sudden appearance, 'Jesus Christ Jess! You scared the hell out of me' he laughed, acting normal around her, proving her suspicion correct. He had no idea she was a werewolf and that he thought she didn't know about Scott being a werewolf as well.

'What's going on between you and my brother?' She asked as innocent as she could.

'Nothing, just some friendly co-captain rivalry' he lied, smiling innocently.

'Are you sure it just seems like it's more then that' she prompted and he nodded.

'So you really don't know?' He asked.

Jessica played her best confused expression. 'Know what?' She wondered.

Jackson glanced around at the empty hall before looking back at her with a sigh. 'Okay, I think you should know. Jess your brother ... well he's a werwolf'. She couldn't help but be slightly shocked at how blunt he was being but Jackson took it a different way. 'I know it sounds crazy but it's true' he said before going on to explain about the claw he found and how it fitted the hole in Scott's lacrosse glove. 'Oh and Derek's one too' he added after his explanation.

'Derek? Derek hale?' She questioned, wondering how the hell he figured that one out?

'Yeah, look you know the marks on the back of my neck' she nodded remembering the small scabs running down his neck. 'Derek gave them to me'. Okay that she did not know. 'I went to the doctors today about them and he said it was aconite poisoning or wolfsbane as I guess your brother calls it' he explains.

'Wolfsbane? You mean that purple flower in monster movies.' Jessica prompted.

'Werewolf monster movies' Jackson corrected and Jessica nodded slowly. How the hell could he figure out so goddamned much in a day? 'You think I'm crazy don't you?' Jackson guessed, seeing the look in her eyes.

'No, it's just a werewolf' she began 'It's a bit far-fetched don't you think? It's like saying fairies and dragons are real' she said, trying to throw him off, though Jessica knew there was no point after the incident in the cafeteria. Scott basically proved Jackson's suspicions when he broke the goddamned tray. Stupid brothers.

'I know, I know but you got to believe me, please Jess' he began and she looked una t him. Jackson seemed to try a different tactic ,You know that thing in the video store. It wasn't a mountain lion and we both know that. It was a werewolf the same werewolf that was in the school. Maybe it's McCall or Derek, I don't know how many there are but they are real. You've got to believe me'. Jessica could hear the desperation leaking in his voice and sighed, knowing there was no way she could throw him off.

'I believe you Jackson' she saw him visibly sink in relief at her words. 'But what are you trying to do exactly? Are you going to tell the police or something because I don't think they'll be as believing. You'll end up in a mental hospital before you can even say werewolf' she pointed out.

'No, course not I'm not that stupid' he shook his head quickly. 'I just want it the bite or whatever it is' he said.

'You want to become a werwolf?' She guessed.

'Yes' he nodded. 'Look Scott's pretty much cheating right now at least this will give me the advantage as well. I can prove I'm the best again' he explained and Jessica sighed, finally catching on.

'Jackson, you don't need to prove anything.' She tried to argue but he shook his head.

'You don't understand what it feels like not to be good enough' he began. 'Jess I wasn't even good enough for my own parents to keep me. I just need to prove to myself that I'm good enough. That I'm worth something to someone. I don't expect you to understand' he finished before leaving, walking down the hall.

'Jackson!' she called out after him but he just kept on walking. Jessica let out a sigh, leaning against the lockers, wondering what the hell they were meant to do now?

'Stiles! You home? Cause we got a problem?!' Jessica yelled as she entered the Stilinski household. She was met by silence. 'Stiles?' She called again, walking up the steps and into his room.

'Oh my god!' She jumped seeing Derek Hale in a chair in the room. 'Dude, what the hell?! You scared the hell out of me!' She accused as he merely looked at her before looking back down at his book.

'You need to work on your social skills' she muttered before throwing her bag in the corner.

Stiles appeared behind her in the doorway, phone in hand. 'Hey, just called Danny' he announcing, slipping past her to his chair.

'Umm why?' She wondered confused on why they were suddenly brining Danny into this.

'So he can trace the text the alpha sent Allison to get her to the school' Stoles explained logically. 'Once he traces the text hopefully we'll be able to find the alpha'. Jessica nodded understandingly before collapsing down onto his bed making herself comfortable.

She became rather bored and glanced over at Derek, a thought hitting her, like literally if life was a cartoon a lightbulb would of gone off above her head. She reached into her bag and pulled out a spare notebook and pen.  
'Don't move' she ordered Derek, whom looked up at her confused, 'why?'

'Cause I'm bored and when I'm bored I draw, so don't move' she warned again and he rolled his eyes before looking back down at the book he was reading, completely ignoring her.

Minutes past as they waited for Danny to come by and Jessica finished quickly. 'Dome' she announced turning the rough sketch around for Derek to see. 'This is what you would like if you actually smiled for once' she said with a smile making him glare at her. 'Oh and if you with like a full beard which I think you should try if your going for the whole "bad-boy-I-don't-give-a-shit" look' she added and if possible his glare darkened.

That minute Jessica's phone began to ring and she answered it 'hey lydia' Stiles whipped around in his chair at the name but she ignored him. 'Jackson broke up with me!' She heard Lydia cry out and her eyes widened.

'Jackson did what?' She asked in disbelief before leaving ignoring Stiles ever so curious glance.

She closed the door behind her. 'He broke up with me! Said he was preparing for some big changes in his life or something but that's not the worst part he broke up with me over a text message!' She yelled and Jessica gasped in horror.

After all breaking up with someone over a text message was one of the worst ways to do it, or so she had heard.

'So I need you to help me feel better' Lydia explained and Jessica's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

'What about Allison?' She questioned, knowing that they were a lot more close then Jessica and Lydia were.

'I think there's something going on between the two of them and I know how your brother and Jackson hate each other so your the perfect person for trash talking him' Lydia explained and Jessica sighed before smiling at Danny, who, had just shown up, pointing the way to Stiles' room.

'Okay, when do you want to meet up?' Jessica asked.

'Can you come over tonight? We can have a sleep over.' Lydia suggested.

'Yeah that's sounds great' Jessica agreed. 'It'll have to be after the game though, promised Scott and Stiles I would be there' she lied, feeling horrible and guilty as well.

'That's fine, totally understand. I'm just going to do a bit of therapy shopping, just come around like 8-8:30' Lydia instructed and Jess nods. 'Sounds great I'll see you then' the call ended and Jessica sighed before pocketing her phone and heading back upstairs.


	17. Wolfsbane (2)

She entered and saw Danny looking down at Stiles in disbelief 'You want me to do what?' He asked confused.

'Trace a text' Stiles repeated. Jessica hid a smile as she went back to her sketch pad on the bed.

'I came here to do lab work' Danny protested 'That's what lab partners do'

'And we will, once you trace the text' Stiles tried to make a deal.

'And what makes you think I know how?'Danny wondered. Jessica looked over curious, how did Stiles know that?

'I... I looked up your arrest report, so' he trailed off and Jessica looked over at Danny in surprise,

'I was 13' Danny argued 'they dropped the charges'

'Whatever' Stiles shrugged.

'No, we're doing lab work' Danny stated.

'Oh, my' Stiles silently yelled out frustrated as Danny grabbed a chair.

'Who's he again?' Danny questioned looking over at Derek who was reading some big book, Jessica was sure she would'nt understand. She wasn't sure he did either seemed as he hadn't turned the page since she had come back in

'Um, my cousin' Dtiles began '...Miguel' Jessica snorted slightly and the boys looked over at her.

'Sorry just thought of something funny, she lied and thy looked back at the computer screen. 'Miguel' she chuckled and Derek glared over at her, then at Stiles, then back at the book.

'Is that blood on his shirt?' Danny asked worried. Stiles snapped back around seeing that Derek did indeed have blood on his shirt.

'Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds' Stiles lied before looking back at Derek 'Hey Miguel' Derek looked up at him annoyed. 'I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts' stiles hinted towards the draw with a stern look on his face.

Without breaking eye contact, Derek slammed the book shut before walking over to the dresser, pulling his shirt over his head. Seeing the triskelion tattoo, Jessica immediately began drawing it and no it wasn't just so she could look at him shirtless, of course not.

'So anyway we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably...' 'Stiles?' Derek called over to him and the boys looked over.

'Yes?'

'This... No fit' Derek growled holding up a shirt, tugging it between his hands. Jessica smirked into her hand .

'Then try something else on' Stiles told him. 'Sorry' he apologised to Danny but seems as Danny's eyes were caught on Derek's shirtless torso he wasn't listening and honestly how could blame him.

Stiles looked back over at Derek catching on and Danny quickly looked away. 'Hey that one looks pretty good huh?' Stiles called and Jessica looked over to see Derek wearing a blue and orange striped shirt. She concealed her laugh into the covers at Derek's angry pout. 'What do you think Danny's?, stiles questioned.

'Huh?'

'The shirt' Stiles remarked innocently.

Danny sighed 'it's... It's not really his colour' and Derek threw the shirt off.  
Jessica was pretty sure he had caught onto what Stiles was doing by now. Man Stiles was going to get his ass whooped by an angry wolf soon.

'You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?' Jessica heard Stiles tease.

'Your a horrible person.' Danny scowled at him.

'I know' Stiles nods 'it keeps me awake at night. Anyway about that text...' 'Stiles!' Derek hissed and they all looked over at him. 'None of these fit' he growled and Stiles glanced back at Danny.

'I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text' Danny stated, grabbing Stiles' computer. Stiles cheered silently and Jessica smiled.

'Good job Derek' she muttered quiet enough so only he would hear. 'You should really go into the modelling business'.

'Shut up!'

Jessica had drifted off only jolting awake as Danny sighed 'There. This text was sent from a computer. This one' she looked over to see all three boys were crowding around the laptop.

'Registered to that account name?, Derek. Asked in disbelief,

'No, no, no ,no. That can't be right' Stiles muttered before in turn each of the boys turned to look at her.

Jessica frowned at them all "Why are you looking at me like that?' She asked, confused standing up. 'Did you figure out who it was?' She asked but as soon as she took a few steps forward, Stiles covered a part of the screen.

'Trust me Jess, you don't want to see this' he assured and Jessica looked at him confused before simply pushing his chair out of the way with him in it.

'No Jess...' he tried to stop her but the damage was done. Two words burned into Jessica's mind, making her stare down at the screen in horror.

 **"Melissa McCall"**

Jessica almost immediately bolted out of the Stilinski house the minute she came back to her senses. She was about run down the street and straight towards the hospital only for someone to stop her.

'Jess! Jessica Rose McCall, freeze!' She sighed, hearing Stiles yell from behind. She slowed down to a walk before turning around to face him. The teen was puffing, gasping for breath but in his defence he was only human trying to catch up with a werwolf.

'Look Jessica, it could be a mistake or maybe Danny did something wrong or-' Stiles started with the intention of reassuring the girl in front of him but it had the complete opposite effect.

'You don't get it do you Stiles?!' She snapped 'My mom is the alpha, a psychotic mass-murdering werewolf. The text is traced back to **her** place of work, under **her** account name! It's pretty hard to argue with pure fact!' She shouted angrily.

'Look I know it doesn't look great but we can't make any rash actions without knowing all the information' Stiles spoke calmly, causing Jessica to sigh.

He was right of course. She couldn't very well storm into the hospital, accuse her own mother of being a werewolf, especially if they were wrong.

'Come on let's just go back to the house. We'll talk to Derek and we'll figure this out, all of it. I promise' Stiles swore. Jessica gave a small nod, allowing herself to be lead back towards the house. Stiles' arm was around her shoulder in comfort but probably also to stop her from running off again.

Teenage girls are unpredictable especially werewolf teenage girls.

Sitting in the back of Stiles's jeep in front of the hospital, you could tell Jessica was anxious. Anxious to finally get some answers about everything. That one night in the woods, the alpha didn't give away much which frustrated her to no end. She was ready to finally understand what was going on in her small town.

'Did you get the picture?' Scott's voice echoed throughout the jeep, as Stiles had the werwolf on speaker phone.

'Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing' Stiles said only for his hand to be yanked towards Derek, so he could speak.

'Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something.' He wondered.

'No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line.' Scott reminded and Stiles put the phone to his ear, not like it made much difference seems as he was in a car with two werwolves with advanced hearing.

'Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.' Scott added after a brief chat to coach whom was wandering where Stiles was.

'I know' Stiles sighed frustrated. 'Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks.' He said before hanging up the phone. Jessica looked down, knowing he was lying and she couldn't help but feel terrible about it.

Stiles finally makes first line and during his first game he's at the hospital with them, to see if her mother really was the alpha. She stayed silent though instead putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Derek however wasn't so tactful 'You're not gonna make it.'

'I know.' Stiles sighs.

'And you didn't tell him about his mom, either.' Derek adds.

'Not till we find out the truth.' Stiles said, looking forward at the sign reading " **Beacon hills hospital. Long term care".**

'By the way, one more thing.' Derek begins.

'Yeah?'

In the next second Derek's hand grabbed the back of Stiles' neck slamming him forward into the steering wheel.

'Oh, God! What the hell was -' Stiles yelled, holding his head in pain.

'You know what that was for. Go. Go!' Derek orders and the two teens exit out of the car, Stiles still wincing in pain.

Stiles and Jessica wandered around the hospital but it seemed pretty empty which was extremely weird. Derek eventually called Stiles to ask if they had found her yet, the answer being no.

'Yeah, I said I can't find her.' Stiles said as the pair walked down a hallway. Jessica kept an eye and ear out, trying to listen for anything.

'Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.' Derek told him. They both turned to look into Peter's room only to find it empty.

'Yeah, well, he's not here either.'

'What?' Derek asked confused.

'He's not here. He's gone, Derek.' Jessica started to move out of the room, catching two different scents, hearing Derek yell over the phone 'Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!'.

Jessica turned around and came face to face with Peter. She stared up at him slack jawed while he merely tilted his head at her curious. Stiles tumbled out of the room, dropping his phone as well. Peter turned his attention on to the new arrival 'You must be Stiles.'

Snapping out of her shock Jessica glared and a deep growl echoed from her mouth. She flicked her wrist, claws coming out ready to fight. Stiles however began to back up, knowing he was practically useless in a fight against an alpha.

'What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.' Jennifer said however appearing out of nowhere.

'You - and him' Stiles looked between the nurse and alpha. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die.' Stiles stuttered out, freaking out.

That was when Derek appeared out of nowhere punching the nurse, and knocking her unconscious.

'That's not nice. She's my nurse.' Peter commented almost casually.

'She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way.' He warned Stiles and Jessica.

'Oh, damn.' Stiles whispered before he pulled Jessica down with him and despite her reluctance she had a feeling this was more of a family matter now.

'You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?' Peter started only causing Derek to get angry, a roar echoing through the hallway. His eyes shining a cobalt blue as he leaped off the wall, attacking Peter.

Stiles practically began dragging Jessica away but she pulled backwards the second she saw Derek hit the floor. Peter stood over him, grabbing his throat. Jessica stood up and ran towards them.

'My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.' Jessica round house kicked him across the face, stopping his speech and sending him sprawling to the ground.

'Your really are one crazy son of a bitch' she scowled down at him before she checked on Derek. 'You okay?' She questioned only to watch his eyes widen.

'Look out!' he managed to yell in warning but it was too late as Jessica was ripped backwards thrown into a wall.

'I knew there was a reason I picked you Jessica. Peter began stalking towards her. 'You just have this fire about you, a quality you don't see much of these days' Peter announced, glancing down at the girl.

'Your going to regret ever biting me' she spat out, eyes flashing gold before she spun kicking him in the stomach as she rose from the ground. Jessica sent punch after punch at him, but unfortunately he managed to dodge all of them.

Her eyes widened in alarm the minute he snatched her wrist out of the air and twisted it sharply, making her cry out in pain, falling to the ground. Peter twisted her arm around more so she was looking up at him through a clench jaw and swimming gold eyes.

'You see sweetheart, you only have your special abilities on a full moon and lucky for me tonight it's only half' he yanked Jessica up by her twisted around, throwing her over a desk. She crashed through the computer screens slamming into the back wall with a helpless yelp.

She could faintly see Derek rise and attack his uncle. Her vision started to fail her however as the world slowly grew more and more blurry by the second. She could only just hear what the two Hale's were saying. 'You want forgiveness?' Derek spat out.

'I want understanding' Peter corrected. 'Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness' Peter sighed before continuing.

'Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.' By the cries coming from Derek, she knew whatever was happening wasn't good,

The sound of smashing glass echoed throughout the hall and finally the footsteps faded away. Jessica closed her eyes, coughing up blood as the pain shoot all throughout her body like a burning fire.

'Jess! Jessica, don't you dare die on me or I swear to god I'll bring you back and kill you myself' she heard Stiles threaten. Jessica blinked blearily, looking up at the boy a few centimetres away from her.

'Sorry about your game' she muttered out in apology and she heard him laugh, most likely out of relief.

'It's just a game' he assured. 'There'll be plenty more after coach finished benching me for missing a game' he shrugs and Jessica manages a weak smile, before pain envelops her body once more and a small cry escapes.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Stiles asked immediately concerned at the pained expression branded on her face.

Jessica looked over to the side catching sight of how badly bent her arm was and she sighed, realising what was happening.

'Stiles, I need you to put my arm back into place' she muttered. The realisation was that her arm couldn't heal because one of the bones had actually punctured through her skin.

Stiles looked down at it and he immediately looked like he was going to be sick. 'Stiles, don't you dare do that to me right now' Jessica warned. 'My body is trying to heal and if you don't push the bone back in, the skin will heal around it and that's not good!' She yelled. Stiles nods a couple of times to himself before gently putting his trembling hands to her arm.

'Stiles I swear to god if you don't-Ahh!' Her loud scream cut off her threat as he pushed the bone back into her arm.

Jessica, clutched her arm close to her, trying desperately to hold back her cries of pain. The only good thing now was that at least her arm would heal properly without having a bone sticking out of it. That wouldn't have been a good look.

Stiles quickly helped her sit up against the wall where she took in several deep breathes as the pain slowly dissolved into a dull ache. 'You okay?' He yes toned looking her up and down concerned.

'I will be' she muttered out breathless. 'Help me up?' she asked, extending her non-broken arm to him. Stiles grasped hold of her hand and gently pulled her up to her feet.

'Where's Peter and derek?' Jessica questioned looking around, seeing the now trashed but empty corridor.

'No idea, but we should probably go before someone comes' he states logically and she nods. With a final glance at the hallway, the teens dashed out of the hospital, and climbed into Stiles' jeep, heading straight for the school.


	18. Co-Captain

Jessica and Stiles dash through the school hallways, sneakers squealing against the tiles as they headed straight for the locker room in search for Scott. The teens stumbled through the doorway of the darkened locker room to Scott sat on one of the benches, wearing only a towel.

'Dude, we have a huge problem.' Stiles announced.

'Trust me - I know.' Scott nods looking back at the other two, the horror in his eyes allowed them to realise Peter had already been here and by the claw marks on his neck it wasn't a pleasant visit.

After Scott explained what had happened and both Jessica and Stiles took turns in explaining what had happened at the hospital, the three headed back to their own homes, well except for Jessica who had remembered she had a sleepover with Lydia to get too.

She had Stiles drop her off, though it took a while to convince him to leave. She knocked on the front door and it swung open, revealing an exasperated Lydia. 'Finally' she sighed pulling Jessica inside, making her wince slightly as she grasped hold of her healing arm.

The strawberry blonde dragged the brunette upstairs into her room. 'Jackson is such an asshole. I mean honestly what kind of decent guy breaks up with a girl over a text message. An asshole that's who' Lydia immediately began ranting.

Jessica dropped her bag by the bottom of the bed and sat down. 'What exactly happened?' She asked though she immediately regretted it when Lydia yelled, 'I dated an asshole that's what happened!'.

Jessica listened for about an hour as Lydia ranted about what Jackson did through their entire relationship. Jessica moved forward hugged her friend when she spontaneously burst into tears, muttering words of comfort though she was out of her league. She had never gone through a break up and neither had any of her friends. So she was really going off what she's seen in movies right now.

Eventually Lydia calmed down and roped Jessica into watching The Notebook. She watched with her head tilted to the side resting on the palm of her hand, feeling her eyes close every now and then. She was extremely tired but she tried her best to stay awake for Lydia. Though it didn't work out very well and she fell asleep during the lake scene. Oops

The next morning Jessica woke to Lydia throwing clothes at her face. 'Get up we're going shopping with Allison. Get dressed' she ordered before disappearing into her bathroom.

Jessica looked down seeing the light coloured jeans, army jacket with a light green shirt and even lighter green scarf. She sighed crawling out of bed and threw on the clothes adding some green vans and a brown bag.

She tied her hair up into a ponytail so her hair was out of her face just as Lydia waltzed out of the bathroom, looking like a model as per usual. 'Come on, Allison's outside' she spoke before disappearing out the bedroom, leaving Jessica to hurry after her.

Jessica found herself in the woods, Allison carrying a large bag with a determined looked on her face. She heard leaves crunch underneath her shoes as she continuously looked around cautious, knowing Peter could be anywhere. She really didn't want to have a fight with the alpha right now.

'Allison' Lydia called out after the walking brunette. 'When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting.' Lydia whined.

'Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal.' Allison told her and Jessica looked up watching the two girls in front of her, knowing this conversation was not going to end well.

'Did he?' Lydia questioned, shooting a glance at Jessica as if saying "see what I mean".

'Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first.' Allison told her and Jessica could sense that she had a point behind this conversation.

'Sure. As long as it's just friends' Lydia said threw a clenched jaw.

'Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything.' Allison stated and Jessica saw the panicked look on Lydia's face as she remembered the day of the full moon.

'Uh, about that' Lydia began nervously hurrying after Allison. Jessica looked around her, listening for anything that wasn't the two girls in front of her but there was nothing. With a sigh of relief, she hurried after Allison and Lydia.

Jessica's eyes widened when Allison pulled out her bow and an arrow. She changed the top of the arrow into something else. This was so not good.

'What does that do?' Lydia asked confused.

'We're about to find out.' Allison spoke and she stood, pulling back the drawstring before letting the arrow fly through the woods. When the arrow tip hit the trunk of a tree, it exploded into pieces sparks flying. All three girls jumped in surprise.

'What the hell was that?' Lydia demanded in surprise.

'I don't know.' Allison said and Jessica only gulped. Yeah she was definitely scared. All she had racing through her head was images of Allison aiming that arrow at her with her father and aunt watching proudly from behind. She was worried.

'Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?' Lydia said clasping her hands together while Allison held her bow with a thoughtful look on her face.

Jessica looked up when she heard the sounds of a twig snapping underneath someone's shoes nearby. They all looked around and when there was another snap Jessica knew what direction it was coming from.

'Hold this.' Allison said, passing her bow to Lydia.

'What? Why?' She asked.

'Because I thought I heard something.' She said.

'So - what if you heard something?'

'So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing.' Allison reassured her.

'What Allison, maybe one of us should go with you?' Jessica suggested, wanting to go with the dark-haired teen, just in case it was Peter or Derek.

'It's fine, like I said it's probably nothing' Allison tried reassuring them again but Jessica wasn't reassured at all.

'Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?' Lydia questioned.

'Shoot it.' Was all Allison said before she walked through the wood. towards the noise, Jessica kept an ear out the whole time. She relaxed when she finally recognised the scent and heard her brother's voice. So instead she grabbed the bow from Lydia's hands and had a look at it.

Knowing that Allison family used this bow and those arrows, well her dad did anyway to kill her kind worried her especially now Allison had decided to take up the bow and arrow again.

Jessica seriously wondered what had changed in her friend so suddenly.

Allison returned not soon after and the girls went off on their shopping trip. Jessica was soon weighed down by the amount of clothes Lydia threw at her. She protested of course knowing there was no way she could pay for it on a babysitter's salary.

Lydia waved her off however and flashed the girl behind the counter her credit card, claiming that she was merely helping out a friend get some fashion sense. Jessica didn't understand what was wrong with her clothes now but there was no arguing with Lydia Martin.

Jessica waved goodbye as Allison drive away before entering the house shopping bags on either arm. 'I'm home' she called out and heard her brother mutter something she couldn't understand as his face was planted in his pillow but she decided it was a greeting.

She dropped all the shopping bags on the floor of her bedroom before getting changed it comfortable clothes, so a baggy graphics t-shirt and some sweatpants. She put the new clothes away so her mom wouldn't be too suspicious before relaxing in her desk chair, pulling out a pair of earphones, deciding she might as well do her book report.

Jessica had gotten bored quite quickly so by the time her mom entered she had been researching things about werewolves and the lore behind other supernatural creatures.

'I need your help' Melissa McCall stated once Jessica closed her laptop and took out her earphones. 'Which shirt looks better?' She questioned, holding up three shirts a dark green one, a red one and a black one before holding up against her in turn.

'What's the occasion?' Jessica questioned.

'A date' her eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Well I don't know if it's a date but a dinner thing with a member of the male gender, so you could classify it a date but-' 'Okay mom your starting to rant like Stiles' Jessica interrupted with a laugh before pointing to the black shirt. 'If it's a date if go with the black one'.

Melissa nodded, knowing that her daughter probably had better fashion sense then her seems as she normally just wore scrubs.

Jessica soon got to work on her mom's hair while Melissa did her make up. 'So tell me about him' Jessica began, pining up a part of the black locks.

'Uh, he's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today'

'Nice, Jessica nodded encouragingly.

'Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner' she shrugs and Jessica nodded happy for her mom.

Jessica could see the nervousness in her mom's eyes but also the hidden excitement. Melissa hadn't gone on a date since their father left. So a couple of years now.

'Done' Jessica declared proudly after adding some hair spray so it would stay together.

'Thank you, you are literally my Angel in disguise. I better go tell your brother' Melissa spoke kissing her daughters cheek before disappearing out of the room.

Jessica returned back to her laptop and scrolled through some website about wolf packs before she decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. She froze stiff when she picked up a familiar scent and voice by the front door. She stalked towards the open door and growled angrily. 'What the hell are you doing here?!'

'Ah Jessica glad to see you again. I see your arms faring better then last time we met' Peter taunted and she growled lowly. Scott looked over at her in mild confusion. She may or may not have left out the part where arm had been broken during the fight.

'Now both you of should try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?' Peter questioned with raised eyebrows but neither beta was buying it.

'Just - just half a second. Sorry.' Their mom's voice call out from behind them before she disappeared down the hall.

Peter fake smile fell off his face 'Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too.'

'You son of a bitch!' Jessica snapped but Scott stopped her before she could attack him, probably a wise choice, considering their mom was down the hall and Allison was only just upstairs.

Peter sighed disappointed with her actions before taking several steps into the house. 'You both need to understand how much more powerful we are together - The pair of you with me and Derek' he continued almost like it was a sale pitch trying to convince them to buy his product.

'Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?' He asked looking between them, trying a different tactic.

'Wolf packs.' Jessica muttered, remembering what she had just read on her computer.

Peter looked over at her impressed. 'At least one of you isn't failing history' he comments and Scott glares over at him.

'I know Germans lost the war.' He pointed out with a snarl.

Peter smiled. 'I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here.' He assured but before the twins could mutter another word their mom showed up from behind them.

'I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again.' Melissa smiled and Jessica felt anger boil inside of her. Her mom had been looking forward to this date and now it was with a psychotic werewolf killer.

Peter offered her his arm and Melissa looked genuinely surprised before smiling happily and the two adults walked out the door. 'Mom!' Scott called and she turned to look at him.

'Yes? Sweetheart?' She gave him a stern look, so he wouldn't say anything inappropriate.

'Have a good time.' Scott muttered and she nodded happily. The twins watched helpless as they walked towards Peter's car. The man in question offered the two a wink and Jessica growled lowly as he climbed into the car.

'I'm going to kill him' she muttered out the death threat, making sure the alpha heard her.

As soon as the car drove down the street, Scott turned to Jessica. 'Call Stiles' she nods quickly at his order and hurried upstairs to call the boy.

Jessica and Scott watched from behind a car as Stiles rammed the front of his jeep into the back of Peter's car on purpose. 'Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles!' They heard their mom roar as she climbed out of the car.

'Mrs. McCall?' Stiles said in surprise, pretending to be innocent in the matter.

'Yes!'

'Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?' Stiles said and Jessica smiled. Stiles really could play a role perfectly.

'Ha ha' Melissa laughed sarcastically obviously not buying the act at all.

'Nicely done, Scott, Jess. Nicely done.' They heard Peter mutter impressed. The McCall siblings couldn't help the smirk that appeared on their faces. Unfortunately for all of them that was the moment rain decided to fall and they were all soaked pretty quickly.

'I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere.' Stiles lied.

'Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!' Jessica felt slightly sorry for Stiles as he faced the wrath of their mom.

'How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing.'

'I don't think that's necessary.' Peter spoke up.

'Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash.' He said putting a hand to his neck.

'Whiplash? You hit us!' Melissa yelled.

'I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck.' Stiles muttered cracking it.

'I know you're there, both of you and I'm impressed' Peter began talking to the twins again. 'It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team - Jackson' Jessica's smirk dropped right off her face at Jackson's name. 'Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case.' Peter finished, a smirk playing at his own lips.

Jessica's and Scott's eyes both widened at the hidden meaning behind the threat. Jessica had already bolted off when Scott muttered out 'Jackson. Oh no.' before quickly hurrying after her.

'Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team.' Jessica heard Derek yell and she growled lowly, glad when Scott intervened from up the stairs while she remained in the other room, waiting.

'Excuse me' both Derek and Jackson snapped their attention up to him. 'Co - captain.' Scott jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, shifted in front of a now shifted Derek.

'Move!' Derek growled.

'No.'

'Fine. I'll kill you too.' Derek's threatened.

'Sorry to burst your bubble Derek but that's not going to happen.' Jessica added turning around the corner, flashing her eyes to the familiar bright gold. She could feel the shock radiating off Jackson but he wasn't her main concern at that moment.

Before anything else could be said between the three werewolves however there was a sound of whizzing outside. 'Cover your eyes!' Derek managed to yell in warning and Jessica quickly jumped out of the way as a arrow flew into the room, exploding into millions of sparks.

Scott however wasn't so lucky and he was immediately blinded.

'Scott!' She yelled out in alarm when she watched him collapse against the wall an arrow in his side.

She went to run for him but Derek stopped her. 'Run!' He ordered. She didn't want to leave her brother behind but a part of her trusted Derek to get him out alive. She managed to grab a terrified Jackson's shirt and haul him out of the back of the house.

'Your a werewolf! I can't believe you didn't tell me!' He yelled at her as they ran through the forest, leaves squelching underneath their sneakers from the rain pour.

'Not the time, just keep running!' She screamed at him and he remained silent as the pair sprinted away from the Hale house and the hunters that surrounded it. Jessica heard a loud roar as she slid down a hill, recognising it to be Derek's. She only hoped Scott got away and that he was okay.

They eventually reached the road leading out of the preserve and Jackson stopped to catch his breath. Jessica waited knowing the onslaught that was coming. 'Your a werewolf too huh?' He asked and she nodded looking around her cautiously for hunters.

'For how long?' He questioned.

'Since the night we were locked in the school. I was attacked earlier on' she explained and he nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me when I told you about Scott and Derek?' He was talking relatively calm, scaring Jessica because he shouldn't be calm in a situation like this at all.

'You were threatening to go to the hunters, what else was I meant to do?!' She defended her actions in a shout.

'Right, it still would of been nice for you to tell me!' He points out angrily and Jessica sighs defeated.

'I know, I'm sorry' she apologises.

Jackson was silent before he nods 'Fine, I forgive you'

'Really?' She asks surprised.

'Yeah, think of it as payback for not leaving me back there to die but the next time you lie to me I won't take it so easily' he warned and Jessica nodded accepting that.

'We better keep moving, if they find us I don't know how we'll explain why we're out here in the middle of the night' she pointed out and Jackson nodded.

The two teenagers walked in silence, heads full of their own thoughts. Jessica worried for her brother, hoping that someway he was safe and away from the hunters.


	19. Formality (1)

Jessica raced into the animal clinic, pushing past Deaton to look down worried at her still unconscious brother. 'Is he okay?' She questioned Deaton quickly her voice laced with worry and pain as she stared down at her brother. She was hating herself for leaving him alone.

He nods 'He'll be fine'. Jessica breathed out in a sigh of relief. She smiled gratefully when Deaton offered her a chair. She sat by her brother and watched, waiting for him to wake up again.

Dawn broke by the time Scott woke up. Jessica had fallen asleep in her chair only to jolt awake when she felt her brother move, jumping off the operation table. 'Welcome back to the land of the conscious' Deaton announced. 'You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down huh?' Deaton said only to hear the door bell chime. 'Hello?' Deaton called out before walking forward.

Scott stopped him recognising the scent but Deaton sent him a reassuring smile before walking around the corner.

'I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed.' Jessica heard Deaton speak.

'Hi there. I'm here to pick up.' The voice sent chills down her spine as she wondered how Peter found them. Scott grabbed his sisters arm and lead her over to the corner of the vet clinic where the McCalls bent down to stay in hiding.

'I'm not sure I remember you dropping off.'

'This one wandered in on its own.' Peter taunted.

'Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed.' Deaton spoke back calmly.

'Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you? '

'I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours.' Deaton suggested trying to get rid of the trench coated man.

'You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it.' Peter threatened coldly.

'Like I said - We're closed.' Deaton repeated, moving forward. It was quiet for a while only the sound of fingers scratching against wood was heard before Peter spoke again.

'Mountain ash. That's an old one.' Scott looked at Jessica in confusion but she shrugged, not knowing what it was either. The twins looked up at the sound of a chair smashing.

'Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed.' Deaton spoke though it sounded more like a threat to Jessica.

'There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable.' Peter whispered speaking to Scott alone. Perhaps he didn't know Jessica was there or he thought that if he got Scott to join the pack, Jessica would surely follow in her brother's footsteps.

'Allison!' Scott whispered in alarm and Jessica elbowed him, knowing he just gave Peter exactly what he wanted. The door to clinic closed and the siblings looked at each other in alarm.

'Call it again.' Scott ordered Stiles, looking through his bedside drawers. He was searching for his phone having lost it at one point last night. Jessica remained on the bed, watching as her brother freaked.

'It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?' Stiles suggests not seeing the big deal.

'I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek.' Scott announced looking underneath his bed, moving random shoes around.

'Well, "A", you're not alone. You have us.' Stiles said pointing at himself and Jessica, whom nodded her confirmation 'And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.'

'Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha, I don't think they're gonna kill him.' Jessica reasoned and Stiles shrugged again

'All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved.' Stiles said as Scott chucked out clothing from the bathroom. Jessica grimaced with disgust removing the dirty laundry off of her.

'Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!' Scott yelled, shuffling through his desk shelves. A ball hit Stiles' head and he scowled at Scott throwing it away.

'You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?' Stiles shrugged pointing out the obvious and Scott stopped.

'He wasn't going to kill anyone.'

'He seemed pretty keen on killing us Scott. I was there' Jessica interrupted but Scott ignored her comment and continued with a glare in her direction.

'And I'm not letting him die.'

'Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?' Stiles begged. Jessica and Scott's heads snap to the window, hearing a car pull up into the driveway, 'What?' Stiles questioned, not having the same hearing that they did.

'My mom just got home from work.' Scott explained. Jess listened in hearing her mom in the phone to someone but it seemed like she got their voicemail as she left a message.

'Hi. It's me. Melissa Mccall. I'm - giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, Mccall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know.'

Jessica and Scott glanced at each other, sorrow in their eyes as they realised who their mom was calling 'You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call.'

She heard her mum finish and a heart broken expression crossed Jessica's face when she heard what her mom did next.

She cried.

'Is she okay?' Scott and Jessica shook their heads sadly. 'What's she doing?' Stiles asked seeing the expressions on the twin's faces.

'Crying.' Jessica told him softly and Scott moved flopping down on the edge of the bed. Jessica sat up and came to rest next to him.

Stiles sighed before 'Scott, you can't protect everyone.' He tried reasoning, seeing the look in the teen's eyes.

'I have to.'

The minute her mom walked through the door, Jessica raced down and gave her a hug, surprising Melissa. 'What's wrong sweetie?' She asked concerned, pulling her daughter gently away from her.

'Nothing' Jessica shook her head before hugging her mother tight again. 'I'm just glad your home is all' she shrugged. Melissa sighed confused before smiling softly, hugging her daughter close to her.

Jessica walked through the halls of school, wearing a cream coloured blouse tucked into a flowing green skirt. The long gold necklaces around her neck clinked together as she walked wearing sandles and a white hat on top of her head. She opened her locker and switched her books only to have Stiles appear next to her. 'Hey Stiles, Jackson taking Allison to the formal?' She questioned, remembering her brother "oh-so-brilliant" plans.

'Yeah it took a bit of persuasion but nothing we couldn't handle' Stiles shrugged and she grinned, closing her locker and locking it.

'Walk me to my bike?' She offered and he nods 'Yeah sure'.

The two walked down the halls dodging students before Stiles spoke up. 'Speaking of the formal, do you have a date?' He asked and Jessica shook her head.

'No, starting to think I'm not going to go' she shrugged.

'Oh that's too bad cause I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me?' She stopped and looked over at him in surprise.

'Are you asking me to the formal?' She questioned, smile on her face.

'Well yeah' Stiles nods, scratching the back of neck nervously. 'Just as friends of course' he assured.

Jessica didn't understand why she felt a twinge of disappointment race through her at that comment but she made sure her smile didn't fade as she nodded her consent. 'Great but that means you are coming shopping with me'

Stiles groaned loudly at the thought of shopping. A guy's worst nightmare. 'Why?' He pouted.

'First I need to get a dress and second you need a suit because no offense to your sense of style but your not going to wear a plaid shirt to the dance' she told him before turning around, heading for the door.

'What's wrong with plaid?!' Stiles called out, hurrying after the brunette.

Jessica wandered through Macy's trying to pick a dress and ignore the ramblings of Stiles. He was giving her logical reasons for why shopping was horrible along with how plaid was a perfectly good fashion statement. She grabbed one from the rack and held it against her 'what do you think?' She asks and Stiles shrugs.

'Yeah it looks good' Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes, putting the dress back.

'What I said it looks good!' 'By default, meaning you didn't really think it looked good' she pointed out and Stiles shrugged knowing she got him.

Jessica eventually picked out a couple of dresses and turned to Stiles. 'I'm going to go try these on, stay out of trouble' she warned him.

'I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me' she heard him call out as she walked into the change rooms.

It took her a while but she looked in the mirror wearing the last dress. She smiled at her appearance 'perfect'.

Jessica quickly bought the dress and found Stiles hanging around the suits. 'Hey have you picked one out yet?' She wondered but he immediately smiled, confusing her as it was a big broad grin that so did not connect with finding a suit.

'Your never going to believe what just happened!' She shot him a look and he explained 'Lydia asked me to go to the formal with her' he cried happily.

Jessica's smile dropped at the news before she quickly replaced it with a fake one, 'That's great, congratulations' she lied, feeling an uncomfortable twist in her stomach at the thought.

'I know, I said yes of course' Stiles said before he glanced back at her. 'You don't mind do you? It's just I've been waiting for a chance like this since third grade' he reasons.

'No I understand' Jessica nods and Stiles smiled.

'Great well I better get back to her' he said and she nods again. Stiles disappears and Jessica sighed, feeling the uncomfortable feeling swirl heavier and her heart strings pull painfully. She felt the bitter and painful disappointment run through her and glancing down at the Macy's bag, holding her dress she felt even worse.

Turning around to leave she froze stiff seeing Peter in front of her. 'Now that's got to hurt' he said looking over to where Stiles had disappeared and she glared at him.

'I don't know what your talking about' she claimed showing no fear as she stood in front of the alpha. She had fought him once before and won she could do it again.

'I'm sure' Peter nods in disbelief. 'You like him don't you?'

'We're just friends' Jessica protested, honestly not seeing where Peter was going with this.

'Ah just friends' he tuts disbelieving. 'The doesn't explain why you were lying through that whole conversation among the fact you practically stunk of disappointment and sadness. I could smell it from the other side of the store' he shrugged and she glared at him hatefully.

'It's none of your business now get out of my way' she threatened but Peter didn't move. 'Okay, I'll just use the same threat I used with Derek. Get out of my way or I'll scream and you'll be arrested for attempted rape on a minor' she shrugged and Peter glared down at the teenage girl in front of him before moving to the side.

'Thank you' she smiled smugly before walking past him, the smile disappearing clean off her face as she left the store, bag and dress heavy in her hands.

Jessica collapsed against her bed, dropping the bag on the floor groaning. She stared up at the ceiling lost in thought of her confusing feeling, not even looking up when Scott entered. She heard him grab the bag and pull out the dress. 'This is for the formal?' He guessed looking down at it.

'It was' she muttered though he easily heard her.

'It's not anymore?' He questioned looking at her with a confused frown.

'Well I don't have a date anymore so it'll be a bit pathetic if I show up alone' she stated, rising up and sitting at the edge.

Scott continued to look at her in confusion. 'Stiles said he was going to take you?'

'Oh he was until Lydia asked him' she explained shrugging and Scott sighed realising what happened.

'Well just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you shouldn't go. I don't have a date' he reasons.

'Yes but you have Allison. I'd just be sitting alone in a corner all night' she stated and Scott didn't know what to say to change his sister's mind.

'It's just I know you'll regret it if you don't go. Think about it' he told her, handing her the dress before leaving the room, probably to go buy his own suit.

Jessica sighed, looking down at the dress in her hands. She stood up and moved over to the mirror holding the dress up against her frame. She smiled before putting it back on the bed, disappearing down the hall into the bathroom, to get ready.

She had a formal to go to.


	20. Formality (2)

Jessica stood and stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a gorgeous black chiffon party dress. She paired it with a thin silver chain with a diamond pendant and black heels. Her makeup was simple with black eyeliner and mascara along with pale pink lipstick. Her brown hair was in loose curls running down her back, small plaits running through it.

'You look gorgeous, you really must be my daughter' Melissa McCall announced appearing in the doorway, looking over at her daughter with a soft, admiring smile.

Jessica laughed 'I must be'. She glanced down at herself again 'Do I really look alright?' She asked worried.

Scott turned the corner and peered into his sister's room, 'Wow, you look great' he smiled at his sister and she grinned.

'So do you, considering where you bought it' she smiled and Scot laughed.

'I need a picture' Melissa proclaimed, disappearing downstairs to fetch her camera with the twins groaning behind her. 'Come on downstairs!' Melissa called and the two made their way down the stairs, seeing their mother taking pictures.

'Mom, honestly' they both sighed.

'It's your first dance, stand together one last picture' she told them and that last picture turned out to be the first of many one last pictures.

Jessica waved as her mother drove away, she was lucky enough to hitch a ride. Scott had to take his bike so he wouldn't be seen by any of the teachers at the school. She made her inside, avoiding the weird looks she received for arriving alone.

Glancing up at the roof once, she grinned seeing Scott moving across it to sneak inside before she moved inside herself.

Students were dancing along with the music, laughter and chatter filing the air. Jessica made her way towards the stands and took a seat, watching the excitement. She dropped her bag down next to her and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. She caught sight of Jackson and Allison and she sighed heavily when she saw Jackson pulling out a flask, most likely holding alcohol. That wasn't going to end well.

She also caught sight of Lydia and Stiles sitting down, both looking quite bored, especially Lydia. She sighed quietly feeling the familiar twist of her stomach and pull at her heart but put on a fake smile when Scott appeared, sitting next to her. 'Hey' she greeted with a smile.

'See Allison?' He immediately asks, ignoring the greeting and Jessica rolled her eyes at her brother's one track mind.

'She's over by the punch' she pointed out and Scott nodded, glancing over.

'Do you wanna dance?' Allison asked Jackson tried of just standing there awkwardly.

'Do I have to?' He responded and Jessica couldn't help the small smile as it was such a Jackson thing to say.

'Not the response I was expecting, but - No, I guess not.' She sighs and Jackson sighs in return but his was more in defeat as he offered her his arm. Allison smiles, taking it and the two leave for the dance floor. Jessica could literally hear Scott clenching his jaw in annoyance before Stiles' voice flooded through her ears.

'You wanna dance?' He asked Lydia as Jackson and Allison entered the dance floor in front of them.

'Pass.' Lydia muttered disinterested.

'You know what? Let me try that again' Stiles stood up and faced her. 'Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.' He demanded.

'Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no.' Lydia continued to protest.

'Lydia, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me' Stiles assured. 'I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.' Stiles concluded his arguement.

'A Fields Medal.' Lydia corrected with a soft smile.

'What?' Stiles questioned confused.

'Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning.' Lydia states, offering her hand. Stiles grabbed it and cheered in victory when they went to dance. Jessica looked away, feeling the sadness overwhelm though she had absolutely no idea why. She should be happy. Stiles finally got the girl of his dreams and she would no longer have to hear about him going on about her and yet she wasn't and she didn't understand why.

'Mccall! I see you!' Coach Finstock suddenly yelled out from across the gym.

'Later' Scott waved quickly to his sister before dashing down the bleachers, Finstock yelling at him.

'Come here, buddy. Come here. Mccall! Get outta my way! Mccall! It's a small gym, buddy' coach yelled as he pushed through the crowds. 'I'm gonna find you. I gotcha, Mccall! Come here, come here! Get outta my way! Mccall!'

Jessica watched rather amused as Scott ran up to Danny, whom was sitting down waiting for his date to return with a drink. 'Danny, Danny, dance with me.' Scott asked quickly.

'What?' Danny questioned in confusion.

'Dance with me.' Scott ordered.

'No'

'Please! Right now! Right now!' Scott demanded, pulling the goalie off his feet and onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Danny's neck just as coach reached the two.

'Mccall! You're not supposed to -' he looked between his two team members confused 'What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing?'

'Yes, coach?' Scott wondered innocently, tightening his hold around Danny's neck.

Coach realised how bad this looked immediately with the whole gym going quite and looking at him with disapproving faces. 'Ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!' He yelled to get over the awkwardness and Jessica giggled into her hand

'Thanks, dude, I owe you!' Scott clapped Danny before disappearing to talk to Allison while Danny turned around to meet his very pissed off boyfriend.

Jessica's smile vanished once more when she caught sight of Stiles and Lydia dancing. Her eyes drifted towards the spot where Scott and Allison together and with a glance around, she saw no threat from Peter. So Jessica stood up and left the gym.

Walking out into the hall, Jessica sighed loudly with relief when she took off her heels. She'll have blisters on her feet for days now. She slipped her heels off and walked towards her lockers, unlocking it and pulling out a pair of converse sneakers. She changed her shoes over, putting her heels in the locker before closing it.

Jessica sighed defeated, leaning against her locker. 'You okay?' She jumped at the voice, quickly turning around in shock. A boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes, concern shining in them. He looked familiar though Jessica just couldn't place him. He did remind her of a puppy in the animal clinic couple months back when she was visiting her brother. The poor thing had been abandoned, kicked away and abused by his owner. Jessica had just wanted to scoop him up and promise that it was all going to be okay. The look hidden in this boy's eyes had her wanting to do the same thing as weird as it sounds.

'Yeah, I'm fine' she replied easily, his question finally registering in her mind.

'You don't look fine. Besides I would expect a girl like you to be inside dancing' he said looking back at the gym though he immediately looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck like he couldn't believe he just said that.

'I'm not a big fan of dancing' Jessica replied easily, trying to help him out away from the nerves.

He nodded in understanding and agreement. 'Yeah me neither'

'Then why are you here?' She wondered curiosity and a dark look crossed the boy's face as his mind was seemingly transported somewhere else. Somewhere dark and cold that terrified him to the very core.

'Just needed to get away' he answered vaguely but Jessica nodded knowing it wasn't her place to question the boy. Though she did wonder why he had looked like that.

It was silent between the two for a while before he spoke up 'I'll leave you to it then but word advice if somethings knocking you down just keeping fighting, just keep surviving because one day it'll be over and things will be okay' he told her and Jessica smiled softly though she wondered if those words held more meaning to the boy in front of her than herself.

'Thanks' she nods to him with a smile and he waves awkwardly before walking back into the gym.

Jessica stayed there leaning against her locker for a while her thoughts swimming with the conversation with the boy before deciding to just to go home.

Jessica had left the school building and begun walking when she heard it. A scream of 'Jackson!' Coming from nearby.

Lydia.

Jessica followed the sound of her voice, leading out to the lacrosse field. She saw Lydia in the middle of the field, lights blaring around her. That was when she caught another scent and fear crept into her heart.

'LYDIA!' Jessica screamed running forward towards the strawberry blonde just as Peter appeared behind her.

Her scream of warning was too late however and Lydia fell to the floor, bleeding bite marks on her shoulder. Jessica felt anger overwhelm her as she watched her friend fall. She transformed, losing all control, leaping over Lydia and tackling Peter to the floor.

She bared her fangs at the alpha, growling. 'You always get in the way don't you?' Peter sighed annoyed before leaping forward.

Jessica was weaker yes but her wolf had taken control due to her anger. She threw punch after punch at his face, but unfortunately despite her efforts Jessica still found herself flying backwards into the stands. She wasn't as powerful as she was when she faced him on the full moon but that's didn't stop her from charging at him again.

Jessica fell, bleeding severally with scattered broken bones all across her body. She landed beside Lydia but the red head was blurry as he vision swam unsteadily. 'JESS!' She managed to turn her head at the screaming voice, seeing Stiles running towards them but her vision went dark just as he reached her.

'Don't kill her.' Stiles begged once he reached the now unconscious Jessica. Peter glared up at him from where he rested above her. 'Please' Stiles pleaded, his eyes glazed over.

'I won't hurt her. Just tell me how to find Derek.' Peter bargained.

'W - what?' Stiles stuttered out in surprise.

Peter dragged a claw down the side of Jessica's face tauntingly. 'Tell me how to find Derek Hale.'

'I don't know that. How would I know that?' Stiles protested.

'Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart.' He threatens, scratching Jessica's cheek, drawing a stream of blood which began to run down her cheek.

'Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea.' Stiles stuttered out, his voice full of desperation as he watched the blood drip down her face. It seemed like it was taunting him, he refused to watch his friend die. He couldn't it would break him.

'Tell me!' Peter roared intimidatingly, the sound echoing throughout the field.

Stiles backed away in fear before nodding. 'Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -' 'Knew what?' Peter interrupted.

'Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught.' Stiles explained, eyes still on Jessica.

'By the Argents?' Peter guessed.

'Yeah'.

'And?' Peter prompted.

'When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone.' Stiles explained through stay breaths.

'Why?' Peter growled confused.

'They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him.' Stiles explained. 'Just let her go please' he added, looking down at Jessica.

'I will but first your going to do something for me'


	21. Code Breaker (1)

'No I'm not just letting you leave them here' Stiles protested from where he remained kneeling by Jessica's and Lydia's bloodied bodies.

'You don't have a choice Stiles. Your coming with me' Peter told him, leaving no room for argument as he wiped his mouth free of blood with a napkin.

'Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore.' Stiles told him, brokenly glancing down at the two girls but Peter sighed in annoyance walking forward and digging a claw under Stiles' chin forcing him to stand up.

Stiles' breathing became shaky as Peter continued to hold a claw against his chin before he removed it. 'Call your friend. Tell Jackson where they are. That's all you get.' He said and Stiles pulled out his phone as Peter walked away.

Allison came stumbling out of the bus, still in shock having just seen Scott transform into a werewolf before her very eyes after he was almost run over by her dad and some other hunter. She almost collapses to the floor but feels her father's arm wrap around her, keeping her upright.

She looks up at him, the shock of the events clear in her eyes 'It's all right.' Chris tried to reassure his daughter but she shook her head.

'No.'

'You're okay.' Chris assured, holding his daughter close to him 'You're okay, baby.' He helped guide her to the car as she continued to look close to collapse.

'Jess! Jessica! Wake up! Please wake up!' the girl in question blinked sleepily, opening her eyes to see a panicking Jackson hovering above her. Everything hit her like a moving train and she quickly bolted upright looking around the field. There was no sign of Peter but there was also no sign of Stiles, only a still unconscious Lydia Martin and a freaked out Jackson Whittemore.

'What the hell happened?!' Jackson yelled at her, looking terrified and clearly wanting some answers.

'Don't worry just get Lydia some help now!' Jessica yelled at him and Jackson nodded, scooping the strawberry blonde into his arms, dashing away from the field.

Jessica pulled out her phone and immediately tried calling Stiles. She listened to it ring again and again. 'Come on Stiles, pick up, pick up, pick up' she begged to answer.

She sighed exasperated and after the third try she gave up. Scott was almost impossible to reach now that his phone was missing so she didn't know what to do.

A sudden scream of pain caught her attention. 'Scott' she breathed out and quickly dashed in the direction of the shout, racing into the woods.

Stiles' jeep zoomed down the road in silence. Stiles continued to grip the steering wheel sighing. 'Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful.' Peter refers to Lydia, knowing that Jessica would be fine because she already was one.

'Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart.' Stiles said, remembering Scott's full moon all too vividly.

'Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month.' Peter pointed out and Stiles stared at him disbelief before he faced the road.

A ceramic vase smashed against the fire place inside the Argent household. Kate watched from her place in the couch as her brother leaned against the fireplace, 'Feeling better?' She questioned.

'Don't push me, Kate!' Chris yelled, shutting her up staring down at the pieces of broken plaster.

'I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually.' Kate says and Chris turns on her.

'You told her.' He accuses.

'She found out.'

'Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to.' Chris yells pointing at her accusingly.

'Because she needs to.' Kate retorted angrily and defensively.

'Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. But you called first.' Chris wondered.

'So now you don't want my help?' Kate laughed.

'I'm not sure I know who you're helping.'

'Oh, come on' Kate exasperated in disbelief. 'I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?' Kate says and Chris leans down to collect the broken pieces of the vase.

'Not random.' He shakes his head.

'What?' Kate asked confused.

'Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire.' Chris explained looking back at her.

Kate was silent for a moment before she spoke up 'Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relative. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets.'

'I know. It's why you're taking Allison out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call.' Chris orders and Kate laughs standing up.

'Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?' Chris throws down the pieces and faces her angrily.

'Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour.' He orders and Kate looks at him before smiling, walking away and Chris turns to stare into the fire.

Victoria Argent pulls back some clothes in Allison's closet, the girl in question on her bed still in her formal clothes, hugging a pillow on her lap, staring off into the distance. 'I'm not sure how long you'll be. You want me to pick out anything specific? Sweetheart?' Victoria questions, looking at her when she gets no reply.

'I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf.' Allison says still in a state of disbelief and shock.

'All right. I'll grab some things myself.' Victoria chuckled, grabbing another piece of clothing when Allison's phone went off. Victoria grabbed it before Allison could, denying the call, putting it back on the desk.

'Who was that? Was that Scott?' Allison questions.

'No. Somebody named Jackson.' Victoria says.

'What are you gonna do to him?' Allison wonders.

'That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow. Especially when they're that young.' Victoria explains.

'Scott didn't kill anybody. He couldn't -' 'This is all part of a longer conversation.' Victoria interrupts.

'I wanna know now. Right now.' Allison demands but her mother turns around sharply.

'What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. You're catching a glimpse of something you are not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?' Allison nods timidly. 'Say it!'.

'I understand.' Allison whispers, almost frightened of her mother right now.

'That's my girl. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there.' Victoria said, turning back to the closet.

Chris walks out of the house and over to the car that already had both Kate and Allison inside. 'You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own.' Kate says but Chris ignores her turning to his daughter instead.

'We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there.' He says and Allison nods. Kate drives away and Victoria turns to her husband.

'Is she right? Can you find the Alpha?' She questioned.

'No. But Scott McCall can. And I know how to find him.'

Stiles drives into an almost empty parking garage building, skidding to a stop. The two pile out but before stiles could move Peter grabs his collar from behind and drags him over to a car. 'Whose car is this?' Stiles wonders as Peter bring out a set of keys.

'It belonged to my nurse.' He said opening the trunk.

'What happened to your n - Oh, my God!' Stiles shouted in alarm, seeing Peter's dead nurse in the trunk. Peter reaches in and grabs a bag, throwing it at Stiles, whom continues to stare down at the trunk and body.

'I got better.' Peter shrugged like it was no big deal before closing the trunk.

Scott leaned against the wall in the clinic, hearing the conversation he had with his mom before he left ' **You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want.'**

' **Everything**?' Scott banged his head against the wall, barely holding back another sob.

Allison looked out the window of the car, replaying what had happened in the formal with Scott ' **Why did you do that?'**

' **Because I love you**.' She heard Scott say and she closed her eyes seeing Scott smiling at her before the image faded and another took its place. This time Scott appeared as werewolf looking up at her, the image disappeared as Allison opened her eyes.

'Scott!' A voice suddenly echoed through the clinic and a bloody Jessica, still in her torn formal dress, ran into the office. She sighed in relief when she saw her brother, hurrying over to him. 'What happened? Are you hurt?' She asked, immediately checking him over but he pulled away from her.

'Scott, what happened?' Jessica pressed on worried.

Scott choked back a sob 'Allison knows and so does her father'. Jessica felt herself physically deflate at his words.

'How?' Scott told his sister what had happened between the buses and she felt a whole range of emotions, anger at the hunters, but sadness for Scott and Allison both.

Scott glanced up then and saw the blood marks scattered across her skin and how her dress was torn. With his mind clearing, he checked her over, questioning her like she had done moments previous. 'What happened?! Are you hurt?!' He demanded but she shrugged him off.

'I'm fine, Peter showed up. He attacked Lydia so I attacked him. I can't remember much but I think he was looking for Derek' Jessica shrugged, not understanding how she knew that exactly.

'Derek ... Derek that's it. We have to find him!' Scott exclaimed, standing up.

'What how?' Jessica wondered confused. Derek had been taken by the Argents. If he was still alive, they had absolutely no leads on where they would hide him.

'I don't know' Scott deflated and the twins sat in silence. Suddenly dogs in the next room started going berserk, barking loudly until a loud howl echoed.

The two glanced at each other and understanding washed over both their faces before they bolted out of the clinic together, determination burning in their eyes as they shone a bright molten gold.

'Good luck getting a signal down here.' Stiles told him sarcastically. Peter pulled out a small device handing it to Stiles. 'Oh, MiFi.' He observe red, because of course. Then he pulled out a laptop 'And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?'

Peter glared at him. 'Turn it on. Get connected.'

'You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here.' Stiles snapped before connecting the laptop to the Internet 'Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them.'

'You know both of them.' Peter argued.

'No, I don't.' Stiles shook his head and Peter looked at him exasperated.

'Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying.'

'Dude, I swear to God -' Peter slammed Stiles down onto the hood of the car and the teenager gasped in pain.

'I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you.' Peter warned.

Jackson exited the hospital elevator, holding the back of his neck. 'Where is she?' He wondered, walking through the hall until he saw Lydia in a glass room on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face.

'Hey. Hey!' The sheriff suddenly snapped from beside him, turning Jackson around to face him. 'What the hell happened to that girl?' He demanded answers, pointing at Lydia.

'I - I don't know. I went out looking for her -' 'What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son.' The sheriff interrupted.

'No, I -' the sheriff grabbed Jackson's suit jacket pining him against the wall

'Hey! What happened to her?' He demanded.

'This isn't my fault!' Jackson yelled angrily.

'She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!' The Sheriff shouted back.

'No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me.' Jackson pointed out.

'Then who'd she go with?' Stilinski asked through a clenched jaw.

'Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles.' Jackson said and the Sheriff's face morphed into another expression.

'What?'

'Stiles took her.' Jackson sighed and the sheriff released him. Jackson looked back towards Lydia while Stiles' dad turned to the deputy beside him.

'Somebody better find my son.'

'What happens after you find Derek?' Stiles questioned Peter while he hunches over the laptop typing.

'Don't think, Stiles. Type.' Peter growled, annoyed at the teenage boy's constant questions. He was regretting ever taking him now.

'You're gonna kill people, aren't you?' Stiles sighs.

'Only the responsible ones.'

'Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Jess out of it.' Stiles says and Peter rolls his eyes at the bargain sighing.

'Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Jess and Scott. I need all of them.'

'That's why you just tried to kill Jess right?' Stiles bites angrily, the image of Jessica being tossed threw a bunch of computers at the hospital flashed through his mind before it was replaced by an image of a pale unconscious Jessica. 'Scott's not going to help you. You tried killing his sister and turning his mom!' He snapped angrily.

'Oh, he will though. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.' He says and Stiles sighs before he turns to the laptop and types in Scott's username 'His username is "Allison"?' Peter asks in disbelief before Stiles types in the password 'His password is also "Allison"?'

'Still want him in your pack?' Stiles says turning to him and funnily enough Peter clenched his jaw turning around. Teenagers.

Scott and Jessica crawled their way up separates rocks on the cliff, overlooking Beacon Hills, the moonlight shined down on them as the toss lights flickered from down below. They had both managed to change out of their formal clothing, wearing casual jackets, jeans and shirts.

They both glanced at each other, their eyes burning gold as they transformed together before looking over the town. Reading their heads back, the twins both let out two separate howls that echoed throughout the town. Together their howls mixed as one.

Derek still chained up looked up when their howls reached his ears and a determined look crossed his face.

Back in their human form, both Scott and Jessic stepped away from their rocks, waiting and hoping for an answer, though none came.

'We tried' Jessica sighed defeated. Scott nodded disappointed and the siblings turned to leave when they heard it.

A howl, Derek's howl.

They both grinned at each other in triumph that their plan had worked before they bolted away from the cliff, running through the woods in the direction of the howl. they were going to find him.

'Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?' Stiles muttered confused and Peter stares at the screen before realisation hits him.

'Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is.' He says before he hears howls and he turned his head in the direction of them 'And I'm not the only one.'

Allison exits the hospital elevator, her face devoid of all emotion as she walked up to the glass ignoring everyone around her. She saw Lydia on the hospital bed but images of Lydia screaming covered in blood along with room kept flashing through her eyes. Allison places a hand on the glass and jumps when she sees the image again before everything returns to normal and she hears the noises of the hospital.

Leaving her friend Allison, climbs back into the car blank of all emotion 'You getting it now? It's what they do, and they can't help it.' Kate says looking at her niece,

'All of them?'

'Yes, Allison. Even Scott.' Kate says facing forward.

Peter closes the car door, hearing the howls echoing outside still 'Give me your keys.' He says turning to Stiles.

Stiles sighs annoyed, before fishing them out of his pocket. 'Careful. She grinds in second.' Peter take them and bends the keys before holding them up for Stiles to take. 'So you're not gonna kill me?' Stiles asks in surprise as Peter goes for the car door. The alpha turns and looks at him stalking forward 'Oh God.' Stiles mutters.

'Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here.'

'You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?' Stiles points out and Peter stares at him.

'I like you, Stiles.' Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes 'Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?' Peter offered and the boy looked at him in shock.

'What?'

'Do you want the bite?' Peter as putting emphasis on the word "bite". 'If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us.'

'Like you.' Stiles mutters still in shock and Peter nods.

'Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?' He speaks exasperated before stepping forward. 'That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more.' Stiles remains watching him lost in his thoughts, become a werewolf? Like Scott and Jess? Did he want that?

Peter grabbed Stiles's arm lifting it to his mouth. 'Yes or no?'. Stiles remains in silence, thoughts whizzing through his head but as soon as he saw Peter's fangs, he yanked his arm away.

'I don't wanna be like you.' Stiles stated determined, glaring at the alpha.

'Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles.' Peter waves before disappearing inside the car and Stiles goes to say something but keeps his mouth shut instead watching as the werewolf drove away.

Stalking through the woods Scott and Jessica looked out at the burned Hale house. Derek's howls were coming from where that much they knew but it didn't seem like anyone was even inside. Scott was about to stalk forward but she grabbed his arm, snapping her head back.

'What?' He asked but she turned and walked forward, sliding down a hill and finding bars covering a tunnel. Scott hurried after her as she swung the door opened.

The two glanced at each other before opening the small gate and headed inside the small tunnel.


	22. Code Breaker (2)

Stiles burst through the hospital doors and hurried over to the room, holding Lydia but his dad came out of nowhere and stopped him. 'You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you.' the sheriff whispered to his son, absolutely furious. Stiles huffs at the irony. He just escaped the grip of a crazy alpha werewolf only to be killed by his father.

'I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here.' Stiles lied quickly.

'Stiles, I don't care!' the sheriff yelled and Stiles sighed before looking over dad's shoulder at Lydia.

'Is she gonna be okay?' he asks and the sheriff's sighs, losing his angry expression.

'They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her.' he explains and Stiles looks at him confused.

'What do you mean?'

'The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?'

'No. No, I have no idea.' Stiles shook his head, lying to his dad the second time in the past 5 minutes.

'What about Scott?'

'What do you mean? What about him?'

'Did he see anything?

'What do you - is he not here?' Stiles asked in surprise.

'What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response.' Stiles sees Jackson looking at him. He shrugs mouthing that he didn't know where he was and Stiles looks down.

'Yeah, you're not gonna get one. Wait then where's Jess?' he asked, quickly remembering the other McCall. She should be there at the hospital.

'I haven't heard from her either' the sheriff explains and Stiles doesn't know what to do. She couldn't be dead. Maybe she was with Scott. Hopefully she was with Scott.

A light flickers on and Derek looks up from where he's chained to see Kate's torturer friend standing there. 'Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help.' he taunted, pulling out a baseball bat. 'But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college.' he grins but before he can hit him, Derek rips his hand free, grabbing the bat.

'I brought a little help too.' he says and the guy looks behind him to see Jessica and Scott standing there. Derek knocks him out with the bat while he was distracted.

'Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?' the sheriff says, leading his son out of door and into a hallway.

'Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek.' he says and the sheriff looks at him.

'What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him.' he said, stopping in the hallway.

'All right, we might know him a little better than that.' Stiles shrugs and his dad grips the back of his neck moving forward.

'You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?' he whispers to Stiles

'And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on.' Stiles pesters him.

'You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case.' the sheriff sighs after a moment.

'When did you decide it was definitely arson?' Stiles questioned.

'When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman.' he explains.

'What young woman?'

'If I knew that, she'd be in jail.' the sheriff points out.

'Was she young then, or is she young now?' Stiles asks.

'She's probably in her late 20s.' the sheriff says before his phone rings. 'Oh, I gotta grab this call.'

'You don't know her name?'

'No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant.' the sheriff tell him.

'What the hell's a pendant?' Stiles shouts after him in confusion.

'Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?' he says and Stiles sighs, 'Yes'.

'Thank you. Stilinski. Yeah.' he says answering the phone and stiles sighs running a hair through his hair in his frustration before it hits him. Pendant, necklace, Argent, it hits him and he quickly stalks down the hallway.

'Scott, help me with this.' Derek says, ripping off a bandage to his side that hooked him up to an electrical box.

'No.'

'What?' Derek says confused and Jessica looks inside. She was being the look out for the two, just in case more hunters or Kate comes back. Though even she had no idea what her brother was doing.

'Not until you tell me how to stop Peter.'

'You really wanna talk about this right now?' Derek asks annoyed at the teenager in front of him.

'He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them.' Scott explains and Derek almost lets out a growl.

'So what?' he shouts.

'So tell me how to stop him.' Scott continues and Derek glares at him.

'You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!' he yells.

'Promise you'll help me.'

'You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child.' Derek spits out and Jessica winces knowing that would of hurt. Yet looking back she could see something else in Derek's eyes and the way he said it was almost like he had been told those words before.

'Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?' Scott says, raising a piece of paper with an image with a dead deer, a spiral imprinted on its body printed on it.

Stiles stalks through the hospital trying to ignore Jackson, whom comes up behind him 'Hey, where are you going?'.

'To find Scott and Jess' he states determined.

'You don't have a car.' Jackson points out.

'I'm aware of that. Thank you.' Stiles snapped and Jackson put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

'Here, I'll drive. Come on -' Stiles threw off his hand, glaring at the boy

'Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault.'

'Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?' Jackson asked and Stiles sighed. The last thing he wanted was Jackson's help but he didn't have a choice this time.

'All right. Did you bring the Porsche?' Stiles asks and Jackson nods, pulling out his keys, 'Yeah'.

'Good. I'll drive.' he saysm snatching the keys from Jackson's hand but when he turns he comes face to face with Chris argent and some hunters.

'Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.' Chris says politely.

'Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?' Stiles lies quickly but when Chris's eyes land on Jackson he begins stuttering.

'I -' 'Oh, for the love of God.' Stiles whispers annoyed and in the next second both boys find themselves being thrown into a darkened room.

'Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?' Chris demands, locking the door looking at the two boys.

'This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?' Scott says holding up the paper.

'Where did you get that?' Derek questions in surprise.

'My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me.' Derek leaned back against the railing with an angry look on his face and Scott sighed turning around. 'Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other -' Derek rips his wrist from the bed railing, landing on the ground.

'I'll help you.' Derek agrees, rubbing at his wrists.

'About time' Jessica sighs in exasperation and the three werewolves quickly leave the tunnel.

Chris grabs Stiles throwing him against the door, holding him there 'Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?'

'No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go.' Stiles snaps, looking down at the hands gripping his shirt.

'Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?'

'Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.'

'He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head.' he said, tapping Stiles forehead to illustrate it. 'The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?'

Stiles shakes his head 'No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -' 'Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?' Chris yells, interrupting Stiles's sarcastic comment, trapping him against the door.

'Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?' Stiles bites back and Chris huffs stepping backwards.

'I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that.'

'Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.'

'Never.' Chris shook his head.

'What if someone does?' Stiles questions.

Chris pauses before asking 'Someone like who?'

'Your sister.' Chris looks up at him, realisation crossing his eyes.

Derek, Scott and Jessica trudge towards the Hale house but Derek veers off and stops 'Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right.' he announces looking around cautiously.

'What do you mean?' Jessica wonders confused.

'I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's -' 'No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy.' Scott interrupts and Derek nods.

'Fine. You're right.'

'Thank you.' In the next second however Derek's struck down by an arrow in his shoulder.

'Derek!' Jessica yells in shock, hurrying towards him. Scott looks up to see allisona and kate there, kneeling on a small mound. Allison with her bow in her hands.

'Now the leg.' Kate instructs and Allison lets the arrow fly but Jessica jumps in the way, crying out when she felt the arrow pierce her leg instead of Derek's. She falls backwards, eyes tearing up at the pain.

'Flash bolt.' Kate orders again.

'Scott, your eyes!' Derek shouts in warning to the still frozen Scott, whom continues to stare in shock at Allison.

'Scott!' Jessica screams.

'Now.' and sparks fly when the arrow smashes into the tree, Scott crashing to the forest floor, his vision blurry.

'Get up! Let's go!' Derek rips the arrow out of his shoulder and Jessica's leg before they both stumble up and grab the still blinded Scott.

'Natural talent.' Kate remarks to Allison before the two Argents stalk towards the scrambling werewolves.

'Scott, go!' Derek yells, pushing the younger werewolf forward as the pain gets too much. Jessica was panting heavily beside him, sure that the arrow had been dipped in wolfsbane.

'Allison, I can explain.' Scott begins as his vision returns and he sees her stalking towards him.

'Stop lying. For once stop lying.' she demands angrily.

'I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did -' 'Was to protect me.' Allison finishes.

'Yes.' Scott nods before glancing down at his sister and Derek in worry.

'I don't believe you.' Allison states and his eyes snap back up to hers.

'Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.' Kate sighs exasperated walking up but Allison looks at her confused.

'You - you said we were just gonna catch them?' she says to her aunt whom nods.

'We did that. Now we're gonna kill them.' she shoots a bullet at Derek, whom had been trying to get up. 'See? Not that hard.' Jessica was jolted out of her pained state at the sound. She turned to see Derek breathing heavily beside her. Jessica glances up to see Kate, Allison and Scott standing around. 'Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look.' Kate sighed looking disappointedly at her niece before raising her gun at Scott.

'Kate, Kate, what are you doing?' Allison demands and quickly tries to stop her aunt from shooting Scott but she's quickly pushed to the ground.

Kate sighs 'I love those brown eyes.' yet before she can pull the trigger another voice rings out through the woods.

'Kate!' the woman in question looks up to see her brother standing there. 'I know what you did.' he remarks angrily and Kate's eyes flicker towards the Hale house. 'Put the gun down.'

'I did what I was told to do.' Kate defends still holding up the gun tight.

'No one asked you to murder innocent people' Chris began. 'There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.'

'We hunt those who hunt us.' Allison whispers but Kate ignores her brother, finger closing in on the trigger until Chris raises his own gun at her.

'Put the gun down.' he orders before firing a warning shot at the tree near Kate's head. 'Before I put you down'.

Kate lowered the gun and both Scott and Jessica, whom had been watching fearfully breathed in a sigh of relief until the front door of the Hale house opened with a creak.

'Allison, get back.' Chris ordered as the door slowly swung opened. The Argent's turned their guns on the door and Jessica staggered to stand up right.

'What is it?' Allison asked fearfully and both Jessica and Scott feel their eyes glow.

'It's the Alpha.' they say together.

The alpha comes racing out of the house on all fours. He knocks Chris down first, then Allison, then Jessica and finally Scott until its just Kate left. 'Come on! Come on!' Kate taunts when she turns and Peter grips her arm. She fires but the bullets miss and Peter breaks her arm before he grips her neck and throws her to the doorway of the Hale House. He goes over and grips her by the neck again dragging her inside.

'No!' Allison yells scrambling up and heading inside. Jessica watches her go before hitting Scott's face to wake him up. He groans loudly and as soon as his eyes open, she crawls back over to Derek. She flicks her hand and her claws come to life before she uses them to grab the bullet and pull it out of the hole in Derek's body. The skin quickly heals and Derek splutters to life.

The werewolves' heads immediately snap to the house and they all hurry inside, watching as Kate falls to the ground, her throat ripped open living the fire from Peter's point of view before she dies.

'I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere.' Peter says turning to her and moving forward before Scott growls, fully transformed looking at him. Derek appears from the other side.

'Run' Jessica whispers to Allison as she moves in front of her, transformed as well. Allison nods and bolts out of the house to her father.

The three betas growl before they attack Peter together. Peter throws them in opposite direction before going after Derek first slamming him to the ground.

Scott jumps at him from behind but Peter throws him over his shoulder. Jessica attacks him sending a flying round house kick to his face just like she had done before but he grabbed her foot and sent her flying into a wall, the cardboard breaking around her as she crumpled.

Peter grips Scott and throws him to the other side just as Derek flips and kicks Peter in the face growling when he lands on the ground before attacking him. Only to find himself slammed against the floor and thrown at Scott

Peter seems to be slowly losing control of the alpha inside as his face transforms for a second before he's brought back but Jessica had used the distraction to get close and swipe at him with her claws. She slashes him before he grabs her arm and twists. Jessica cries out when Derek comes forward attacking Peter, giving Jessica the time to scramble away.

However Derek is thrown into a wall and is knocked unconscious. Scott attacks him with a roar but Peter manages to grab him and knee him in the gut three times before throwing him at the wall. Peter tries to hit his face but Scott ducks and slams Peter against the wall, kicking him harshly. Peter once again loses control for a minute before he punches Scott, knocking him down.

Jessica attacks peter, kicking his shin before clocking him twice in the face, sending him sprawling away from her. She rushes to check on her brother worried but Scott's eyes grow wide. 'Behind you!' he warns and Jessica turns.

She screams loud and painful as Peter's claws dig into her stomach. He rips his hand upwards and she chokes back on blood before he tosses her to the side. Jessica slams her head against the broken and burnt table knocked out, unconscious as blood oozes out from her stomach wound and across the dirty floorboards.

'JESS!' Scott screams for his sister and goes to attack Peter in anger but he is gripped by his neck. Scott punches at him twice before Peter throws him and he hits the ceiling railing, crumbling to the floor. With a glance upwards, he sees Peter transforming into the alpha.

Scott's eyes widen and he quickly tries to stand up to fight.

In the next second Scott is tossed out of the window landing a few feet away from a terrified Allison. The alpha jumps through the window and grabs Scott, lifting him up and growling in his face. Scott kicks off the alpha doing a back flip and sending the alpha stumbling backwards to the ground.

The alpha stands and growls, about to attack against when there's a loud honk of a horn and headlights shine on the monster. Stiles and Jackson climb out of the Porsche and Stiles runs up, throwing a Molotov cocktail at him just like the one Lydia made at the school. However the alpha manages to catch it. 'Oh damn' Stiles whispers in defeat.

'Allison!' Scott yells tossing her, her bow. Allison quickly lines up the shot and fires her arrow at the beaker just before the alpha could throw it at her.

Fire engulfs his arm and the alpha quickly roars in anger and fear as he burns. Jackson throws his own cocktail and it hits the alpha's chest, erupting the rest of his body into flames.

The alpha roars and goes for Allison but Scott intervenes, punching him away. The alpha stumbles away before falling to the ground as Peter, whom stares in shock at his burnt self before falling to the floor, burnt, bloody and smoking.

Allison approaches Scott slowly as he looks up at her before turning away, almost ashamed as he was still fully shifted but Allison grabs his chin and brings him back to face her. Scott transforms back at her touch and the second their lips meet, Scott is back to normal. 'Why did you do that?' Scott questions confused when they pull away.

'Because I love you.' Allison whispers his words back to him and they both smile, resting their foreheads together. Scott pulls away slightly when he sees Chris standing behind them.

Footsteps echo from behind and Scott turns to see Derek walking towards his burned but still alive uncle. He kneels over him and Scott runs towards him 'Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?'

'You've - already - decided' Peter gasps out before glaring his eyes glowing a blood red as he growls I can smell it on you!'.

'Wait! No, no! Don't!' Scott screams but it's too late as Derek's claws rip into Peter's throat, killing him. His red eyes fade away with his last breath.

Derek stands up, red eyes flashing as he looks over at Scott. I'm the Alpha now.' he announces before he stalks away. Scott glares after him, knowing that he just ruined the only chance he had to be normal.

'Scott, where's Jess?!' Stiles calls out suddenly and Scott snaps his attention to him before his eyes widen and he bolts into the house, Stiles hot on his heels.

They enter the house and see Jessica laying in a pool of her own blood, a sight far too familiar for the two boys. 'Jess!' they both shout in alarm, running to her side.

After Scott confirmed a heartbeat, they quickly lifted her up and put her in the backseat of Jackson's car, Jackson staring horrified at the sight. Scott looks up to see the Argents had disappeared before he climbed into the passenger seat. 'Drive!' he ordered at Jackson who nodded and he spin the car around, driving straight for the hospital

Stiles sat in the backseat with her head resting on his lap. 'Come on Jess. Hold on, hold on' he begged running a trembling hand down her cheek as his vision blurred,

All the boys prayed that they could get to the hospital in time because while she had faster healing than a human, they were injuries from the claws of an alpha. The wound would take longer to heal and she had lost an extremely large amount of blood.

Scott felt tears burning as he heard his sisters' heartbeat getting slower and slower.

Days passed and Jessica still hadn't awoke. Scott and Stiles barely left her side, taking shifts with one another during the day and night. They had arrived at the hospital just in time for them to help her yet she hadn't woken up since.

Melissa had been a wreck when she saw her daughter covered in blood and Scott had to comfort her to the best of his abilities while tears spilled down his own cheeks.

They had told Stiles' father that she had been attacked by the same thing that attacked Lydia and they found her in the woods near the field. He had accepted the story and didn't ask too many questions probably because he too was worried about the girl who was practically his own daughter.

Stiles was watching her when she woke.

Jessica's eyes blinked open and she winced from the pain she felt from her stomach and at the loud constant beeping from next to her. Glancing around the white room, she caught sight of the familiar buzz cut by her arm. She smiled seeing that Stiles was fast asleep his head resting on the mattress beside her arm.

Jessica glanced around, seeing multiple cords and other things attached to her. She removed the bandage from her stomach seeing that the claw marks were still there but fading fast as they healed slowly. To be expected she guessed, damn alpha.

She sat in silence for a while before she shook Stiles awake, not liking the quiet. Besides the beeping was driving her up the wall.

'Stiles' she called as she shook him gently.

Stiles jolted awake. 'I wasn't sleeping!' he shouted as a reflex and she laughed. Stiles' head snapped towards her at the sound. 'Jess!' he cried happily. Jessica,s eyes widened when out of nowhere, his lips crashed to hers.

However it was only for a moment as he pulled away quickly and she stared up at him in shock. 'Sorry, caught up in the moment. How are you feeling?' Stiles asked, brushing away the awkwardness and Jessica smiled, ignoring the butterflies banging around inside from the kiss.

'Okay I guess, what happened?' she wondered. Stiles quickly went into a rant, explaining everything. Derek becoming the alpha, Kate being convicted of Arson, Lydia's bite not healing but thankfully she was still alive, everything.

'Wow, I sure missed a lot' she sighed and Stiles nods agreeing.

'Oh wait!' he suddenly shouted and ducked down, grabbing some stuff from a bag. 'Check it out' he grins pulling out a joke book, the same one Jessica had read to him when he broke an arm.

She smiled, chuckling 'oh and...' he fished in the bag, pulling out a laptop and his star wars DVD's. Star Wars' he finishes grinning victoriously.

Jessica smiles brightly. 'Okay, climb in' she says, shuffling over. Stiles climbed on top of the bed fitting in beside her before flipping the laptop open putting in the first disc. Jessica smiled and squeezed his hand and he looked at her curious. 'What's up?' he asked 'is this uncomfortable?' he worries but she shakes her head.

'No just ... thanks' she smiles and he looked down at her confused.

'For what?'

'For being you' she says simply and he grins, squeezing her hand before settling back against the wall, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder so it wasn't too uncomfortable as the beginning credits of stars filled the hospital room.

A/N: And that people brings us to the end of season one, yay! I promise i will begin season two shortly but maybe not for a while, need a small break and I have to work on my other stories as well. Hope you all enjoyed the season and thank you for making it this far. Love you all, bye xx


	23. Omega

A/N: Hey guys, so here it is the beginning of season 2. I know I said I wanted to take a short break from it but then I got all these new ideas for where I want Jess to go as a werewolf, and the relationship between her and Stiles and yeah so I'm beginning now. I know that the fact Jess and Stiles aren't together yet may frustrate you guys but I really want to build on their relationship from best friends to something more instead of diving headfirst. Also I'm pretty sure we can all agree Stiles was still madly in love with Lydia during season 2 and I didn't want to divert from that part of the plot entirely because I think the moments they share build the foundation for their friendship in the coming seasons. However don't freak out I do plan on writing a lot more moments between Stiles and Jess and maybe just maybe they might end up together before the end of this season. Oh and also just wanted to inform you all I'm diverting from my original format so instead of the episodes being split into 2 parts, it will become an episode per chapter, minus the exceptions for finales and other big episodes. Anyway just wanted to thank you all again for giving my story a chance. I also love reading your guys comments, they literally make my day so keep it up. Okay I think that's everything onto the story.

'Hurry up slow poke!' Jess called behind her teasingly as she raced through the woods. She could practically smell the frustration radiating off of him over the fact that his sister was beating him in a race. The two McCall's dodged tree after tree when Jess saw Scott running on all fours ahead of her.

'Cheater!' she yelled hearing him laugh in front of her but soon she was racing on all fours, quickly catching up with a burst of speed.

It had been a couple of weeks since the Alpha incident and after Jess woke up in the hospital after a near death experience, she quickly healed and was back to her normal self.

A smile crossed the twins faces as they came to a small ravine, jumping into the air the two werewolves flew over the gap landing on the other side easily. Jess stood up smiling looking behind to see her brother had landed a foot below her. Knowing she had won, she went to tease him but rolled her eyes instead when she looked at the expression on his face.

He was thinking about Allison ... again. The two had "broken up" to their parents after Allison's father, Chris threatened him with a gun and Allison promised never to see him again. That promise lasted maybe a day because the minute her parents were out, Scott was there.

When Scott looked up her, she rolled her eyes 'Go on, shoo!' she said and he ent her a grateful smile before disappearing into the woods to me up with Allison. Jess shook her head before she decided to go visit Lydia at the hospital.

After she was attacked by Peter, Lydia didn't become a werewolf yet she didn't die either. She was almost immune to the bite, puzzling all of them yet as Derek had been extremely distant since he became the alpha, they were on their own and no amount of research could help them now. Stiles had barely left Lydia's side, only to go to school and Jess dragged him away from the door to get something to eat. It was sweet, in a completely creepy way. That's how Jess put it anyway.

Walking through the hospital, she dodged nurses and doctors at every time before smiling at her mom. Melissa smiled at her daughter before pointing at the drooling Stiles, spread out amongst the chairs mumbling to himself 'Ohh - Just like that. No, no, you first. Me first?'

Jess huffed a laugh before she went over, 'your dirty' he mumbled and Jess smiled apologetically at the nurse taking the bin away from where his head was. Jess tapped him on the head and he jolted awake quickly rearranging himself to sit up.

'Hey Jess' he said, acting casual obviously having no idea he had been talking in his sleep.

'here' she said, passing him a burger and some curly fries, knowing he had eaten since the last time she had been there yesterday. Stiles eyes lit up and he took the bag quickly stuffing his face with a handful of curly fries.

'Your literally an angel' he said between mouthfuls. Not surprisingly he finished the meal quite quickly before he looked up 'I'm still hungry' he whined and Jess rolled her eyes before handing him some coins.

'Vending machine, down the hall to the right' she explained and he grinned.

'Angel, literal angel' he cried grinning before he hurried down the corridor. Jess rolled her eyes (She seemed to be doing that a lot lately) before she relaxed back against her chair pulling out her phone.

Five minutes in to candy crush she heard a loud bang from down the hall. She looked up confused and was about to check it out when she fell to the floor clutching her head as a loud scream rang out from the hospital. When the scream stopped Jess flung her head back and turned her attntetion to the door.

'Lydia?!' she shouted and scrambled up just as Stiles, her mom and Lydia's dad came running down the hall. Jess wrenched the door opened and they all tumbled in.

'Lydia?' Stiles called opening the bathroom door and they all looked in to find an empty bathroom with the shower running. Melissa turned the water off when Jess felt a blow of air and turned to see the window wide open. Both her and Stiles shared worried and confused glances.

Jess sat with Scott in the backseat waiting for Atiles to re-emerge from the hospital with lydia's hospital gown so they can track her sent and find her. Stiles hopped into the jeep and passed Scott the town

'This is the one she was just wearing?' Scott checked and stiles nodded, a distant look on his face.

Jess leaned forward putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort 'We're not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again.' She says and stiles nods, smiling back at her gratefully before he looks at Scott.

'All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her.' He says and starts the jeep getting ready to drive out when Allison apparels in front of them 'Wow!'

'What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us.' Scott warns when Allison comes to his side of the car.

'I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.' Allison says determined,

'We can find her before the cops can.' Scott says and Jess nods from behind him, confirming his words.

'How about before my father does?'

'He knows?' Stiles says alarmed

'Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs.' Allison explains and Jess groans banging her head against the back seat.

'Search party.'

'It's more like a hunting party.' Allison corrects.

'Get in.' Scott says and Allison climbs I tot he back with Jess with stiles speeding out of the hospital parking lot a second later.

'All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?' Stiles wonders as they head down a road.

'I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." ' Allison sighs.

'What others?' Jess asks in alarm.

'I don't know, they won't tell me that yet.' Allison shrugs,

'Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?' Stiles asks his best friend who sticking his head out the window like an actual dog sniffing for Lydia's scent.

'Take the next right!' He calls and stiles makes the turn.

In the next second however Jess cries out, clutching her ears as she hears Lydia's scream echo throw out her head. Images flash before her eyes, and she can no longer hear the other's voices. She see mainly trees before there's a clearing and she sees the Hale house in front of her.

'JESS' she hears Stiles yell and she jolted back to reality unaware as her eyes return to normal from shining the bright beta gold.

'The Hale House. She's at the hale house' she says and they look at her confused.

'How do you know that?' Allison asks but she shakes her head.

'I-I don't know. I just do okay? She's at the hale house' she speaks and she sees the other three look at each other in confusion and with concern for Jessica.

'Well it looks like your right' stiles says as the go down the oath towards the hale house.

'She came here? You sure?' Stiles calls ahead of Scott and Allison as they make their way towards the house through the woods.

'Yeah, this is where the scent leads.' Scott shrugs and Jess just nods her head as she walks forward.

'All right, but has Lydia ever been here?' Stiles asks

'Not with me.' Allison shakes her head before turning to Scott 'Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek.'

'You mean - looking for an Alpha.' Scott corrects.

'Wolves need a pack, right?' Allison questions

'Not all of them.' Scott shakes his head, after all him and Jessica weren't in a pack with an alpha.

'But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?' Allison asks after a moment

'Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs.'

'Like strength in numbers.' Allison guesses

'No, we're literally stronger, faster, better in every way.' Jess says from in front of them.

'That the same for an Alpha?' Allison asks and the two werewolves stop and think for a second

'That'll make Derek stronger too.' Scott concludes.

'Whoa, hey, look at this.' Stiles calls and the girls look towards him, Scott lost in his own thoughts, both Allison and Jessica walk towards him to see him holding a wire in his hands 'You see this? I think it's a tripwire.' Stiles guesses before he lifts the wire up yet nothing seems to happen.

'Stiles -' 'Yeah, buddy. Oh.' Stiles says and Jess almost burst out laughing as she sees her brother hanging upside down by his ankle.

'Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it.' Scott says and stiles nods

'Yeah, noted.' He says and Jess and Allison share an amused smile before walking forward to help him.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide.' Scott calls and Jess listens hearing the footsteps 'Go!' Scott yells and the three of them quickly run and hide behind a tree just as Allison father and two other hunters walk up to the dangling Scott.

'Scott?'

'Mr. Argent.' Scott greets back

'How are you doing?' Chris asked

'Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting.' Scott says looking at the trap.

'What are you doing out here, Scott?' Chris asks, stopping the teenagers stalling.

'Looking for my friend.' Scott sighs after a moment.

'Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?' He guesses but Scott shakes his head.

'Actually, clique sounds about right to me.'

'I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Your sister ... Well that's pushing me closer to my limits but I draw the line at three' Chris states before asking 'Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?'

'I have a feeling I don't want to.' Scott sighs though he knows the hunter is still going to explain.

'A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary.' Jess growls at the threat only to have stiles clamp his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

When the hunters leave the three of them come out of hiding and join Scott. 'You okay?' Allison asks

'It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad.' Scott shrugs.

'Stiles, help me with this.' Allison calls and the two move over to the rope holding Scott up. Jess grins when her brother's claws come out and he cuts himself down, landing on the floor.

'Thanks. But I think I got it.' He says

'Yeah.' Stiles says and Allison huffs a laugh.

'Werewolf' Jess shrugs and the two wolves make their way up towards the hale house to check it out for any clues about Lydia.

'She ate the liver?' Scott and Jess say disgusted at the thought as the walk towards the school the next morning. Apparently Kats night there had been a grave robbery, stiles getting the information about what happened earlier.

'No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body.' Stiles hushed but Jess still shivered creeped out.

'I never ate anyone's liver.' Scott points out,

'Me either' Jess says and stiles rolls his eyes

'Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control.' He says to Scott before he stops in the middle of the stairs 'Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you.'

'What do you mean?' Scott asked confused.

'I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?'

'Allison.' Scott sighs and Jess rolls her eyes because of course it was Allison.

'Okay, nothing else? Seriously?' Stiles sighs and Scott shrugs.

'Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you.'

'Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson.' Stiles sighed before he turned to Jess 'what about you Jess? What were you drawn to?' He asked and the girl shrugged.

'Nothing really. Well ... I mean I got into a fight with Peter that night but that all' she shrugged.

'Well that confirms it maybe Lydia really is seeking out Derek, Scott says but Jess shakes her head.

'No I don't think so. I mean yes Derek is an alpha but peters the one who bit her. Maybe she was seeking out him. it would make sense why she was at the hale house, I mean that's where he was killed' Jess points out and the boys shrug as the bells rings beginning school.

Jess sighed looking down at her chemistry pop quiz that Harris handed out. The words were blurring together as she yawned when stiles,s voice caught her attention 'All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right.' He says pointing behind to Jackson.

'I know.' Scott sighs

'What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?' Stiles questions but Harris looks U.K. At him the .

'This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.' Harris speaks and stiles looks up at him.

'Can you do that?' He wonders

'Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?' He asks Scott who quickly shakes his head

'No, sir.' He said and Jess looked back down at the quiz sighing.

'Hey Allison' Jess calls coming to stand next to the girl in the hallway in front of her locker.

'Hey' Allison says opening her locker and pulling out the funeral dress and a note. When Jess sees the love sick smile on Allison face because of course it's from Scott so she doesn't even bother looking.

'Nice dress.' A voice said from next to Allison and the two girls turn to see some guy there. He looks familiar but Jess can't place where she knows him from.

'Nice camera.' Allison compliments back seeing the camer a in his hands and he smiles.

'Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people.' A voice from behind catches both Allison and Jess's attention.

'You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?' Jess growled going to give the girls a piece of her mind but Allison caught her arm, shaking her head "no".

'Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks - it was her aunt.'

'Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English.'

'Find a new seat.' The girls laugh and Allison closes her locker heading down the hall clearly upset.

'Allison!' Jess calls but the girl doesn't respond. Jess glares hatefully at the two girls and they both visibly frightened as they hurry down the hallway. Jess goes to chase after Allison but she's already gone. Jess sighs before heading towards her own locker.

'I think this is a bad idea' Jess says from behind her own tomb stone, Scott next to her.

'I didn't ask you to come Scott pointed and she shrugged.

'It's Allison Scott, of course I'm going to come' she says and Scott nods. They look out and notice an older man appear taking the boy from the school camera. Matt, Jess suddenly remembers his name and that's he was in her English class. 'This looks expensive.' The old man says looking at the camera.

'Yeah, 900 bucks.' Matt says

'And how expensive is this?' The man says pulling out the sim card snapping it in two before handing the camera back to a pissed off matt.

'Christopher.' The man says walking up and hugging Allison's father.

'Gerard.' Chris greets as well before Gerard goes over to Allison's mother, both of them kissing each other's cheeks in turn.

'I'm so sorry.' Victoria whispers and Gerard nods before turning to Allison. Stiles appears next to Scott at that moment finally out of detention with Harris.

'Do you remember me? Gerard asks Allison who's nods slowly.

'Who the hell is that?' Stiles asks and in the next second the three teenagers quickly duck behind their stones as Gerard looks their way.

'He's definitely an Argent.' Scott says and the other two nods before looking back out at the Argents,

'Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa.' Gerard says with a site to Alison before towing his seat next to her.

'Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non - hunting Argents. It's possible, right?' Stiles says looking at the bright side of things.

'I know what they are. They're reinforcements.' Scott sighs but in the next second both him and stiles are hurled up by their collars by the sheriff. Jess looks up at like a deer in headlights knowing that they were so screwed.

'Ah. The three of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie.' The sheriff says extremely angry at the three teenagers.

'Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask.' Stiles stutters out the sheriff sends Jess a pointed look and she quickly scrambles up and follows after them.

The three teenagers sit in the back of the sheriff's car, bored when the radio in the front turned on, an officers voice echoing throughout the car '4 - 1 - 5 Adam.'

The sheriff grabbed the radio 'I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam?' scott and jess turned to stiles who whispered 'disturbance in a car.'

'They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em.' the officer explained.

'What - hit the ambulance?' the sheriff questioned in surprise

'Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere.'

'All right, unit 4, what's your 20?'

'Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this.' the minute the words pass the officer's lip the three teenagers quickly sneak out the back of the car and race into the woods heading for the location.

'What the hell is Lydia doing?' stiles questioned as the trio hid behind a rock in the woods looking out at the bloodied ambulance.

'I don't know.' Scott shrugged.

'What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?' he wondered and scott shrugged

'I hope so.'

'Do you need to get closer?' stiles questioned the two but they shook their heads.

'No, we got it.' jess says and the two werewolves stand up but stiles grabs scott's arm

'Just - I just need you to find her. All right? Please, just - just find her.'

'Don't worry we will.' Scott reassures and the two werewolves disappear into the woods. They race through the preserve, chasing down the smell from the ambulance. They stop when they see a dark figure hurrying across the ground close by. The two quickly chase after it. Scott jumps off a rock only to collide with another body.

The two fall and the teens clearly see that it was another werewolf, just not the one they were looking for, 'You're not Lydia.' scott gasps when the wolf jumps at him. The two quickly engage in a fight and Jess only steps in when the other wolf pins her brother to the floor. She grabs the bac of the wolf's jacket and tosses him away.

The werewolf snarls at the teens before racing off 'Wait!' scott yells and chases after him.

'Scott!' Jess calls, not seeing the point in running after the werewolf that had just tried to kill him and very well killed the man in the ambulance. However her twin didn't stop so she quickly chased after him.

'Wait! Stop!' scott yelled when the werewolf was dragged up into the air by a hunting trap. Scott stared up in shock and Jess's head darted around their surrounding nwong the hunters were going to show up at any moment.

'Scott, maybe we should-' she starts only to gas in surprise when derek comes out of nowhere and begins dragging the twins backwards and behind a tree.

Scott struggles against the alphas hold while Jess heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer' What are you doing? I can help him.' Scott protested.

'They're already here.' Derek informs.

'I can help him!'

'Quiet!' Jess whisper-shouts at the two as a group of hunters emerge, Chris and Gerald at the front of the group. Chris Argent circles around the growling werewolf before pulling out an electric rod and electrifying him and forcing the shift, the werewolf screaming in pain.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' Chris interrogates the trapped werewolf.

'Nothing. Nothing, I swear.' he stutters out as a response.

'You're not from here, are you? Are you?!' he shouts

'No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear.' he answers, clearly terrified by the hunters by the shakiness of his voice.

'Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?' he asks chris

'An Omega.'

'The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.' Gerald says moving backwards and pulling out a shining long sword before walking back towards the omega 'Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives - On his own.' He swings the sword and both Jess and Scott look away, gagging as he slices the omega apart, blood and guts falling to the forest floor.

'Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.' Derek says

'What are they doing?' jess asks

'Declaring war.' Derek explains.

Chris walks up to his father 'We have a code.'

'Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.'


	24. Shape Shifted

'You really don't remember anything?' Allison questioned as her, Lydia and Jess made their way up to the school doors. Lydia had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago after she was returned from her little walk in the woods. Jess had worried she was a werewolf but she knew she would be able to smell it if she was. So the question was, what the hell is she?

'They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds.' Lydia shrugged and Jess laughed, knowing it was such a Lydia thing to say before she looked at the school's doors.

'Are you ready for this?' Jess questioned her friend and she shrugged

'Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer.' She said smiling at Allison whom shrugged the comment off after a second but Jess felt a roll of sadness wash off her. Lydia opened the door was strutted in like she always did except everyone turned almost immediately and stared at her.

Jess never thought she'd ever see Lydia so self conscious but the strawberry blonde stood frozen on the spot as everyone stared at the trio.

'Maybe it's the nine pounds.' Allison guessed and Lydia looked back at the two of them before smiling and with a shrug she continued her strut into the school. Allison and Jess glanced at each other before they shrugged and followed after her.

Jess came and sat on the bleachers to watch training when she caught the scent of another werewolf that was not Scott. She involuntarily felt her eyes shine gold before they returned back to normal. She immediately began looking around the field trying to figure out before she saw Scott sit down.

He looked at her when she took a seat next to him 'you can smell it too?, he asked and she nodded.

'who is it? ' she wondered but Scott shrugged as tiles came racing back over with the goalie net,

'I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day.' Stiles explained when the twins shot him a confused look

'But I hate playing goal.' Scott said still confused on why he would do that.

'Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea.'

'Oh.' Scott said understanding

'There we go.' Stiles nodded.

Jess rose her hand and they looked at her 'I'm still confused'

'Yeah, what's the idea?' Scott asked looking at stiles who rolled his eyes,

'I seriously don't understand how you two survive without me sometimes.' Stiles said befor pulling on his helmet. As coach blew the whistle

'Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud.' He said and Jess sent him a very disturbed look as the team lined up facing the goals, two other members stood beside Scott who was in goalie.

'Here we go.' Jess heard Scott say before shrugging as coach blew the whistle throwing the first player the ball. She looked on very confused when Scott raced out of the goals and knocked the charging player down. It was even worse when Scott began sniffing the player.

'Oh my god' she groaned, knowing he wa going to do this to every player.

'McCall!' Coach yelled

'Yeah.' Scott said turning to look at finstock

'Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal.' He said moving Scott backwards, Scott nodded

'Yes, coach.' And he returned back to the goals.

'Let's try it again.' Coach said before blowing the whistle and Matt ran forward after he was tossed the ball. Once again Scott raced out of the goals and hit him, Jess winced when Matt went flying over his shoulder crashing to the ground with a groan.

Scott Leanne Dover him sniffing him 'What the hell, man?' Matt asked confused

'My bad, dude.' Scott said getting up and malign back into the goals.

'McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner.' Finstock called

'Sorry, coach.'

'Let's go!' He blew the whistle again and the next member ran forward, the members beside the goal just stood back as Scott raced towards him again. Jess winced once more as the next player went flying onto the ground after being shoulder checked by Scott, whom once again began sniffing. Jess hid her face in her hands as people began looking at her, knowing they were wondering what the hell was up with her brother.

'Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?' Coach asked stiles by gripping the side of his helmet.

'Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven.' Stiles quickly said and coach looked at Scott before letting go of stiles helmet.

'That's interesting. Let's fire it up.' He said and as soon as he tossed Danny the ball Scott was already racing forward, fanny shrugged and ran forward as well. The two crashed into each other and Scott landed on top of Danny and he smelled the air.

'It's Armani.' Danny said

'Huh?'

'My aftershave. Armani.' Danny explained and Jess smiled, oh you have got to love Danny.

'Oh. It's nice.' Scott nodded smiling as the coach blew the whistle frustrated.

'McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?' Coach said smiling making Jess chuckle.

'Yes, coach.' Scott nodded

'Yeah.'

'Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna - I'm gonna sit this one out.' Jackson spoke and Jess stared after him as he left. Something definitely weird wa showing with Jackson even though he was the one sending her brother a weird look.

The next player was breathing heavily and Jess recognized him to be Isaac. She wondered what was going on with him when both him and Scott raced forward at the blow of coaches whistle. They crashed and span into each other before landing on the floor. It was only when Jess felt her eyes go gold did she realize that it was Isaac. Isaac was the other werewolf.

She crooked her head when she hearts the sound of a police radio and saw the sheriff and two other officers walking up to the field wearing sunglasses and serious expression.

'Don't tell them. Please don't tell them.' She heard Isaac ask Scott, making her even more confused then she already was.

The police had come to talk to Isaac. Scott, Jess and stiles stood together as the twins listened in to the conversation they were having.

'His father's dead. They think he was murdered.' Scott told stiles.m

'Come on.' Sheriff said to Isaac and lead him away from the field

'Are they saying he's a suspect?' Stiles asked

'I'm not sure, why?' Scott wondered

'Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours.' Stiles explained and Jess groaned

'Like, overnight?' Scott asked

'During the full moon.' Stiles concluded

'How good are these holding cells at holding people?' Jess wondered

'People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good.' Stiles said

'Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?' Scott asked

'Yeah.' Stiles nodded

'He does.' The twins say in unison and they saw Isaac look back at them before continuing to walk.

Jess had a free period so she was casually walking through the hallways when she saw both stiles and Scott outside the principals office 'oh gods what did you two do now?' she asked only to be shushed and brought down to a chair by stiles and he continued it out a hand over he mouth to stop asking questions.

'Just listen' he said and she rolled her eyes before licking his hand making him pull away in disgust.

'Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?' She heard the sheriff say and she gasped in shock, her mind flashed back to the conversation hand had with Isaac at the formal. About how he didn't want to go home. Well those words just gained a whole new meaning.

'Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him.' Jackson replied

'Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?' The sheriff asked

'Nope. It's not my problem.' Jackson shrugged

'No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it.'

'Yeah. Wait, what?' Jackson said only just realizing what the sheriff meant Toby his words.

'I think we're done here.' Stiles dad finished and when he exited stiles uquickly grabbed a magazine and lifted it to his face, not even noticing it was a girly a magazine. Both Scott and Jess looked UK at the sherif who stared down at his son in wonder 'Hi, Scott. Jess.'

'H - yeah.' Scott muttered giving a slight wave.

'hey sheriff' Jess smiled as he and another officer walked away.

'Boys.' A voice said and three looked up in shock when they saw Gerard there. Like crazy Gerard. 'Come on in.' He said.

'That's my cue. Bye' Jess waved and quickly scrambled away from the scene scared out of her mind. That man seriously haves her the creeps and after seeing heat he did to that omega. She refused to be any more than 10 feet near him.

Jess saw Scott running out of the principals office and quickly hurried after him. Both of them exited to see Isaac in the police car, he looked back at them as the car drove away.

'Now what?' Jess asked wondering what they were mean tit do when a familiar Camaro pulled up in front of them. Derek looked at them both through his sunglasses

'Get in.'

'Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault.' Scott said pointing at the retreating police car,

'I know that. Now get in the car and help me.' He said looking at both of them.

'No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up.' Scott said moving closer to the car,m

'Not when they do a real search of the house' Derek said confusing them both.

'What do you mean?' Jess wondered

'Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse.' Derek explained before opening the door. Scott looked at Jess who shrugged and climbed into the backseat. He sighed before climbing into the passenger and the Camaro sped away from the school.

'If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?' Scott asked as he shone the torch around the inside of isaac's house.

'I don't know yet.' Derek shook his head

'Then how do you know he's telling the truth?' Scot row decreed as they moved forward. Jess still felt bad about brewing into someone else's house, especially when that someone had been murdered the night before.

'Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell.' He said looking at Scott pointedly and Jess chuckled.m

'You saw the lacrosse thing today.' Scott swallowed

'Yeah.'

'Did it look that bad?' Scott wondered and Derek grabbed his shoulder

'Yeah.'

'You wanna learn? Let's start now.' Derek said opening the door to the lanes,s basement, Jess looked at him confused. How exactly was going down into a basement meant to teach them anything?

'What's down there?' Scott asked as both him and his sister made their way down the stairs

'Motive.' Derek replied and Jess rolled her eyes.

'That's not helpful like at all' she said to no reply.

'What are we looking for?' Scott asked as they moved through the darkened basement, junk everywhere

'Follow your senses.' Derek said once again vaguely but it was enough. Jess all of a sudden felt an overwhelming and crushing fear emitting from the room.

'What happened down here?' Scott asked feeling the same thing as her,

'The kind of thing that leaves an impression.' Derek answered. The two McCall continued to wander through the basemen until they spotted something along the ground. Scratch marks leading to a freezer. Scott torched with the old lock hanging from the handle as Jess sorted a bit further behind. She didn't like what this all implied, it horrified her.

Suddenly a light shined on the freezer, Derek appearing out of nowhere like usual 'open it' he said and Scott did as he said. Jess gasped in horror moving backwards when she saw the scratch marks against the freezers inside, drops of blood also seemed to decorate the walls.

'This is why he said yes to you.' Scott concluded looking at Derek

'Everyone wants power.' Derek nodded

'If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves.'

'I can if they're willing.'

'Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?'

Seek nodded to Scott's question 'Yes, and he still asked.'

'Then he's an idiot.' Scott decided and Jess shit his arm.

'Scott!' She reprimanded. Honestly she couldn't blame Isaac for accepting the bite. He wanted a way out, wanted control over his life. From what she's seen and heard Isaac had been living under someone else's control for years. He had no way out cause this was his home and it was his dad. She could understand on some level on why Isaac wanted the bite, he saw it as an opportunity to be better, to be worth something for once.

'And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter.' Derek said and Scott's head snapped to look at him in shock 'Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?' He asked and Scott looked away 'You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control.' Eh lifted Scott hand up and he was already sprouting claws 'Even on a full moon.' Derek said and Jess couldn't help but think of how tempting the idea really sounded to her.

Yes she had some form of control, a lot more then Scott do anyway if fit Neil was anything to go by, he was growing claws and she was still fine. Yet it could never hurt to learn how to be a true werewolf by own who was actually born with the abilities. Yet Scott was her brother, her twin and unless he joined Derek she wouldn't join either.

Scott pulled his hand out of Derek's 'If I'm with you, I lose her.'

You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that.' Derek's aid befor beginning to walk away

'Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too.' Scott said and Jess looked at him confused.

'Why? Because he's one of us?' Derek asked but Scott looked back up at him

'Because he's innocent.'

Jess sat in the back of Stile's jeep with Derek and Stile's in front as they discussed the plan to get Isaac out of there. Both Derek, Stile's and Scott had been reluctant to let her go as it was the full moon but she had always had better control over her shift then Scott and they figured Derek might need back up. So while Scott was being chained up at Isaacs house by Allison she was there wine other two in front of the police station looking in at the deputy at the front desk.

'Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk.' Stile's explained

'I'll distract her.' Derek said and went to get out of the car when Stiles's hand snapped forward and grabbed his shoulder.

'Who, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there.' Derek continued to look from Stile's hand to Stiles glaring 'I'm taking my hand off.' Stile's re,over his hand quickly.

'I was exonerated.' Derek said

'You're still a person of interest.' Stile's pointed out

'An innocent person.' Derek corrected

'An - you? Yeah, right!' Stile's laughed but Derek merely shrugged and he went serious again 'Okay, fine. What's your plan?'

'To distract her.' Derek said it like it was obvious and Jess rolled her eyes at the vagueness of the answer.

'Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh.' Stile's said and Derek scoffed with a sarcastic smile

'Heh, by talking to her.'

'Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?' He said and both him and Jess watched as Derek sighed before looking at them silent 'dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?'

'I'm thinking about punching you in the face.' Derek said and Stile's looked at him in disbelief.

'Okay that's enough boys. Go do you distracting thing' Jess said and Derek got out of the car.

'I hate him' Stiles commented and Jess rolled her eyes.

'No you don't,

'I do! I physically hate him' Stile's argued as they too climbed out of the car.

'Sure you do' Jess said unconvinced.

'I do!'

'Good evening, how can I help' the deputy began before she looked up and seemed stunned by Derek's Brit smile 'you?'

'Hi.' Derek smiled charmingly

'Hi.' The deputy breathed out and Jess chuckled as Stile's rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Derek sent them the gesture to start moving as he continued to talk. Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone -' 'Like me?' The deputy guessed. Jess rolled her eyes as Stile's pretended to act casual as he walked and pushed him forward.

'Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing.' Derek grinned.

They entered the room and Stile's rushed to the box inputting the passcode but he just stared at the box 'Stiles what is it.' Jess asked coming to stand behind him and they saw the empty box 'that's not good' Jess sighed and Stiles nodded agreeing.

The two teens split up and made their way through the station in search of the hunter that had come to kill Isaac. Jess continued to make her way through the hall until she caught sight of two officers coming her way and she quickly ducked into a room.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she turned only to be fully exposed to full moon. Almost immediately she felt her wolf Bahn against its restraints more powerfully then before and she fell to her knees crying out as her self control began to leave her.

Panting heavily Jess watched as claws emerged from her fingertips and felt her eyes sharpening to a point. She could feel her fangs growing and her eyes changing to bright gold.

Around her the scenery began to flicker and she blinked in confusion only to happen them and she saw the inside of isaac's kitchen and dining area she saw Allison standing at the kitchen bench and went to call out to her but nothing came out. Confusion swept through her when she heard hissing. Jess looked around and her eyes widened when she saw what looked like a reptilian man standing there, Allison screamed.

'Allison! Allison!' She heard Scott yelling out from the basement and a whole lot of banging coming from downstairs? Her attention was Brough pt back to Allison at the sound of a knife being drawn.

'Come on. Come on!' Allison screamed at the creature and Jessica was instantly reminded of Kate when the sound of wool smashing to pieces echoed through the house. Scott rolled into the kitchen but there's tire slithered up to the roof and hissed at them before leaving.

The sound of Derek's alpha howl brought Jess back and she blinked several times seeing that she was still in the sheriffs station. She choked out a gasp and scrambled backwards, her wolf characteristics disappearing at her fright.

Her head was pounding as she curled up close to the wall, shaking and breathing heavily. Jess wrapped her arms around herself to bring some sort of comfort. Her mind was reeling from what she had seen.

What the hell was happening to her?


	25. Ice Pick

Jess stared up at the rock wall wearing a while tank top and black shorts with a pair of white trainers watching as Scott and Allison made their way up the wall. She was lost in thought about what had happened last night, more importantly she wondered how the hell it had happened.

She was able to see an event that happened on the other side of town while she was stuck in a room at the police station. It was impossible and that was coming from a werwolf. She had kept it secret, not wanting to alarm Scott or Stiles and she definitely didn't want them to think she was crazy. It wasn't the first time it happened she knew that remember bing who she knew Lydia had gone to the hale house but it still confused the hell out of her.

Jess was snapped out of her thoughts when Scott fell off the rock wall landing on the ground. She rolled her eyes as the coach continued to laugh sitting by her brother's head 'McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Female McCall and Jackson your up' he called and Jess glared at him for the nickname before she moved forward.

She began moving up the wall with Jackson beside her 'so how was the full moon for you?' His questioned startled her and she snapped her head towards him sharply thinking he knew something about what had happened. He looked at her strangely 'what can't I be concerned?' He asked and Jess sighed with relief.

'Course you can, it's just a different colour on you' she shrugged and so did he. She grinned 'bet I can beat you to the top?'

'Your on' he challenged and they both climbed the wall quickly. Jess may or may not have used her werewolf skills to reach the top first. 'You know it's actually really unfair. So if you look at it I should win' Jackson pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

'Whatever sore loser' she teased as she pushed off the wall rappelled down.

'Nice work' coach said 'Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall.' He said and both Stile's and Erica, a shy and quiet girl that suffered from epilepsy began to climb the wall. Stile's climbed it with ease and was soon coming down while Erica had gone about a quarter of the way and stopped.

While Stileswas raising his arms up in victory Erica began to breath heavily and began shaking like crazy. Everyone crowded around the mat looking up at her 'Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?' Coach questioned and Jess looked at him in disbelief.

'Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear.' Lydia stated before pointing at Erica with a shrug 'She's just freaking out.'

'Erica.' Finstock called up to her

'I'm fine.' Eric's called down but her shaking disproved her words.

'Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic.' Allison spoke up

'Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on.' He coaxed and she let go and rappelled down 'See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine.'

The class began to laugh and mutter as erica walked through the split crowd 'shut it!' Jess shouted, feeling bad for the poor girl. It wasn't like she could help it after all. They all went silent at her shout until coach called up the next two.

Jess was changing out of her gym clothes not really listening to Allison and Lydia's chatter. She heard the words ice rink and skating but that was about it before she felt a wash a wash of fear and a loss of control. Her hands began shaking and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. Her eyes widened in realisation, 'Erica' she breathed out before rushing out of the room.

She ran into the gym to see Erica in the middle of the seizure and she fell. Before Jess could move Scott raced out of nowhere and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone had joined them in the gym having seen both Scott and Jess race out of the locker rooms at an alarming pace.

'Put her on her side. Put her on her side.' Allison instructed and Scott rolled her on her side and Erica gripped his arm for support as she continued to seize 'How'd you know?' Allison questioned the McCall twins.

'I just felt it.' Scott said and Jess nodded watching Erica concerned.

Jess walked out of her English class the next day when she spotted a familiar red head racing past her with tears in her eyes 'Lydia?' She called but Lydia had already disappeared down the hall. 'Lydia!' She yelled and chased after he but lost her in the crowd. Sighing with worry she pulled out her phone and sent Lydia a quick text asking if she was alright before she left to join Scott and Stiles in the cafeteria.

Stile's sat down slamming some keys on the table 'Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?' Stile's aid sitting down and Jess looked at him confused.

'What are you talking about?' She asked looking between the two boys.

'We're going to the ice rink later with Allison and Lydia' Stiles explained and Jess immediately felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

'We would of invited you but we didn't want you to feel left out' Scott said obviously sensing her sudden discomfort. Jess looked up at him and wanted to scoff so they didn't want her to feel left out by not inviting her but they still managed to because of it instead she smiled.

'No, it's fine I was going to hang out with Jackson tonight anyway' she shrugged and both boys looked at strangely.

'Jackson? Why jackson? he's like the biggest dick on the planet' Stile said looking at her in disbelief and she narrowed her eyes at him.

'He's also my friend. I'm allowed to hang out with him' she said suddenly feeling angry and picked up her tray and left.

'Hey' she said sitting in front of Jackson who looked up at her in confusion.

'Since when do you sit here?' He asked and she narrowed her eyes for a second before smiling.

'Since your my friend' he raised his eyebrow and wine tot say something else but she stopped 'just don't ask any questions. I'm seriously not in the mood" she finished taking a handful of chips and eating the,. Jackson rolled his eyes.

The sounds of heels clicking together brought everyone attention and they turned around and their eyes widened. Jess stared gobsmacked as Erica waltzed in a short leather skirt, a ripped white tank that showed off some cleavage, a black leather jacket and leopard print heels. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were darkened with mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was curled and brushed.

She stepped forward with a smirk and bent over taking a bite of a red apple, wiping her lip with another smirk. 'What the hell happened to her?' Jackson asks and Jess had a bad feeling she knew exactly what happened to her as Erica waltzed out of the room. When both Stile's and Scott jumped out their seat her suspicions were confirmed and she sighed banging her head against the gavel.

Derek had turned another one.

Jess laid back in her bed that night bored out of her mind when scoot knocked on the door and she quickly sat up. 'Hey, I'm heading out he told her and she nodded. 'Are you okay?' He asked and she looked at him.

'Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?' She said convincingly

'Aren't you going out with Jackson?' He questioned and she shrugged.

'I was but he changed his mind' she told him and Scott nodded.

'Sorry we didn't invite you' Jess scoffed and waved it off.

'Don't worry about it, it's fine. Go have fun on your date' she said and waved him out of her room. Scott left and Jess sighed exasperated. She didn't to ow why it bothered her so much. Maybe it was because she was always there when they did things outside of school. Maybe it was because it had always been just her, scoot and Stiles and the change was shaking her. Maybe it was jealousy- nope it couldn't be jealousy she shrugged off that thought.

She sat up and headed downstairs having the whole house to herself she quickly heated up the pasta, their mom had made for dinner and sat in front of the to turning into on. She flicked on a random DVD of friends and let the familiar sounds of her favourite show wash over her taking away the bad feeling in her stomach.

Jess made her way through the halls of beacon high the next day when she Scott talking to Erica by her locker. She rolled her eyes and left. She had no idea what was going on with her, she just felt angry all the time lately.

Perhaps it was the whole werewolf and creepy reptile thing going on. Maybe it was because of what happened at the police station. Maybe she was just feeling left out. She didn't know but she was getting more tired of everything that was happening. Like honestly it felt like preparations for a war were beginning and war was definitely not what she needed right now.

'Hey you okay?' Stiles called out catching up to her as she walked into the cafeteria. Jess looked at him, snapping out her thoughts.

'Fine, how was last night?' She asked out of politeness.

'Yeah it was going good until...' He drifted off staring at a part of the cafeteria 'boyd's missing'

'What?' She asked before looking over at the table Boyd usually sat at only to find it empty 'you don't think-' 'Derek? Yeah I do' Stile's said and they looked at each other before hurrying towards Scott.

'Scott. Do you see that?' Stile's questioned pointing to the table.

'What, it's an empty table.' Scott shrugged not seeing the big deal.

'Yeah, but whose empty table?' Jess spoke up and the realisation hit Scott.

'Boyd'

'Jess and I will go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?' Scott ordered as they walked down the hall but both Jess and stiles had a thoughtful look on their faces 'What?'

'Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?' Stile's said voicing both of their thoughts.

'We can't.'

'You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind.' Jess started to growl before she stopped herself. What the hell?

'Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?' Scott said and Jess sighed.

'Scott this isn't your responsibility. Issac and Erica chose to be like this, if Boyd does to then so what? More the better right I mean come one have you seen how many hunters are around?' She pointed out, the concept of a war coming to mind again.

Scott shook his head however 'They all are and you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible.' He argued and Jess sighed.

'All right, we're with you. And I also gotta say this new - found heroism is making me very attracted to you.' Stile's started and Jess and Scott rolled their eyes,

'Shut up.' Scott sighed

'No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec?' He said and both Scott and Jess pushed him forward 'Just to see how it feels.'

'Shut up Stiles'

Scott and Jess made their way into the ice rink and sighed in relief when they saw Boyd on the ice machine. 'Boyd.' Scott called out 'I just wanna talk' Boyd rolled his eyes looking away from the twins ' Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything.' Boyd turned off the machine.

'He told me about the hunters.'

'And that's not enough for you to say no?' Jess couldn't help but scoff quietly at the comment. The whole thing seemed very hypocritical. Scott was warning everyone else off the hunters when he was dating one 'Whatever you want there's other ways to get it.'

'I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day.' Boyd spoke up.

'If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek.' Scott said

'That really hurts, Scott.' Derek's voice called out from behind the hem and the two twins turned around to see Derek standing there, Isaac and Erica by his side. 'I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus.' he said pointing at his two betas beside him 'Erica, how's life been for you since we met?'

'Hm. In a word - Transformative.' Erica smirked before baring her fangs at them.

'Isaac?' He asked

'Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great.' Isaac shrugged.

'Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight.' Scott pointed out and Jess glanced at him confused before catching on to what he was saying and she grinned

'Then go home, Scott.' Derek shrugged and waved Erica and Isaac forward.

Scott kneeled down, his fist punching through the ice before it spread open, his claws retracted 'I meant fair for them.' He roared. Jess stepped back as Scott threw Isaac against one of the rinks fences before he shrugged Erica off him.

Isaac stalked forward and Scott went out to meet him. 'What's wrong princess aren't going to fight?' Erica taunted Jess who looked down at her.

'I wouldn't if I were you' she said referring to her taunts. Erica stood up and Jess rolled her eyes sighing 'it's your funeral' Erica ran at her but Jess merely flipped her over her shoulder and Erica crashed to the ground.

Jess turned and looked at her, shifted, her gold eyes burning dangerously as she looked down at her. Erica swatted at her legs and Jess fell backwards but pushed Erica off her when she leapt at her growling.

'Seems you got a bit too cocky' Jess teased as Erica struggled to stand. She growled at her and raced forward. Every punch she there, Jess dodged out of the way before she caught Erica in the stomach with a clenched fist before she slammed her face to the side with a mean right hook. Erica fell just as Isaac did at Scott's feet.

'Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!' Scoot yelled and together he and Jess slid both Issac and Erica across the ice where they lay at Derek's feet unconscious.

'It's true. It is about power.' Derek said as he stalked forward. Flicking his wrist out his claws came out and his eyes burned a blood red head. With a twist of his neck his fangs elongated and he roared at the twins.

Just as he walked up Scott pushed Jess away and took the hit by himself. A nasty head butt that sent him reeling so he didn't notice when Derek slashed at hi stomach and hit his jaw upwards. Jess scrambled up from where she had fallen from Scott's push and leapt at Derek's s he sent Scott keeling.

She punched him right in the face and sent him backwards. She growled as Scott joined her and Derek grinned growling as well. Scott made the first move but his punch was deflected as Derek grabbed his arm and punched his face repeatedly before throwing Scott to the ground where her brother spat out blood. She tackled Derek away from him and went to punch him only be kneed in the stomach. She cried out and he swiped at her face sending her straight into the ice machine and landed by Scott, her head bleeding.

Derek looked over both of them before walking back over to where a now standing Erica and Issac were. 'Don't. You don't wanna be like them.l Scott gasped out looking at Boyd.

'You're right.' He said before lifting up his jumper revealing a bite on his dark skin 'I wanna be like you.' He said before walking away to join Derek and his pack.

Jess groaned her head landing back down on the ice, knowing they had failed that night.


	26. Abomination

Jess sat silent in the car with Scott, he had just told her about what happened between Deaton and the Argents. One of the hunters had been killed by the new shifter and tonight a mechanic had also been killed while Stile's was in the auto shop. That was where they were now picking him.

He also told him about something called a bestiary that would hole the clue on what this shifter was because right mow they had no clue and this thing was killing people and needed to be stopped.

Jess reminded the cold eyes of the shifter and the sound of hissing echoed in her ears as the passenger seat opened and stiles hopped in. She leaned forward 'are you okay?' She immediately asked concerned.

'Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them.' Stile's explained

'What do you mean?' Scott questioned

'You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?' Jess and Scott leaned closer

'Are you saying you know who it is?' They asked

'No, but I think it knew me.' Stiles sighed.

'How's that possible?' Jess asked and stiles shrugged.

'I don't know' Scott started the car and drove away.

'You sure your okay?' Jess called as she walked in to the stiles house.

'Yeah, I'm fine' he nodded before looking back at her 'what about you? You've been acting strangely for the last few days' he said and she looked away a distant look in her eyes. He was right for the last few days Jess hadn't been acting like herself. She was worried, first the hunters, then Derek's and his new pack, then the weird vision thing and now some reptile shifter was going around beacon hills killing people. She was a werwolf sure but she was still a teenager, she was still a kid and she was scared and dint know how to react anymore.

Her mind drifted off to a conversation she had wi Derek earlier that day. She had gone to ask him about the sight thing but never got around to it. He kept on talking about werewolves and packs how they were all meant to stick together. He mentioned the hunters and told her that Allison was already in training to become one and that Scott was not only putting himself in danger but her as well by being near her.

Jess didn't want to admit that his words got to her. Allison was her friend yes but she had already turned on them once who's to say that she won't do it again the next time someone sets her off. It was becoming to risky and suddenly the whole pack thing didn't sound like such a bad idea.

'Jess!' Stiles's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked at him seeing the concerned look in her eyes 'are you okay?' He asked and she nodded.

'Yeah I'm uh I'm fine,

'Your lying' he said and jes sighed.

'It's nothing stiles really. I'm just ... I'm glad your okay' she sighed and he nodded.

'Alright, hey do you wanna stay for a bit?' He asked 'we could watch Star Wars, build a fort?' He said with a smile and Jess grinned.

'I'd like that'

So there they sat watching stars underneath their blanket fort. Jess rested her head in stiles lap as she watched and her eyes began dropping when she felt him begin to play with her hair. At least stiles will never change, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

'I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than - oh, my God. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate.' Stiles soda stopping and Jess laughed from the step above them.

'Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?'

'Excuse me?' Jess cleared her throat

'And Jess but seriously is she coming to the game?' He asked stiles.

'Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?' Stiles asked

'He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book.' Scott explained what he had already told Jessica.

Stiles clapped his hand together in realisation 'He probably means a bestiary.'

'What?' Scott asked looking at him weirdly.

'A bestiary.' Scott chuckled

'I think you mean bestiality.' Jess cringed in disgust and slapped the back of his head.

'It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures.' She explained and stiles nodded.

'How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff.' Scott sighs.

'Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine.' Stiles said.

'And I actually do research unlike you who just runs into every situation head on' Jess commented and received another glare but she only smiled innocently in response.m

'Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-' 'And who.' Both stiles said.

'We need that book!' The two of them said and smiled at each other and Jess rolled her eyes.

'Let's go' she said standing grabbing her bag,

'I think you mean-' Allison began but stiles cut her off 'No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads.'

'Seriously' Jess added cringing as she thought about it.

'Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?' Allison asked,

'Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn.'

'Like, bound in leather?' Allison guessed.

'Yes.' Stiles nodded and Allison told him that she had seen him with a book like that. Stiles ran in to tell Scott while Jess stayed outside with Allison as they had been studying together.

'Where. Does he. Keep it?' Stiles pants out running back to the two girls.

'It's probably in his office' Allison guesses and stiles begins to run back to Scott.

Stiles used an asthma puffer to give him some air when he arrived 'You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years.' Stiles gasps out and Jess looks at him with pity, feeling sorry that he was Allison and Scotts messenger. She had refused to do it after some of the conversations creeped her out way too much after all Scott was still her brother and she didn't need to hear all the sappy love crap he and his girlfriend said to each other,

'My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it.' Allison points out

'All right, can you get the book?' Stiles sighs

'Not without his keys.'

Jess sat with her mom that night at the lacrosse game. She cringed when another one of their players crashed to the ground for a hit from the opposing team.

'Come on, is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate.' Coach yelled at the player who Jess have to admit was a giant 'Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?' He asked stiles it ting down beside him on the bench,

'Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination.' Stiles told finstock who sighed

'Oh, that's cute.'

Jess watched as Jackson went up to her brother 'McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi - finals. Bring that 'roid - head into the ground'

'Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater.' Scott said in disbelief.

'And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!' Jackson snarled at him but Scott shook his head.

'I can't, not while Allison's grandfather is here.' He said looking out at the stands where Allison and Gerard sat.

Jess winced as the abomination took down to of their players. She glanced across the field and saw Allison passing the keys to stiles who walked away and nodded to herself knowing that the plan was running smoothly.

'I can't feel my legs' one of the players grained as he passed Jess and her mom on a stretcher before crying out in pain.

'He belong to you?' Matt asked standing beside Melissa.

'No, mine is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing that he would've stuck with tennis! You the year book photographer?' Her mom questioned looking at the camera in his hands.

'No, I, uh, I just take pictures.' Matt shrugged.

'Just lacrosse, or other things?'

'Anything that catches my eye.' He said before waving to Jess 'hey mccall'

'Hey matt' she waved back as he walked away,

'How many fingers am I holding up?' Finstock asked Danny who was holding an ice pack to his head

'Four.' Danny said looking at his fingers cross eyed

'Say two.'

'Two.' Danny blinked

'Perfect, get out there, come on. Get out there and have a stick.' He said throwing Danny a stick.

'We're still short one player, Coach.' A player called out

'Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?' He yelled and Jess looked around now concerned, it shouldn't take this long to get the book surely. Coach looked around before his eyes rested on Boyd 'You! You! You play lacrosse?'

'Uh - uh. Derek won't like this.' Erica warned Boyd and Jess watched curiously.

'Yeah. But I will.' Boyd said standing up removing his leather jacket.

'Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!' Coach yelled happily, seeing boyd's tall and built figure. Jess sighed resting her forehead on her hand, just knowing this was not going to end well at all.

Jess watched as Boyd sent the abomination flying to the ground and everyone stood up cheering happily.

'The bigger they are - The bigger they are!' Coach yelled laughing. While everyone cheered Jess shook her head, knowing that Boyd was losing control of his werewolf side.

'You gotta get off the field, your eyes. Someone is gonna see you.' Scott warned pressing up against Boyd who merely growled at him and shoved past him wi a grunt,

'Get it to McCall! Get it to McCall!' Coach yelled and Scott snatched the ball of Boyd and threw it straight into the net scoring a goal except while everyone was cheering Scott was smashed to the ground by the abomination and Jess's eyes widened when she heard the crack of his bones.

She rushed out on to the field beside Allison 'I'm fine, I'm healing, it's okay.' Scott reassured both of them The book?'

'It's not in his office, it's gotta be at the house. Let's look at your leg. Oh, my God, your leg is broken.' Allison gassed,

'Not for long.' Jess said and helped Scott up

'Don't move.' Finstock warned

'Scott' their mom said moving forward but Scott stood up fine his leg already healed.

'It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine.' Scott reassured the.

'I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat.' Melissa gasped with a sigh,

'Heard it? I felt it.' Coach commented

'Seriously, guys, I'm - I'm fine.' Scott assured them as Allison went up to her grandfather.

'We should go.'

'Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing.'

Jess hurried through the halls of the school looking for stiles. Allison's grandfather had invited Scott to dinner which was an absolutely horrible idea but he couldn't say no 'Stiles?!' She called confused.

If the book wasn't in the office then where the hell was he? She thought as she ran through the school.

The pool was the last place she checked as she had idea why he would be in there until she saw both him and Derek floating in the pool. 'Stiles! Derek!' She called and stiles snapped his head forward and looked at her.

'Jess thank god, get the phone call Scott' he said holding Derek up.

'Why?' She asked but Derek and stile,s eyes widened.

'Jess look out!' Stiles screamed but before she could do anything she felt a sharp and quick pain at the back of her neck. 'Jess get in the water, it can't swim!' Stiles yelled and she did as he told and jumped in.

Though she immediately felt every limb in her body freeze up as she begun to sink not being able to move. She began to panic only to feel stiles grabbing hold of her jacket and yanking her up. She gasped out and her head rested against stiles shoulder as he held both her and Derek up out of the water.

'Brilliant, blood brilliant' Jess gasped out annoyed as the thing continued to move around the pool.

'Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer.' Stiles gasped out after about an hour as he struggled to keep both Jess and Derek up. He looked towards the phone.

'No, no, no. Don't even think about it.' Derek warned

'Would you just trust me this once?' Stiles asked glaring at him

'No!' Derek shouted

'I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?'

'Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go.' Derek said.

'Stiles, she said and he looked at her having a mental debate in his head, letting Derek go was on thing but Jess was his best friend. 'Do it' she said and stiles looked at her before nodding. he let them both go and swam for the phone.

Jess felt herself sink bubbles beside her as Derek sank as well. She felt her back hit the bottom of the pool as she held her breath.

It seemed like forever and Jess started to feel pressure in her head as the her lungs struggled for breath.

Just as she was about to let go she felt herself being yanked upwards and she gasped for breath along with Derek as stiles struggled to hold them afloat. She coughed out the water, sighing in relief.

'Tell me you got him.' Derek gasped out but the lack of reply indicated that he hadn't.

'I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to.' Stiles gasped after about half an hour. Stiles struggled to swim forward as he tried to hold both Derek and Jess up with one arm. He grasped for the bar only for his hand to soil and the three of them went under.

Jess felt a sharp pull on her jacket and she felt herself thrown out of the water gasping as she landed by Derek and stiles. She heard Scott's familiar roar and sighed in relief.

The creature jumped at Scott and smashed him one of the school's mirrors. Scott held up a shard only for the creature to stop at his reflection before running away crashing through the roof window.

Jess was glad to finally feel some movement in her body and she was able to sit up with Stiles's help as they looked over at Scott.

Scott hooked up Gerard's thumb drive to Jess's laptop but the pages that came up written in absolute gibberish to them 'Is that even a language?' Stiles asked looking down at it.

'How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?' Scott asked

'It's called a kanima.' Derek said from behind them as he walked up to them, Erica by his side, apparently she had been knocked out the whole time they were in the pool. The trio turned and looked at him.

'You knew the whole time.' Stiles accused

'No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection.' Derek corrected

'It doesn't know what it is.' Jess realised

'Or who.' Derek adds.

'What else do you know?' Stiles asked

'Just stories, rumors.' Derek shrugged

'But it's like us?' Scott wondered

'A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -' 'An abomination.' Stiles supplied and Derek nodded before he went to walk away.

'Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents.' Scott said and Jess sighed, groaning mentally. Tell the Argents? The people that wanted them all dead? Was he absolutely insane?

'You trust them?' Derek scoffed, thinking along the same lines as Jess.

'Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it.' Scott reasoned

'I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!' Derek finished before stalking away and they all watched him go.


	27. Venomous

'Guys, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news.' Stiles said sitting behind Scott and beside Jess.

'I think we already know.' Scott said as his and Jess's attention was firmly set on a smirking Isaac in front of them.

'This is not good' Jess said and the boys nodded.

'All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers.' Stiles explained as they walked out of their classroom

'That thing was not a jaguar.' Scott shrugged

'Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer.' Stiles pointed out

'Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead.' Scott said walking away and Jess rolled her eyes, knowing that that was not helping at all.

'You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship." ' stiles called out after them as he hurried to catch up to them.

Jess sat tapping her pencil against her book in front of stiles when Jackson sat down behind Scott 'Hey, testicle left and right.' Scott and stiles sighed annoyed 'What the hell is a kanima?' The three of them whipped around to face him when coach slammed his books down on the table.

'All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy.' He said pointing a poor student.

'Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?' Jackson said at them after he explained what Derek, Isaac and Erica had done to him.

'I'm familiar with the sensation.' Stiles spoke

'Definitely not a pleasant one' Jess added in agreement.

'Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?' Scott asked looking at Jackson

'How should I know?' Derek glared

'Wait, do they think it's Lydia?' Stiles asked

'I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry.'

'Jackson!' Coach voice boomed from behind them and they quickly looked e other way 'Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?' He asked

'Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach.' Jackson lied

'That's really kind of you.' Coach smiled and jackson shrugged 'Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?'

Scott grabbed stiles and pulled him forward 'How do we know it's not her?'

'Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day.' Stiles said

'Stiles, that's not a very good argument.' Jess pointed out hearing their conversation.

'I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine.' He argued.

Jess watched confused and Lydia turned around having wrote on the board absolute gibberish 'Lydia? coach called and Lydia gasped tears in her eyes.

'Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?' He said and the class laughed while Jess looked at the board and Lydia concerned.

'What is that, Greek?' Scott asked

'No, actually, I think it is English.' Stiles said and Jess turned as stiles flipped a photo of the board. Everything she wrote was reading "Someone help me"

'Oh yeah she's totally fine' Jess sighed sarcastically.

'Derek is not gonna kill her without proof.' Scott said as they entered the chemistry lab.

'All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?' Stiles asked but they looked up seeing both Erica and Isaac enter the room smirking at them before glancing at Lydia then back at them.

'I think here and now.' Scott said and it became a race on who to get to Lydia first. Scott got the seat next to Lydia and stiles pulled a chair up to her side while Jess took the seat in to the side of Scott. While Isaac and Erica sat behind. Allison came and sat next to her.

'Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with' almost every guy in the class raised their hands and Jess rolled her eyes 'I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two.'

Jess found herself with Isaac and she didn't pay him any mind. 'So how long have you been a wolf?, Isaac asked striking up a conversation.

'Longer then you, so when I beat yours puppy dog ass in a fight you'll know why' she warns with a smile and he grins. 'Look Isaac if you were smart you'd get out of this while you still can,

Isaac chuckled 'now you see Jess why would I leave when I got myself in?'

'Why did you accept the bite?' She asked and Isaac smile disappeared.

'Try get beaten to pulp everyday by your own father and you'll know exactly why I accepted the bite' he said and Jess couldn't help but feel bad for Isaac.

'Isaac-' she began but Harris hit the small bell.

'Switch' he said and Isaac left and Jess couldn't help but feel bad knowing that she struck a nerve. She sighed and only jumped when Erica slides into the seat next to her. She immediately ignored the blonde.

'Let me ask you something Jess? How does it feel to always come second best?' Erica asked.

'To you? Please' Jess scoffed reading the measurements off the book.

'No not to me. To scott' she said and Jess clenched her teeth 'oh and we can't forget lydia' Jess looked at her sharply.

'What are you talking about?' She asked confused and Erica smiled.

'Please it's all over your face'

'What?' Jess asked again

'You like stiles and that in a more than a friend way.' Jess went speak up but Erica interrupted her 'You can't even deny it anymore. It's why you got so angry when he and Scott went that little date with Allison and Lydia. It's why your lashing out because you like him and you know that you can never have him cause he's so madly in love with the redhead' Erica leaned forward 'but don't worry you'll get your chance ... Once we kill her' Jess's eyes flashed and she glared at her. Erica smirked as the Harris rang the bell again.

'Switch' Erica sat up with a smirk and Jess glared after her. She hated her, absolutely hate her. The words she said though we're clearly stuck in her kind as she glanced over at stiles before shaking her head and looking forward, there was no way Erica was right. Stiles her best friend that was it.

Wasn't it?

'Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal.' He said and Jess didn't care as her partner pulled out the crystal 'Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it.' She glanced towards Lydia at his last words, seeing Isaac beside her.

'Lydia!' Scott shouted just before Lydia could put the poisoned crystal in her mouth.

'What?' She asked looking at him strangely.

'Nothing.' Scott said sitting back down, Lydia bit into the crystal and nothing happened. She glanced out the window and caught sight of Derek by his car and she groaned silently knowing Lydia was the one. She was the kanima.

'Derek's outside waiting for Lydia.' Scott said as he, Jess, Allison and stiles walked into the coach's office.

'Waiting to kill her?' Allison asked

'If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool.' Scott pointed out

'It's not her.' Stiles refused.

'Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened.' Jess pointed out but he shook his head.

'No, it can't be her.'

'It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her.' Allison said.

'Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school.' Scott spoke.

'What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?' Allison questioned

'By three o'clock?' Jess asked, knowing that it was impossible.

'There could be something in the bestiary.' Allison said

'Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that.' Stiles spoke up.

'Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it.' Allison spoke up and idea in her head,

'Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?'

'Ahem' Jess cleared her throat

'Let us handle it' he corrected but Allison still looked at him annoyed.

'What does that mean?

'That you can't heal like we do. I just don't want you to get hurt.' He said but Allison immediately began shuffling around in her bag before she extended out a crossbow.

'I can protect myself.' Scott looked down 'What? Did something else happen?' Allison asked and both Jess and stiles looked at him.

'I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00.' Allison nodded and Scott went to walk away a hen the sound of am arrow being released he span around and caught the arrow.

'Ah.' Stiles said holding the crossbow and Allison held out her hand and he passed it to her 'Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that.' Scott left to go talk to Derek while Allison went where and stiles and Jess went to look for Lydia.

They eventually found her heading into the library and stuck to close to her as they walked inside. Jess kept an eye out for Isaac and Erica while stiles kept his eye on Lydia. She heard the sounds claws against metal and cocked her head to the side the noise making her hair stand on end.

'We have to get her out of here' Jess whispered to stiles who nodded. He went over to Lydia and made up some excuse about a study group and began to lead her out of the library. Jess was about to follow when Jackson grabbed her arm.

'What's going on?' He asked

'Derek and his pack they're coming to kill Lydia. They think she's the kanima' Jess explained.

'What that's crazy. Lydia's immune' Jackson scoffed and Jess nodded

'Exactly' she nodded and grabbed her wrist dragging him out with her. Allison joined them and sent jess a questioning look. 'Issac and Erica are coming' Jess explained and she nodded, quickly joining the group.

"If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?' Lydia questioned as they exited into the hallways

'Because we're meeting up with somebody else.' Stiles lied

'Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?' Lydia questioned

'Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late.' Stiles laughed trying to get her to walk faster.

'Okay, hold on -' Lydia pulled back but Jackson pushed her forward 'Lydia, shut up and walk.'he said and the remaining three quickly hurried after him.

Wait where's scott?' Lydia questioned as they exited Stiles's jeep making there way up to the McCall house

'Meeting us here, I think. I hope.' Stiles said and Jess rolled her eyes at the hesitance.

'He'll be here' she assured, using her key to open the door.

When they were all inside stiles bolted all the locks on the door before looking out the window cautiously. Lydia looked at him with raised eyebrows 'Uh, there's been a few break - ins around the neighborhood.' He said before grabbing a chair and putting it underneath the door knob. Lydia raise her eyebrows again 'And a murder. Yeah, it was bad.'

Allison nudged her head at Jackson ad. He sighed before looking at Lydia 'Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute.' She sighed exasperated

'Seriously? What is going on with everyone?' She muttered as she followed after him.

Jess sat down on the staircase facing the door as night fell. 'Oh crap' stiles muttered and both her and Allison looked up at him 'we have a problem' Jess and Allison hurried over to the window and saw Derek and his pack right outside on the other side of the street.

'I'm calling scott' Allison said and stiles passed her his phone

'It's me.' Allison said into the phone.

'What's wrong.' Jess heard Scott ask through the reciever.

'You need to get here now. Right now.' Allison said gravelly staring at the window anxiously.

'Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way.' Scott said before hanging up the phone.

'Maybe I should just go out and talk to them' Jess said going for the door but stiles quickly stepped in front of her.

'Are you crazy? You go out there it will be four against one.' He pointed out.

'Well we have to do something' she argued.

'Just wait for Scott, you both kicked their asses at the rink, you can do it again' stiles argued before gently pushing her back onto the steps so she would go out the door. She sighed frustrated but sat back down despite it.

'Oh, jeez.' Stiles sighed to himself after about 10 minutes. The wolves were still out there, just waiting for the right moment. 'What are you doing?' He asked looking at Allison who had pulled out her phone. Jess looked up from where she was looking at the floor to stare at the brunette.

'I think - I think I have to call my dad.' She sighed and the other teen's eyes widened.

'No, but if he finds you here - you and Scott -' 'I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia.' Allison argued.

'You cal your dad and him and his little hunting buddies will kill them' Jess argued.

'What else can we do?' Allison sighed.

'It's like you said we wait for scott. Who knows maybe together both him and I can talk some sense into them'

'I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em.' Stiles said and the girls looked at hi, shocked.

'Are you serious?'

'We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?' Stiles shrugged and Allison nodded.

'Okay.'

'Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em.' Stiles said.

'Which one?' Allison questioned.

'Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head.'

'Stiles' Jess chastised and he shrugged

'If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can.' Allison pointed out.

'Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then.' Stiles shrugged

'You mean two.' Allison said and both stiles and Jess's eyes widened

'No, I mean three. Where the hell is Isaac?' Stiles questioned looking out the window seeing that the curly haired wolf was gone.

Allison was just about to shoot out the window when she was grabbed from behind and tossed aside. Stiles was grabbed next and Isaac walked up to him his eyes glowing until Jess stood in front of stiles her eyes glowing just as Brit. She gave out a warning growl and Isaac growled right back.

He made a move and she quickly dodged it before throwing a punch of her own. Soon enough both of them were wrestling around the living room. 'Allison check on Lydia!' Jess shouted as she dodged his claws.

She faintly heard Allison racing up the steps before she cried out as Isaac managed to get a good hit across her shoulder.

She managed to throw Isaac backwards when she saw Erica going up the stairs. She went to chase after the blonde only to have Isaac barrel into her and went flying, smashing into the coffee table. 'Mom's gonna be pissed' Jess groaned as she tried to stand up.

Isaac went for her again but he was quickly cut off by a newly arrived Scott. The two fought together while Stiles helped Jess up until Isaac was knocked out cold.

Soon enough they were throwing a paralysed Erica and an unconscious Isaac out the door. All four of them walked out and faced Derek and Boyd.

'I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack.' Derek spoke up glancing at Jess, stiles and Allison in turn before smirking 'But you know you can't beat me.'

'I can hold you off until the cops get here.' Scott replied and Derek's smirk completely disappeared as he heard sirens in the distance. However the sounds of hissing emerged from above. The four of the, quickly backed up onto the front yard seeing the kanima crawling across the roof. He hissed at them all before disappearing off the roof.

"Get them out of here.' Derek said to Boyd looking down at his blonde betas only for high heels on the patio caught all their attention. Every single pair of eyes widened when Lydia stood there

'Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?' Realisation hit them all and they stared at where the kanima had disappeared to.

'It's Jackson.'


	28. Frenemy

Stiles's jeep screeched to a stop just before the tires ran over some spikes. Both Jess and Scott jumped out of the jeep not even harming Stiles's comment as they jumped over the fence in front of them . They heard the sounds of growling, hissing and rocks crumbling. They only moved faster when they heard the sounds of gun shots.

When they reached the docks they saw Gerard standing in front of the kanima 'Scot wait!' Jess yelled in warning but her brother had already ran forward and tackled the kanima away.

He looked back at Gerard before chasing after the kanima. Jess looked around catching the eye of Chris argent before she chased after Scott, though she stayed out of Gerard's sight.

They continued to run after the kanima but eventually lost sight of it. They turned around the corner of a brick wall only seeing a line for a club. 'Damn it' Jess sighed as they turned only to jump in surprise as stiles crashed into them.

'Wha - sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?' Stiles questioned and the twins shake their heads

'We lost him' Scott sighs

'What? You couldn't catch his scent?' Stiles asks confused

'I don't think he has one.' Jess shrugged

'All right, any clue where he's going?'

'To kill someone.' Scott said like it was obvious.

'Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now.' They both turned and glared at him 'What? Come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.'

'Just help me find it.' Scott said annoyed

'Not "it." Jackson.' Jess corrected

'Yeah, I know. I - I know.' Scott nodded

'All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?' Stiles questioned

'I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway.' Scott pointed out,

'Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?' Stiles asked

'I don't know.' Scott shrugged

'Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?'

'When it's Jackson.' The twins answered

'Uh - dude.' Stiles suddenly said and the twins turned dot look at him seeing that he had backed away and was staring up at the roof. They moved backwards as well as saw the end of the kanima's tail slither inside the club "See that?'

'He's inside.'

'What's he gonna do in there?' Jess wondered curiously

'I know who he's after.' Scott said

'What, how? How? Did you smell something?' Stiles questioned

'Armani.' He nods towards the doorway of the club and the other teens looked to see Danny entering the club.

Knowing that there was no way they were going to get into the front they all made their way around the back and to the back doors of the club. Stiles went out open it but as fate would have it it as locked.

'Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of' Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend and walked over ripping the handle off the door and entering, passing the handle to stiles 'Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?' Stiles continued sarcastically as they all entered the club.

Jess winced at how loud the music was and had to blink several times so her eyes adjusted to the multiple flashing lights. Yet looking around Jess could only see guys in every direction.

'Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club.' Scott said after he saw the shirtless male dancers.

'Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?' Stiles said and Jess looked over and chuckled when she saw stile surrounded by a group of drag queens.

'Let's try and find Danny so we can get out of here' Jess aid after noticing the weird looks she was getting, after all she was a girl on a gay club. It definitely was a strange sight.

They decided the bar was their best bet to look for Danny as it was in the middle of the club 'Three beers.' Stiles nodded to the bartender.

'Two' Jess said not wanting one

'IDs.' The barkeeper said and the two boys brought out their ids. He looked at them and then the boys with raised eyebrows 'How 'bout two cokes?'

'Rum and coke? Sure.' Stiles smiled bopping his head to the music but the barkeeper just stared at him with a blank face 'Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway.' The barkeeper rolls his eyes before moving away.

However int the next second a drink is put in front of Scott by a shirtless bartender 'That one's paid for.' He explains nodding to a guy on the other side of the bar. The guy raised his beer to Scott before going back to his conversation.

'Oh, shut up.' Stiles whined seeing the smirk on Scott's face.

'I didn't say anything.' Scott shrugged into entry.

'Yeah, well, your face did.' Stiles said before turning around 'Hey, I found Danny.' He pointed out their friend who was dancing with a shirtless guy.

'I found Jackson.' Scott said looking up and the other two glanced up to see the kanima above hanging onto the roof.

'Why is Jackson going after Danny anyway? He's his best friend' Jess wondered confused and the boys shrug.

'No idea' Scott said as they watched the kanima move closer to Danny using the smoke to hide 'Get Danny.' He ordered stiles.

'What're you gonna do?' Stiles wondered in unison the McCall siblings flick their hands brining out their claws 'works for me' he said and made his way towards Danny as the two werewolves kept their eyes on Jackson moving forward into the crowd.

Yet they broke eye contact when they were jostled around by the crowd 'where did he go?, Jess asked looking back up at the roof, seeing no sign of Jackson as a pile of smoke machines turned on and smoke descended down onto the crowd.

The twins scanned the crowd through the smoke but it was hard to see even for werewolves. Until they spotted people crashing to the floor. Pushing their way through they caught sight of Jackson hovering over Danny.

'Jackson!' Jess yelled to stop him only to see the blood red eyes of an alpha

'No, don't!' Scott yelled to stop Derek but he swiped at Jackson. The sound of hissing filled the area as people began shout and yell as they saw the paralysed bodies on the floor. Jess saw Jackson fleeing the scen and quickly grabbed Scotts arm dragging him long with her.

The exited to the club and saw a trail of black blood. Jess's eyes widened and she hurried forward following the trail. Her eyes widened when she saw human Jackson laying on the pavement between two cars his throat looked slashed as blood ran down his chest 'Jackson!, she shouted and went to move forward but as she did Jackson began coughing only to go still again.

She moved and checked his pulse 'Scott he's still alive' she gasped in surprise. Scott moved forward just as stiles ran up from behind them

'What do we do with him now?' Scott asked and stiles sighted looking down at the still Jackson.

They managed to haul Jackson into the back of stiles jeep. Jess sat in the backseat with him, stiles in the driver seat while Scott went to ask Danny for anything that would give away while the kanima went after him. Ambulances and police cars surrounded the front of jungle.

Jess rolled her eyes when she saw stiles sinking down further in his seat trying to hide from his dad's deputies. She didn't want to point out that almost everyone in beacon hills knew stiles drove a blue jeep.

'Couldn't get anything out of Danny.' Scott said climbing into the passenger seat.

'Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?' Stiles replied just as sirens blared forward on the sheriffs car drove up 'Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?' Stiles asked only to have Jackson groan in the back seat 'That was rhetorical.' Stile shouted as the boys looked behind at him.

'Get rid of him.' Scott told stiles.

'Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff.' Stiles pointed out

'Do something.' Jess said from behind and stiles climbed out

'What's - what's going on?' Jackson groaned sitting up but Jess quickly pushed him back down.

'Jackson be quiet' she warned

He groaned again after several minutes 'Jackson, shut up' she warned pushing him down again.

'What's happening?' He groaned and Jess rolled her eyes.

'That's it' she said before she punched him, knocking him out.

'Jess!' Scott scolded.

'Well he needed to shut up' she says in her defence and Scott rolled his eyes facing the front, watching as stiles talked to his dad.

Finally the sheriff walked away and stiles made his back to the jeep. The three of them drove away quickly.

'Uh, what about your house?' Stiles questioned. The teens were trying to decide where to take Jackson before he became conscious again.

'Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous.' Scott told them.

'I still say we just kill him.' Stiles shrugged.

Jess hit the back of his head as Scott said 'We're not killing him.'i

'God, f-' stiles trailed off before an idea struck him 'Okay, okay. I got an idea.'

'Does it involve breaking the law?' Scott wondered and stiles rolled his eyes.

'By now, don't you think that's a given?'

'I was just trying to be optimistic.'

'We're werewolves with a kanima that doesn't know he's a kanima in the backseat with crazy hunters and a bloodthirsty alpha and his pack on our trail. We're not allowed to be optimistic anymore' Jess pointed out and Scott sighed, knowing she was right as stiles continued to drive the jeep down the dark road.

'Stiles! McCall!' Jackson yelled angry from inside the police containment van, the trio looked up from where they were talking 'I'm gonna kill you!'

'Yeah he's pissed' Jess said leaning back against the tree trunk. Stiles brilliant idea was to lock Jackson away in the van that they moved out into the woods. She knew Jackson wouldn't be happy when she finally woke up and of the tone of his voice was anything to go by she was right.

Morning came and Jess was falling asleep leaning against the outside of the van. Stiles had left to get some food and Scott had gone back to school,meh had gold Jess to go back as well but she thought it would be best to stay there for protection just in case Derek and his pack showed up or even the hunters.

'I'm back' stiles voice cut through the woods jolting her awake. 'Here' he said tossing her a ham and cheese sandwich.

'Thanks' she nodded to him and quickly took a bite when a thought struck her what's happens when his parents start asking questions?' She asked stiles who quickly smiled pulling Jackson's phone out of his pocket.

'Too easy, I've already sent them a message' he answered and Jess moved forward to read it "stayed at friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you".

She shrugged 'Yeah that'll work'

Stiles pulled open the door of the van and he climbed in 'Okay, I bought you some foo -' Jackson leapt forward and stiles crashed back against the opposite bench.

'Let me out now!' Jackson shouted and Jess rolled her eyes climbing in.

'Cool it Jacks' she said sitting down beside stiles, he only glared at her.

'You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up - close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?' Stiles spoke and Jackson glared at him before yanking at the chains that connected his wrist to the floor.

'This is doing me a favour?'

Stiles nodded 'Yes. You're - you're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now - you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?' He said holding up the two sandwiches.

'You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?' Jackson sneered and stiles rolled his eyes throwing him the turkey club

'Uh, well - not if they don't think anything's wrong.' He said pulling out Jackson's phone and showing Jackson the exact same message 'Yeah.' Stiles grinned and Jackson rolled his eyes leaning back.

'Scales? Like a fish.' Jackson said in disbelief after the two had told him what he looks like as a kanima.

'No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail.' Stiles explained

'I have a tail?' Jackson said in disbelief.

'Yeah you have a tail' Jess grinned and he glared at her

'Mm. Does it do anything?'

'No, not that I know of.' Stiles shook his head

'Can I use it to strangle you?' Jackson asked leaning forward, shaking his chains and the other two glared at him.

'Yeah, you still don't believe me. All right. The night of the semi - final game, what did you do right after?' Stiles questioned.

'I went home.' Jackson deadpanned

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?' Jackson glared

'You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. Later on trapping Jess the same way. Oh you also killed a mechanic - right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny.' Stiles explained

'Why would I want to kill my best friend?'

'Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now.' Stiles explained

'Mm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!' He yelled and Jess rolled her eyes before smirking.

'You have to get out of here first' Jackson glared at her though she shrugged it's true'

'All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?' Stiles asked and Jackson turned his glare from Jess to stiles.

'Nothing. Nothing happened.' He sighed leaning back against the van wall.

'So you wanted to be a werewolf huh?' Jess asked after stiles left to text Jackson's dad again. Jackson remained quiet staring at her blankly 'are you crazy jacks?! A werewolf?! Didn't the whole alpha thing teach you that being like this isn't easy?' She yelled and he rolled his eyes. 'Is this still about the whole "I have to beat Scott" thing? Cause if it is your stupider then you look' Jackson glared at her for her comment and he was about to say some ignorant when the sounds of a radio crackling interrupted them.

'All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution.' An officers voice wen rover the radio and Jess's eyes widened before she jumped out and was greeted by Allison and stiles.

'We have to get out of here now' stiles said 'climb back into the van and hold on' he said to Jess before climbing it not eh driver's seat. Jess did what she was told and climbed in. Once she heard the vans engine turn she held onto the seat as the van drove away.

'If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet.' Scott told them. They had driven up to the cliff overlooking beacon hills.

'Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?' Stiles questioned.

'What if someone else took it?' Allison wondered

'Then somebody else knows what he is.' Jess pointed out.

'Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him.' Scott realised

'Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?' Allison added

'Okay, hold on.' Stiles speaks up 'So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?'

'Somebody who wanted to protect him?' Allison guessed

'There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?' Scott wondered

'No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately.' Stiles said.

'But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?' At the mentions of Isaacs house Jess shrank back a little. How she had been able to see that event when she across town still confused her but with this whole kanima business she hadn't had time to figure it out.

'You're right, it just ran off.' Allison nodded

'And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage.' Scott pointed out looking at stiles.

'Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Jess and Derek in the pool.' Stiles said

'Did it?'

'It would've. It was waiting for us to come out.' Jess added,

'What if it was trying to keep you in?' Scott wondered and they both looked at him confused.

'Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?' Stiles wondered and Jess rolled her eyes but couldn't help but feel the same.

'Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him.' Scott told the,.

' "Know thy enemy." 'Allison muttered and the three of them turned to look at her curiously 'Just something my grandfather said.' She shrugged it off.

'All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved.' Stiles concluded and they all turned to stare at him in disbelief.

'He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?' Scott said

'Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny.' Stiles pointed out and Jess shrugged after all it did sound like something Jackson would do as much as she hated to admit it.

'Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving.' Scott said.

'It's always something with him, though.' Stiles sighed

'He doesn't know what he's doing.' Jess defended

'So what?'

'So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?' Scott sighed looking at Allison 'I had someone to stop me. He has nobody.'

'That's his own fault.'

'Stiles!' Jess said glaring at him and he shrugged as if to "it's true".

'Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try.' Scott said and Jess gritted her teeth.

'He doesn't have nobody he has us' Jess said and stiles scoffed while. The others stayed silent and her eyes narrowed 'well he was me at least' she scowled before walking away irritated ignoring stiles and Scott's calls.

Sure Jackson could be a cocky bastard but he was still her friend, she knew how he felt, about never ever feeling good enough. She had to live with the hat feeling everyday. That constant fear that grips you tight, the fear that you aren't good enough for anybody, not your friends or your family. It was a horrible feeling and she really didn't expect Scott or Allison or even stiles to understand.

Jess sat in her room later that day at her desk her open laptop in front of her. She was trying to research into what happened to her that night but so far she had no such luck. She sighed resting her in her hands when she heard a knock on her window. Jess turned her head to see stiles there waving. She sighed before she went over and unlocked the window 'hey' stiles greeted climbing in.

'Can I help you Stiles?' She asked sitting back down in her desk chair facing him.

'Oh come on Jess your not still pissed about the whole Jackson thing?" he asked but she stayed silent. he sighed 'okay I'm sorry about the whole killing Jackson thing. I shouldn't have said it. Come on you know I hate it when your angry with me, he said and Jess rolled her eyes.

'I'm not angry, it's just' she sighed 'everything so stressful'

'Why because the whole kanima thing?' Stiles questioned.

'That's part of it' she said, thinking what had happened to her.

'Well what's the other part?' Stiles asked and she looked up at him torn. She wanted to tell stiles about what happened she did but she knew once she did he would want to tell Scott and she knew her brother would make a really huge deal about it.

'It's nothing' she said deciding to keep it to herself.

'Jess' 'really it's nothing stiles so drop it' she snapped and he nodded.

'Okay okay just ... You know you can tell me anything Jess" he sighed and she looked up at him 'I mean we tell each other very thing don't we?' He said and Jess sighed nodding 'right, so what's going on?' she sighed and told him what had happened

'I was snapped out of it when Derek roared' stiles remained silent 'look I know it sounds crazy-' 'Jess I think we've passed crazy by now' stiles interrupted and she nodded.

Stiles sighed running his hands over his face before resting them underneath his chin 'okay we'll figure something out okay? I promise' he swore and she nodded.

'I just hope there's something to figure out'


	29. Restraint

Jessica sat in one of the chairs facing the front desk of the police station. Jackson had managed to escape from the prison van and had gone straight to Stiles's dad. Lucky for her Jackson had left her out of the whole deal but it was unlucky for Scott and stiles who were getting punished for all of it.

A restraining order was being put in place apparently which really didn't help their situation. Lydia had been able to translate the beastiary and they found it the kanima didn't seek out a friend but a master meaning someone was controlling him not protecting him.

She strained her ears and eventually caught her mother's voice as she scolded Scott 'Move! It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed.'

'I missed a chemistry test?' Scott said and Jess sighed banging a hand to her forehead

'Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded' their mom decided

'What about work?' Scott asked

'Fine - Other than work. And no TV.'

'My TV's broken.' Scott says

'Then no computer'

'I need the computer for school.' Scott points out with a shrug.

'Then no, uh - no Stiles.' She decided

"What - no Stiles?' 'No Stiles!' Melissa yelled cutting off stiles protests 'And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give 'em to me!' She heard the sounds of keys rattling 'Oh, for the love of God.'

'Mom, you want me to -' 'No.' She said and Jess realised her mom was having trouble getting the car keys of Scott's key chains because of how upset and frustrated she was feeling.

'Mom, come on, let me just - mom. Mom!' Scott stopped her and Jess heard her mom sigh

'What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?' Their mom asked

'Do you really wanna know?' Jess's eyes widened at Scott's words.

'Yeah.' Scott was silent 'Is this about your father?' Jess immediately looked down at the mention of their father 'It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um - We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car.' Melissa finished and walked away. Jess sighed leaning back against the wall banging her head against it.

'I'm the worst son ever.' She heard Scott sigh

'Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either.' Stiles added with a sigh as well.

Jess looked up when her mom passed and felt horrible when she saw the tears in her moms eyes. 'Mom-' Jess started standing.

'Not now Jess please' Melissa begged her daughter before moving past her and Jess sighed before sitting back down wondering when the hell their lives got so messed up.

Jess walked into the library beside Allison wearing a grey sweater with a white scarf and a pair of jeans paired with some grey sneakers. The two girls looked around before making their way towards one of the shelves.

'It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused.' Allison said passing the tablet through a gap in one of the bookshelves to the boys on the other side.

'Yeah, what'd you tell her?' Scott wondered

'That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.' Allison says and Scott chuckles.

'I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.' Stiles speaks up

'O - oh. Great.' Allison says and stiles smiles a small smile before it fades.

'Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?' Scott asks.

'Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers.' Jess speaks up

'Yes!' Stiles cheers quietly

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village -' 'All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad.' Stiles interrupts

'Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to.' Allison finishes grabbing a book from above.

'All bad, all very, very bad.' Stiles corrects

'Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be -' 'Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it' Scott reads

'Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself.' Stiles speaks

'What if - It has something to do with his parents? His real parents.' Jess guesses

'Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?' Scott asked

'Lydia might.' Stiles suggested

'What if she doesn't know anything?'

'Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so - I'll talk to him myself.' Allison said

'Okay, what do I do?' Scott asked

'You have a make - up exam, remember?' Scott sighs 'Promise me.'

'If he does anything, you run the other way.'

'I can take care of myself.' Allison assured

'Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything -' 'Like?'

'Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything.'

'Anything evil!' Stiles interrupts sticking his head through the hole. Jess chuckled while Allison pushed his face back through the hole 'Ah - Ow!'

Stiles and Jess made their way towards Lydia 'hey lydia' Jess greets and Lydia turns to look at a suspicious glint in her eye.

'Do you know what happened to Jackson's parents?' Stiles asked getting straight to the point.

'Nice tact stiles' Jess sighed and he shrugged before the two glanced back at Lydia.

'I'm not supposed to tell anyone.'

'Come on, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!' Stiles glanced at Jess Tell us!' He added.

'Why do you wanna know?' Lydia questioned

'I can't tell you that.' Stiles sighed

'Then I'm not telling you.' Lydia shrugged

'But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?' Jess raised her eyebrows not getting any of that.

'Was that a question?' Lydia raised her eyebrows.

'It felt like a question.' Stiles muttered

'Well - Tell me if this feels like an answer.' Lydia said before cocking her head to the side 'No.' They both sighed frustrated before hurrying after her, trying to get her to tell them.

'Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly - wait!' Erica came out of nowhere and pushed stiles up a against 'Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica.' Jess growled subconsciously and ripped the blonde away from stiles standing in front of him and her.

'Back off' she warned but Erica merely smirked.

'Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?' She asked and Jess looked down seeing the blonde claws were out.

'Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?' Stiles points out pointing to the camera and Erica quickly retracted her claws 'That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman.' Stiles shrugged before he grabbed Jess arms and began to drag her away from the beta.

'If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here.' Erica spoke up and the two turned back to look at her 'In Beacon Hills cemetery.' She shrugged before stalking away.

The two glanced at each other before following after the beta, 'Do you know how they died?' Stiles questioned

'Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested.' Erica said before she stopped walking 'It's him, isn't it?'

'What? Who? Him who?' Stiles asked

'The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson.' Erica smirked.

'Oh shit' Jess sighed, knowing that this wasn't good as the two chased after Erica,

'You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people.' Stiles stated as they caught up to Erica.

'Why not?' Erica said turning around 'That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now.' Erica said before she looked backwards seeing water running out from the boys locker room.

'What the hell?, Jess wondered just as her brother cam crashing out from the door and Jackson tackled him. She gritted her teeth together before she hurried forward and ripped Jackson off her brother and she held him back from killing Scott.

'What the hell's going on?' Harris voice echoed through the corridor 'Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down!' Jess released Jackson 'Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!' Harris yelled at them.

'You dropped this.' Matt said suddenly trying to give back the iPad but Harris grabbed it.

'You and you - actually - all of you' he said looking around at all of them 'Detention. Three o'clock.'

Jess walked into the library with the the others at three o'clock. She took a seat at the first desk Scott and stiles sitting across from her and to her dismay Erica sat next to her 'Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools.' Jackson spoke up.

'All of these tools?' Harris questioned

'No, just us tools.' Stiles spoke up pointing at Scott and himself.

'Fine. You two, over there.' He said pointing to another desk and Jess groaned her forehead hitting her books as the boys moved leaving her alone with Erica.

'So how the little crush going?" Erica questioned Jess who gritted her teeth together, ignoring the beta by opening her books. 'Is it still as pathetic as before?' Erica continued.

'Keep talking Reyes see if I care' Jess said flipping through the books pages.

'But that's the thing isn't it McCall you do care' she smirked 'about stiles'

Jess reeled in her wolf as anger began to take over her emotions and she sighed 'whatever you say'

Erica chuckled 'whatever I just find it quite pathetic I mean the whole falling in love why our best friend story ... It's just so cliche, so sad'

'I'm not in love with stiles' Jess growled out and Erica smirked.

'Keep telling yourself that'

'I have to go to the bathroom.' Jackson suddenly said and Jess looked up at hi, to see him wincing and cringing almost like he was in pain.

'Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good.' Harris questioned

'I just need to get some water.' Jackson said leaving.

'No one leaves their seats.' Harris ordered before leaving as well. The minute the door shut stiles and Scott rushed over and joined the two she-wolfs.

'Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died.' Scott said looking at Erica.

'Maybe.' Erica shrugged continuing to read her book.

'Talk.'

Erica out down her book 'It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18.'

'So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?' Stiles asked.

'Yep.' Erica nodded

Stiles shook his head 'There's something so deeply wrong with that.'

'You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything.' Erica said opening her laptop

'Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office.' Allison's mom's voice said over the speaker.

'That doesn't sound too good' Jess sighed and Scott shrugged before grabbing his bag to leave.

Jackson entered the library again with Harris but Erica, stiles and Jess were too busy looking at the screen 'Whoa, look the dates.' Stiles gasped when Erica pulled out the insurance report.

'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995.' Erica reads.

'Jackson's birthday is June 15th.' Jess points out when they hear the sound of a bag zip. They all looked up seeing Harris pack up and began to do the same, standing up and grabbing their bags,

'Oh, no, I'm sorry.' Harris chuckled 'Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening.' He said patting two trolleys full of books before leaving. Jess flipped him off sinking back into her sink, God she hated him.

Jess continued to re-shelf the books trying to keep Erica taunts out of her mind. She wasn't stupid she knew she had feelings for stiles. The feeling of jealousy whenever he talked about Lydia, being protective of him. She also remembered Derek's words to her on the first full moon, about an anchor. Stiles was the only one who could calm her down so it was pretty clear he was her anchor, the thing that kept her human.

She sighed putting another book onto the shelves, there was no hope for her and stiles anyway. She had suffered through enough lecture about Lydia to know he was completely and utterly in love with her he had been since their grade, she was crazy stupid to believe he could ever feel the same about her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash from above, sparks flying 'Jess! Erica!' Scott shouted and both she-wolfs roared in response shifted as the kanima raced across the top of the book shelves.

'Erica behind you!' Jess shouted out in warning but it was too late as Erica fell with an agony filled shout and the kanima was gone again. She ran forward and checked the blonde only to see Jackson standing in front of the blackboard. Almost like a robot Jackson began to draw on the blackboard as the lights flickered.

Her eyes widened when she read "stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you" before her eyes drifted back to the convulsing Erica. 'Scott! Stiles!' She shouted as Erica spazzed out.

Stiles raced forward and picked the shaking erica up 'I think she's having a seizure.' He said as Scott joined them while Allison went to check on matt.

'He's alive.' Allison called

'Hey, we need to get her to a hospital.' Stiles said

'Derek - only to Derek.' Erica spoke through her convulsions.

'When we get her to the hospital -' 'To Derek. To Derek.' Erica interrupted Scott.

'Go.' Allison said but Scott only got up.

'Scott!' Jess's shouted annoyance in her tone as Scott went to his girlfriend while they had a werewolf freaking it's beside them.

'I'm staying here with you.' Scott assured Allison.

'He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt - I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go.' Allison said to him.

'This doesn't feel right.' Scott argued

'It's okay.'

'No, it's not. No, it's not right.'

'It doesn't - it doesn't mean anything.' Allison assured

'But it feels like it does.' Scott protested.

'Oh my gosh! Enough!' Jess shouted her annoyance turning to irritation to anger at her brother and his girlfriend, they didn't have for a little lovers spat right now 'Scott are you coming or not?!' She asked annoyed and he nodded before kissing Allison forehead making her rolls her eyes again, honestly.

Scott came back and picked erica up and the three left the livery, leaving Allison with the unconscious matt.

They reached Derek's place soon enough and before he c hold even yell at them, his eyes caught erica and he ushered them forward taking erica from Scott.

'Hold her up.' Derek ordered stiles who held erica up

'Is she dying?' Stiles questioned

'She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt.' He said before twisting her arm, making erica scream.

'What the hell Derek?!' Jess yelled as stiles shouted 'You broke her arm!'

'It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt.' He said before digging her claws into her arm making her scream louder in pain before she collapsed back against stiles.

'Stiles - you make a good Batman.' She gasped out and Jess knew it was so wrong to feel jealous at that moment but she did so instead she followed Scott and Derek out of the train.

'You know who it is.' Scott accused Derek who nodded turning around

'Jackson.' Derek sighed sitting down.

'You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack.' Jess looked at him with wide eyes and by the look on Derek's face he was just as surprised as she was 'If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him.'

'And?'

'And we do it my way.' Scott finished

'What about you?' Derek questioned looking at Jess who glanced up ant him surprised. She was sure he would just assume she was part of the lack because Scott was she didn't expect him to actually ask but she still nodded

'Yeah, I'll be part of your pack'


	30. Raving

Jess had been researching for most of the night about what was going on with her. So far she had only found that some werewolves are able to show enhanced abilities more so then the usual basic ones. However it was usually enhanced speed, strength, smell or hearing, nothing anoth enhanced sight.

When she did look that up it just gave her a bunch of random websites about psychics and fortune tellers. There was even something about super heroes and powers which of course did nothing to help her. Her best bet had been Derek as he was a born werewolf and clearly knew a lot more about them but even he had never heard of it. She was beginning to think it was a lost cause.

She sighed exasperated closing her laptop and was about to head down and grabs some dinner when her phone went off indicating a new text message. She reached over and grabbed it off the desk and read the text from Scott "Animal Clinic, 10 minutes" was all it said. She rolled her eyes at her brother vagueness before she stood up pulling a sweater over her tanktop, she left the house.

'What's he doing here?' Jess heard Scott ask

'I need him.' Derek spoke back plainly and Jess cushy two more scents, Derek's and Isaac's.

'I don't trust him.

'Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either.' Isaac replied.

'You know what? And Derek really doesn't care.' Derek snapped almost like a parent scolding two misbehaving children 'Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?'

'That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?' Deaton asked

'Kill him.' 'Save him.' Both Derek and Scott said in unison.

'Save him.' Scott scolded derek who sighed annoyed 'Save him.' He nodded to deaton.

Deaton put down a wooden tray with bottles inside on the operating table in front of the four wolves. Isaac went to touch one of them only to have Derek grab his wrist preventing him 'Watch what you touch.' He warned his beta.

'So, what are you?' Isaac asked leaning forward on the table 'Some kind of witch?'

Deaton looked up at him 'No, I'm a veterinarian.' Isaac nodded silently saying 'oh' as deaton out e bottles back 'Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin.'

'We're open to suggestions.' Derek spoke

'What about an effective offense?' Isaac wondered

'We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up.' Derek told deaton.

'Has it shown any weaknesses?'

'Well, one - it can't swim.' Jess pointed out, remembering the night at the pool.

'Does that go for Jackson as well?'

'No. He's the captain of the swim team.' Scott tells him.

'Essentially, you're trying to catch two people.' Deaton said before grabbing a small coin of sorts from his drawer 'A puppet and a puppeteer.' He said putting the coin on the table 'One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?' Deaton asked, looking at the wolves.

'I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else.' Scott explained his theory.

'How do you know it's not part of the rules?' Isaac spoke up with a thoughtful look 'The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too.'

'Wait but doesn't that mean your father was a murderer?' Jess wondered looking at Isaac, who shrugged.

'Wouldn't surprise me if he was.'

'Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right?' Derek nods 'What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima' he says pulling up a bottle of mountain ash and he makes a circle around the coin 'also affects its master?'

'Meaning what?' Isaac asked, not getting what deaton was hinting at.

'Meaning we can catch them.' Scott explained 'Both of them.'

Stiles's jeep pulled up into the school parking lot and the trio jumped out. 'There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?' Scott asked talking about the secret rave that was going to be held on Friday.

'It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret.' Stiles said.

'Hey.' Matt said from behind and the they all turned to look at him 'any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?' He questioned

'Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt.' Stiles shrugged

'I - I had a concussion.'

'Well, nobody got seriously hurt.'

'I was in the E.R. for six hours.' Matt pointed out looking at him in disbelief.

'Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now.' He said bending to the ground raising his hand only a couple of inches of the ground.

'Are you okay?' Scott asked stepping forward

'Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either.'

'Are they still selling?' Scott wondered

'Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there.' He said before walking away.

'I don't like him.' Stiles muttered watching matts retreating back

'Again why? Matts done nothing to you' Jess pointed out.

Lodestar matter still don't like him' stiles said stubbornly before looking at Scott 'Hey, are you sure about this?'

'Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?' Scott asks

'Be there to make sure it happens.' Stiles sighs before the trio head up into the school.

"Got the tickets" Jess read stiles text from underneath her desk during history and she smiled.

'Miss McCall!' She jolted out of her seat almost dropping her phone when she looked up to see her English teacher, mr Jefferson standing there.

'Yes sir?' She asked, smiling innocently.

'Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?' He wondered looking around the room.

'No, nothing' she shook her head.

'Then maybe you should pay attention o class instead of nothing' he said and Jess nodded.

'Yeah I'll get right on that' she nodded, slipping her phone back into her pocket as Jefferson walked away.

'Ketamine?' Scott wondered as he watched deaton put a dose of ketamine into a needle of sorts. The trio stood in the clinic that afternoon to get what was needed for the plan to trap Jackson and whoever was controlling him at the rave.

'It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time.' He said passing Scott the needle before grabbing a bottle of mountain ash 'This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you.'

'Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure.' Stiles said grabbing the bottle 'Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?' He wondered only to be met with blank faces.

'It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Jessica to cause me any trouble.' He finished with a small smile.

'Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?' Stiles guesses.

'They'll be trapped.' Deaton nodded.

'Doesn't sound too hard.' Scott shrugged.

'Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles.'

'If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that.' Stiles said and Jess chuckled under her breath.

'Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish.' Deaton explained.

'Force of will.' Stiles sighed

'If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it.' Deaton said bringing his hands in.

'Mm - hmm.' Stiles nodded

'Stiles, are you okay?' Jess asked looking at the boy concerned as they arrived at the location of the rave later that night.

'Yeah, why?' Stiles asked grabbing a bag of mountain ash from the trunk.

'You just didn't say anything the whole way here.' Scott pointed out.

'No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag.' Stiles said

'I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone.' Scott reminded him.

'Okay, this plan is really starting to suck.' Stiles said annoyed but Scott suddenly had a weird look on his face,

'No. Not here, not now.' Was all he said before he rushed to the entrance.

'What? Scott! What am I supposed to - plan officially sucks.' He sighs before looking at Jess for an explanation.

'Don't ask me. Good luck' she nodded patting his shoulder for reassurance before she moved inside herself.

The music was crazy along with the flashing lights. Everyone had dancing to the beat and Jess immediately tried to look for Scott or Jackson. Instead she spotted Isaac and erica. She sighed loudly, Isaac she could handle, Erica not so much. 'Couldn't he of sent Boyd' she asked looking at the roof before she made her into the crowd to look for Jackson or Scott.

She saw Scott leaving and walked up to Isaac 'where's he going?'

'something about the argents' Isaac said shrugging 'have you seen Jackson?' He asked and she shook her head.

'Split up. If the Argents are here then we've got to get to Jackson before they do' she said and as soon as Isaac nodded she disappeared into the crowd. She wished no more then ever that she had some type of control over this whole sight thing.

Suddenly almost on cue her eyes flashed and she saw Isaac jamming the needle into Jackson's neck before dragging him back into a room, Erica on his heels. Her eyes flashed once more and she was brought back to the present.

She joined the others in the room and the three wolves looked over the still unconscious Jackson when the door opened 'Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak.' Stiles yelled as he entered and they all relaxed 'He okay?' He asked looked at Jackson.

'Well - let's find out.' Isaac sai dextending his claws but before he cold do anything unsciousoy Jackson grabbed him arm and began twisting 'God' Isaac cried out in alarm before moving backwards as fast as possible cradling his probably broken arm.

'Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?' Stiles orders looking at the wolves who nod.

'Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out.' Isaac gasps through the pain as his arm heals.

'Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight.' Stiles shrugged when suddenly Jackson's eyes flung open.

'I'm here. I'm right here with you.'

'That's not Jackson' Jess said, suddenly freaked out of her mind as Jackson continued to stare out into nothing.

'Us.' He spoke again 'We're all here'

'Are you the one killing people?' Stiles questioned kneeling in front of Jackson.

'We are the ones killing murderers.'

'So all the people you've killed so far -' 'Deserved it.' Jackson finished

'See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers.'

'Anything can break if enough pressure's applied.'

'All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?' Stiles questioned

'All. Each. Every one.'

'Well, who did they murder?' Jess wondered

'Me.'

'Wait, what? What do you mean?' Stiles questioned as they all looked at him confused.

'They murdered me.' Jackson said and Jess grabbed stiles's jacket and hauled him up and away from Jackson as his eyes flashed 'They murdered me.' He said shaking with anger, and he started transforming into the kanima.

'Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on.'

'We don't have any more.' Isaac said holding up the empty bottle.

'You used the whole bottle?' He said snatching the bottle from Isaac annoyed,

'Stiles?' Jess said as she watched Jackson stand up and hiss at them and begin to transform 'Um - okay, out, everybody out.' Stiles yelled and they all scrambled to get out of the room, slamming the door closed. 'Okay, find something to move in front of the door.' Stiles said just as a fully transformed kanima smashed through the side of the unit.

They all exited just as the rave was finishing and they lost stiles in the crowd. 'Come on' Jess said and the two betas followed her as they made their way to the exit.

They walk out only to feel something really weird going on. They go to the edge seeing the mountain ash circle, trapping them inside ... With the kanima.

All four werwolves suddenly heard Scott howl out almost in pain.

'Oh my god' Jess gasped feeling tears well up, realising her brother was dying by the howl and here she was stuck inside a trap. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on finding her brother.

As her thoughts become only of Scott her eyes flashed and she saw Scott inside a metal room against the floor with Allison's mom standing over him. She ditched the others and ran to where Scott was.

Entering the room she caught sight of Derek and Allison's mom fighting, seeing Scott in the floor she quickly rushed to her brother and helped him up. Derek rolled over near them and looking up Victoria was gone.

'Help me' Jess gasped and Derek quickly rushed forward and tougher they lifted Scott up on his feet and out of the room.

Deaton looked over Scott as Jess and Derek rested in some chairs by the wall. Jess kept her eyes on her brother before slowing blacking out suddenly exhausted. The last thing she heard was Derek saying 'thank you, to deaton


	31. Party Guessed

'I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal.' Derek finished as him and the McCall twins walked onto the train.

'Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson.' Scott sighed leaning against one of the rails.

'We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger.' Derek told them.

'Then how are we meant to stop him?' Jess wondered sitting down.

'I don't know. I don't even know if we can.' Derek shrugged.

'Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it.' Scott said and Jess didn't like that plan at all.

'I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault.' Derek sighed

'Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?' Scott reasoned

'That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple.' Derek said and both the twins looked at him.

'What do you mean? What are you not telling us?' Scott wondered and Derek looked at him.

'Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?' Derek asked

'Because you always are keeping something from us' Scott argued

'Well, maybe I do it to protect you.' Derek argued

'Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?' Scott asked.

'Go home, both of you. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's onna be a rough one.' Derek finished and the twins sighed before leaving the alpha alone.

Jess laid on her bed, not wanting to leave the comfort it gave her. She really wished she could stay there forever, not having to deal with the whole Jackson/kanima business anymore much less the whole thing going on with her sight.

'Jessica rose McCall get out of bed!' Lydia's voice suddenly yelled through the house and Jessica groaned. Tonight was Lydia's birthday party and she had a sinking feeling Lydia was over here wondering what she was going to wear.

Sure enough Lydia entered her room carrying some Macy's bags 'what are you doing?' Wh questioned her friend who was still laying on her bed but had moved so her head was off the bed and she was laying upside down.

'Entertaining myself' Jessica replied and Lydia rolled her eyes.

'What were you going to wear to my party tonight?' She wondered dropping the bag before she caught sight of the outfit laid out on her desk 'oh no, no, no, no. You are not wearing jeans to my party' she said picking up the skinny jeans and throwing them away.

'What if it gets cold?' Jess complained.

'That's why you wear a jacket' Lydia pointed out before putting the bags on Jessica's bed by her head .

'Okay, I've got about four dresses for you to try and that includes about three jackets. Oh and I figured you don't have the proper shoes so I brought about two heels that match all of them' Lydia explained and Jess groaned 'oh and, she pulled out a makeup bag from her bag 'I'm also doing your make up seems as your hopeless at it'

'I'm not hopeless at it' Jess argued

'Okay what's this?' Lydia said, holding up a small compact.

'Foundation?' Jess guessed.

'No blush. See this is why you need me' Lydia smiled and Jess sighed.

'Alright what's the first outfit?' She asked and Lydia grinned before reaching inside to grab the first outfit.

Jess walked inside Lydia's house wearing a short, light blue dress. The top half had a nice blue flower pattern and the bottom had a slightly darker shade of blue with black lines creating multiple small triangles across the skirt that consisted of three layers of fabric. A blue plain belt separated the two and she also wore silver heels. Her hair was done and had a slight twist to it. Her eyes were darker due to the eye makeup and her lips were a pale pink cloud.

She sighed entering the party hearing music blaring loudly and people were dancing and chatting. Jess frowned slightly when she realised almost every single person held a glass with punch.

'Told you, you would look stunning' Lydia suddenly said coming to stand in front of her 'here' she said passing her a glance and Jess smiled at her as Lydia walked away to greet more guests.

She walked around the pool only to find herself bumping into stiles 'hey Je-wow' he trailed off staring at her in shock.

'What do I look weird. Man I'm going to kill lydia' Jess said but stiles quickly shook his head.

"No you don't look weird, you look ... beautiful' he said looking at her and Jess immediately felt the heat flare in her cheeks.

'Thanks' she smiled and he smiled back. It was suddenly really quiet between the two as they kept their eyes locked together. The music and everyone else seemed to fade away and Jess stood frozen in place as stiles suddenly seemed to be leaning in, his eyes drifting down to her lips before back up.

'Refills' Lydia's voice snapped both of them out of it and they both took a step back from each other to look at the strawberry blonde, who was completely oblivious to the moment she had just stopped 'one for you and one for you' Lydia smiled passing both of them a new glass 'have fun' she waved before walking away.

Stiles and Jess glanced at each other awkwardly before they both went their separate ways. Jess gulped down the entire glass trying to get rid of the butterflies crashing around in her stomach. That did not just happen, she kept repeating in her head as she turned a corner.

'There she is' Jess froze when she looked up seeing Derek standing there, of all people.

'Derek what are you doing here?' She questioned

'No the more important question is what are you doing here Jess? They don't need you here' Jess frowned at his words as he continued 'no one needs you Jess. I mean come on, don't you get it everyone around there only there for Scott' she suddenly felt sick to her stomach 'it's always Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson even Stiles only put up with you because of Scott. Do you have any idea how happy your mom would be if Scott was her only child? She wouldn't have to work every day and night just to pay the bills. Hell even Peter didn't really want you, he only turned you to get to Scott' Jess could already feel the tears welling in her eyes as Derek spoke all her fears.

'Don't you get it Jess? No one cares about you, no one needs you! Your a mistake, Scott was meant to be an only child until you came along and ruined everything! Your useless Jessica, useless! Your the twin everyone hates, the twin everyone would forget about if it wasn't for Scott' he smirks 'your the forgotten twin Jessica, you always have been and you always will be, you might as well just go jump off a cliff and end it.' He steps forward flinging his claws out 'better yet how about I just end it for you' Jessica gasped as he swiped at her only to feel nothing. She glances up to see he was gone and the music echoed through her ears.

Her breaths were shaky and she quickly wiped away the tears had fallen before she quickly pushed her way through the crowd to a quiet spot away from the party.

She curled up against a wall and let the tears flow "your useless!" "No one needs you!" "Your the forgotten twin!' Derek's voice kept repeating its self over and over in her head and she slowly lost control of her werewolf side as her eyes shined a bright gold through her tears.

'Jess!' Stiles suddenly yelled appearing in front of her but he was blurry and unfocused 'Jessica! Jess, come back okay? Come back to me' he sighed grabbing hold of her face and her gold eyes met his brown ones before he leant forward and his lips met hers.

Jess suddenly felt like she was being electrocuted and she could no longer her Derek's voice in her head. All she could hear, see and feel was stiles and stiles alone. She quickly reacted and moved her lips against his pulling him closer and in return she felt him wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled away with a gasp feeling her eyes return to normal as she regained control. She glanced around seeing the people partying seriously drunk and flailing around. 'What's going on?' She asked, looking back at stiles who seemed dazed 'stiles?' She called and he looked back at her.

'We don't know, something in the drinks were guessing. Come on, we have to find scott' Jess suddenly heard Derek's voice in her head again "Lydia, Allison, Jackson even Stiles only put up with you because of Scott".

'Stiles.' She questioned, suddenly feeling small all over again.

'Yeah?'

'Would you still be my friend if it wasn't for Scott?' She asked looking up at him. He glanced down at her confused at the strange and random question.

'What? Of course I would, Jess I can't even imagine a life without you in it' he blurted out and Jess looked up at him wide eyed and stiles seemed to realise what he had just said 'I mean um...'

'Thanks stiles and for the record I couldn't imagine a life without you either 'she smiled and he smiled back before helping her up.

'Come on' they made their way through the party looking for Scott

They finally found him 'Hey, Lydia's gone like gone And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out.' Stiles told Scott. At the sound of splashing the trio looked up to see some guests jumping into the pool.

'I can see that.' Scott nodded.

'What the hell do we do?' Stiles questioned.

'I don't know, but we gotta-' 'I can't swim!' Matt suddenly shouted and all three snapped their heads to look at him 'No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim!' Matt was suddenly thrown in the pool and the trio stared at him as it suddenly clicked that matt was the one controlling Jackson 'I can't swim! I can't - I can't - '

Matt was grabbed out of the pool by Jackson, confirming it. The two stared around as everyone looked at them.

'What are you looking at?' Matt glared, dripping tweet as Jackson left. He walked up to the trio and glared at them all hatefully before leaving the house.

'The cops are here. Party's over!' Some kid yelled and everyone rushed ou.t of the house, yelling and screaming.

The trio were all separated by the crowds and Jess was making her outside when she suddenly gasped her eyes flashing as the scene around her changed.

She found herself in the hale house and was watching as Lydia dragged Derek through one of the rooms. 'Lydia. Lydia.' Derek breathed out, obviously knocked out by some sort of wolfsbane. Jess saw some of the floorboards had been dug up and a long vine was growing through and into the hole 'Lydia, stop.' Lydia moved Derek's arm down into the whole and Jess gasped when she saw Peter's burnt and dirty corpse. She put Derek's arm in Peter's arm 'you don't know what you're doing.' Derek gasped out.

Lydia moved and turned a glass panel and a moon beam hit several other pieces of glass before shining right into the hole. Jess frowned, so confused on what was happening until she saw peters hand suddenly move and his claws cut into Derek's arm. His eyes flashed open and Derek cried out as his eyes shined gold before going back to normal.

Floorboards burst open and Peter almost completely reborn stood up from the hole, covered in dirt but no longer burnt. Lydia began hyperventilating as Derek tried to move away from Peter.

'I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself.' Peter spoke up with a smirk and Jess gasped her eyes shinning and she fell to the lawn of Lydia's front yard.

'Oh my god' she gasped out, breathing heavily, her mind reeling with what she had just seen.

Peter was alive


	32. Fury

Jess had no time at all to tell the boys what she had seen as she found herself beside Scott and stiles in front of the sheriff, telling him that matt was the real killer behind all the murders in stiles's bedroom 'So this kid's the real killer?' The sheriff asked in disbelief looking down at the photograph of matt in the yearbook.

'Yeah.' Stiles nodded

'No.' The sheriff said standing

'Yes!'

'No.' The sheriff argued, crossing his arms and stiles jumped out of his seat.

'Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common.' Stiles explained.

'Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class.' The sheriff pointed out.

'All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?' He asked

'No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything.'

'H -' Jess, Scott, do you believe this?' He asked looking at the McCalls

'Oh.' Stiles sighed annoyed

'It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt.' Scott said

'Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him.' Stiles explained.

'All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?' The sheriff questioned.

'Isn't it obvious?' Stiles said and the three of them looked at him 'Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet.' Stiles sighed in defeat 'I mean, come on, does Harris?'

'What do you want me to do?' He asked looking. At the teens,

'We need to look at the evidence.' Jess spoke up

'Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work.' The sheriff pointed out.

'Trust me, they'll let you in.' Stiles said

'Trust you?'

'Trust - trust them?' Stiles said pointing at the twins.

'Them I trust.' The sheriff nodded.

The four of them walked into the he sheriff station and the deputy standing there sighed looking at them 'It's 2:00 in the morning.'

'Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important.' The sheriff said.

'We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?' Stiles spoke

'Why?' Scott wondered confused.

'Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?' Jess pointed out.

'The pregnant girl, Miranda' Scott said in realisation.

'Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him.'

'Thank you. Boys, Jess.' The sheriff beckoned them to follow them and they did moving into his office checking the hospital footage of the night she diced.

'I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed.' Sheriff pointed out

'All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Miranda, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere.' Stiles said pointing at the screen.

'Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back.' Scott said and the footage reminded until the matts back appeared on camera.

'That's him! That's Matt!' Stiles pointed out

'All I see is the back of someone's head.' The sheriff said

'Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird.' Stiles shrugged but his dad looked at him in disbelief.

'Are you crazy?'

'All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?'

'Millions, literally.'

'Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras.' Jess said and they did.

'Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again.' Stiles pointed out

'You mean there's the back of his head again.' The sheriff sighed

'Okay, but look. He's talking to someone.'

Both Jess and Scott's eyes widened when they saw who he was talking to 'He's talking to my mom.' They said in unison.

'Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?' Melissa asked over the phone after they called her up.

'This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager.' Scott explained

'Yeah, he looks evil.' Stiles added.

'Scott, I already talked to the police about this.' Melissa's sighed.

'Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you. Did you get it?' He wondered after sending her the pic.

'Yeah.'

'Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?' Jess asked

'Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?'

'It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go.' Scott said hanging up.

'We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site.' The sheriff said grabbing one of the files.

'And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave.' Stiles points ou

'Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed.' The sheriff read

'When?'

'A couple hours before you got there.'

'All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?' Stiles asked

'Four's enough for a warrant.' Stiles silently cheered 'Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here.'

'On it.' Stiles nodded heading out as Scott called his mom again.

'She's on her way here.' Scott said hanging up the phone 'Sheriff?' Both the twins looked to where he was looking, seeing stiles being brought into the room matt behind him with a gun to his back.

'Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun.' Sheriff spoke up.

'You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are.' Matt said, and Jess's eyes widened realising he meant Jackson.

'I know you don't wanna hurt people.'

'Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing.' He said and Scott moved his hand out of his pocket quickly 'That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!' He shouted

'Come on.' The sheriff said and all four of them out their phones onto the desk

'Tighter.' Matt said to stiles who had the task of chaining his dad to the wall.

'Do what he says, Stiles.' Stiles rolled his eyes annoyed before he retightens the handcuffs and the three teenagers were led out of the room by matt.

Scott stopped suddenly and Jess gasped in horror, seeing three officers down on the floor, blood covering their bodies, the walls and the floor. 'What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?' scott asked looking at the smirking matt.

'No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it.' He says before pushing them forward.

'Deleted. And we're done.' Stiles said after deleting all the evidence against matt off the computer, the twins being in charge of shredding all the papers 'All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima.' Light passed through the window.

'Sounds like your mom's here, McCall.' Jess eyes widened at the hidden threat in his voice.

'Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt.' Scott begs as the door opens,

'If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, Jessica second oh and then your mom.' Matt threatens,

'Open it.' Matt says as they come to the door

'Please.' Scott pleads

'Open the door.' Matt speaks and Scott does so only to reveal Derek standing there.

'Oh, thank God.' Scott says and Jess breathes out a sigh of relief only to have Derek call to the ground, Jackson standing behind him half transformed his eyes flashing.

'This is the one controlling him? This kid?' Derek sneers as matt leans over his paralysed body,

'Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf.' Matt smiles standing up facing the three teenagers 'Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?' He asks looking back at him.

'Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal.' Matt nudges his head and Jackson swipes at stiles neck.

'Stiles!' 'Hey!' Jess and Scott shout but Jackson raises his hand, threateningly at the two of them.

'You bitch.' Stiles says before he crumbles to the floor on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me.' Derek says

'Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless.'

'Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am.'

'Yeah, bitch.' Stiles said, backing Derek up. The sound of another car pulling up caught their attention.

'Is that her?' Matt said before facing the twins 'Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her.' Jess glared at him and made a move to hurt him at the threat that he'd hurt her mom but Scott pulled her back.

'don't trust him!' Stiles shouted but matt grabbed him and rolled him over putting his foot to his neck.

'This work better for ya?'

'Okay, just stop! Stop!' Scott shouted

'Then do what I tell you to.' Matt said, stiles facing turning red as he struggled for breath.

'We will, I promise just please stop!' Jess shouted and matt moved his foot. Stiles chocked breathing in heavily.

'You, take 'em in there.' He says to Jackson before looking at the twins 'You two with me.'

'Mom?' Scott called out as Melissa entered.

'You scared me, where is every-' she stopped when she saw matt pointing the gun at her kids.

'Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you.' Scott says

'He's right.' Matt nods but he shoots his gun hitting Scott in the stomach. Melissa screams as Scott goes down.

'You son of a bitch!' Jess yelled moving forward only to have matt turn and shoot a bullet right into her shoulder. She cried out in pain as Melissa screams even louder, clasping her hands over her mouth watching as both her kids collapsed to the ground, grasping their wounds.

'Scott! Jess! Stiles! What happened?' Jess faintly heard the sheriff yell from the holding cell room.

'But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt the two of you' matt pointed out, looking down at the injured twins.

'My babies' Melissa began moving forward but matt rose his gun and turned on her 'Back, back!'

'Mom, mom, stop, mom!' Both Jess and Scott yelled, holding their hands over their wounds stop the bleeding.

'I said get back!' Matt yelled at her, pointing his gun at her,

'Scott. Jess' she whimpered looking at them both.

'Mom, do it' 'please mom' they both begged and she backed away.

'Get up, McCall.' He said to both of them

'Matt? Matt, listen to me -' the sheriff began 'Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!' Matt yelled and Jess stood up, helping Scott with her non injured arm.

'Please, they need to see a doctor.' Melissa begs as matt locks her away in the holding cell, the twins leaning against the wall.

'You think so?'

'Hey, hey, you listen to me!' Sheriff begin yelling.

'It's all right. I'm okay. We're okay' Scott tries to reassure both of the parents.

'No, honey, you're not okay.' Melissa shook her head, her make up smudged from crying,

'It doesn't hurt, mom.' Jess reassured, trying not to wince as she says it.

'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at them, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding.' Melissa pleads with matt

'They have no idea, do they?' Matt says looking at both the twins.

'Please. Let me just take a quick look. I -' 'Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through their heads.' He threatens

'Okay. Okay.' Melissa nods

'Back to the front, both of you.' He said glaring at the twins who looked at their mom 'After you.' Matt says and the two glare at him before moving forward back into the office with the paralysed stiles and Derek and kanima Jackson.

'The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?' Matt says

'You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book.'

'What - what book?' Jess asks in confusion.

'The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing.' They all look at him in disbelief

'I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?' Scott wonders.

'I need answers.' Matt mutters

'Answers to what?' Scott demands

'To this.' He said holding up his shirt, revealing glowing kanima skin growing on his side, all their eyes widen at the sight of it.

Both Scott and Jess were brought into another room by matt 'There.' He said and Scott looked down at his wound before putting his hand back over it. Jess knew hers was healing a lot faster only being on her shoulder, while Scott was his stomach and stomach sounds took a lot longer to heal 'You know, I - I feel sorry for you, both of you' he said glancing at Jess as well as Scott 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die.'

'Is that what happened to you?' Matt scoffs at Scott's questioned

'You drowned, didn't you?' Jess guessed, remembering the whole fear of water thing.

'He shouldn't have let them drink.' Matt muttered

'What - who - Matt, what do you mean?' Scott questioned.

'Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink.' Matt shouted

'Who was drinking?' Scott wondered

'The swim team, you idiot!' Matt shouted at him 'I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?'

'You were at Isaac's' Jess guessed and matt nodded.

'He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman?' He shrugged it off 'And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and-'

'Bennett? What - the hunter?' Scott asks but matts already lost in his story.

'And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny.'

'They threw you in.' Both twins muttered in realisation

'I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and He says, "you tell no one!" 'He shouts moving in front of Scott and Jess, tears in his eyes, ' "This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!" And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning.' Jess and Scott looked at him, not knowing what to say.

'You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes.' Scott looked at him in confusion 'You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?' He says looking at Scott.

'Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?'

'God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!' Matt shouts

'The furies are deities of vengeance.' Jess says 'Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing.' She explained and matt nodded before looking behind him to Jackson, who turned his head.

'Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life.' He said looking back at Jackson.

Suddenly all the lights went out and alarms went off 'What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?' Matt screamed at them.

'I don't know.' Scott shook his head as a light hit all three of them. Turning to the side two hunters shot at the, through the windows. They all jumped to the ground, crawling underneath a desk each as the gunfire continued to rain down on them.

A smoke bomb was released and Jess felt Scott grabbing her from behind and hauling her up before they inhaled too much. He ran ahead of her, tackling Jackson and pushing him to the ground.

They rushed inside the office seeing Derek start to move but stiles e paralysed 'take him! Go!' Derek shouted at the two and they quickly grabbed stiles and moved him out of the office.

They ran through doors after doors locking them only to have Jackson burst through them until they finally came to a metal door and he stopped.

'Don't move.' Scott said to stiles as they put him down 'You know what I mean.' They both raced out of the room taking opposite directions.

Jess ran down a hall only her eyes shined as she saw an arrow heading right for her back. She span quickly and caught the arrow just before it reached her. She snapped her head up and saw Allison standing there, holding a crossbow.

She scoffed and shook her head before she smiled 'i always knew you would turn on us Allison' Jess spoke facing the brunette, 'as soon as your grandfather came to town I was just counting down the days until you snapped and betrayed us. Scott may of had faith in you but you see Allison I never did. I knew that you would snap eventually'

'Where's Derek?' Allison questioned and Jess scoffed.

'You really think I'm going to tell your? No see there's this thing called loyalty Allison but then again I don't think you'd every understand what it means' Allison released another two arrows and Jess's eyes flashed and the arrows seem too slow down giving her enough time to catch them. She grinned when she did, knowing that at least on the full moon she had a bit more control on the sight aspect of things.

She snapped them in half and dropped the, to the floor 'your really think a bit of wood and metal could stop me?' Jess wondered with raised eyebrows.

'Your not as strong as Derek or Scott' Allison replied.

'No, you see I don't have to be stronger, I just need to be in control' her eyes shone brighter and she shifted 'you do forget Allison that it is the full moon and your just a little girl with a crossbow facing a group of werewolves that coincidentally are at their peak on the full moon'

Allison shot another arrow and Jess ducked underneath it, sliding across the floor. She reached up and knocked the crossbow out of Allison's hands before grabbing Allison wrist and threw her across the floor. Allison made an attempt to come back after her but Jess dodged all her punches until she held Allison against the wall.

'There's a little something you don't know about me Allison' Jess grinned before grabbing the blade in Allison's hand, the one meant to go into her stomach and ripped it away 'I know every move your gonna make as soon as you make it' she said, her eyes glowing fiercely before she threw Allison down the hall. By the time Allison looked up she was gone.

Jess raced through the police a station heading to where she could her growling, knowing that Derek was fighting Jackson by the sounds of hissing.

She ran in dodging a hissing kanima and growling Derek before heard her moms voice 'Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay? Scott?' She looked inside seeing Scott looking back at their mom, fully shifted. She sighed her heart dropping but she too moved inside and her mom shot her the same terrified look she had looked at Scott with.

Melissa glanced at her children, slowly moving backwards 'no' she sobbed and moved against the wall. Scott ran off and Jess glanced at her mom again, shifting back before she turned seeing stiles on the floor.

She helped him up 'what is about don't move don't you get?' she wondered as she helped stiles lean against one of the walls only to have her eyes flash and she cringed as she lost sight of stiles instead seeing scoot and Gerard?

'No!

'What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this.' Scott said to him.

'Trust me, I'm aware of that.'

'I've done everything that you've asked of me.' Jess's eyes widened in alarm and her heart sunk even further down 'I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson - ' 'Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!'

'You dropped this.' Scott said picking up Gerard's tablet container passing it back to him.

'Go!' Gerard ushered and Scott ran off, unknowingly passing Derek.

Jess blinked, seeing stiles looking at her worried 'what did you see?' He asked and Jess looked up at him with tears in her eyes, not knowing how to tell him that Scott had betrayed them just like Allison had 'jess?' He questioned.

'Nothing, I didn't see anything'


	33. Battlefield

Jess stared down at her hands, wringing them together in her bedroom the door closed. Matt had been drowned that night, Allison had betrayed them, their mom had found out what they were and stopped talking to them and above all Scott was working with Gerard. Oh and we can't forget to mention the whole thing about Lydia bringing Peter back from the dead.

'Jess?' There was a knock on the door as Scott's spoke from behind it. She stayed silent, she didn't know how to be around her brother right now so she slipped out the window just as he opened the door.

She was completely lost and had no idea what to do anymore. She felt alone. She couldn't talk to Scott anymore, or Lydia or Allison. She couldn't even talk to stiles, knowing he was having a hard enough time as it is. Derek and his pack were out of the question. So yeah, she felt alone.

She went and sat upon the rock on the cliff looking over beacon hills, her knees curled up to her chest. She sighed when she remembered the kiss she had shared with stiles, the last time she had felt truly happy before everything went to hell.

The whole sight thing hadn't worked like it had since the night of the full moon. She guessed she only had control over it during the full moon well to a certain point anyway.

She snapped her head to the side when her phone started ringing, she looked at it to see it was stiles ringing. She thought for a moment, wondering whether she should answer it before she picked it up and accepted the call 'hi stiles'

'Hey, you okay?' Stiles asked concerned.

'I'm fine, what do you want?' She asked

'Well I was just wondering if you were coming to the game tonight? It is the championship' Jess if he'd, having completely forgot about the game. 'Please tell me you'll come?' stiles asked.

'Alright I'll be there' she said after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

'Great, awesome. I'll see you tonight then'

'Yeah bye stiles' she hung up and out her phone away. She felt bad for brushing him off like that but she hadn't bigger things on her mind then a championship game at the moment. She sighed before climbing off the rock as the sun began to go down.

Jess sat down on the bleachers just before the game started. She looked around and frowned when she saw Scott on the bench beside stiles. She also spotted her mom and Stiles's dad. The only surprise she got was when she saw Jackson out on the field. She sighed quickly getting lost in her own thoughts.

She was only brought out when the sheriff yelled 'My son is on the field!' She glanced up and sure enough there was stiles out on the field. She smiled, happy that he was playing before it faded when she heard Gerard talking tot her brother 'Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or what about your twin sister, Jessica isn't it? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.'

Jess sat back in her seat suddenly confused out of her mind, why was Gerard threatening Scott if they were working together! Unless...unless they weren't anymore.

Jess looked up when the whistle was blown and the game began. She watched as stiles managed to catch the ball only to be knocked down. She immediately winced but it was mixed with a growl that she quickly stopped in case anyone near her heard it.

'Ooh, I got it, I got it, I got it. I got it, I got it.' Stiles called as he scooped up the ball only to be hit again.

'Come on stiles' Jess whispered clasping her hands together. The ball flying straight for him but it completely missed the net stiles held up.

'Sit down, McCall.' Coach said grabbing and pulling Scott back down to the bench. Jess looked over and watched the encounter curiously.

'But, coach, we're dying out there.' Scott protested

'Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit.' Coach ordered before walking away. She grinned when she spotted Isaac taking a seat next to Scott, suddenly glad to see the curly haired beta.

'You came to help.' Scott said looking at him in disbelief.

'I came to win.' Isaac smiled and the werwolves all looked over at Gerard.

'You got a plan yet?' Isaac asked Scott

'No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone.' Scott pointed out.

'Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you.' Isaac pointed out,

'How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field.' He said looking down the bench before glancing back at Isaac 'Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?'

'I can try.' Isaac said putting on his helmet and walking out into the field.

The minute the whistle blew Isaac knocked down one of their own players 'Lahey!' Coach scolded 'Ramirez! You're in.'

Once again Isaac knocked another player down 'Murphy. You're in.l

Isaac knocked down another team member 'Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?' Coach's reprimanded but Isaac merely shrugged. Jess hid her smile behind her hand at the action.

The game began again but this time Isaac was knocked down by Jackson. Jess winced before glaring at Jackson who merely walked away smirking.

'You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns.' She heard Gerard say and she growled as Isaac was taken away on a stretcher.

'McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit.' Coach said, giving Scott a helmet.

The game began again and Jess winced when Scott went down and stiles went down a second later. She glared over at Gerard having a hard time controlling the colour of her eyes as her anger flared up inside of her.

'Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison.' Jess narrowed her eyes at his offer and hated that it would get into Scott's head even more so when her brother jumped back up to play.

She lost sight of Scott when the game began to play and she realised that he was not even on the field. Jess frowned before she looked over and saw Gerard wasn't there either. Looking back she quickly checked and saw Jackson still playing and sighed sitting back down in her seat, sure that Scott could handle himself against an old man, no matter how creepy he was.

She suddenly saw stiles running towards the opposite teams goal, ball in the net. 'Come on stiles' she whispered as she heard him yelling as the team came after him but kept on running.

'Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!' Coach yelled when stiles stopped in front of the goal.

'Stiles shoot it!' Jess yelled and in the next second stiles threw the ball and it went in the net. Everyone immediately cheered happily standing up and punching the air.

'I scored a goal? I scored a goal! I scored a goal!' Stiles yelled holding his hands up in victory.

After that something changed in stiles and he began to play like a pro, dodging the other team's members and he scored goal after goal causing everyone to cheer, standing up.

The final whistle blew, signalling that beacon hills had won. Everyone was cheering loudly jumping up and down when suddenly the lights went out. The smile slipped off Jess's face when she remembered Gerard's threat to Scott.

Soon everyone was screaming and running away from the darkened field. Jess climbed off the bleachers and went out onto the field, seeing a small crowd around someone. Dread rolled over her and she raced forward only to freeze in place.

Jackson was the one lying on the field.

'Get out of the way. Move. Back off! Move.' Coach yelled pushing his way forward as the lights turned back on.

'Jackson? What's happened to Jackson? Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?' Lydia yelled pushing her way forward

'Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!' Coach yelled and Jess watched as her mom ran forward checking Jackson's chest to see if he was breathing.

'He's not breathing. No pulse.'

'Nothing?' Coach asked and she shook her head

'Nothing.' She pulled up his shirt and Jess clasped a hand over her mouth in shock seeing the blood mark across his stomach. She looked to her side seeing Scott and Issac standing there

'Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood.' Lydia gasped

'Look.' Isaac pointed and both Isaac and Jess looked down to see bloody claws.

'He did it to himself.' Isaac concluded

'Get down here.' Melissa said to the frozen Lydia 'Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up.' She ordered and Lydia did as she asked.

Jess looked up when the sheriff barged through looking around 'Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?' He muttered.

'Where the hell is my son?!'


	34. Master Plan

The minute Jess knew stiles was missing she swore she felt her heart stop. Jackson was dead after killing himself, Gerard was missing and even worse stiles was missing as well.

She left the field ignoring Scott and isaac's calls of her name as she ran. As soon as she was away from everyone she tried her best to find stiles using the stupid sight thing but there was nothing.

'Argh, come on!' She shouted annoyed.

'Getting angry won't help' she growled and span around to find Peter leaning casually against one of the forest tress.

'You know about it?' She questioned glaring.

'Of course I know about it. I'm the one who gave you the ability after all' he said like it was obvious but Jess frowned confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember the night I bit you?' Peter wondered.

'Vividly' Jess said, flashbacks of Peter in alpha form flashing through her mind.

'Do you remember what happened right after I bit you?' He wondered.

Jess mental flashed back to the night reserving the pain from the bite from her shoulder before remembering how she was lost in complete darkness. 'You blinded me'

'Correct. You see with a normal werewolf it would of completely blinded you for life, same goes for a human but seems as I did it when you were between both, it gave you a new ability, enhanced sight. Extremely rare amongst werewolves, I've only ever heard of it working for one other so it was bit of a long shot' he shrugged, like it was no big deal that he could have blinded her for life.

'Why me?' Jess questioned.

'I always said I liked your fire Jess. Besides your clearly the smarter twin. I figured you'd be able to handle the ability much better then Scott ever could'

'So I was your secret weapon?' Jess guessed and he nodded.

'Yes, if you want to call it that. Your the first bitten werewolf I've ever met that's always in control even on your first full moon. You didn't run around like a rabid wolf trying to kill everything and everyone you saw no you sought me out. Your wolf sought out the biggest threat to you at that point and even during the fight you fought more like a werewolf in complete control. It's only because of that, that your ability is so much stronger on the full moon'

'Okay this is all great and all but how the hell does it help me find stiles? In case you haven't noticed it's not a full moon!' She yelled pointing up to the crescent moon above them between the stars.

'Stiles is the exception. Stiles is the one person you can always find full moon or no full moon' Peter told her and she frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'Well not only is stiles your anchor but he's also your mate'

'Mate? Like those werewolf stories teenage girls write about?' Jess asked in in disbelief and Peter rolled his eyes.

'No not like that, though they do have some aspects of it right. You don't become extremely possessive or protective but stiles does complete you or your wolf. You see he's an anchor to your human side but he's a mate to your wolf side' Peter explained as she stared at him, trying to understand all the information he was giving her.

'Out of everyone around, you share the biggest connection with stiles, which makes it so easy for you find him. You just have to accept it'

'Accept what?' She frowned.

'Accept that you love him' Jess shook her head

'I don't love stiles' Peter merely raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, letting out a small sigh 'okay even if I did it doesn't matter cause he's in love with lydia'

'Are you sure about that?' Peter questioned and Jess frowned,wondering what he meant by that. 'Come on Jessica, your meant to be the smart one, haven't you noticed at stiles doesn't talk about Lydia as much anymore? Haven't you noticed that when you and Lydia are walking together his eyes are only on you? How bout the party, Lydia was looking beautiful but your the one he complimented not her. Don't you get it? He's not in love with Lydia anymore, he's in love with you' he told her and Jess stared at him in disbelief before sighing.

'Okay so let's just say he is in love with me okay? And that I'm in love with him and he's my anchor or mate or whatever. How do I find him?' Jess questioned and Peter smiled.

'Do what you always do, only think about stiles' Jess glared at him for the "always do" comment before she nodded and closed her eyes. She pictured stiles in her head, with the buzz cut that was already starting to grown longer, his honey brown eyes and the small moles that dotted his face, everything.

When she opened her eyes, they were shining a bright gold and she was no longer in the forest but out on the street, she immediately spotted a bruised stiles walking down the pavement. She recognised the street to be the same one the Argents lived on and the thought made her growl and snap her back.

'I know where...he is' she finished looking around to see no sign of Peter anywhere. She frowned confused before the image of stiles flashed back into her mind and she bolted.

'Stiles!' Jess shouted as she ran down the sidewalk. The boy in question turned around only having a split second before Jess crashed into him, hugging him tightly. 'Oh thank god' she breathed out a sigh of relief.

'What happened to you?' She pulled away seeing the bruises on his cheek and cut lip 'I'm gonna kill them' she growled out and began stalking towards the Argent's house, her eyes flashing murderous.

'Jess, dont' stiles stopped her by grabbing her worst and pulling her back 'they're not worth it'

'Not worth it? They hurt you stiles so I'm going to hurt them' she growled her eyes shining their bright gold.

'Jess, hey look at me. I'm fine okay?' He reassured her, making her look at him 'I'm fine' she sighed and her eyes returned back to their usual brown.

'Okay well at least let me do this' she said and raised her hand to his face covering the bruises. Stiles sent her a questioning look before he slowly relaxed as black veins appeared along her hand and arm.

'What did you do?' He asked when she removed her hand.

'I took away your pain' she explained, watching as the black veins slowly disappeared away from her arm.

'How-?' 'It's a part of the healing aspect of being a werewolf' she shrugged and he nodded slightly.

'Come on, we better head to your place. Your dad was freaking out' she explained and began walking only to stop when she saw stiles still standing on the side walk with a strange look on his face. 'Stiles?'

'Do you regret what happened at the party?' Jess was surprised at the sudden and random question. Though she knew he meant the kiss. 'I just mean, you haven't really talked to me since that night I thought maybe you were avoiding me because of it. If that's the case I totally understand and we can just forget it happened and...'

'is that what you want?' Jess asked softly, ending his ramblings. Stiles stopped and looked at her 'I just mean with the whole "I've been in love with Lydia since third grade" I totally understand if you want to forget about what happened because...' She was cut off when Stiles's crashed his lips to hers.

Once again he had managed to catch her off guard, he was really getting good at that. Jess wrapped her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer as she moved her lips against his. When Stiles tightened his grip around her waist and all thoughts about what had happened earlier that night left her.

Stiles pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers as they both breathed in some much needed air. A thought struck her and Jess pulled away slightly 'what about Lydia?' She wondered and suddenly dread filled her when stiles said nothing. She wanted to hit herself over and over again for ever thinking stiles could love even like her more than he did Lydia.

Jess began to take a step back but stiles grabbed her hand with his own and tilted her chin up so her eyes locked on his. 'Lydia isn't the one I'm in love with anymore'

Jess couldn't help but gape at him in shock 'what?'

'I don't know when it happened but suddenly I didn't care about Lydia the way I did before. I realised that whenever I entered a room I would always look for you over anyone else and that whenever you got hurt I felt like I couldn't breathe until I knew you were going to be okay and well when I kissed you at the party everything just clicked. I realised I do, I do love you Jess' he finished and Jess continued to stare up at him, not even blinking as his words registered in her mind.

She was in shock yes, cause after all those weeks and if Peter was right years of pushing away her feeling for the boy in front of her she thought she would never have a chance to be with him. Now here he was proclaiming his love for her. Jess couldn't help but feel like she was dreaming.

'Jess, you still with me?' stiles asked waving a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her stupor.

'Yeah, I'm ... Stiles I love you too' she confessed with a soft smile and stiles grinned brightly. He leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss, one that could only come from the rush of confessing your love to someone and having them love you back. Even when they pulled away from each other they still remained wrapped around each other, holding each other and quite frankly just revelling in their happiness.

Which of course had to end when Jess's phone began going off and the two were snapped back to reality. She quickly answered it when she saw it was Scott 'hello?'

'Jess, you need to get to the hale house right now' Scott's voice said over the reciever and she frowned in confusion.

'Why?'

'Something to do with Jackson. Oh and Peter's alive by the way' he told her and Jess nodded.

'Yeah I know'

'You know? How?' He questioned

'No time to explain. What's going on with Jackson? Oh and I found stiles by the way' she told Scott.

'Oh thank god' Scott breathed a sigh of relief before focusing on her first question 'I don't know but Peter and Derek think there's more to Jackson killing himself. We think...' Jess hears muttering on the other end of the line 'just get here okay?'.

'Alright I'm on my way' she hangs up and turns to stiles 'you coming?' She questions but stiles wears a strange expression on his face before he shakes his head.

'Actually I better go tell my dad I'm alive. So he'll stop worrying you know?' He shurgs and Jess nods understandingly but the expression she saw on stiles few moments ago worried her.

'Okay I'll text you and keep you informed on what's happened then' She said and he nodded. Jess walked back towards him and titled his chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. 'Stiles, are you okay?' She asked, worried.

'Yeah I'm fine' he assured her but she still remained convinced but knew stiles wouldn't give up the real reason at that moment.

'Okay, I love you' she said and he finally smiled a genuine smile and kissed her lips quickly.

'I love you too' she smiled and kissed him again before they went in different direction. Stiles going home and Jess going to the hale house.

She was probably half way there when she crashed into a familiar figure, 'what the hell Scott?' She groaned out as the twins found the self sprawled across the forest floor.

'Sorry' he apologised standing up and helping his sister to her feet.

'What are you doing out here?' Jess questioned.

'Somethings happening with Jackson at the hospital' Isaac explained from where he stood next to Scott.

'Well then what are we waiting for let's go!' Jess all but shouted as she bolted off in the direction of the hospital, the boys following after her.

They arrived at the morgue where Melissa was waiting do them. Upon entering they saw Jackson lying in the black body bag he was out in except his body was encased in some kind of gel. His claws were out and resting on his chest and only his head remained out of the gel.

'What's happening to him?' Scott asked their mom.

'I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?' Melissa wondered

'It doesn't look good.' Jess pointed out just as Jackson moved.

'Whoa' the werewolves exclaimed as they flinched, moving away from the supposed to be dead Jackson.

'Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?, Scott asked and Melissa looked at him in disbelief before sighing when both Isaac and Jessica sent her the same pleading look.

'Okay. Okay, okay. Okay, here we go.' Melissa said as she moved forward and began to zip up the bag. However the zip got caught near Jackson's chin and she tried pulling it up only to have Jackson hiss his teeth bared and they all flinched moving backwards.

'Mom, zip.' Both Scott and Jess said

'Okay, okay, okay, okay.'

'Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!' The twins urged her on as Jackson hissed again before Melissa finally got the zip unstuck and over his head.

Scott quickly called Derek and explained what was happening to Jackson. However while he was on the phone Jackson began to move inside the bag.

'Scott bring him to us' Derek said through the phone.

'I'm not sure if we have time for that.' Scott explained as they all kept a wary eye on the moving bag.

'Scott, get him out of there now - go now.' Derek urged before hanging up.

'Alright let's get him out of here then' Jess said before looking at the two boys who only stared back at her 'go on lift him up'

'Why us?' Isaac asked.

'Just pick it up' she said and the boys rolled their eyes before picking up the bag.

The three made their into the parking lot 'stop' Jess warned and they stopped as she watched as the people in the parking lot went into the hospital 'okay, go'.

Making their way across the parking lot Scott somehow managed to drop Jackson to the floor. The boys stared down at the bag in horror. 'Scott' Jess scolded as he quickly went to pick Jackson back up only to have headlights flash at them.

Turning around a car came to a stop in front of them, the headlights temporarily blinding the werewolves. Climbing out of the car was the person they less expected.

Chris Argent

'You're alone.' Scott spoke up first

'More than you know.' He said almost sadly.

'What do you want?' Scott asked and Chris sighed.

'We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy.' He told him.

'That's why I'm trying to get him out of here.' Scott said like it was obvious but Chris shook his head

'I didn't mean Jackson.' All the werewolves stared at the hunter in disbelief when they realised he meant Gerard.

'Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head' Jess gave out an low growl at the mention of Allison, remembering her last encounter with the Argent, you could say she wasn't Allison biggest fan right now. 'The same way he did with Kate.' 'And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too.'

'You're right. So can you trust me to fix this?' After a moment Chris gave a slight nod 'Then can you let us go?'

'No. My car is faster.' He said and the werewolves looked at him in slight disbelief before they all hauled Jackson into Argents car and drove away from the hospital.

They arrived in the industrial area of town and climbed out 'I think he stopped moving.' Isaac spoke up

'Is that a good or a bad thing?' Jess wondered but recieved no answer most likely because no one knew.

'Where's Derek?' Chris asked Scott but he got his answer in the next second when Derek raced up on all fours. He flipped in front of them landing and flashing his alpha eyes.

Jess rolled her eyes and muttered 'show off' under her breath.

Derek kept his eyes on argent who spoke up 'I'm here for Jackson. Not you.'

'Somehow, I don't find that very comforting.' Derek told him before looking at the wolves 'Get him inside'.

'Where are they?' Scott spoke up

'Who?' Derek asked

'Peter and Lydia.' Derek shook his head and moved towards Jackson. Jess narrowed her eyes at the alpha when he unzipped it 'Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him.' Scott argued.

'We're past that.'

'What about -' 'Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful.' Derek argued

'No.' Chris spoke up 'No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live.'

'Of course not.' Jess's eyes flashed when she turned to see Gerard standing there 'Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead.'

Derek went to kill Jackson only to have Jackson reach up and dig his claws into his abdomen. Jess covered her mouth in shock as Jackson lifted Derek up with his claws and threw him away.

'Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me.'

Jess felt her eyes flashed and she quickly moved in front of Isaac and was hit by the arrow that was heading straight for him. She gasped in pain and fell backwards only to have Isaac catch her.

'Allison?' Scott gaped in surprise before he quickly moved to help Isaac with his sister dragging her away from Jackson.

'Rip the goddamn thing out' Jess cried out as she winced in pain. The sounds of gunshots and a kanima's hiss sounds out through the building. Scott quickly ripped out the arrow after a moment's hesitated ion and she cried out as the metal ripped through her skin again.

Able to stand now as her shoulder healed, Jess shifted completely along wi Scott and Isaac. They watched as Jackson threw Chris into some crates before Derek roared as he flipped over some crates of his own. The kanima hissed as all four wolves stalked forward.

Derek attacked first but he was sent away. Scott attacked, ripping his claws into Jackson only to be sent backwards as well. Jessica made her move and sent a kick to the kanima's face but her legs was grabbed and she was sent flying into a bunch of crates.

Isaac was sent away next as Derek climbed some frames hitting the kanima in the back. The kanima gripped his arm and sent him into the front of a metal panel but Derek ran up it flipping behind the kanima. Attacking again Derek was sent into it and crumbled to the floor.

At this point the twins had recovered and attacked Jackson together. They only managed to get a few goofs hits in before he sent Scott one way and Jess into another. Scott hit some frame work while Jess rolled over the top of some crates crashing behind them.

She groaned in pain before standing up climbing over the crates just in time to watch Isaac crumble to the floor after he was stabbed by Allison, who went after Derek.

'No, Allison!' Scott yelled out but Allison wrists were grabbed by the kanima and she found herself with the kanima hand to her throat. She knew it was mean but Jess really didn't care if it killed her at this point as she hurried over to Issac and checked him over. There were multiple stab wounds but at least he was healing.

'Not yet, sweetheart.' Gerard spoke up, walking forward

'What are you doing?' Allison gaped at him.

'He's doing what he came here to do.' Scott said and they all turned to look at him surprise.

'Then you know.'

'What's he talking about?' Allison whispered.

'It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother.' Jess growled at the new piece of information wanting to tear the old man a new one but instead she helped Isaac to his feet when the boy came to 'I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?'

'He's dying.' Isaac stated, leaning on Jess who could smell it now. The smell of death.

'I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does.' He said looking down at Derek. Jess gaped at the man releasing eaxactly what he meant.

Allison gasped only to have Jackson tighten his grip around her neck. 'You monster.' Chris spat out, glaring at his father.

'Not yet.' Gerard smirked.

'What are you doing?' Allison gasped out and the kanima tightened his grip again after a glare from Gerard.

'You'll kill her too?' Chris questioned in disbelief.

'When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!' He said before looking at Scott 'Scott.'

'Scott don't you dare!' Jessica warned as her brother shifted back to normal and began moving towards Derek. He only glanced at her before looking at Gerard.

He moved forward and grasped Derek by the back of the neck lifting him up and holding him upright as Derek had been paralysed 'Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha.' derek argued

'That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison.' Jess growled loudly at that. He couldn't be serious? She glanced at Scott in disbelief that he would do this just to be with wallis on, the person who had just tried to kill them.

'Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love.' The old man grinned before taking his jacket off.

'Scott, don't! Don't!' Derek warned

'I'm sorry. But I have to.' Scott said as he lifted Derek,s head back.

'Scott, stop!' Jess shouted at her brother and she swore if she wants the only support for the still healing Isaac she would rush over there and throw her stupid brother into a wall.

Gerard placed his arm over Derek's open mouth and the alpha was forced to bite down, Gerard cried out before ripping his bitten arm out and Derek collapsed to the ground. Gerard grinned happily and raised the bitten arm up into the air as a sign of victory.

Yet something had gone wrong as the bite began to bleed black blood. Everyone stared at the arm in shock and Gerard's vicious grin slipped off his face 'What?" He asked before looking down at the bleeding arm 'What is this? What did you do?' He said looking at Scott.

'Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too.' Jess looked at her brother in shock as Gerard began looking for his pill container.

'No. No.' He gaped out looking at the tablets and Jess remembered how Scott had picked up the container from the floor handing it back to Gerard.

'Mountain ash!' Gerard yelled as he crushed the tablets in his hand.

He fell to the floor as black blood began oozing from his eyes, ears and his nose. He began choking before a flood of black blood erupted from his mouth, Jess cringed in disgust as did all the others.

Gerard fell to the floor after the blood left him.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Derek asked looking up at Scott.

'Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine.' Scott told him.

Gerard suddenly sat up with a grain and coughed out more blood 'Kill them! Kill them all!' He screamed his mouth voice red in the black goo before collapsing.

Jackson let go off Allison slowly and she took her chance punching him before ducking away. Bright lights filled the room as a car ran right into Jackson.

'Did I get him?' Jess grinned, hearing stiles's voice and recognising the jeep. However it was short lived as Jackson jumped onto the hood. Lydia screamed while stiles shouted 'Whoa!'. When Jackson hissed however stiles screamed loudly.

They both scrambled out of the jeep, stiles going to Scott while Lydia stared at the kanima 'Jackson! Jackson.' She said and the kanima was going after her.

Jess was about to drop Isaac and run to get her friend out of the way when she noticed a key in her hand, Jackson's stopped when he spotted the key as well.

They all stared in shock as Jackson transformed back into being Jackson halfway covered in scales with claws, he grabbed the key from Lydia and stared down at it before looking at her. He stepped back and Jess frowned confused as he spread his arms out.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as both Peter and Derek rushed out and stoked Jackson with the claws in the front and the back. He choked as he was lifted into the air before Derek and peter let him go.

Jess moved over to the others slowly watching in horror, tears welling in her eyes as Jackson chocked falling into Lydia's arms.

'Do you - do you still -' Jackson breathed out

'I do.' Lydia nodded 'I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do' she gasped out as Jackson fell into her arms completely, his eyes closed.

Jess turned into stiles, burying her head into his shoulder as she let tears roll down her cheeks. Jackson was her friend and they had understood each other in a way no one else could. The constant gripping fear that they were never good enough was something they both shared and had somehow bonded over. She could remover the random nights when her and Jackson left to do something random just to keep their minds off their insecurities.

Her heart ached at the loss and she only looked up from stiles shoulder when Allison spoke up 'Where's Gerard?'

'He can't be far.' Chris assured from behind.

They all turned and looked as Lydia stood up, wiping her cheeks. She slowly made her way towards them only to freeze. In fact all of them froze at the sounds of claws moving agonist the pavement. They all looked towards Jackson and Jess gasped when she heard the sound of a heartbeat.

Jackson slowly stood up and roared into the sky, fully shifted as a wolf his eyes glowing a luminous blue. They all stared at him in disbelief and shock as he shifted back. Lydia raced straight into his arms and they held each other tight.

Jess felt stiles slip his hand into his and squeeze. She squeezed back even though she was still in a state of disbelief, seeing someone die only to come back a werewolf was not something you see everyday after all.

Jackson looked at them all and gave them a small nod before burying his face back into Lydia's neck.

'Um when did this happen? Scott suddenly asked and both stiles and Jess jumped as the question was focused at them. They looked at him to see him locking down at their entwined hands. Both stiles and Jess looked at each other before looking back at Scott, who was seriously giving stiles the "hurt my sister and I'll kill you" look.

'Long story, we'll explain when we're not standing in a warehouse' Jess said 'speaking of which lets get out of here'.

The next day Scott, stiles and Jess walked out onto the field. The newly formed couple walking hand in hand. 'So you really think she's gonna come back to you?' Stiles questioned Scott. Allison had broken up with him the night before and strangely he didn't see as upset about it as he should be.

'Yeah, I know she is' Scott nodded as he grabbed his stick from his bag 'oh and just because I'm okay with you two does not mean you can't art making out or anything in front of me' he warned and the other two laughed.

'Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy.' Stiles said. Jess sat down in the middle of both of them pulling out a sketch book as the boys readied themselves for practise.

'Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started.' Scott said

'What do you mean?'

'I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing.' He explained

'Dude, you still got us' stiles spoke up pointing between himself and Jess.

'I had you both before.' Scott pointed out.

'Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It's a life fulfilled.' Stiles said and Jess laughed as Scott nodded.

'Very.'

'Now remember, no wolf powers.

'Got it.

'No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay? Or I'm setting my girlfriend on you' he warned pointing at Jess whom flashed her gold eyes at her brother with a grin.

'Okay. Come on.' Scott said hitting both sides of the goal with his net .

Stiles went to take the shot before pausing 'You promise?'

'Would you just take the shot already?' Scott groaned and stiles nodded. Jess couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her pencils as Scott's eyes flashed just as stiles threw the ball.

'I said no wolf powers!'

A/n: That's it guys! It's the end of Unleashed, yay! Took me forever to write this chapter like no kissing I had several different way for stiles and Jess to get together before I finally decided to go with this one. Anyway thank you all so so much for reading, favouriting, followings, commenting/reviewing literally means the world to me. Oh and don't worry I will be continuing on with season three in my next book, so keep and here for that even thin I will be posting an authors note on this story to let you guys know when it's up. Also if you have any questions about anything concerning this book please don't hesitate to ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this book as much as I enjoyed writing it and you'll be hearing from me with an update about our new book very soon. l love you all, bye xx


	35. Sequel

Hey everyone the sequels up. Check out the link below to check it out

s/11757659/1/Released


End file.
